Star Wars: Bare Squadron
by Valyrian Wildfire
Summary: The story of a nudist rebel cell fighting against the tyranny of the galactic empire and any force who threaten's their naturist way of life. Directed and founded by Byzantinefire and written by Travolore and featuring original characters from various users.
1. Chapter 1

A massive ship cut through the vacuum of outer space. The clamor within the ships hold created a din throughout the steel walls, echoing into the blank whiteness of the prison.

Wookies of all breeds and sizes were issuing desperate animalistic growls. Some were rattling the bars of the cage, while others simply waited for whatever fate had in store for them here.

A gang of reptile like Trandoshans patrolled the cages mocking the Wookiee captives. One carrying an old electro staff shocked a particularly aggressive male and brought him to his knees. The other Wookie's moaning calls only intensified at this brutal treatment as the convulsing male slowly slid to the floor to the sound of the Trandoshans harsh laughter.

A portly Imperial officer accompanied by a squad of Stormtroopers burst in. With a growl the Warden drew his pistol and fired off several shots in the air. In the resulting silence broken only by pained grunts of the rebel he bellowed. "Shut up! The next one of you miserable animals who so much as growls will be shot! And you, Bounty Hunters, your services are no longer required. Leave. Immediately."

The Trandoshan with the electro staff stood up with a sharp hiss only to cower as his leader fixed him with an icy glare. The eight hunters slowly sauntered out past the puffing Warden and his guards.

The Warden glared after them with disgust as he holstered his weapon. "Damn bounty hunters. Sargent, keep this… cargo quiet."

The squad of troopers stiffened to attention and as one barked. "Yessir."

The portly Imperial walked back to his station, before collapsing into his padded chair with a content sigh. He sipped exotic coffee from a small mug, a snide look on his face. "I can't wait until these savages are out of here…" He wiped his sweaty face with a cloth before pulling his hat over his face, and tried to get some precious sleep.

Further down the corridor from the prison, a storage room sat calm its contents seemingly unaffected by the zooming space around it. Behind one of the boxes, a small grey skinned human boy laid sleeping, dwarfed in comparison to the myriad of cargo around him. He was clad in scruffy looking but simple tunic and boots, adorned by a tool belt around his waist. He twitched restlessly in his sleep.

The boy's dreams were that of darkness, a crushing suffocating darkness always at his heels. A glowing red blade of pure malevolent energy lit up his mind. He could only run desperate to escape…

A crash and the sounds of sirens abruptly roused him from his sleep. The boy blearily struggled to his feet hands raised in a rough approximation of a boxers stance. When it became clear he was not yet discovered the boy approached the room's door warily.

Outside he heard the sounds of a pitched battle. The all to familiar clatter of storm trooper armour on steel mixed together with the furious roars of Wookiees and the ever-present sound of blaster fire. The stowaway swallowed visibly. This had not been what he'd been hoping for.

"Oh no, this is bad…" He whispered to himself.

Shakily he poked his head outside the door, curious as to what the noise was.

In the glass overlooking the main prison, a squad of Wookiees could be seen in combat with the Stormtroopers patrolling the ship. The Wookiees expertly gunned down the disorganized Stormtroopers with their signature energy bows while others worked to free their imprisoned brethren. The freed prisoners promptly joined the fray grabbing their imprisoners bodily.

Despite his innate caution the drifter glided over to the window to get a closer look.

The Wookiees were very clearly winning, if only in sheer numbers. For every cell they unlocked a fresh batch of Wookiees emerged seemingly hell bent on proving the myth a Wookiee could beat you to death with your own arms.

"Wow…" The boy's eyes widened in surprise as he took in the one sided conflict.

A deep and commanding voice suddenly boomed from behind the young man, nearly making him jump in fright.

"Who are you, and what are you doing on this ship?"

The stowaway turned nervously hands raised. The portly man stood at least 2 feet taller than him, dressed in an officer's outfit with a pair of shackles hanging from his belt. He gave the boy a menacing look as he gripped his pistol. "Well?!"

The boy looked up towards the officer, sweating profusely. "Well… ahahaha… I'm… just a drifter, I guess?"

"Lies. Rebel scum no doubt. Come here you gutter rat."

The Warden began the motion of apprehending the stowaway who backpedaled frantically. Tripping he feel to the ground as the Warden loomed above him. Suddenly a pink blur came from behind the Imperial and violently jumped on his shoulders knocking him to the ground.

It was a young girl in the nude, clearly having the physique and demeanor of a child. She grabbed the officer's head and beat his face savagely into the floor methodically. Only when he was rendered unconscious did she stand back up, shooting the boy an oblivious smile of pure innocence. Her brown hair was ratty and messy, looking almost as feral as the Wookiees following behind her.

Reeling from the rapid chain of events, the boy rose to his feet to address the girl, blushing uncontrollably.

"W-who are you?"

The girl responded in a childlike, yet spirited voice. "I am Kara of the Nyydrial Clan."

She sized him up, circling him with a look of abject curiosity.

"Are you a human like I am?"

The boy nodded. "Yes, I suppose I am. Aside from a… few differences." The drifter glances meaningfully at her body.

Kara put her hands on the boy's face, almost in awe at his sheer existence turning his face one way then another.

The boy shied away-embarrassed blush intensifying. "What are you doing…?"

"You're actually real. Wow…" Kara breathed eyes shining with happiness.

The boy raised his right eyebrow questioningly.

"I haven't seen anyone like me in six years…" She continued tone containing a hint of melancholy.

He gave her a blank stare. "I assume you haven't, um… worn anything in that span of time either?"

"Umm, no, why?" Kara tilted her head at him.

"Well, it's making me feel really awkward." He stated gently moving her hands from his face.

"Why do you feel that way?"

The boy averts his eyes to the ceiling his eyes, clearly flustered. "Because I've never seen a nude girl before! It's making me really uncomfortable, you not having any clothes."

She shrugged, as if oblivious to his embarrassment.

He shook his head. "C-could you just take me to the nearest spaceport? This day turned out way weirder than I expected it to be."

Kara nodded enthusiastically. "My clan should be just about done taking control of the bridge. We'll set a course for home really soon!"

"Okay, good. I've been told that Wookiees are natural-born pilots. Hopefully this'll work out." He said with a nervous smile following Kara and her Wookiee escort to the bridge.

After several jumps through light speed the ship docked in a hidden base deep in the wilds of Kashyyyk. Kara left the operation of the ship to the Wookiee rebels, enthusiastically dragging the boy along by his arm outside into the open. The drifter for his part still desperately trying to preserve her modesty with a prevalent blush had no choice but to follow.

Once among the brush of the woods, she stopped and held her hands behind her back shyly. "Um… I don't think I ever got your name."

The boy smiled slightly gazing into her sparkling blue eyes. "My name is… Cal."

Kara's face lit up like a hoload. "Nice to meet you!" Without warning, the young girl tackled Cal to the ground in a tight hug.

Cal blushed even harder at her touch, before fainting from the sudden shock of the last few hours.

Kara's brow furrows as her new friend's body relaxes. "Uh, Cal?" She inquires knocking on his head. "This isn't normal for humans… is it?"

A large grey furred Wookiee passing by the duo shrugged.

Cal awoke an hour later, to the sight of Kara waiting patiently for him, attended by a few Wookie warriors.

"Oh, you're awake?" The girl beamed questioningly.

Cal nodded as he sits up with a groan. "Yes."

"Yay!" Kara hugs him once again, relieved.

Cal shakes his head, badly flustered. Kara lets go, and looks at him, face to face.  
"Would you like to stay with my family and me? You seemed… no felt pretty lost when I found you on that ship."

Cal opens his mouth to refuse. He had to get to his destination to do… what. The young man breathes in the fresh humid air of the planet. He looks at Kara eagerly bouncing on her heels for his answer. A strange feeling of peace overcomes him. He shrugs and smiles at her. "Why not?"

"Yaaaaaaay!" She hugs him again, Cal visibly rolling his eyes at the déjà vu.

Behind Kara appeared a pair of battered reptilian-looking rogues toting light blasters came into view growling angrily.

Cal jumped up out of Kara's grip, and she looked behind her at the new assailants.

The bigger of the two snarls loudly at the gathered Wookiees "For the glory of the immortal Scorekeeper, you die!"

She panicked. "Trandoshans!" Before the hunters could grab her, the big grey Wookiee snatched Kara up as he ran for cover. The other Wookiees a mix of refugees and unarmed warriors did the same leaving the clothed human behind.

"No, no, no! I wanna help Cal!" She reached out for him, struggling in the Wookiee's grip.

Cal struggled to find his feet as he raised his hands. "I really hope I remember how to do this." He muttered as the Trandoshans fired.

Kara screamed as the bolts flew towards the only living human she'd seen for years only to stop her wails as something incredible happened.

The boy deflected the blaster bolts with his hands. He grimaced each time as he tried his best to deflect the shots, but he only managed to divert their trajectory.

Cal reached into his belt, and removed a cylindrical device.

The hunters knew exactly what it was.

Kara's eyes widened as the audible buzzing sound accompanied a lancing blue light protruding from its pommel.

Cal held his lightsaber in a defensive position, looking upwards at the hunters, daring them to advance.

The group wasted no time in firing their blasters at the young boy.

Many of the blaster bolts grazed his clothing, setting it alight. His face pained Cal sunk to his knees as the Trandoshans reloaded.

Kara slipped from the grey Wookiee's grasp and came dashing from the other direction with a wooden spear, and impaled one of the hunters, using him as a footstool to jump onto the other hunter's shoulders. She wrenched the blaster out of his hands, and jumped off of him with almost supernatural flip. The attacker had not more than a second to acknowledge his comrade's fate, before he was fried by a blaster shot from his own gun.

Cal was screaming, the plasma fires burning his cloak slowly. He blacked out, and fell to the forest floor.

He awoke some time later in a spacious wood hut. Kara was watching over him with worry. The young man groaned as he sat up feeling a variety of aches across his body. A sudden breeze across his skin eased the pain somewhat, but left him with a sinking feeling.

He looked down to find that he was completely naked.

"W-what?!" Cal's voice rose an octave or two as he took in his state of dress or lack there of.

The worried voice or Kara snapped him out of his shock.

"Are you okay?! You've been out for three days!" The girl said reaching out a hand towards him.

Cal rose unsteadily from the bed and did his best to hide himself from the concerned looking girl. "Aside from being naked, and a few burns, I seem to be fine… Where did my clothes go?" He asked with a sense of dread.

She sighed with relief before a guilty grin. "They may or may not have burned to ashes… mostly."

Cal only responded by sinking back into the bed weakly. "Mostly?" He asked tone dry.

Kara lay down next to him and smiled disarmingly. "I may have had to use what was left for emergency bandages before we could get you here. On the sunny side that belt of yours survived!"

Cal sighed rubbing his eyes before stiffening as he felt her side brush up against his own. He blushed, looking at her. "How long did you want me to stay here?"

"You're the first human I've seen in six years remember?"

Cal's expression turns blank. "I'm guessing for a long time, then."

Kara's heart melting grin encompassed her face. "You can stay as long as you want!"

After an hours rest the two exited the hut into the village proper. All around Cal Wookiees of all ages and sizes went about their day happy and free. Cal saw one big Wookiees with bandages across his chest happily swing a Wookiee child close to Kara's side around and around

Cal looked back up towards the sky, eyes heavy, for the first time feeling the sensation of the wind and the sun splayed across his body, calming him. His tense stance relaxed. "At least this place feels a little homely."

Kara twirled around next to him. "It's been my home for most of my life."

Cal nodded before tiredly lying down on the warm earth. As Kara continued to babble about village life the exhausted boy slipped into sleep.

Kara smiled, seeing Cal safe and resting, and plunked down beside him. The girl wrapped both of her arms and legs around him before falling asleep along with him.

Cal was once again alone in the darkness. All around him it closed in. He shrunk from it observing that he was now unclothed. A cruel whispery voice seemed to echo around him taunting him for his failures.

Two figures lit by a red glow became clear to him. One was undoubtedly a woman standing in an aggressive stance clad in all black. Beside her a much taller unmistakable presence loomed: Vader. His cape billowed in some unholy wind that whipped coldly by Cal's sides, so unlike the refreshing breeze of Kashyyyk.

The two figures ignited red blades and menacingly began to approach him. With a shout Cal turned as if to run once more away from the cloying entangling darkness. He was thrown on his ass by a bell like peal. The force of the noise ruptured the darkness dispelling it around the naked boy. The two figures angrily started running forward the accusing voices rising to a howl.

"BEGONE!" A mighty voice commanded sending out a shockwave that dispelled  
the darkness entirely in a blast of light. Cal closed his eyes and threw himself to the ground.

When he dared open his eyes a much different vista greeted him. Instead of blackness the forests of Kashyyyk he'd so shortly known instead surrounded him. Cal breathed a deep sigh of relief only to stiffen as deep echoing voice spoke behind him.

"There is much fear in your heart, boy. Why is that?"

Cal spun to behold a being unlike any other he'd ever seen in all his travels. The being towered over him like a monolith radiating raw power. It's back was covered in rock like appendages that were being overgrown with lush forest vegetation. It's face was monkey like it's piercing grey eyes peering at him from beneath a craggy brow.

"W-who, who are you?" Cal stuttered in awe.

The being made a noise akin to rocks grinding together and shook it's head.

"Answer my question young drifter. Why do you bring such fear to my planet?"

Cal sank to a sitting position hugging his knees to his chest. "It… it is my past. It is what I left behind… and what I fear may be in my future." The being ponderously moved closer to Cal grey eyes studying to boy closely.

"I do not dispel such darkness lightly, boy, surely there must be something else. Let me see…" He intently studied the boy for several moments before smiling slowly. "Oh! Oh yes, I see now. Fascinating, such potential and that bond…" The creature started to laugh in a deep and hearty manner.

Cal scowled up at the chuckling being and yelled. "What do you mean? What potential? What bond? I've got… nobody."

The creature's mirth expended itself as he looked crucially. "Not anymore young drifter. Tell me, what is your name?"

"Cal," Cal responded, "Cal Pyso."

"Well then Cal Pyso the 'nobody' I would very much like to meet you and your little friend. Yes indeed I would."

The being started to fade away before Cal's eyes. "Wait! How do I reach you?! Who are you?!"

"She will know, Cal Pyso, she will know!" The last thing to fade was the twinkling eye of the creature as Cal fell into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning, Kara woke up still cuddled next to Cal. It had been one hectic night for the both of them. Cal gets up to do his business behind some bushes and when he got back Kara was standing right in front of him. "Morning." Greets Kara uncaring of the startled effect she'd had on him.

"Still getting used to the surprises." Said Cal going to sip up nonexistent pants after using the bathroom. As he looked into the girl's eyes a switch went off in his head.

"I think I had a… vision last night Kara. A pretty crazy one."

The diminutive girl gasped dramatically. "Omigosh. You have visions to?! What was it of?"

Shocked Cal ran a hand through his hair. "It was of this… being, he wanted me to come find him he said you would no the way."

Kara went very still for a moment as she closed her eyes tipping her face to the sun. After a moment's deliberation she pointed past Cal into the jungle. "There's this voice calling me… it's coming from there."

"Deep voice?" Cal asked.

He received a solemn nod in return. "Very. Do you want to go find it?"

A war raged in Cal. Years of survival training, of keeping his down of running away urged him to go in the exact opposite direction, A coal of determination fostered by the crazy girl in front of him refused to let him. Cal clenched his fists and nodded.

"Let's go." The two quietly re-entered the village Cal collecting his singed tool belt and Kara a well-polished hardwood spear.

Later, the two went off deep into the jungle and after hours of walking arrive at a waterfall. "Oh boy, when the others find out that I snuck off without their permission again, I'm gonna get it!" Giggled Kara.

Cal, face smug, promised, "Then, I'll take responsibility, I'll say it's my fault."

"It's alright, I can take care of myself!" Declared Kara striking a heroic pose on a nearby tree trunk. The two shared a laugh before exploring the waterfall and noticing a cave behind it. With barely a though the two dove in and swam in together.

They saw all kinds of colorful fish and other animals such as aquatic marsupials, turtles and frogs, as well as beautiful aquatic plants. Kara displayed better swimming skills than Cal, gliding through the water almost like a fish would. Cal thought to himself "Kara really was raised by Wookiees."

After a while, Kara suddenly vanished causing Cal to experience a sudden sense of dread. Little did he know that Kara had chose to sneak up behind him.

"BOO!" shouted Kara in a bubbly underwater voice.

"AHHH! What the Hell!?" Shouted Cal splashing awkwardly away. Kara just giggled.

"Jeez, don't scare me like that!" Fumed Cal as he treaded water.

"Aw come on, you should have seen the look on your face!" said Kara. "That was so priceless!"

"Anyway, I see something up ahead." Muttered Cal.

"I see it too" said Kara. They swam over towards a statue like rock formation covered in vegetation. The two shook the water off themselves as they reached shore. As they did the mighty stature revealed itself to be the being from Cal's vision. The two young ones gazed in awe at the venerable creature towered above them.

"I see you have both accepted my invitation Cal Pyso and Kara of the Nyydrial Clan." Rumbled the being.

"W-what are you?" said Kara.

"I'm the Bendu, the one in the middle of the force." The Bendu replied.

"The Force?" replied Kara.

"Yes, between Ashla and the Bogan, Light and Dark." the Bendu stated.

"I-I don't understand?" replied Kara dejectedly.

"In time young warrior you might." said the Bendu.

Kara stepped in closer toward the Bendu gazing up in wonder.

"You probably are wondering, why I've summoned you two here?" The Bendu guessed.

"Y-Yes?" said Kara. "There has been great and terrible misery in the Galaxy since the Clone Wars," Growled the Bendu. "The ones that called themselves the Empire have been ravaging the galaxy and Kashyyyk had experienced significant misery."

"Yes. They came and took my people away to be slaves." replied Kara with fire in her voice.

"I've been waiting for two heroes that I saw in one of my visions." Intoned the Bendu mysteriously. Kara looked at Cal questioningly. " I believe that the two of you are the heroes that I'm looking for." He finished gazing at them thoughtfully.

"But, I'm just a kid!" said Kara in total disarray.

"A kid who kicks Stormtrooper ass with a stick." The previously silent Cal observed wryly.

"So was another child that I had fond memories of." The Bendu reminisced. "Much like you two, he was special."

"Who was that kid?" Inquired Kara.

"Anakin Skywalker."

Kara looked puzzled.

"I've seen great potential in the both of you, Cal and Kara." Added Bendu as he stroked his mossy beard.

"I don't understand. These visions I had. Of crystals, revolution what are they? Questioned Kara plaintively.

"Those visions are of the Force." Answered Bendu.

"The Force?" replied Kara cocking her head.

"It's how I deflected those laser bolts," Cal interjected rubbing his still sore hands. "Well mostly."

"Indeed. The force is everywhere young one, in the water, in the rocks and the trees," The Bendu gestured to each as he spoke. "Just concentrate and you will hear them clearly."

Kara once more crewed her eyes shut and lifted her face to the meager light glittering in from a hole in the cave.

"What is it telling you now?" Inquired the Bendu.

"It- it says... the galaxy will need this planet... but first, this planet will need Me." said Kara dreamily.

"It will indeed". Said the Bendu. "Now are you two ready to begin?"

"I- I don't know..." said Kara.

"Why should we?" Cal asked crossing his arms. The Bendu turned to regard him.

"Ah yes the troubled drifter, how could I forget. Tell me what is it that troubles you?"

"We're… we're just kids! Naked kids! How can we possibly change anything?"

Bendu smiled. "You would be surprised Cal Pyso what strength can be found in your nudity. That connection to the Living Force you've so desperately hid all these years will only be strengthened by it. If you wish to continue running however, be my guest. That pain and fear in your heart will only continue to fester if you do."

"Why can't you stop the Empire?" Cal challenged looking the Bendu in his wise old eyes.

"It is not our way. Unlike most of my brethren I believe in a little push here, a little nudge there to help maintain the balance. Direct action however… no I can only train you two in the ways of the Force so when your time comes, you will be ready."

Cal and Kara stood together in deep thought for a moment.

"I don't have a weapon." Cal muttered fingering his tool pouch.

The Bendu merely opened his hand. A glowing blue crystal floated from it. Kara watched wide eyed as it came to rest in front of Cal. Cal hesitantly reached out and took it. The moment it touched him a fierce smile broke across his face. From his tool pouch a collection of junk emerged forming itself into a cylinder with the crystal at its heart.

Cal ignited his new lightsaber and experimentally waved it. With a fierce grin he nodded at Kara before squaring his shoulder to the Bendu.

"I'm ready!" Declared Cal. "I'm sick of moving from place to place, of living in fear of losing those I love. I want to stand up against the Empire."

"If I can stop them from hunting my family, then so am I!" said Kara brandishing her spear.

The Bendu nodded as he considered the unlikely duo. "Very well. Let us begin."


	2. Chapter 2

Six months had past since Cal and Kara meeting the Bendu, the two of them had grown in experience and strength in the force.

Kara learned how to better hone her visions and has grown in instinctual skill while Cal has constructed a prototype Lightsaber, khyber knife and even a transmission interceptor. By day he practiced for hours in Lightsaber combat honing his dulled skills while by night when not living with the tribe he would monitor Imperial transmissions searching for a target Before long with Kara and her tribe's help he had honed his abilities to what they were so many years ago and had learned to break the Imperials code.

Cal bit his lip as he surfed through the usual channels for chatter. Kara freshly cleaned but hair matted as ever bounded in. Cal barely spared her a glance. Over the last few months he had ceased noticing either her or his own nudity. He had felt such a sense of peace and belonging that it no longer troubled him.

"Find anything?" Kara inquired flopping on the bed.

Cal brow furrowed as he took his time responding. "Maybe… if I just… ah ha! There it is."

In meres seconds Kara was glued to his back desperately trying to hear. Cal shot her a reproaching glare before he wrote down the message. The two studied it for a moment.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Well if my codes are right…I've found the place where the rest of the Wookiees held being captive are." Replied Cal as he turned off his transmission inceptor.

"We need to tell the others!" Declared Kara running from their shared hut. Cal chuckled at her passion before following more sedately in her footsteps.

Cal sat at the back of the war room as the Wookiees and Kara conferred in a series of growls and roars over the course of the next few hours. Eventually the chief, the large grey Wookiee known as Garook, pounded his arm to his chest and let loose a warbling cry. The other Wookiees joined him in eerie, nut beautiful melody. Kara bounced over to Cal with a happy smile.

"It's decided! We're going to rescue them!"

Cal swallowed. "Are you sure were ready?"

"Bendu said when 'Your moment comes you will know it.' This is it Cal."

For the first time in months Cal became aware of his nudity.

"Shouldn't we… I don't know put something on for this?"

Kara blew an exasperated raspberry. "Silly Cal! They are Wookiee's! I am a Wookiee and you know something? You're a Wookiee to now! What need of we of clothes?"

Cal smiled. "You really mean that." A big furry arm clasped his shoulder. Cal looked up into the kindly face of Garook. He tapped his free harm to his heart then pointed to Cal's own hairless chest nodding solemnly.

"Thank you." Cal muttered wiping some moisture from his eyes. The big Wookiee nodded and grabbed a bowcaster and joined the gathering crowd of warriors outside the war room. Gripping each other's hand tightly the two human Wookiees strode forth to join them.

Cal, Kara and the strike team of Wookiees enter the prison freighter that they previously took from the Empire and made their way to the spice mines of Kessel.

The team arrives on Kessel. Due to the Wookiees skillful piloting they land just out of sight of the prison walls. After their tribe wishes them luck Cal and Kara move stealthily towards the compound almost like shadows.

The two ceased their approach just after they cleared the wall. As Cal intently studied the guards patterns Kara's eyes roamed landing by chance on a familiar looking officer. Suddenly flashes of seeing her father talking with him when she was very young flashed before her eyes, The two seemed to be arguing and an unknown but familiar woman pressed Kara to her breast. She shook her head dizzy after the sudden input.

"Hey, are you alright?" said Cal laying a hand on her back.

"I... I think I've seen that man before." Kara said slowly.

"Where?" asked Cal.

"A long time ago, before my parents-... before... before I came to Kashyyyk." replied Kara dully.

Cal worked his mouth about to say something to his usually vibrant friend before simply saying "I see." The two sat in silence for a moment before Cal broke it.

"Well, anyway we need to swipe some key cards to free the rest of the Wookiees, do you think you can do that?"

"Leave it to me." said Kara brightening at the prospect of moving on.

The tiny girl slunk like a cat up behind a patrolling officer and with a quick grab purloined his card. The two of them then split up, as Cal had also taken a key card from another one of the guards. Quietly and methodically the two then set to work unlocking cell after cell.

As Cal unlocked the final cell a shout came from behind him.

"You there! Stop." Cal turned to behold a familiar albeit mangled  
face. The Portly Warden nose now flat to his face growled as he took in the identify of the young rebel. He drew his pistol. "YOU! "

Cal drew his lightsaber blue light drawing immediate attention across the compound.

"Kara! Now!"

The little Wookiee raised girl let out a warble that would do a Wookiee thrice her height proud. The newly freed prisoners soon joined in and began rioting. Garook and the rest of the war party swarmed over the walls cutting down many of the surprised troopers.

The Warden started firing at Cal who skilfully deflected his blaster bolts right back at him. The Warden cursed as he grabbed his smoking arm as Cal darted away into the riot.

"A Jedi… a naked Jedi? I must alert the inquisitors." He growled staggering away. Cal cut his way to Kara who was skilfully disabling troopers with nothing more then her trusty spear. Cal nodded at her before yelling.

"Garook time to go I think!"

The big Wookie warbled agreement and signaled with a flare for the transport to come pick them up. The ship flew up above the courtyard firing at the remains of the Imperial forces. The ramp lowered as liberated Wookies started to flood aboard.

Cal, Kara and the rest of the Wookiees escaped aboard the ship. Kara lets out a victorious roar. Firing a few parting shots the ship peeled away up into the atmosphere then jumped to light speed.  
The Warden scowled after it before limping to the smoking coms room. Straightening his hat he did his best to come to attention as he sent out an urgent alert. After being shunted through the channels he finally reached his goal.

In front of him a flickering holo appeared of a woman clad all in black. Over her face she wore a featureless black mask. Impassionedly she started at the injured officer.

"Speak."

"Inquisitor this is Warden Darik Sandorn of Imperial Detention Facility A5 019. We have had some… complications."

"Indeed you have Warden." The Inquisitor said coldly. "Why do you disturb me?"

"We were attacked my lady by a band of Wookiees led by… a young naked Jedi."

"Naked you say? Describe this Jedi."

"He was young inquisitor no more then fourteen years of age. He seemed to be some hybrid of some sort grey skin, brown hair tattoos across his face."

The Warden abruptly felt tightness around his throat as the Inquisitor leaned towards him. "Did you harm him?!"

Gasping for air the portly Warden managed. "No! He escaped!" The Inquisitors posture relaxed.

"Good. You were right to call me Sandorn." She seemed lost in thought for a moment. "Finally I will find you Cal Pyso."

"Do you… know him Inquisitor" Sandorn ventured rubbing his throat.

"That is of no concern of yours Warden. You will send me all the security footage you have in addition to a full report on his likely trajectory. Do you understand."

"Yes, Inquisitor."

"Oh an Sandron?"

"My lady."

A touch of humor colored the imposing figures voice. "You should really get your nose fixed. It makes you look like a Gamorran."

The transmission cut out leaving the Warden with nothing but his own pain and the smell of his burning prison.

"Damn force users."

A week later Cal and Kara were watching the state run holo news. Cal snorted at many of the obvious false facts before they came to a telecast of Kessel. The anchor a grey haired stern human intoned.  
"The shocking assault against an Imperial Rehabilitation camp on Kessel has been attributed to a duo exhibitionist terrorists." Cal snorted aloud at that crossing his arms. "This duo of naked savages infiltrated the Rehabilitation Centers compound and preceded to abduct many of the inmates interred there." The screen switched to an Image of happy Wookiees in jump suits working side by side with storm troopers to mine spice. Cal remembered the tight cramped cage conditions and the often filthy and haggard Wookiees. "When they were discovered by the Warden, the brave Darik Sandorn the two shameful rebels and their conspirators preceded to butcher most of the facilities staff before fleeing in a stolen ship." Cal noticed Kara sinking in her seat beside him. The anchor continued their faces now shown prominently in the screen. "These two… malcontents are considered armed and dangerous and should be reported to you're nearest military member immediately. In other news prominent non humans right activist Jaka-Nolsen was found dead today in an apparent murder suicide. We now go to-"

Cal turned the telecast off and turned to his dejected friend.

"What's an exhibitionist?" asked Kara quietly.

"It's someone who exposes themselves in public." Explained Cal.

"Like how?" replied Kara.

"By being naked in front of others."

"I don't understand those words." said Kara. "They're not true."

Cal nodded his head before rubbing a hand through his hair with a sigh.

"Well, anyway we are officially fugitives from the Empire." Cal declared sadly. "We might have to… leave Kashyyyk."

"l-leave Kashyyyk? For how long?" Exclaimed Kara fearfully.

"Forever, perhaps so long as the Empire remains." Cal intoned sadly.

"But... this place has been my home for most of my life." said Kara.

"But the rest of your tribe would be endangered if we stayed!" Cal argued reaching an arm around her shaking shoulders.

The young girl leaned into his hug and said in a small voice. "C-can I at least say good bye?"

"Of course" said Cal tenderly stroking her hair.

The next day the two gathered their few possessions. The tribe was visibly distressed Garook most of all. The big chief hugged the little girl close tears welling in his eyes. Cal for his part received countless embraces from Wookiees he'd gotten to know in the last few months. He stayed silent throughout not trusting himself to speak.

Kara said a tearful good-bye to her tribe, promising to return. She hefted her pack containing her spear, slingshot, and holographic image of her parents. Cal meanwhile had only his toolbelt, a lightsaber and a carved totem to take with him. The two left the village and returned to the secret airbase where they paused looking out across the world that was their home.

"What now Cal" Asked hoarsely rubbing some tears from his eyes.

Suddenly a YT-1300 freighter appears from the sky then lands on the base s landing pad. The young ones look at each other shock before bounding down the hill towards the star ship. As they arrived the ramp extended and two f=infamous figures emerged.

The first was a human clothed in roughish space farer clothes walking with an easy cocky stride. Beside him a tan colored Wookiee attired only in a bandolier trudged  
Kara looked on with awe as the two rugged figures approached her and Cal. Cal recognized both of them from his years with pirates and the other cast offs of the galaxy.

Cal stuttered in disbelief. "You're Han Solo, the legend!"

Kara glanced at him, but quickly returned her gaze to the two visitors.

Han chuckled roughly. "Looks like the rumours were right, Chewie!" Chewbacca gave a low growl, as if affirming Han's observation.

Kara raised her head to look up at Chewie, eyes beaming. "Y-you're Chewbacca?"

He answered with a smile and a simple nod.

"Wow…"

Han crossed his arms, grinning. "I'll admit, never thought I'd see any human dress the same way as a Wookiee."

Cal blushed and looked away slightly the dregs of his 'modesty' stirring once more.

Kara sprang up to address Han. "I'm Kara!"

Cal meekly chimed in – "My name is Cal… this is so embarrassing…" He continued to avert his gaze. Kara giggled at the sight of him so flustered.

Han nodded in his direction. "I've seen a lot of strange stuff kid, this doesn't even come close. You can rest easy."

Cal's blush receded a little, and he turned back around.

Han shrugged, and shook his head. "Let's get down to business. You two made quite the ruckus on Kessel – it won't be long before the Empire is out for your heads."

Cal nodded nervously. "They are already putting up our mug shots on the Holonet."

"And saying some really mean things to!" Kara chimed in face screwed up with anger.

"That quick huh? Well it's a good thing the alliance sent us here to bring you two back to their base."

Kara looked confused. "Where's that?"

Han frowned, and tapped his nose at her. "That's secret information, kid."

She fumed at him.

The smuggler turned to address both of them. "You've attracted way too much attention to yourselves, what with the Lightsaber and all. We need to leave."

Kara looked down at the ground. "I'll have to think about this…" She kicked at the ground softly, lost in thought.

"Well, don't take too long… the Empire could show up any minute now. Doesn't take a genius to guess where a war party of Wookiees would be operating from."

Chewbacca roared his agreement as he scanned the sky.

Kara looked up at him, worried. "What about my tribe?"

"They'll be endangered if you both stay here." The smuggler observed.

Chewie growled crossly at Han.

Han glanced at his old friend throwing up his hands defensively. "No pun intended, Chewie."

Kara nodded. "A-alright."

Kara and Cal followed Han and Chewbacca into the Millennium Falcon. Kara could only stare at it in childlike wonder and curiosity as they approached the entrance.

Han and Chewie took their seats in the cockpit and quickly entered in the flight protocols. With a rumbling whine the Falcon took off into the sky, leaving the wilds of Kashyyyk behind.

Later, when the ship was in warp, Kara was rummaging through the ship's stock. Han watched her from the Sabbacc table, visibly annoyed. "Don't touch anything over there." He rubbed his temple ruefully as he groused to his co-pilot. "Baby sitting kids. Her Highness has got a lot of nerve…"

Chewie looked up from cleaning his bow caster and gave a low moan. Han scowled.

"What'd ya mean we weren't doing anything important? You're telling me that Corellian Whiskey wasn't important?"

Chewie shrugged and whined lowly. Han growled and headed for the cockpit.

Kara meanwhile clumsily picked up a blast-shield helmet and put it on her head. Clearly too large for her, she stumbled around blindly around the room wearing it.

She walked a little further, but tripped up and fell. She landed in Cal's waiting arms. Kara chuckled playfully as Cal shook his head in exasperation. The low barking laugh of Chewie could be heard as the ship came out of hyperspace.

Han shouted down the corridor from the bridge. "We're nearing the base – you should probably put something on."

Kara replied back politely. "No thanks!"

Han rolled his eyes at Chewie as the big Wookiee took his seat. "Alright, but try not to attract too much attention to yourselves."

They arrived at the rebel base and landed in the main hanger. Cal and Kara gazed in awe at the vast array of star fighters and transports. Everywhere beings of all ages, races and creeds moved about their business as the Falcon taxied into a clear space.

Han put a hand on the controls to the ships ramp before turning to the young duo.

"Last call for clothes."

Cal was sweating nervously. Being naked on Kashyyyk was one thing, but here now. He raised hand to request a poncho or something but before he could Kara took said hand and chirped.

"Nope!" Han shook his head as he engaged the ramp. With a sinking feeling Cal was pulled in the enthusiastic girls wake straight into the Rebel Base.

Kara and Cal attracted stares from numerous people. Kara was blissfully unaware of them, jokingly remarking to Han. "I'm really good at stealth!"

Han chuckled sarcastically. "I can see that." Chewie gave a slight growl of amusement.

Cal tried to ignore the hangar personnel, feeling self-conscious about his state of dress.

The four eventually arrived at the bases War Room. Princess Leia Organa, Mon Mothma, Admiral Ackbar and C-3PO all stood around the table in a circle.

Kara looked around the room happily, intrigued by the holograms and lights.

Leia addressed the group. "I'm glad you two have decided to help the Alliance."

Kara nodded with gusto. "Anything I can do to help protect my kind!"

Leia stifled a laugh, taken aback by Kara's energy and presence.

Cal blushed even harder, standing next to her.

Kara continued. "It's true! I've lived with Wookiees since I was 3 years old."

Leia nodded, looking her over. "Clearly."

Cal piped in, curiously. "Where is Luke Skywalker? Shouldn't he be here with you?"

Leia shook her head. "He is off on a mission for the Alliance; he has not returned yet."

Mon Mothma interjected. "We have brought you into this war chamber for a certain mission. From what we've heard about your feats, you should be more than capable of accomplishing it."

Kara perked up. Admiral Ackbar activated the room's holotable. A lush tropical word took shape.

"We have reason to believe the empire has a labour camp on Felucia. I would like to send you two to infiltrate, and if possible, liberate it." Mon Mothma

Kara nodded. "I see."

Admiral Ackbar interjected in his gravely voice. "There are also reports that Captain Keyla and her crew may still be alive there."

"Captain Keyla?"

"Yes. She is a captain who was on a previous mission, who went missing a month ago. You are to find and liberate her and her crew as well, if possible. Every resistance fighter counts." The Admiral growled hitting the table for emphasis.

Leia nodded solemnly. "They were sent to extract a spy from the camp. Clearly something has gone very wrong."

"Oh dear…" Kara muttered.

Leia smiled. "Take heart. Keyla is one of the best soldiers we have. If anyone could survive it'd be her. You may set out whenever you are ready. Dismissed."

Han gave the kids a cocky half smirk. "Good luck."

Kara and Cal exited the war room. They two shared a nervous glance before continuing towards the hanger. The two stood almost lost for a moment before a shuffling purple droid approached them.

"May I help you?"

"Ahh Alliance Command told us we could get a ship here?" Cal asked nervously. The droid made a bad tempered noise before consulting his manifest.

"Ahh yes I see, the nude ones. Is this the extent of your crew?"

"Yeah I'm Kara and he's Cal! What's your name?" Kara bounced in front of him excitedly. The droid simply stared at the two of them silently.

"The Empire was so much more…professional. I am AP5. You ship is this way. You are sure you can fly it, yes?"  
"Uhhuh I'm a Wookiee! Natural born pilot!"

AP5 gave a long-suffering sigh. "No you are a naked prepubescent human child. If you're going to crash please do it out of my sight." The droid waddled on till he reached the end of the line of ships. "Here we are. You have the Defender Light Class Corvette. It is equipped with two front facing batteries, adequate living space for a standard squad and is capable of reaching twenty parsecs. It is an antique and an old one at that. Please take care of it."

The two kids stood in awe at the size of the vessel gifted to them. Slightly larger then the Falcon the Defenders hammerhead like design gleamed in the hangers lights. Two large engines occupied the back while a ramp extended down from it's middle.

"Does it have a name?" Cal asked in awe. AP shrugged.

"No."

"Well I'll guess we'll have to think of one huh Cal? I call pilots chair!" So saying the little girl sprinted up the ramp.

"Umm thank you AP." Cal managed before running after her. AP5 gazed after them for a while.

"This rebellion is doomed." The cranky droid muttered before returning to his business.

Cal found Kara in the pilot's chair humming happily to herself. She had produced a towel to sit on as she powered up the old ship. Cal grabbed one of the towels himself before sitting in the co pilots chair. "You do know how to fly right?" He asked reluctantly.

"Does a Wookiee roar?"

"Yes?"

"Exactly!"

The comms crackled to life with Leia's caring voice as the ship started to rise off the ground.

"Rescue party Bravo are your prepared for take off?"

"All green here Princess!" Kara chirped as Cal methodically belted himself in.

"You are clear to depart. May the force be with you young ones." Skimming the ceiling much to Cal's horror Kara took them out of the base and into space. After plotting Felucia's coordinates in the two took off into light speed.

Several hours later they arrived over the arid jungle planet. Skillfully Kara took them in low towards the base coordinates staying well below the Imperials radar with her force powers. Cal meanwhile scrolled through a list of possible distress beacons before finally picking one up not far from their target.  
"But it down here Kara, I think this is where…" He quieted as a crash site came into view. "Keyla's unit is." He finished quietly.

Kara quickly put the ship down a few hundred meters from the crash site. The girl leapt from her seat and pelted into the hold. Grabbing his lightsaber Cal followed

Kara descended the boarding lock, and broke out in a dash towards the crash site. At Cal's urging she slowed as they approached warily gazing around.

It was clear the ship had never managed to land. Giant holes had been torn out of it's side while it lay at the end of a long scorched furrow that already was starting to be covered by vegetation. Not far from the crash site ten fresh looking mounds rested.

Kara swallowed tears prickling her eyes. "Did nobody survive?" Cal meanwhile was studying the ship.

"Don't be so sure. Look!" Near what had once been the cockpit of the drop ship a group of coals glowed. On the ground a simple spit with a small lizard on it had been knocked carelessly to the ground.

Kara looked inside. "Is anyone there?"

A figure moved in the darkness before slowly stepping forward to reveal a female Togruta. She held her hands in front of her as she spoke. "Now there is an entirely good reason why I am-huh." The Tortuga stopped as she beheld the two dropping her arms to her sides revealing herself to be completely nude, looking to be about 30 years old.

The Tortuga was a pale yellowish orange with white stripes encircling her body. In addition to this natural camouflage the woman had daubed her body with ash from the fire and some form of green body paint.

Kara looked surprised. "Hello!"

The Togruta studied both of them wariness in her piercing green eyes, before she smiled softly. "How strange. You two are just as naked as I am."

Kara cocked her head, confused. "Naked? What's that?"

The woman chuckled. "Not wearing any clothing."

Kara had a look of realization, and nodded. "Ah! I'm a Wookiee, so I don't wear any clothes."

The Togruta stalked closer to them visibly struggling to hold back a full-blown grin. "You look pretty human to me, and pretty cute, at that." She abruptly leapt forward and pinched Kara's cheek playfully. "Good, you're real!"

Kara laughed. "Hey, stop it!" She pulled away, rubbing her cheek. "I've lived on Kashyyyk for most of my life."

Cal interrupted, addressing the Togruta. "We hail from the Alliance, and we came to liberate the nearby labour camp. We were told we might find the remains of a rebel squad are you… all that's left?"

The Togruta started a little her smile leaving her face as she turned to address Cal. "I am Captain Keyla of the 7th Rebel Squadron. Or, at least, I was…"

She looked back on her destroyed ship with a visible sadness before gazing at what could now only be graves.

"As best I can gather our spy was discovered. He turned on us. The moment we arrived we were shot down. I was the only survivor, and as I escaped the fire scorched my clothing to ashes. I was left with nothing but myself. I've been alone here ever since."

Kara looked concerned. "I'm sorry… I lost both my parents when I was very young…"

"I am sorry for that. Are you all the Alliance sent?"

Cal nodded. "We are."

Keyla shook her head montrails waving. "No offense young ones but you're a good deal younger and more nude then I was hoping for."

The two shared a glance before Kara remarked. "Well we are both force sensitive and jailbreaks are kind of our thing. We broke into a Kessel Spice Mine!"

The feral looking captain sized them up with eagerness before striding towards the distant camp.

"Force sensitive huh?" She muttered. "Yes… yes this could work!"

Keyla looked back at the two young rebels and straightened up. "This is war. We give, and we take. This is life for us." Her expression turned to steely determination. "But now that you two are here, I have a plan. I hope you two are as ready as you claim you are."

Kara and Cal nodded giving sloppy salutes.

Keyla rummaged through the remains of her ship, taking out an energy bow. She grinned as she twirled it.

"It was the one thing salvageable. It was very useful as I got back to my roots as it were."

Cal raised a hand. "Roots Captain?"

Keyla gave the two a sharp tooth grin. "Keyla is fine. As for my roots well my people were hunters in ancient times. I'll admit I've rather to grown to like my nude state. Things have been very… simple here. Freeing even. But I digress." Her shark grin grew wider as she walked in between them. "Let's do this."

The three running like predators started out towards the labour camp.


	3. Chapter 3

The thick jungles of Felucia were unlike any other Kara and Cal had ever seen. Its flora bore a helix structure, towering like giants to the small humanoids that walked beneath, wandering through the vegetation that disguised them from Imperial Probe Droids and the peering eyes from above.

A great benefit to those who sought to remain hidden from sight, however this also proved to be in their detriment as a clear path across the planet was obscured and obstructed by thick plantation which bore the spores of Nysillin plants that during the seasonal shifts had severed themselves from the trees and traveled east to prosper and flourish as they grew new vegetation.

Excellent for those who concerned themselves with botany, but a hindrance to those who had some place they needed to be.

"What's going on, Keyla? Where are we going?" Cal asked, confused as to how the Togruta could navigate such a thick humid jungle as if she had been living here all her life like how Kara had lived within the jungles of Kashyyyk.

"A shortcut to the labour camp" Keyla answered simply, sounding so sure of herself Cal instinctively trusted her judgement given her tone sounded unwavering towards uncertainty. A quality that Cal rationalized to be one of the reasons why she arose to the rank of Captain of the 7th Rebel Squadron if she was absolutely certain of her instincts.

The Labor Camp came within view of the group, however it appeared shoddily guarded, almost as if something was leading them there. Sure there was a few Stormtroopers on patrol, grumbling vulgar curses towards their commanding officers who they claimed were 'lounging it up on the bright sunny beaches of Spira' while they were stuck on Felucia, fending off vicious Jungle Rancors and other pests that liked to chew through their power converters like a hungry rat seeking nourishment from their food supplies.

The Labor Camp itself was located within a small clearing in the jungle however it was clear that whoever provided maintenance to the area was fighting a losing battle as the native vegetation was beginning to wrap itself around the metallic hull of the stronghold that kept the prisoners trapped inside. Adorned by only a landing pad on its outskirts with a unique TIE Fighter docked on the flora covered platform, it was clear that there was an Empire Official of some importance somewhere in the camp.

However the Trio were not without the advantage. They were embraced by the cover of the natural flora of the Felucian Jungle, hiding them from sight while the Stormtroopers patrolled seemingly unaware of their presence.

"Do they have any bio scanners?" Cal whispered.

Keyla shook her head as she studied the compound. "Don't worry. Without any significant artificial coverings they read us as fauna. We're practically invisible."

Or so they thought.

The sound of a heavy industrial door depressurizing drew their attention as a dark figure emerged from the dimly lit entry entrance gate of the stronghold. The Stormtroopers standing to attention agave way as the dark figure clad in black armour spoke for a moment. Shortly after the soldiers broke from their patrol and started to filter into the prison. The figures face was masked as it stood head tilted towards the sky.

"That's new," Keyla muttered motioning her young friends forward. "Quiet now. Stay sharp."

As the soldiers filtered in Cal, Kara and Keyla used this distraction to come closer, hiding behind large durasteel cargo containers and un-cleared forest debris. All the while the dark figure stood steadfast until the last of the men entered the building.

Cal peaked out from behind the durasteel container as he noticed the stoic figure remain firmly planted in the doorway now tilting its head as though it was trying to decipher something. This close it became clear the figure was that of a woman. One that was familiar in an unsettling way.

Unfortunately tension rose up from within as Cal, out of the corner of his eye noticed that the dark figure turned its attention towards the durasteel container he and his friends were hiding behind.

Did it see him? No, it couldn't have, he moved too fast and its footsteps only came a few moments after he had returned to hiding behind the container.

Kara had already readied herself for battle, her spear poised while her eyes steeled into a state of caution, her natural instincts taking over when danger was abound thanks to her upbringing by the Wookies during their hunts down within the Shadowlands of Kashyyyk.

Keyla meanwhile bared her teeth in a silent hiss remaining pressed against the Durasteel container as she appeared to hold out hope that whoever this dark figure was that it would simply view their presence as the result of animals or a simple moment of misjudgement on their part before returning to their post.

Her assumption was most certainly not the case.

Jolting in surprise, the Trio stifled a gasp as they saw the Dark Figure suddenly flipped over head to land in front of them and landing with a heavy thud as her boots impacted the metallic surface of the outskirts of the Labor Camp.

All three of them readied their weapons against the dark figure, suspecting that whoever they were they had abilities that many had only heard of in stories about the Jedi of the Old Republic, or in a more menacing context, the horrific exploits of Darth Vader, the man who has been long since the subject of tales regarding his slaughter of the Jedi Knights, hound to the Emperor who's power was second only to the former Supreme Chancellor himself.

Keyla drew back her bow with a hiss as she prepared to shoot. Kara's shocked gasp stilled her hand as the solider turned her head to her companion.

The familiar clank of boots on steel echoed around them as two full platoons of Stormtoopers emerged from the building behind them. In moments they were encircled. Keyla maintained her bead on the dark figure whispering.

"Cal what's the over under on you being able to take… that? Scale of one to ten."

Cal had drawn his lightsaber but hadn't yet ignited it. "I mean… five? Maybe."

Kara twirled her stick as she whispered.

"I think you're a solid seven Cal!"

The rebel captain sighed. "Alright then." She deactivated the bow placing in on the ground motioning for her new squad to do the same. Once done she raised her arms observing wryly. "Well, we can all make mistakes" Keyla chuckled, attempting to relieve the tension with a quick joke. "One the sunny side it'll be quick search, hey?"

The two groaned as the Imperials grabbed first their gear and then them roughly. The three were dragged into the prison the dark figure following at a languid pace.

Thrown into a cell, discarded as though they were waste being tossed into a trash compactor, Cal, Kara and Keyla were looked at disparagingly by the Imperial Officers who selected their cell. Calling them derogatory names, the least offensive of which was comparative to feral's for walking around naked like that. Keyla planted herself bravely in front of the two young ones defiantly glaring back.

The taunts came to a close as the dark figure arrived. In a distorted but unmistakably female voice she commanded. "Leave us."

"Yes Inquisitor."

The Troopers and officers filed out leaving the trio alone with the Inquisitor. She strode over to the control panel sealing the door. A small sequence of electronic beeps sounded behind the figure as the cameras powered down. Clearly she desired a private audience with the newly captured nudists.

"Just, who are you?" Cal queried, attempting to keep his nerves steeled while in the presence of such a powerful Force User.

"And what are going to do to us?" Kara added. Keyla simply glared at the Inquisitor muscles visibly tensing under her skin.

"I'm an Inquisitor, and I'm here to make a deal with you three." Her voice still distorted by some kind of modulator within the helmet, surprisingly carrying a neutral tone free of malice.

"A deal," Keyla hissed. "With the likes of a faceless monster like you?!" The Inquisitor tensed reaching out a hand as if to choke Keyla before pausing. She stepped back and relaxed.

Unexpectedly the Dark Figure began to release the clasps of its helmet, lifting the proverbial veil, revealing a pale skinned woman with tattoos adorning her skin. As she removed the helmet she shook her long braided white hair free of its bun. It now flowed down her back as she looked upon her naked prisoners, noting the spark of recognition inside Cal's eyes.

"Phara… It's really been a long time..." Cal spoke softly, his voice almost a whisper as he locked eyes with his older sister, the memories flooding back to him, as his voice seemed trance-like in delivery.

"Indeed it has, little bro." Phara concurred, the Dathomirian-human hybrid and her brother seemingly forgetting about the two confused girls who were absolutely lost to the context of the situation.

"Can somebody tell us what's going on right now?!" Keyla asked eyes darting between the two, impatient for to know why the Imperial Inquisitor who wanted them dead now seemed to be directly related to Cal.

"Yeah, Cal. I don't understand." Kara commented, she too wanting to know about who this mysterious girl was who claimed Cal to be her younger brother.

Exhaling a shameful sigh, Cal decided to enlighten the nude ladies as to what was going on with Phara and himself.

"Guys, this is my sister. We were brought up together by the Sith to become Imperial Inquisitors. But, I escaped the Empire almost half a decade ago." Cal explained, clearly not wishing to divulge any significant details as they likely stemmed from a great source of pain in his life.

Kara had shot Cal a look with a mixture of shock, fear & astonishment. Sympathetic to his plight, yet at the same time impressed that he managed to escape from the Empire, knowing that such a thing was no easy task given how her Wookie Tribe was captured so easily. They were some of the best Hunters she had ever known.

"Yep, and by the way, quite the interesting attire you and your friends have Cal. It's very…slimming." Phara remarked dryly, her sardonic sense of humour sharp enough to cut through a cortosis blade as she made her younger brother blush in her embarrassment.

"Yeah...It's been a really long story. Anyways, Phara this is my friend Kara and this is Keyla, we just met her." Cal stated, introducing his friends to his older sister.

"Well, it is nice to meet the both of you." Phara said her tone remaining neutral as if she still had yet to immediately trust her brother's friends eyeing them both suspiciously.

Keyla snorted and crossed her arms. "Yes, it's nice to meet you, too. Despite that you DID bring us here against our will. Otherwise, charmed I'm sure." Keyla commented, passive aggression seething within her voice.

"Buuuut because you're my best friend's sister, I would consider you ok!" Kara exclaimed cheerfully. If Cal trusted her then so did Kara. Keyla crooked an eyebrow but held her peace.

"Well, my offer still stands." Phara stated, directing the conversation away from pleasantries and back to the topic at hand.

"Offer?" Kara asked, tilting her head slightly out of curiosity.

"You know, to join me and the Empire." Phara replied, her answer widening the eyes of the innocent Kara as she looked at Phara in abject shock that she'd even suggest the very notion of having Cal, Keyla and herself join forces with the Empire after all the destruction they caused. Keyla barked a sharp bitter laugh earning a glare from Phara.

Inhaling a deep breath, Cal knew there would be no easy way to say this, especially to his sister of all people. But he had to be frank with her. He couldn't return, there was no way he'd ever go back to serving a force so transparently evil even a moronic Gungan would realise that aiding them would be a bad thing.

"Phara... I really have no interest in returning. I've become friends with Kara. She had to leave her family and home on Kashyyk, the Empire would kill her family, maybe destroy the planet together!" Cal explained, surmising an abridged version of the events that convinced him to stay with his friend Kara. She was important to him and like any good-natured person he would do whatever it took to help his friends no matter what. "And Keyla… she lost her whole squad to the empire! They didn't even have a chance to surrender."

Phara remained stoic for a brief moment before softly sighing, instead offering a brief ultimatum.

"Ok, I will give you a day to think it over, little bro. Understand?" She asked plaintively, her tone letting the conflict seep within her words as she had the sound of somebody who cared greatly for her sibling, yet believed them to be about to make a terrible mistake.

"Thanks a lot, Sis! I'm really glad you understand!" Cal exclaimed, displaying a sense of relief and happiness that perhaps his sister would see the true evil of the Galactic Empire for what it was and join him and his friends in their fight for freedom.

The cell door had reopened as Phara had exited the cell, leaving the nude trio to their own devices as they were left to spend the night inside their isolated little cell.

"Hell of a sister you got there Cal" Keyla observed sinking into a sitting position.

For all his earlier exuberance, Kara perceptively noticed her friend's discomfort, his face bearing a melancholy expression, causing Kara to soothe the boy's anxieties as she encompassed him in a big tight hug.

"Cal, calm down. I'm sure she'll like what you have to say to her" Kara said, her tone conveying the warmth Cal had come to love from her over the course of time they had both spent together honing their skills shortly after meeting the Bendu.

Her kind words of encouragement always managed to ease his worries and for that Cal knew that Kara would always remain a source of strength for him, a pillar from which he could use to support himself in the times where he believed he could not go on, and a serene feeling of inner peace Cal felt he could not achieve without her.

"I really hope so" Cal sighed softly, his eyes slowly closing as he felt himself fatigued from the days events, finding that Kara had suddenly slumped onto his body, finding a comfortable place to sleep which unfortunately just so happened to be on his shoulder.

Kara's soft snores providing a sense of amusement to the boy as he realized that even while in deep sleep Kara would not release him from her hug.

He exchanged a look with Keyla whose earlier kindness had returned. She nodded encouragingly at him before stretching out between her new squad and the entrance.

Simply accepting his circumstances, Cal soon drifted away into the realms of sleep.

High pitched beeps had sounded before the door to their cell had risen to grant entry to Inquisitor Phara. Finding that her nude captives were still sleeping peacefully in the early hours of the Felucian morning, a discreet smile adorning her face as she noticed her brother being used as a pillow by the young girl who he traveled with.

Phara might not have been one to indulge in the pleasures of teasing her sibling given how many years it had been since they'd seen each other combined with the Empire's strict training policies regarding control over emotions when it came to familial ties, but in this case she would make an exception. Stepping over the sleeping Togruta she sucked in a deep breath.

"Rise and shine, Little bro!" Phara called out, lightly kicking her younger brother who was rudely awakened by his sister's wake up call.

"Good morning, Phara" Cal yawned, stirring from a peaceful slumber by somebody kicking him away from his dreams and back to reality in a ice cold prison cell, though part of that probably could've been attributed to the fact that he was currently naked. Keyla sprang to her feet circling Phara warily.

"So have you reconsidered my offer, yet?" Phara inquired paying the rebel no mind.

Crunch time. A decision had to be made and Cal had spent his sleep in deep thought about what he should do. In his dreams, he desired serenity. A peaceful existence where the scourge Empire had faded from memory, a remnant of a dark time that had long since passed.

He wasn't sure if this was the result of The Force or perhaps a dream he wished to become a reality, but in his dream he had seen himself between two other people.

Kara and his sister Phara.

She had joined them, they were on Kashyyyk, celebrating the downfall of the Empire with peace restored to the galaxy and in its wake a new era of prosperity to heal the scars left behind by the Emperor and his armada.

It was with absolute certainty and conviction that Kara and Keyla had recognised what Cal had planned to do by the mere determined glint in his eyes alone, the three of them looking at each other and nodding in unison, before returning their attention to Phara.

"Phara, We've been thinking. Instead of us joining YOU..." Cal began grinning disarmingly.

"How about you join US?" Kara finished, concluding her friend's sentence, her tone bubbly and warm as she invited Phara to join them in taking down the Empire.

Bursting into a fit of laughter, Phara had convinced herself that the nude trio were joking about having her betray her oath to Lord Vader and join the Rebel Scum.

"What seriously?" Phara queried, still laughing about the very prospect of her dropping everything she had worked for in the Empire to join her brother and his friends in running around naked and fighting off the Empire without even fathoming the consequences of what this would mean if they dared oppose Vader, let alone Emperor Palpatine.

"Now, hear us out. Haven't you ever had the feeling of freedom? Not being restricted by anyone or anything? To not feel free of forces… binding you, constricting you." Keyla queried, her words to Phara sounding as if she was either talking about the oppression of the Empire on the galaxy or possibly the constriction of clothes against her body.

"That suit that you're wearing, it must so difficult and must be consuming your own time to just sleep or use the restroom. I can't even imagine having that same stressful routine for 10 years and many more years to come!" Kara commented, making it clear to Phara that she was talking about her attire compared to Kara's liberated state being Au Natural, while also holding the same sentiments as the Togruta woman on how the life of an Imperial Inquisitor would be such a dull existence to relive day after day after day.

"Phara, please. I sacrificed my own safety, my own anonymity for my friends, I did that to help the galaxy free itself from tyranny and all this needless bloodshed." Cal pleaded, his words sincere as he truly did sacrifice all of his prior intentions and motivations back before he met Kara on Kashyyk all those months ago.

Phara was no longer smiling instead she wore a scowl of worry. "Cal, you know how dangerous Darth Vader is, if anybody would disobey him…trust me you are better off taking my deal." Phara replied, she tried to sound stern and authoritative but her words betrayed her. She cared too greatly for her little brother to even dream of him going up against a powerful Sith Lord like Darth Vader. She would never forgive herself if she had to live with the knowledge that she was sending her brother to his doom.

To Phara it was easier just to succumb to the Empire lest the Empire destroys them.

"You do know Darth Vader has attempted to kill people no matter what side they're on, right?" Keyla remarked, having scoured many datapad entries on how Stormtroopers would recount their horror stories of meeting Darth Vader only for him to greet them with a 'throat hug' upon his arrival...

That was on Vader's good days.

"Yes, but there are more terrible things then death. Some of the things I've seen… I'd sooner fall upon my own blade then let that happen." Phara responded, her tone becoming melancholy as she reflected upon the methods of Sith torture Vader had performed, some leaving greater scars than others... methods which she was forced to adopt when she became indoctrinated in the ways of the Dark Side.

"Wait, so if Vader had killed Mom and Dad, you would just allow him to take out our parents?" Cal asked, providing a hypothetical scenario as he went for an example that would strike Phara at her core, knowing that a touchy subject such as their parents would have to make her listen to reason that the Empire needed to be fought against.

"Don't bring our parents into this Cal!" Phara snarled, her eyes flashing a burning gold colour with her iris black as pitch for a brief moment, rage seething through her body at the mere thought of Vader getting his cold mechanical hands on their mother and father.

"No, you don't understand! We're just trying to help you from making a mistake that could be too dangerous to fix!" Kara pleaded, her voice expressing desperation as she looked into the cold eyes of the Inquisitor woman, the goodwill she had towards her brother and herself beforehand now replaced by a cold glare.

"I don't want to hear anymore of this! You will be transferred to Mustafar in the morning!" Phara snapped authoritatively, devoid of compassion... Much like a Sith Lord.

"Phara, WAIT!" Cal called out, his efforts in vain as his sister had already taken her leave, sealing the cell door behind her as Cal soon realised what was going to happen to him.

Emotions became a melting pot of anxiety and shame bubbling to the surface. Phara wanted to send him back to that wretched planet, the place where he swore he would never return, always running and never once looking back. Mustafar might've been the surface layer of his pain, but the true source had lain far deeper than the skin, and returning to the lava-ridden planet would only bring those horrific nightmares back.

Taking the initiative, noting the anguish Cal was suffering on the inside, Keyla gently squeezed his shoulders as she sought to comfort the boy, knowing that with Phara now against them, they would have to move quickly and in order to escape she'd need Cal's help.

"It's Ok, Cal. If she wants this to be her destiny, then it's her choice to make." Keyla said, her tone warm as she saw Cal return to a calmer state of mind despite the precipitation of the events still taking a heavy toll on him emotionally.

"What do we do, now?" Kara asked dejectedly.

"We escape." Cal answered simply, now having a surge of determination return to him as evident by the inflections within his tone of voice. Keyla ruffled his hair fondly and grinned.

"Excellent thinking."

"But how will we escape with all the Stormtroopers swarming everywhere?" Kara inquired, wondering what kind of plan Cal had up his proverbial sleeve.

"One of us will create a diversion." Cal replied, looking over to Kara before noticing an excitable glint in her eyes.

"That sounds like my position!" Kara proclaimed, standing proudly as she gave Cal a mischievous grin, more than ready to give these Stormtroopers some hell.

"Ok then lets get started." Cal concurred, then going on to explain the rest of his plan in greater detail to Kara and Keyla.

His plan was simple, yet effective. The first of which was to find a structural weakness within the cell bars, the metal having succumbed to erosion with the weak point being a place in which could be shaken loose, from which point Kara will slip through thanks to her slender physique and bludgeon the Stormtrooper's on guard duty into unconsciousness.

From there, Kara would swipe the Keycards and release Keyla and Cal after which Keyla would access the control console and release all the prisoners, therefore starting a riot. Not that it would take too much from her to convince the prisoners to start a riot, after all they were imprisoned by the Empire, so it would only make sense that they'd want a little payback.

From there they save any remaining Rebels, destroy the Labor Camp and score another victory for the Rebel Alliance.

"A good old fashioned jailbreak to say the least," Cal summarized sitting back proudly on his haunches. Keyla grinned proudly at him cracking her knuckles.

"Well done Cal! We'll make a Rebel out of you yet!"

When night had fallen over the Felucian Jungle, their time had come.

"All right, Kara. You know what to do, right?" Keyla asked intently, having once again reiterated the girl's role to play in the events to come.

"Yep." Kara affirmed cheerfully, giving the Togruta woman a thumbs up and a cocky grin. Keyla returned the gesture with a sharp smile of her own.

The trick to finding something's structural weak point was quite simple. Kara had learned such tricks on Kashyyyk when hunting Hive Kinrath within their nests deep within the Shadowlands. Their nests being crudely constructed out of a webbing compound produced by the poison glands of the Viper Kinrath, from which point the weakness came from its biodegradable chemical structure. This simply meant that the easiest way to know which entry point was weakest was to strike in a place which felt hollow.

In her current situation Kara simply applied the same techniques she learned on Kashyyyk to here, finding that one of the bars on the cell rung at a lower pitch when she tapped the metallic frame with her hand.

Grasping it tightly, she applied some brute force and eventually snapped it off from the rest of the cell, slipping through the bars and cautiously moving through the halls on the lookout for guards who came in to patrol the area. Utilizing her keen hunter senses, Kara's eyes slowly scanned the area as she focused her hearing as she could pinpoint the approaching footsteps of a group of Stormtroopers on patrol heading her way.

Spotting a mouse droid that approached up from behind her, the gears in Kara's brain began to turn as she suddenly got a brilliant idea involving her, a Mouse Droid and two of her unsuspecting victims, grinning like a madwoman as she snatched the Mouse Droid from the floor and laid in wait of the approaching Stormtroopers to enter the hall.

"So, what are you doing tonight?" Asked one of the patrolling Stormtroopers

"I dunno. Maybe just stay here for a while, on night duty, like we always do." Answered the second Stormtrooper sarcastically, seemingly accepting of his post and position on the backwater planet. "I mean say one thing for this place it's not like anything exciting ever happens."

A sudden thud impacted the back of the second Stormtrooper's head, effortlessly taking down the trooper as his comrade noticed that the evil mastermind of this attack was a Mouse Droid.

"What the hell?-GRAAAGH!" exclaimed the other Stormtrooper, too slow to react to the sudden appearance of a naked girl, running at breakneck speeds before ramming the cell bar into the Stormtrooper's face, the impact rendering him unconscious.

"And I didn't even have to use the simplest of stealth." Kara remarked, prideful in her skills before examining the bodies of the unconscious Stormtroopers, finding the key cards to the cell where Cal and Keyla were incarcerated, releasing her friends before springing the rest of their plan into action.

As planned Keyla went over to the control console, accessing the security systems as she deactivated the cameras and opening the doors to their cells before the Togruta woman decided to inspire the newly freed prisoners with a few words of encouragement.

"Everyone just remain calm! Now, the Empire might have the advantage with their weaponry and arsenal, but we have the strength in numbers to overcome that. And if every single one of us stands together united as one, we will lead the fight for our freedom!" Keyla announced over the P.A system, giving a rousing speech to band together the prisoners in unity.

"We need to shut down the main security, but we need you guys to start a riot!" Cal added, summarizing the situation in simplistic terms.

Their was a moment of silence as the prisoners glanced at one another. A large buff prisoner suddenly screamed. "YEAAAHHHH!"

Rest assured the Prisoners didn't need much convincing after that to start rioting across the Labour Camp.

The naked trio joined the rioters as they breached the armoury where they found their gear. Reclaiming their weapons and equipment Keyla quickly took charge of the rioters arming them with whatever they could find.

It wasn't long before a squadron of Stormtroopers showed up to give the nude trio a little going away party, so to speak.

"The prisoners have escaped! Stop them!" barked the Stormtrooper's Commander, noticeable by the yellow shoulder pad adorning his armour.

A hailstorm of Blaster fire illuminated the Cellblock in a light show of death, Cal igniting his cerulean Lightsaber as he blocked as many blaster bolts as he could, only pushing forward thanks to the covering fire provided by the DC-15A Blaster Rifles that the Riot Armoury had provided in the event of a jailbreak.

How ironic that the tables would turn and it would be the prisoners using the very tools used to enslave them into the keys to their freedom.

The battle was a war of attrition and it was clear as day that the number of Prisoners was too much for the Stormtroopers to contain. Whether they were shot and killed or simply tossed aside in a violent fit of rage, the trio of naked Rebels lead them to victory as they Cal used his lightsaber to deflect their blaster bolts, Keyla's precise battle tactics and lightning reflexes allowed her to quickly dismantle any significant resistance they encountered. And of course lets not forget Kara's animalistic instincts as a hunter, fast on her feet as the trio became an unstoppable force, leading the charge outside into the Felucian surface.

Victory was within reach, they'd done it!

"Cal!" Called out a woman's voice, her volume attracting the trio's attention towards a familiar pale haired woman, tattoos covering her face with an ice cold glare in her yellow eyes, clad in her black and red armour.

Phara had already drawn her weapon, but her lightsaber remained docile as Cal, Kara and Keyla looked on transfixed by her as if the battle occurring behind them no longer existed. It was obvious that she desired a battle, but a battle that was to be fought between her brother and herself, leading him away into the jungles of Felucia.

Once there, Cal knew that this battle was to be fought alone. Kara and Keyla stood on the sidelines intently watching the unfolding events.

"Phara, I don't wanna hurt you. I know I shouldn't make you change your mind, but I've changed my own." Cal stated, his tone of voice displaying determination the likes of which Phara had never seen out of her younger brother as he appeared steadfast in his choice to oppose the Empire.

"Very well, little brother." Phara stated, her tone cold and un-emotive. So saying she ignited her blood red Double-Bladed Lightsaber, poising herself into a Form IV: Ataru Lightsaber Combat stance.

An extremely aggressive form of Lightsaber combat, Form IV emphasized a heavy usage of acrobatics combined with a flurry of quick powerful strikes. The perfect form for single opponent in Lightsaber combat, a form that Phara had found to her liking when on the hunt for the survivors of Order 66.

Cal on the other hand knew that he was at the disadvantage here.

While he did use his single bladed Lightsaber, he was nowhere near the level of skill his sister likely accumulated over the past decade of training by the hands of the Empire. Phara in all likelihood had access to a vast array of Lightsaber forms under the tutelage of the Sith teachings.

Cal couldn't remember much about what he had learned, being so young during his time within the Empire's clutches, but he did remember one form of Lightsaber combat that he found appealing.

Form III: Soresu. The defensive Lightsaber technique.

A form that was often used to deflect blaster fire, but if mastered, could be an effective method against overzealous opponent's who could be worn down with strike for strike defensive efficiency as the Soresu form could deflect their Lightsaber strikes and leave their opponent weakened enough so that the user of Form III could deliver the final strike if need be.

But unlike Phara with Form IV: Ataru. Cal wasn't a master of the Form III Soresu form, hell had it not been for the six month time period in which he and Kara had trained after meeting the Bendu Cal wouldn't have been able to fight as well as he had been during the Prison Riot, let alone against a trained Inquisitor like his sister.

There was no delaying the inevitable; lamentably it was made clear to the two siblings that they had to fight.

Phara catapulted herself into the air, front flipping while her Double Bladed Lightsaber danced in the air in a display of red beams of light, landing behind Cal, swinging her blades towards his back, lacerating enough to wound, as if to test the prowess of his abilities like an animal playing with its food before going in for the kill.

Kara desperately wanted to rush in and help, only stopped by Keyla's hand grasping her shoulder, motioning for her to keep back, trusting in Cal's abilities to be able to defeat his sister in battle.

The duel raged on, Phara launching a flurry of strikes, Cal struggled to keep up with her incredible speed and finesse, slowly losing the advantage as she relentlessly clashed blades with Cal's Lightsaber, blinding any spectators with bright flashes of blue and red.

However even despite his disadvantage, Cal did perceive something about Phara's attacks despite their vicious strikes.

She was holding back.

If she wanted her younger brother dead she likely would've disposed of him by now if she had truly hated him. Was it that she could still be turned away from this dark path? Was there still a chance that she could join him just as she did in his dream?

Cal needed to find the answers, he needed a stalemate

The two clashed blades, locked in a struggle for control as both combatants wrestled with their blades for domination over the other.

"Phara, stop this! This is wrong!" Cal snapped, grunting as he pushed forward in an attempt to gain dominance over the Lightsaber blade-lock.

"Do you think I want to fight you?" Phara asked abrasively, her tone conveying obvious reluctance to fight her brother under such circumstances.

"Of course not, why would I do the same with you?" Cal queried in response, at last finding an opening for an attack as he sliced forwards, cutting through the front of Phara's black armour.

What happened as a result was something that had both Cal and Phara stop the duel dead in its tracks, nobody realizing what was going on until they saw the breast plate of Phara's attire drop to the floor, exposing her breasts for all to see.

The nude Trio simply looked in abject surprise as it seemed that Phara's armour came falling apart like wet paper, as the velvet seems began to tear off thanks to the damage inflicted by the Lightsaber, sliding off her body, soon leaving her completely naked but for her boots in front of her little brother.

"Cal, don't look!" Phara cried, covering herself up with her hands as she practically dropped her double bladed lightsaber, the blade receding into the hilt after Phara chose modesty over her weapon.

All the while Cal simply blushed upon seeing his sister as naked as the day she was born, covering his eyes and giving way to a drawn out moment of dead silence, left unbroken for sometime.

"WOO HOO! Oh yeah! Set it all free!" Kara cheered, jumping up in the air while she raised her fist in the air triumphantly that Phara was now gonna be in the nude just like her and Cal.

"Hmmm. How does that breeze feel, Inquisitor?" Keyla asked, chuckling as she mocked the Inquisitor for now having her first experience with nudism.

A sudden burst of wind violently shoved Keyla back into a tree as Phara used the Force to send her flying back, doing likewise with Kara.

"I don't know, you tell me?" The humiliated woman growled as she strode past the groaning rebel.

Cal, shocked and concerned for Kara and Keyla's safety was taken by surprise as Phara had restrained him with handcuffs, causing him to gasp in shock, unable to process everything happening so quickly before his attention returned to his sister.

"Eyes up here, Cal." Phara commented dryly, the boy now realizing that he was looking right at Phara's breasts, ashamed and embarrassed both by how Phara got the drop on him and his friends and also by the fact that he was looking at his sister's boobs.

Cal made eye contact with his sister before being dragged off in a hurry, Kara and Keyla just barely recovering from the blunt force impact of Phara's Force Push.

Phara struggled to keep him still, constantly battling with each other to delay the inevitable while Phara dragged Cal towards her TIE Fighter.

"She's taking Cal!" Kara cried, pointing in the direction of where he was being taken as she conversed with Keyla.

"Kara! You go ahead and follow them! We'll finish them off here!" Keyla stated, intent on aiding the escaping prisoners before planning to help Kara with Cal's kidnapping once she took care of business on Felucia. Keyla tossed her a stolen Imperial communicator. "Take this comlink! Go!"

Agreeing with Keyla's decision with a nod, Kara sprinted after Phara, hoping that she wasn't too late to save her friend from being turned into a pawn of the Empire like Phara seemed to be. If only the elder Pyso could be convinced that the Empire was evil.

Shaking her head of such thoughts, the only thing on Kara's mind was getting Cal back safe and sound with her.

"Sis, where are you taking me?" Cal asked, as he was being shoved into a compact TIE Fighter which was quite obviously meant to seat one person despite the fact that Phara tried to squish two people inside.

"To Mustafar." Phara answered coldly, entering the TIE Fighter's cockpit and began operating the controls, preparing for take off, completely unaware of the naked girl who managed to scramble into the TIE Fighter beneath one of its servicing ducts used for maintenance, thankfully protected by a life support system that came with Inquisitor designated TIE Fighters.

Certainly a step up from the 'cost effective' regular model used by Imperial Pilots.

Hours had past as they traveled through space. Cal's expression melancholy as he could only sit and wait for the end. Whether he lived or died didn't matter, after this point he would be returned to the clutches of Darth Vader and back in the Empire's grasp.

The only thing that gave Cal any sense of hope was that at least Kara and Keyla weren't taken with him to suffer pain by the hands of Vader's cruelty. It would break him to see someone as innocent as Kara broken by a man as cruel and as cold as Darth Vader.

However such things did little to quell his fears once he arrived on Mustafar. The choking heat of the lava feeling unbearable protected only by the heat shields of the Imperial Outpost surrounding the area as to ensure that ships, cargo and staff weren't attacked by molten chunks of lava that spilled onto the landing platforms.

Unbeknownst to both Phara and Cal was the nude girl who dropped from the TIE Fighter and made a beeline for her friend while keeping her distance as to ensure that Phara wouldn't suspect her coming to save Cal.

Kara knew she'd have to play things stealthily for now. But when the time came, she'd strike and then run outta there with Cal in hand, escaping from the Empire once more.

She followed Cal and Kara into a dimly lit chamber, the center of which housing a large capsule which depressurized, opening to reveal a figure clad in black armour and a hideously scarred head, the flesh looking as if it had been severely burned despite a vain attempt to heal the resulting damage leaving a leathery charred mess in its wake.

It was all Cal could do not to feel sick as he soon realised who he was in the presence of, finally figuring out who this scarred man was once he saw the helmet descend upon his head, the squealing pressurization giving way to deep breaths amplified by an ambient echo via the man's life support suit.

"Lord Vader." Phara greeted, respectfully kneeling before her superior

"What is the report that you sought to deliver to me, Inquisitor Pyso?" Vader inquired, his baritone voice echoing throughout the chamber, his sheer presence alone terrifying enough without the deepened vocal tones to go along with it.

"I have at long last found Cal Pyso, my Lord." Phara answered truthfully, her voice remaining calm and collected in front of her Lord.

Cal trembled in fear, the guilt and sorrow of his past all catching up to him as his mind continued to replay the events of his disappearance on a continuous loop, witnessing things he should never have seen, bearing knowledge which should never be possessed, having so many years to fully comprehend what he had known the day he decided to start running and never once stop.

Vader remained stoic as his pure yellow Sith eyes pierced into the very soul of Cal Pyso, knowing full well of what transpired the day he had escaped from this very facility where he undertook so many to be trained as Inquisitors.

"Cal Pyso, so many years after his disappearance. Where did you find him?" Vader asked

"On Felucia, my lord. After we got that distress call on Kessel." Phara answered

"Excellent." Vader remarked, his vocal inflection sounding pleased with Phara's performance output before tilting his head to the side, curious as to Cal's current state of dress.

"Why is your brother in the buff?" Vader asked bluntly, a remnant of an old cocky Jedi he once knew slipping in some dry witted humour between the cracks of the already fragile mental state of Darth Vader's inner psyche.

"He was like this when I found him." Phara began only to be interrupted by her panic stricken brother

"My Lord, I can explain. My escape..." Cal stammered, fear keeping a tight grip over the boy as he desperately tried to justify himself in front of the Dark Lord of the Sith.

"There is no need for explanations, Pyso. Your act of abandonment isn't the only insult, but your appearance is another strike on to your record. You have become a great disappointment to the Empire." Vader reprimanded, continuing to dwindle what little courage Cal had left before noticing that Phara seemed to have joined Cal in the nude as well.

"I see that clothes are too much of a distraction for you as well," Vader remarked, once again finding the ghosts of the past haunting him in ways he wished would stay dead despite how Anakin's sense of humour never truly died. "Earthly attachments, am I right?"

Phara meanwhile looked down at her naked body and blushed a deep shade of red before covering herself up with her hands

"Oh dear!" Phara cried, embarrassed that she was speaking to one of the most evil Sith Lords in the galaxy all-naked for his viewing pleasure. "My lord I can explain!"

"Is this a tradition among your family?" Vader queried dryly, only further serving to make Phara wish the ground beneath her feet would swallow her up just to stop the embarrassment she felt right now. "Do you willfully disgrace your position with your lewdness? Well Inquisitor Pyso?"

Phara overcome with embarrassment and fear said nothing. Vader snorted.

"Unfortunately for you, the Empire will not tolerate naturists among us!" Vader spoke, raising his left arm as he used the Force to lift Phara into the air and strangle her. "Is that what you are Pyso?"

"NO!" Cal shouted, unable to do anything but watch as Vader caused his sister to gag, cough and choke as the air was cut off from her lungs.

"Lord Vader... please..." Phara begged breathlessly, her eyes now bearing a look of absolute fear, pleading with Lord Vader to spare her life.

Kara couldn't watch anymore of this, she had to act NOW!

Revealing her position, she leapt from the rafters and struck at Vader with her spear, managing to catch Vader off guard as he released Phara from his force grip, letting her collapse onto the floor as Phara gasped as much air into her body as she could, coughing in an attempt to regulate her breathing.

"Sis! Are you alright?!" Cal asked, rushing over to his sister and supporting her upper body, hoping to goodness that she was going to be okay.

"I just had my throat forced choked! Do I look alright to you?!" Phara scowled icily, hoarsely chiding her brother for asking such a stupid question.

"Well, you look safe." Cal remarked, with a relieved smile on his face that Phara hadn't given up her fighting spirit.

"What is happening?!" Vader queried, perplexed by this stunning development of how a young girl, naked like the Pyso siblings managed to sneak up to him of all people, a powerful Sith Lord who by all accounts should've been able to sense a girl who could've been outwitted by a Jedi Youngling.

"Back away from my friends!" Kara shouted defiantly, her gaze steel as she got ready for a fight with Vader.

The Jedi Slayer was amused by this girl's spirit, not many people stood up to him without considering his reputation as something to be feared.

Using the force to levitate her, Kara had ascended into the air before Vader callously flicked his wrist, sending her into the wall, banging her head against it for good measure before landing back onto the floor in a daze.

"Ow..." Kara groaned, rubbing her head as she slowly rose up for round two against Darth Vader.

Vader turned his attention back towards the Pyso siblings, Cal eager to attack Vader after his attacks on both Kara and his sister, only to be stopped by Phara who had a different approach in mind.

"Huh?" Cal gasped, wondering why Phara would stop him after all Vader did to her.

"Don't act rash, Cal. There are alternatives to fighting." Phara stated, her words reminiscent of an old hermit who possibly lived out in the Dune Seas of Tattooine.

"Ok, what do you have in mind then?" Cal asked

"Negotiations." Phara answered simply.

"Ok, I hear you." Cal remarked, hoping that whatever Phara had planned that it would work.

Phara slowly and calmly walked towards Vader, her eyes focused only the Dark Lord of the Sith as he looked into hers, watching her through his helmet's visual display as she prostrated herself onto the ground in front of his feet.

"What is it you desire Pyso?" Vader asked, curious as to Phara's behaviour. It appeared unlike her to grovel at his feet unlike so many other Imperial Officers.

"Please, Lord Vader. Let my brother and his friend live and in return, you can do whatever you want with me." Phara begged, the meaning of her words implicit to a great number of indignities that could be ravaged upon her.

"What good could you sell yourself for?" Vader queried, making it quite clear that he did not care for the trivial desires of the flesh.

"My life, my lord." Phara swallowed deeply before she answered firmly.

Cal gasped and hissed. "What are you doing Phara? Don't do this!"

"Very well, I shall spare them." Vader answered solemnly

"Thank you my lord." Phara remarked, her calm tone hiding her relief that Cal and Kara would be okay, but dreading what was about to come next.

Cal jolted the moment he heard the seething hum of Darth Vader's blood red Lightsaber ignited, the ominous glow of his blade already making the dimly lit room frightening enough without the context that Phara was going to throw her life away pointlessly just to spare the lives of himself and Kara.

The boy just sat there in complete shock, Kara and himself afraid of the fate that was about to befall Phara, expecting to feel the searing pain of a Lightsaber cut through the veins in her neck and end her life as she closed her eyes, living in hope that The Force for all its might and wisdom would intervene with some kind of divine intervention.

"Vader, please! No!" Cal pleaded, reaching out to Phara knowing that this would be her last moments left alive, begging for Darth Vader to keep her alive.

And unexpectedly, Vader's Lightsaber had become inactive, the blade receding into its hilt as he clipped the weapon to his belt, Kara and Cal exchanging looks of confusion while Vader simply stared at them as if they were the most intriguing thing in the entire galaxy to him.

For several moments he just stood in silence, watching the two, as if he was trying to decipher a riddle with the answer always eluding him. But there was one thing that Vader knew; the Force was strong with them.

He suspected as much the moment the long messy brown haired girl had entered his chamber that there was a tie that had bound the Pyso Male and herself together. Though the Emperor had restricted access to the Jedi Archives and Holo-crons back on Coruscant, Vader was made mildly aware of a phenomenon within the Force that echoed throughout the history of the Jedi.

What it was he still needed to figure out, but for the time being, he knew that the wheels were set in motion and that there was a destiny planned for those two. Perhaps even Phara had become a factor into this grand game that exceeded Vader's comprehension.

In any case, Vader decided upon an ultimatum.

"You three may yet be of further use to me." Vader stated, much to the confusion of the three nude people within his presence, with Phara raising an eyebrow at what Vader could possibly have in store for them.

"What do you mean by that?" Kara asked curiously

"Each of you showed courage, that may prove to be useful." Vader answered, which was cemented in some truth, after all not many confronted him and lived to tell the tale. However Vader would not tell them about the mystery that had shrouded them as far as their connection to the Force was concerned.

The Dark Lord needed time to meditate and ponder what it was The Force seemed to have planned for them before he made any rash decisions.

Kara and Cal exchanged looks at each other, confused as to the how, what and why Darth Vader of all people spared their lives and more importantly how exactly they would be useful to him in any way.

Regardless however, they were caught between a rock and a hard place.

"Do we have a choice?" Cal asked, unsure of what to do.

"Either we turn in or we die." Kara stated, rationalizing the very limited number of choices they had in their current situation.

Both Cal and Kara had made their decision and thus they agreed to turn themselves over to Darth Vader, unknowing of what the future could bring them.


	4. Chapter 4

One week had passed since Cal and Kara were imprisoned on Mustafar, one week since Darth Vader had them within the grasp of his proverbial palm, to shape them into Imperial Inquisitors. Something Cal feared, and Kara soon came to understand is that the Imperial Outpost stationed on Mustafar was a hidden base. A facility used to train Force Sensitive beings into the ways of the Dark Side.

Much in the same way as the Sith Academies once were on Korriban during the Jedi Civil War, the learning curriculum on Mustafar was much similar in structure. Students were encouraged to study, to learn the skills necessary to survive and then putting them to the test in battle. The spoils and pleasures of their victory coming from those who are the most cunning, the most powerful or the most intelligent.

Whoever reigned supreme would be the one truly worthy of serving the Galactic Empire and Emperor Palpatine.

However one crucial deviation from the education of Inquisitors rather than the traditional Sith from the days of old was how Inquisitors were deprived of the bastion of the Sith history which lay buried on the Ancient Sith Homeworld of Korriban and on Coruscaunt within Emperor Palpatine's domain, intentionally done to prevent the downfall of his Empire by means of an internal power struggle culminating in the implosion of the Empire from within.

Much easier to keep the Hopefuls in the dark that way. Hopeful in this case being an ancient term used to describe Sith initiates, not once deluding them into thinking that they are in fact true Dark Lords of the Sith just yet. Only when they had risen above their peers would they truly earn the title befitting of a Sith Lord.

And Kara and Cal were forced to be indoctrinated within this institution.

Only adding to their dramas was one major problem that they had feared more than anything else in the galaxy.

They had to wear... UNIFORMS!

A shock to Kara to be certain, the girl having lived her life in the nude for so long being forced to wear clothes again made her immediately reject the idea, desperately pleading Phara to change her mind and let her walk around naked.

But unfortunately for her, Phara was having none of Kara's insolence despite her attempts to chew and tear off her clothing to be free and naked again.

"RAAAAARGH! Lemme go! I want outta this stupid thing!" Kara growled, pulling at her clothes, so desperate to get out of them, finding them too tight on her body only to further suffer their constriction by Phara who kept her hands docile by keeping them away from her Imperial Uniform.

"Well not here Kara" Phara scolded, her tone of voice stern about the self proclaimed 'Wookie' girl's incessant whining about her current attire.

"I wanna go back to being naked" Kara stated grumpily, pouting with her arms folded while she sat on the ground of her and Cal's living Quarters childishly.

Phara let a small smile form across her face as she gave the girl a light sigh.

"You know you're surprisingly cute, Kara" Phara remarked, lightening the younger girl's spirit despite Kara still not in total agreement of wearing clothes.

Phara proceeded to escort them into a classroom, the walls adorned with Sith teachings, the code from which all Sith derived their values and creed, alongside many other facets which would prove useful to them in accumulating the knowledge essential to their survival as an Inquisitor of the Empire and an agent of the Dark Side.

Even just seeing this place again had Cal shivering in discomfort, overwhelmed by painful memories of what had transpired here over ten years ago, recalling the exact moment that made him decide to run and never look back.

Embracing her role as his older sister, Phara gently placed her hand on Cal's shoulder, trying to reassure her little brother that everything would be okay. He appreciated her gesture but found that his inner turmoil would be any less potent, instead deciding upon putting on a brace face in front of his personal adversity, steeling his nerves as he prepared to face his inner demons once more as he re-entered the place which he had turned away from so long ago.

Upon taking their first steps into the Classroom, Cal had taken notice of many other Sith Hopefuls within the room, each of them giving him a bad feeling about their circumstances as he once again remembered the ruthless hostility of the students being particularly unforgiving when it came to a dog-eat-dog atmosphere contextualized by their desire to become an Imperial Inquisitor.

Kara meanwhile, looked around the room with wide eyed curiosity, still tugging at her clothes with the innate desire to be free and nude again. However she was finding the encapsulating darkness surrounding herself and Cal unsettling, so very unsure of what she was feeling whether it was simply a bad feeling, or perhaps something regarding the Force giving her precognitive warning signs about the ill-intent of the other Hopefuls.

Regardless of such, as Cal and Kara began taking their seats, the lesson soon began.

"Good morning class" Phara chimed, her voice unusually chipper upon greeting a class filled with Dark Side initiates who would sooner kill somebody with such chirpy inflections to their voice than obey their commands. However they had returned their greetings to Phara, seemingly assuming the role as a teacher, perhaps a result of Vader believing that her experience would be better able to educate the Students in a way where other Imperial Instructors could not.

"Today we have two new students. Kara and Cal" Phara spoke, directing attention to the two newcomers, Cal wincing as he found all the attention drawn onto himself and Kara, wondering whether or not this was intentionally done as a means of painting a target on their back by his older sister to get the other hopefuls to screw them over in some way or another.

"Say hello Cal" Phara added, her sly tone outright confirming her intent to the Pyso boy as he saw the cheeky grin on her face smirking as she exploited the opportunity to embarrass her baby brother in front of an entire class of people.

Understandably so, Cal didn't dignify his sister's remark with a response.

"Okay... Moving on" Phara stated after a pregnant pause had occurred during Cal's silence, the boy breathing a sigh of relief as Phara mercifully moved onto talking about Galactic History, recounting a rather biased depiction of The Clone Wars in how the Jedi had betrayed the Galactic Republic, plotting to overthrow the Senate and eliminate Chancellor Palpatine forcing him to heroically take action and cause the mass culling of the Jedi Order known as Order 66, wherein the Republic's clone army had exterminated the Jedi Population with only a few remaining in hiding.

However it was while Phara was recounting history from a long time ago in a galaxy far far away that Cal noticed a presence watching him from behind.

Another student, her intent unlike the other students was not hostile from what he could sense. He found it odd that he could sense somebody's intent leading to him wondering if the Force was beginning to manifest itself within him before turning behind him to see a girl with long waist length silky black hair flowing loosely down her body with her eyes hidden by a blindfold that covered her eyes.

She was a Miraluka. Beings who could see through the force and were known to have been a near human species that lacked eyes, hence why they hid their eyeless sockets behind a veil or blindfold.

To say Cal felt uneasy was an understatement. While the Miraluka girl's intent might not have been hostile there was something about her that made him feel like a piece of meat on a butcher's hook, a tasty morsel that though not immediately trying to consume him, was curious about what made him tick and that frightened him.

The Miraluka girl stared vacantly as she sensed the Light within the Darkness, the presence of two Force Sensitives who deviated from the Dark Side of the Force. A focal point within her sight which had her transfixed, perceiving an entity which she had never seen before.

Meanwhile, distracting Cal from the presence watching over his back he noticed that Kara had fallen asleep, her head laying on the desk, softly snoring, finding the history lesson to be quite boring.

"Sleeping are we Kara?" Phara queried in almost a singsong voice while the younger girl continued napping in class. Cal face-palming once again as he remembered that Kara usually talked in her sleep which lead him to the realization that it was incredibly likely that he was going to become the center of attention once again.

"Nyaaah... Cal, stop tickling me" Kara muttered, giggling as she dreamed up some kind of silly scenario in her head while lazily swatting away the dream version of Cal, all while the class just stared at her blankly, all coming to the realization that Kara was most likely not the sharpest tool in the shed to put it bluntly.

"Kara were you even paying attention?" Phara asked, the question awakening the wild girl as her eyes widened, realizing that Phara had caught her sleeping in class.

"Uh... hehe?" Kara chuckled nervously, shrugging her shoulders awkwardly as she soon realized that she was in a lot of trouble.

"I suppose you will have to see me after your initiation is over, but right now you have combat training" Phara sighed, wondering what she was going to do about Kara, thinking about how she could educate her without boring her to sleep.

Kara on the other hand grinned happily at the prospect of getting to use her hunting skills to her advantage, confident in her abilities against the others, believing that they won't know what hit them if they ever square off against her in combat.

As Cal and Kara progressed to their new class, they were greeted by their instructor who was there to instruct them on Lightsaber combat given that they would likely face off against the last remnants of Jedi Knights considering that despite Order 66 being a good 20 years in the past since the protocol's activation, there were likely still a few straggling Jedi who needed to die.

Their instructor had began to square students off into Lightsaber duels, starting off with some of the hopefuls while Cal slowly started to find the taint of the Dark Side within this place far more discomforting than he had back when he was here the first time.

They were spoken of the some of the basic forms of Lightsaber combat, the first three forms that boasted basic use with Form I: Shii-Cho, pure swordsmanship with Form II: Makashi and lastly the defensive Form III: Soresu, designed to fend off against blaster fire.

Of course these were only basic techniques and the Empire wouldn't give away its secret Lightsaber combat forms at the drop of a hat so naturally the instructor encouraged the Hopefuls to use their own methods and cunning to their advantage in defeating their opponent with the matches being no holds barred save for killing.

After all it would be pointless to have the death of a student so early lest they excel in other areas which the Empire could exploit.

Watching the matches themselves only further made Cal on edge as he watched the others attack each other more like wild Kath Hounds than trained Inquisitors, constant slashing and brutal attacks, each one a mere play into the war of attrition to see who could last the longest before dying. Pure survivalism if there was ever an adequate term for it.

However as fate would have it, Cal found himself being pitted against the Miraluka girl in combat, both armed with Lightsabers about to enter a fight to the near death.

Cal ignites his Lightsaber while the Miraluka girl remains silent and unmoving. still quietly studying him as if to decipher the same thing that Vader had seen in him. It was nerve racking to see his opponent who hadn't even activated her Lightsaber just quietly stare at him despite the fact that her eyeless sockets were obscured by a blindfold and the fact that her unemotive facial expression had remained equally as stoic leaving Cal in a state of anxiety while also at the mercy of what she could possibly be thinking of whether she was just as evil as the other Students wanting to rip him apart or perhaps something far worse.

The two stood there, moments passing as Cal worked up the nerve to begin an attack, planning how he should go about it and test the waters of her abilities lest she attack first. But that was just it, he needed to see what this girl was going to do which to any melee combatant was easily seen in their stance, their expression, their very presence alone even... But her? She simply stood there like a ghost as her pale skin only added to Cal's paranoia of her possibly being some kind of scary ghost girl who would more than likely haunt him and give him terrifying nightmares when he goes to sleep tonight.

"KICK HER BUTT CAL!" Kara cheered, thankfully managing to cut through the tension as Cal found himself relaxing thanks to Kara's support and encouragement, knowing that he could always count on her to lift his spirits no matter what.

Not wanting to waste the burst of courage Kara had endowed him, Cal lunged into an attack. A powerful overhead strike to begin the fight.

Cal had truly believed he was going to eviscerate her clean off as he swung his blade in a downward arc, mere centimeters away from her face before the Miraluka girl ignited her Lightsaber, clashing with Cal's blade so very close to her face as she held a tight grip against her blade, pushing against Cal in a tug of war for control over the blade lock.

She'd made her move.

Managing to push Cal's saber off hers, Cal went in for another swift attack, their red Lightsabers clashing at every turn as the two dueled on in a strategically fought battle of wits to see what weaknesses and errors in their techniques could be exploited for an easy finisher.

Unlike the other students who were hungry for each other's blood Cal noticed that this Miraluka girl wasn't intent on killing him, or from what he gathered even desiring to harm him at all. Regardless he pressed on with his strikes while she simply continued blocking his attacks.

Minutes upon minutes had passed and Cal found himself beginning to tire, the Miraluka girl wasn't expending the energy to attack him while he gave it all he could against her while working within the parameters of not killing her given the nature of the lesson.

And that was when the gears in Cal's head had finally turned as he at last realized what this girl's plan was. She was never intent on attacking him nor even directly hurting him as a result of her actions. He was weakening himself. Like an unstoppable force meeting an immovable object, the two of them were a match up that could only end in one way.

Stalemate.

By the time Cal realised this he noticed the Miraluka Girl slowly raise her arm, opening up her palm as her long hair covered her face, summoning the power of the Force Push to propel him backwards into the wall thanks to a torrent of wind given to her by the immense power of the force, sending him face first into the metallic structure before slumping into unconsciousness, deactivating her Lightsaber and dropping the weapon beside her as if she didn't need it at all.

"CAL!? Cal, WAKE UP! Please!?" Kara cried, rushing over to her injured friend, cradling his body in her arms as tears threatened to spill from her eyes, dreading to even think that her best friend had died and left her all alone inside an Empire ridden hellhole.

"Ugh... I'm up, I'm up..." Cal groaned, regaining consciousness to a near crying Kara holding him before her expression changed to one of complete happiness, embracing the boy in a tight hug, overjoyed that Cal didn't die.

"Kara, relax. I'm okay" Cal spoke, hoping for Kara to release him from her huggy deathgrip of hugginess.

"Nope. I'm not gonna let you die on me. We look out for each other. Wherever you go, I go" Kara stated, her voice displaying her usual cheerful demeanor, however also containing a sense of determination to her words.

It was clear that after her little speech Kara wasn't going to stop hugging him despite the awkward situation this put him in with how the whole class seemed to be staring at him in a loving embrace with his little 'girlfriend'.

" I think I understand you now" Spoke the soft almost whispery tone of the Miraluka Girl's voice, surprising Cal as he had finally seen a sign of normalcy in the girl who up until that point remained stoic.

"Huh... What?..." Cal queried, wishing to know what the girl had discovered about him.

"The bond you share. Can you not feel the force flowing through you both? Connecting you, binding you together as one?" the Miraluka girl replied, speaking softly towards the two newly indoctrinated students in a calm almost emotionless tone while her expression remained equally as unemotive as her tone.

"Who are you anyway? And what do you want with us?" Kara asked, narrowing her eyes towards the very girl who got it into her head to hurt her best friend thinking she could get away with such a thing without having to go through Kara of Kashyyk.

"My name is Malya. I wander in the Path of Darkness but perceive the Light within your souls" Malya answered, finally having a name to call her.

"What the heck does that mean?" Kara asked, confused by her method of speaking over a normal person actually talking about how they feel rather than sounding like somebody's dark poetry readings.

"It allows me to see the world as it is truly meant to be seen... Through the Force" Malya answered, concluding the conversation as she began to walk away from the two leaving behind a plethora of questions that needed answering.

Never the less upon the day's conclusion, Cal and Kara returned to their living quarters and to Kara this meant only one thing.

"FREEDOM!" Kara exclaimed happily, removing her clothes in what could only be described as a tornado, flinging the articles of clothing far away from her before proudly standing back in the nude with her hands on her hips, overjoyed to be naked and free.

"You do remember that you've got detention with Phara right?" Cal remarked, reminding the silly girl of her little snooze cruise that had gotten her in a whole heap of trouble.

"Indeed" Phara stated sternly, standing by the door to their quarters with her arms folded.

"Hehe... Whoopsie Daisies" Kara giggled nervously, gulping as she shrugged her shoulders before Phara dragged her away while Kara struggled out of her grip, holding on tight to the doorway while Phara grabbed her by the legs to finally rip here away and drag her naked butt down to detention to face the consequences of sleeping in class.

Cal was seemingly left alone... Or so he thought.

"Your isolation weakens you" spoke a soft whispery voice.

"WOAH!" Cal shouted, jolting in shock out of the fact that the Miraluka Girl Malya somehow managed to appear in his quarters without him even seeing her.

"How the hell did you even get in here?" Cal asked, his heartbeat beginning to slow after he nearly suffered a heart attack from Malya's apparent ability to pop up and scare people.

"That is unimportant. What is important however is what you hope to achieve by coming to this dark place" Malya replied, her tone still dull but her words portraying a sense of curiosity despite her unemotional delivery.

"Uh... This is where I sleep" Cal replied jokingly, his attempt to relieve the tension from the blindfolded spooky girl who thought it a fantastic idea to sneak into his room and frighten him.

"Forgoing your comic remark, I must know why one who walks the Path of the Light shrouds himself within Darkness?" Malya asked again, digging deeper into Cal's mind, the boy outwardly recognising that she had suspected that he being an Outsider who obviously didn't want to become an Inquisitor or a tool of the Empire was obviously holding ulterior motives to being here.

"Lets just say that darkness always has a way finding me" Cal answered melancholically, making it clear that whatever answer Malya was looking for was a great deal of pain for him.

A pregnant pause fell over the room as silence enveloped the two before Malya's head tilted to the left as if she had found something intriguing.

"I can see why she likes you" Malya stated calmly, referring to a certain wild haired girl from Kashyyk.

"Who?" Cal asked, his obliviousness making Malya wonder whether or not he was just playing coy or if he was truly unaware of what the two shared as a result of their connection to the Force.

"You know who. The child of Kashyyk, one who's tribalistic upbringing purveys a protective instinct towards those who she loves. And you it seems share a far deeper connection than you realize, the bond you share with her is forged by The Force" Mayla answered, explaining the precipice of what a Force Bond meant to a confused Cal

"Of course..." Cal replied, not quite grasping the concept entirely but getting the gist of what Malya was saying

"But the question still remains. You speak of the darkness inside your heart drawing you back to this place, and yet you appear unwilling to embrace the Dark Side. May I ask why?" Malya queried.

"Because I didn't come here by choice" Cal answered, his voice displaying a sense of bitterness for having to be encapsulated within the Imperial Facility on Mustafar for any longer than he needed to be.

"You were captured?" Malya asked

"Yeah. And by my own Sister of all people" Cal answered, still frustrated that Phara wouldn't listen to reason and see that not only did he not want to join the Empire but she was serving an Emperor who had obviously held ill intent for the galaxy with the power to do as he wished at his finger tips.

"Phara Pyso? I suspected as much. A woman who walks within the shroud, so uncertain of herself. She's torn between her loyalty to her family and the only life she's ever known as an Imperial Inquisitor" Malya commented, having apparently studied Phara long enough to get a significant insight into her internal struggle between family and her duty to the Empire as an Inquisitor.

"I just hope that she isn't gonna be too harsh on Kara" Cal sighed, wondering how Kara was going to take a detention considering Phara's rather stern attitude.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Aww... This sucks!" Kara groaned, folding her arms grumpily and making a sour expression with her face to only further emphasize her disdain for her detention while Phara escorted her towards the classroom.

"Don't be like that. At least we get to spend some more time together" Phara remarked, her warm tone attempting to cheer the younger girl up.

"I guess... but I wanna go back to doing something fun" Kara sighed, knowing that whatever she was going to be doing was going to be menial and boring.

"Well after this how about a special sparring session. Just you and me" Phara suggested, Kara's expression perking up in surprise about Phara doing something so nice for her.

"You mean it?" Kara asked as if she was getting to open her favourite Christmas present one day early.

"Yep" Phara answered with a smile on her lips.

"WOO HOO! YEAH! Thanks Phara" Kara exclaimed, raising her first into the air in triumph over the fact that she'd actually get to do something awesome.

"You're welcome" Phara replied.

The two girls headed down towards a training room adored with Lightsabers on the walls, a place deisgned specifically for single opponent Lightsaber combat, the perfect place for Kara and Phara to spar.

Phara: "Seeing as an instructional lesson had little impact on you. I'm instead going to be teaching you in a more hands on manner" Phara began, handing a Double Bladed Lightsaber to Kara before equipping hers.

"What do you mean?" Kara asked.

"I'm going to teach you Form IV of Lightsaber Combat. Ataru" Phara answered

From there Phara proceeded to inform Kara on everything that comprised the Ataru technique. Aggressive acrobatic moves best suited to Kara's fighting style, her small size and hunter tenacity given that she was raised on the wild, untamed jungles of Kashyyk.

Even though she had yet to truly master the technique Kara had already found the Ataru fighting style to her liking, grinning gleefully as she utilized the acrobatic moves to her advantage in an attempt to outfox Phara.

Of course she had much to learn, but in essence if she was going to have Phara as her teacher then Kara was happy none the less to know that there was somebody who could teach her how to hone and master the Ataru combat form.

"Want to hit the showers?" Phara asked, panting heavily after a tiresome sparring session with the self proclaimed 'Wookie Girl'.

"Y-yeah... Thanks for showing me how to kick butt with a Double Bladed Lightsaber Phara" Kara replied, recovering her breath, equally as fatigued as the Pyso woman before the two headed off towards the showers, both of them in the nude as they prepared to clean the sweat from their bodies.

A nice hot steamy shower. The perfect cover for two unsuspecting girls to fall right into the hands of an unknown assailant while everybody else is unaware of their presence. The thick fog of the shower steam fogging up any kind of surveillance equipment and the loud noise of running water spooling on the ground deafening the ears of any who could come to their rescue.

The only sound that could be heard beneath the spats of water drizzling down upon the shower floor was the seething hum of a red Lightsaber illuminating a dark figure from within the fog.

Sensing the danger around her, Phara summoned the power of the force to call her double bladed lightsaber back into her hands, igniting the two blades, ready for battle.

"Damn... I was hoping I could take you by surprise. Ah well, I suppose Lord Vader couldn't care less if I simply brought him your corpses." chuckled a male voice, his voice emanating a deep gravelly sound from his vocal chords with his intent and tone rather sly and confident.

"Who are you?" Phara asked icily.

"My name is Bandon, not that you'll live long enough to know of my reputation. I wish to have my first taste of the Dark Side, I want all that power it encompasses. Surely you know of it's forbidden fruits Inquisitor Pyso?" Bandon replied, never losing the cocky demeanor he possessed, his tone teasing as he brought mention to the Dark Side of the Force and the abilities it granted those who sought to wield its power.

"Indeed I do" Phara stated coldly, firmly gripping her Lightsaber, ready to eviscerate the enemy into a mess of arms, legs and organs.

"And how does that feel? Knowing that while you revel in the infinite power of the Dark Side, your worthless brother drifts towards the way of the Jedi." Bandon remarked, attempting to push Phara's psychological barriers as he figuratively pressed his way into her mind, drawing strength from her emotional weakness within her baby brother.

"Cal is NOT worthless" Phara seethed, her eyes slowly turning a blazing yellow as she felt the anger beginning to reach boiling point.

"Don't be foolish. He's a parasite. You're too blinded by your family ties to see that he's pulling you into the Light Side of the Force without you even knowing it. How else can you explain why you took some runt of a girl to train in the arts of Lightsaber combat? If that girl ever heard the stories of what you have done during your time serving under Lord Vader I doubt she'd be so quick to trust you" Bandon explained, cruelly mocking the Pyso woman, intent of drawing out her anger to unveil everything that she truly was, having sensed the Light Side of the Force within the brown haired girl standing to Phara's left who began clenching her fist with a dead serious look on her face.

As a result of his verbal actions, Kara unleashed a powerful punch, striking Bandon across the face before leaping back, Bandon recoiling in pain despite recovering moments later with a Cheshire grin on his face, having received the emotional outburst he wanted.

"Your hatred fuels the Dark Side. Use it on me and you lose yourself to its influence just as I have. Are you prepared to walk that path Inquisitor Pyso?" Bandon queried slyly.

Phara wanted no more of this. Violently sending Bandon crashing into the wall, his head impacting an industrial looking pipeline used to carry water sending him spiraling into unconsciousness

Phara could only look on and contemplate what he spoke about. Bandon's outlook warped by the power of the Dark Side. Could this be something that could happen to her? Would she abandon her morals for something that was such an easy path to power? Truth be told such a thing frightened Phara, especially when she realised that her brother had been warning her about the dangers of the Empire and their allegiance to the Dark Side of the Force ever since Felucia.

Taking her leave alongside Kara, leaving the Student's body where he lay dazed, Phara chose to try and put such thoughts out of her mind lest another student think it prudent to attack an Imperial Inquisitor such as herself, leaving her clothes behind her as she put such rudimentary concepts like modesty out of her mind after the attack.

To the surprise of both girls they found that Cal was not solitary in their absence.

"I see you've made another friend, Cal" Phara remarked, amused by the prospect of seeing how her brother would awkwardly act around another girl.

Kara meanwhile was seven different shades of suspicious around the Miraluka Girl, narrowing her eyes suspiciously, glaring a death stare towards Malya before questioning her.

"Who are you and what do you want with Cal?" Kara asked, her tone firm as if to sound threatening, but unfortunately for her she just ended up sounding cute and adorable rather than intimidating.

"As I have said before, My name is Malya child of Kashyyk. And I simply wished to question him about the bond you share between one another" Malya answered, her tone seeming so unnatural given her calm delivery by Kara's interpretation, ready to accuse her of trying to hurt, or worse seduce Cal to the Dark Side before the Pyso boy himself opted to speak.

"I see both of you are naked again" Cal commented, highlighting the appearance of both Kara and his sister standing in front of him Au Natural.

"As we should be!" Kara remarked proudly, beaming as she placed her hands on her hips with a big grin on her face.

"Well I must admit I have become quite taken to the freedom of being naked" Phara chuckled softly.

"Speaking of which... Why aren't you naked Cal?" Kara asked, a mischievous smile forming across her lips, her tone salacious as she formulated a plan in her head before waiting for the right moment to strike at her target.

"Well there is another girl here and she might not be accustomed to male nudity." Cal replied, his face turning red from embarrassment given he could already see the spark inside Kara's eyes which gave a clear warning signal of what she was going to do to him, stammering out his answer in a vein attempt to save face before the inevitable.

"Not if I've got anything to say about it!" Kara exclaimed happily, jumping atop Cal as she pulled at his clothes, liberating him from the Imperial Uniform he was wearing and getting him back to the way she liked seeing him. All naked and free.

Malya on the other hand merely stared at them with abject curiosity.

"Is nudity a common practice among you?" Malya asked curiously.

"You betcha!" Kara replied gleefully, her cheerful demeanor shining brightly

"Interesting. My eyes can see into your soul and the presence of the Light is unwavering" Malya spoke, displaying a melancholic intrigue to her voice.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to ask but why are you wearing a blindfold? How are you supposed to see with that thing tied around your eyes?" Kara queried, unknowing of the Miraluka species.

"My species is Miraluka. Though we look human in appearance, one key difference between our species is that we lack eyes. Should you ever see me without my blindfold you would find eyeless sockets which have proven to be of some discomfort to many people." Malya explained.

"I feel uncomfortable revealing them to people... Only those who I truly care about are those who I will let see me for who I truly am... In a way I envy you for that." she added, her tone displaying a sense of worthlessness within the way she described her desire to hide herself away comparatively to Kara's easygoing and open nature.

"What do you mean?" Kara asked confusingly.

"For being so open about yourself. Naked in front of people, both in the literal and metaphorical sense" Malya answered.

Having observed the melancholic disposition of the Miraluka girl, Kara smiled warmly and decided to offer her something that would hopefully lighten her spirits.

"You wanna join us?" Kara queried simply.

"Join you?" Malya replied, taken by surprise that Kara would extend her hand in friendship to somebody she barely knew so openly.

Still, Malya hadn't quite known what to do in that moment, standing there as if frozen in time. Recollecting her isolated past, living for so long as a mere tool for Darth Vader to find jedi who escaped Order 66, always living in isolation away from other people, so lonely and depressed given her lack of social interactions, finding herself almost at a lost for words that she would be accepted by somebody so quickly.

"Yes" Kara stated, her eyes displaying pure sincerity as she truly wished to have Malya join her and Cal as one of her friends.

"Unlike most of the others here you're probably the friendliest person we're ever gonna find in a hellhole like this. Even if you are a little on the spiritual side, we'd love to have you as our friend." Cal remarked, conveying his honest thoughts towards Malya, united with Kara's gesture to have her along as his friend.

"I... I want to join you" Malya affirmed, her tone initially shaky, breaking from her usual deadpan streak in a brief display of emotion before Kara rushed in for a tight hug, exclaiming how she was so happy to have her with them as well as making a new friend.

Malya returned Kara's hug, letting a small smile grace her lips. Genuinely feeling happy that she had made a friend, been among people who were so ready to accept her despite being kept isolated for all those years at the hands of Darth Vader.

Wasting no time in her initiation, Malya took it upon herself to release herself from the proverbial shackles of clothing, liberating herself from whatever negative emotions she may have felt as she sought to see how Kara could remain so positive, perhaps attributing nudity to her laid back happy go lucky demeanor.

"YAY! That's the spirit Malya. Let it all go FREE!" Kara cheered, raising her fist into the air triumphantly.

While Kara was busy bouncing around like the bubbly and excited child she was, Malya breathed a relaxed sigh as she soon came to see why Kara, Cal and Phara enjoyed walking around in the nude. Malya opted to keep her blindfold on, wishing to keep her eyeless sockets hidden away from disturbing people.

"I feel... At peace" Malya whispered quietly, for the first time in her life knowing contentment.

Interrupting the moment came a series of electronic noises coming from Cal's Comm-link.

"*Cal, do you read me? This is Captain Keyla of the Seventh Rebel Squadron do you copy?*" called out a female voice over the comm-link, Cal immediately recognising the Togruta woman by voice alone before announcing her name.

"Yeah I copy" Cal affirmed, happy to hear Keyla's voice after being trapped on this Imperial Outpost.

"Hot damn, it worked! It's good to hear your voice Cal. We've been trying to break through the communications scramble to contact you after you were captured by Phara. Are you okay? Is Kara with you? What happened?" Keyla sighed, likely having tried to contact them all day before asking prevalent questions about their current situation.

"We're both safe for now. We're at an Inquisitor's academy on Mustafar" Cal explained over the comm-link, informing Keyla of the information she desired.

"Looks like we've got two birds with one stone. Okay, the Alliance is planning a full frontal assault on the Academy so we're gonna be coming in with the intent to blow that Imperial Facility to bits. What we need you to do is fight your way out to the landing pad so that I can swing by in one of our drop ships to pick you up." Keyla replied, expositing the details of the Rebel Assault plan to attack the Imperial Outpost and the way in which she planned to rescue him and Kara from the Empire's clutches.

"Got it. I'll pass this on to Kara" Cal affirmed, acknowledging what was to be done.

"Good. And remember, just make sure you reach the landing pad by tomorrow or you'll be blown to dust along with the rest of the Outpost." Keyla added.

"Wait! What about the rest of the students?" Cal asked, concerned for the safety of the students yet to be turned into pawns for the Galactic Empire. Sure they might have been conditioned by Vader but surely there had to be some who weren't persuaded by an insane lust for power, especially for death on such a scale to be their fate.

Unfortunately Keyla had ended communications and the room fell silent with Cal left alone with his thoughts.

"Do not waste your energy on such things. I have seen into their souls and saw nothing but darkness. They have been lost to the Dark Side of the Force." Malya began, suddenly popping up from behind Cal as he jolted up in fear and surprise at her innate ability to scare him without even knowing she was there.

"G'YAAAH! You were listening to me this whole time!?" Cal exclaimed, his heart still racing from the initial jump-scare as he tried to calm himself down.

"When you are deprived of perceiving the world of the flesh and physical matter, your other senses tend to take precedence over your direct field of vision. I apologize if I was intruding, but those Sith Hopefuls would sooner destroy you than give themselves to the path of the Light... Lord Vader had conditioned them to believe as such" Malya stated, her emotionless tone back in full force as she explained what she saw inside the hearts of the other students.

"Yeah I suppose but I still don't want them to die" Cal remarked, truly empathizing for the students who were going to die if he didn't do anything to help regardless of whether or not they followed the Empire.

"You are of a kinder spirit than most. Many would leave their enemies to die, whereas you it seems would try to save them despite your differences" Malya commented, finding some inspiration in the altruism of a being so selfless that they would aid those lost on the path to safety despite the road to ruination being a choice they had long since accepted walking down.

"Thanks" Cal spoke, smiling upon being given the Miraluka Girl's compliment.

"If you are going to escape then I shall help you. My strength stems from the force and my Miraluka gift of the Force Sight may prove useful to you. But in addition I wish to travel along with you and Kara. Perhaps I may help you both to hone your abilities in the force and provide support in your endeavors." Malya stated, convicted in her desire to aid her newly found friends.

"What about Phara?" Cal asked, not wishing to leave his sister high and dry when the bombing started.

"That depends on her decision. She appears undecided about her choice and I think you might be the one to convince her to walk the path of the Light. Talk to her, and see if she's willing to join us in the fight against the Empire." Malya replied, suggesting that Cal be the one to convince her to walk the path of the Light as he did.

"Alright by the way when did you decide to turn rebel?" Cal queried, wondering what it was that made Malya want to join him and Kara in taking the Empire down.

"I have been trapped within the dark for so long. Before I met you, I was isolated in this dark place. Never once seeing anyone, knowing of no other person outside of Lord Vader. He tried so many times to break me, fill my head with the Dark Side Teachings and coerce me into becoming his eyes, believing that through the Force he could eliminate all Jedi and crush the one thing the Rebellion needed to destroy the Emperor." Malya began, speaking from her heart as she spoke of her history, poetically worded perhaps, but giving an explanation none the less.

"To put it simply, my choice to rebel stems not from my pain, but rather by opening my eyes and looking into the Light. Through you and Kara I have seen such light Cal. I find you beautiful. That is why I want to help you, to bring light into a galaxy shrouded by Darkness." Malya added, surmising her reasons for joining them in a way in which she believed Cal would understand.

"Alright we will go to the pad tomorrow." Cal stated, determined to escape from this wretched place once and for all.


	5. Chapter 5

There was never an easy way to estimate time on Mustafar, the thick darkened clouds obscuring the light, choking the planet into a fog of a blackened sky while the surface burned with magma and shards of rock slathering the surface of the mountainous regions of the world, endless tidal waves of lava erupting from the core.

The awakening of the three nudists had occurred at the break of dawn, conferring amongst themselves as Cal informed them of the escape plan and how they would operate in the execution before Keyla and the Rebel Alliance blew the Mustafar facility to pieces.

"Alright, you guys want me to go over the plan once more just to make sure we've got everything?" Cal asked, looking towards the self proclaimed wookie girl as she tiredly yawned, outstretching her arms as she slowly attempted to shake off the early morning fatigue.

"I guess so" Kara replied tiredly, only half listening to Cal as she desperately wanted to crawl back into the nice warm bedsheets which would cocoon her into a soft comforting lull to lead her back into her sweet dreams again.

"Don't be like that. I know you find it hard to concentrate but with a solid plan we'll be able to do this without getting ourselves blasted to pieces" Cal explained, raising an eyebrow as Kara tried to find something reasonably soft to sleep on while Cal expounded upon his plan, hoping to catch some Z's in the meantime before they sprang into action.

Instinct was all Kara needed to survive.

"Okay, patrols usually change shift around 20 minutes from now so during that time we sneak from our quarters and into the Shower room, from there we traverse through the ventilation systems into the main security station where we access the terminal to lower the ray shields keeping the facility protected from the lava and blaster fire. After that we head to the landing pad for a quick pickup from Keyla" Cal exposited, going through the plan again before doing so again... Another five times until he managed to explain the plan without Kara falling asleep on him, eventually resorting to him tickling her just to ensure that she'd stay awake.

"Got it!" Kara affirmed, giving Cal a cocky grin with a thumbs up, confirming that she knew what was gonna go down.

"Indeed"

"AAAH!" Kara and Cal exclaimed, frightfully jolting in unison as they had once again been scared to death by the sudden appearance of Malya, the spooky girl's ability to seemingly teleport inside their living quarters without them noticing somehow always managing to give them a good jumpscare.

"Yeah... Maybe instead of giving us both heart attacks you can use the force to mind trick the Imperial Officer at the security station to take a coffee break or something" Cal spoke, breathing deeply as he regained his breath after calming down from Malya's initial jumpscare.

"I'll see what I can do" Mayla replied emotionlessly.

"What about Phara?" Kara queried, painfully reminding Cal of the issue of his sister and her loyalties to the Empire.

"I don't know. From the sounds of things she wants to stay here, but I really want to get her out with us. But I don't know how to convince her to leave" Cal sighed, melancholy as he found himself so unsure of how he could possibly turn Phara away from this dark path.

"I'll convince her" Kara stated, her tone dual layered with conviction and confidence to her voice, lightly clenching her right hand into a fist while giving Cal a warm smile, practically glowing with an aura of light around her as she appeared so certain that she could avert Phara from a path of self destruction.

The Pyso girl in question meanwhile was on the verge of a nervous breakdown, her emotional state threatening to rupture her organs and pierce through flesh like invisible needles swimming through blood until they injected themselves from the inside, slowly scraping her skin from bone, murmuring indistinctly lest she bellow a petrified scream to alert any who passed by about her inner torment which would lead to her immediate extermination by the hands of her Lord Vader.

The heavy weight of her precipitation bearing too great a struggle across the plains of her already fragile mind, battering the grey matter that allowed the thunderstorm of synaptic responses which culminated in her frantic thoughts and emotions traveling across her brain through the nervous system, grasping at her face as she dug her fingers into her eyes, half convinced to keep digging until she blinded herself further from the pain just to relieve the trephinations screaming from her mind.

And for what such decision could the depths of Phara's agony become spawned from?

A simple choice...

Stay with the Empire and kill her brother.

Or leave with him and his friends to fight the Empire and die pointlessly as the Rebel Alliance is exterminated by the mass armada of Emperor Palpatine's Infinite Empire.

Killing Cal would be to kill the very reason she had to live, to destroy the part of herself that kept her chained to moral constraint, to keep her from becoming that which she feared most.

However to desert the Empire was as good as committing suicide, no... Worse.

Phara by her own hands and previous experience was well familiar with Dark Side interrogation techniques and was more than knowledgeable enough to know that Cal would be all it took to break her.

"HELLOOOOOOOOO!" Kara greeted as she came into Phara's room, cheerfully skipping her way into the room as she in her bouncy nature jumped onto Phara's bed and slightly bounced on it as she multi-tasked between being her juvenile perky self while also desiring to have a little chat with the older girl.

Phara instinctively steeled herself after the initial surprise upon Kara's arrival, her reaction instantaneously morphing from the broken bird she always was on the inside to the facade of the older sister trope she wore so tightly around Cal lest he find out who she truly was as an Imperial Inquisitor.

"You two have class this morning so you better get dressed before you go" Phara stated factually, desperate to hide the struggle within.

"We're not here to talk about class Phara" Kara replied, speaking firmly as she made clear that every word she spoke was intended to be taken seriously, so very unlike the care free girl to only further contrast the situation.

"What do you mean, we?" Phara asked, puzzled by her statement.

"She means me"

"WOAAH!" Phara exclaimed, jolting up as she turned to see Malya right behind her, causing her heart to practically jump out of her body momentarily as she tried to steady her heart rate after the nasty jumpscare at the hands of the spooky girl.

"Don't... Don't scare me like that" Phara panted as she tried to regain her breath only to find Kara grinning mischievously in response.

"You two are quite the pair of monsters" Phara added.

"You know you love it" Kara replied cheekily.

"Anyway. As I told you, we're not here to study anymore. We wanna break out and we're taking you with us" Kara spoke bluntly, making her intentions clear to Phara without dancing around the issue given the limited time frame left little wiggle room for tact.

Not as if that was Kara's strong-suit anyway.

"And why would I go with you?" Phara asked, slanting her hips as she folded her arms sternly, asserting her authority over the small self proclaimed wookiee girl, hoping to deter Kara from a foolish quest to defy the wishes of the Empire to shape her into the ideal Imperial Inquisitor.

"Because we need you Phara, you're like the cool awesome older sister I never had" Kara replied, her tone of voice sincere as the look in her eyes pleaded with Phara to listen to what she had to say, tempting her with sweet words, coercing her with affectionate terms as if to lure her away from the path Phara had known she was always heading down.

"Do you know what that's worth to me? You taught me form IV of Lightsaber combat, you supported me despite the fact that I was screwing up by sleeping in class, and not only that but you risked your life in front of Darth Vader to save me and Cal from dying" Kara continued, desperate to convince Phara to walk the Path of the Light as both herself and her younger brother Cal, still drawing upon their past however brief it might've been, hoping that the joy she had felt would be shared among Phara with the connection made by their sisterly bond being strong enough to convince her friend to abandon the Dark Side for good.

"But you're making a big mistake in staying with the Empire, because all they do is kill and destroy. They'll separate kids from their families and turn them into emotionless killers until there's no one left. But you're nice and kind. You're the only bit of family Cal has left, and if you're forced to kill him you'll have to live with being the only Pyso left who killed her own brother!" Kara pleaded, the tears beginning to well up as she dreaded to think of the apathetic disposition that spawned from the darkest places of the mind, symbiotically growing from within until the Symbiote overtook the host, eating them out from within until all that was left was a hollow shell of a person consumed by the Dark Side.

Phara stood stoically as she had always been trained to do.

The Empire had known of emotion and the weaknesses it wrought to an organic mind seeding stunted development from allowing the Acolytes to truly embellish themselves in the pure nature of the Force.

She had known of Vader's teachings well, studied them astutely even. But something had always twinged at the back of her mind, keeping her from becoming a part of the greater darkness she held close to the chest, keeping it locked away in the deepest part of the subconscious.

Family. Whether her parents were alive or dead that did not matter.

They loved her unapologetically, and the one family member Phara promised she wouldn't let down was her baby brother Cal Pyso. The boy whom she lost so many years ago after the incident, his escape wounding her to the point where she abandoned her old ways and became something else... Something that was best left forgotten.

Snapping Phara out of her thoughts was a soft hand, placed upon her shoulder, the touch of which she'd instantly recognized before turning her head to confirm her suspicions that it was indeed Cal Pyso.

"I know you're upset sis, but I need you. Ever since running away, every night I woke up in a cold sweat, my one constant regret was that I had to leave you behind. I never want that to happen again, I want my big sister by my side and ready to protect the galaxy like the brave woman she is" Cal spoke, bearing his innermost feelings on how he truly felt after all those years of anguish. Having to live with the guilt of leaving his sister behind on Mustafar to become an Imperial Inquisitor under the command of Lord Vader and The Emperor.

The Pyso girl was never one to mince words, but however brief her sentences might've been, they often portrayed more in just a few words than an entire speech ever could.

"Thanks Cal" Phara responded, a smile beginning to form on her face as Phara had finally made her choice.

"You mean you're coming with us?" Cal asked, hope shining within his eyes as he could hardly believe what he was hearing, thinking that Phara wouldn't ever consider leaving the Empire in a million years.

"Yeah" Phara replied simply, her warm smile only further affirming that she was indeed on Cal's side here.

"YAY!" Kara cheered, bringing everybody into a big tight group hug... Whether they wanted it or not, despite the other three's escape attempts, none could resist Kara's biggest huggiest hug in the huggi-verse.

"So what's the plan?" Phara asked, desiring to know how exactly her little brother plotted to escape from this firey hell hole.

Reiterating the plan for his sister, Cal gave her the role of being the powerhouse given her affinity for the Force and Lightsaber abilities being of great use to them, plus her knowledge of the Mustafar Facility layout proving to be of great aid in how they could easily exploit security systems and camera shutdown periods to their advantage whenever power needed to be diverted towards heat shielding.

The Empire was on a budget after the Clone Wars and no 20 years time was simply not enough for the Galactic Economy to stabilize.

Of course the gravity of the situation was downplayed by Kara falling asleep during Cal's explanation to which the Pyso boy lightly kicked Kara into a rude awakening.

"When do we start" Phara asked, her tone steeling as she gripped her lightsaber.

"Well we've got fifteen minutes before the Stormtrooper patrols change over so what we're gonna do first is head down to the showers and head through the ventilation shaft to get into the Security terminal" Cal replied concluding the conference among the four nudists as they discreetly traversed towards the shower room, reaching the grate which Phara had incised with her Lightsaber, carving an entrance to the ventilation shaft before the four of them had crawled into the dark grimy industrial metal vent that had gone without maintenance for perhaps longer than it should have.

"Kara stop staring at my butt" Cal scolded lightly, a tad unnerved that the wookie girl had a nice view of his rear.

"Hehe... Sorry" Kara giggled

"Cal are you sure you know where you're going" Phara asked, skeptical as to whether or not Cal was as familiar with the facility layout as he claimed to be.

"Of course, just take a right here, then left, right again, then right at the second left most junction, then the next right after three more lefts and then right again" Cal replied, listing off the correct turns as if it was simple navigation across a ventilation shaft whose system was just as homogeneous as the last branching pathway.

"Anybody got a pen and paper?" Kara asked, confused as to what Cal was talking about.

"Well if you know where you're going Cal, then I'll trust your judgement" Phara conceded, placing faith within her brother's abilities.

Arriving at the intended location, peering through the grate above the Security Terminal. The four of them glimpsed the computer terminal which had an Imperial Officer stationed behind it, operating the machinery as he stood vigilantly typing away at the terminal as if he was being watched by Emperor Palpatine himself, almost frightful of his employment being terminated... Or worse.

"Any ideas as to how we're gonna take out that guy?" Kara asked.

"Allow me" Malya spoke softly, without emotion and returning to her usual silence as she subtly used the force to weaken the grate's structural integrity (Not as if the maintenance was that high to begin with on this facility) and with a shift in the force levitated the grate across the room away from the Officer's field of vision laying it down softly before she descended from the rafters.

The sudden thud, alerting the Imperial Officer as he turned around to find somebody who had infiltrated his Security Terminal, the sensation of fear washing over him as he felt a cold presence loom over his back, a dark shadow that threatened to eviscerate him if he ever gazed upon its true visage, an entity beyond comprehension.

Whatever twisted presence lay behind him, whatever its form perverted from the carbon based life forms that seeded the galaxy like a sickening plague, the Imperial Officer knew what his role in these events was to be and in the end accepted the totality of his circumstances and simply chose cowardice.

He fainted on the spot.

"Well that was easier than I thought it'd be" Cal remarked dryly, surprised that the Imperial Officer was defeated so easily.

Still, he couldn't help but catch a glimpse of Malya, the cold unfeeling presence that slowly receded as she stood stoically. Silently watching on as she appeared emotionless. Yet the cold presence it seemed never left her, just simply caged itself to fester quietly as it had done for several years.

"Looks like we've finally found an outlet for our spooky girl's little habit of scaring people to death" Phara chuckled, attempting to lighten the tension given the pale look on Cal's already pasty looking complexion.

"Okay, now all we gotta do is lower the shielding, then get the hell outta here before-"

Cal's sentence was cut short as the door had been blasted open by a group of the students, armed with Blaster Rifles and some with Lightsabers

Their intent was clear as day and igniting her double bladed lightsaber, Phara stood her ground as her eyes steeled into a deathly glare.

"Not another step" Phara spoke calmly, her tone authoritative and indiscriminately seething with contempt for all who opposed her, sensing the fear inside the supposed 'dark side users' who should have felt none in the presence of the enemy. Truly the Empire had failed to produce any who could even fathom the true power of the Dark Side.

Save one anyway...

A battle broke out as it inevitably would have, the oncoming storm of lightsabers and blaster bolts displaying a flurry of red as they flew across the air, clashing and impacting the walls of the facility while the two groups fought.

The victor of the battle was obviously going towards the four nudists. Having Phara on their sides was like fighting an opponent with two broken legs, an almost unfair advantage given her abilities as her usage of the Form IV Lightsaber combat form was unparalleled by anybody in the galaxy lest a lone jedi survived Order 66.

Perhaps it was cruel, but the Hopefuls were killed for their foolish efforts, how stupid they must've been to keep fighting despite knowing that brutality endowed not strength, but instead an early grave for their idiocy in attempting to challenge her.

Some were smarter than others of course, going against her younger brother who was struggling to keep up with their lightsaber blades, recognising that he clearly hadn't trained for as long as they had, lacking the skills of his older sister making him easy prey by comparison.

Fortunately for Cal he had a little guardian angel by his side.

One who's weapons were something to be considered... Inelegant.

Bones cracking as the back of the head was impacted by a quick and powerful strike, the hopeful directly opposing Cal collapsed from the head trauma, grasping his skull before Cal punted the Sith Hopeful in the face before his opponent's consciousness had dissolved, ending the confrontation.

"Thanks" Cal remarked, expressing his gratitude towards Kara who returned his gesture with a cheeky grin.

"No problem. I've always got your back!" Kara replied cheerfully, giving the Pyso boy a thumbs up.

Within moments the facility's structural integrity was compromised. Whether it was by the lava or by the Rebel Fleet commencing the bombing strike, the Mustafar Facility was shaking as explosions were heard all across the base followed by alarms blaring about the impending danger.

The battle had ceased, the Hopefuls began scattering like the verminous Tachs they were, so desperately clinging to life, their combined fear concentrating in a single concise aura only visible to those trained in the force.

They were never true Sith. Merely children with Lightsabers.

But there was little time to dwell on such matters. The landing platform was their destination and the four of them had raced towards it, fighting off any Stormtroopers who lacked the common sense to escape from the facility while they could.

Lava spooled over the landing platforms as it continued to eat away at the metallic structure, the group carefully running towards the platform as Cal yanked the Comm-link from his belt.

"Keyla, we've reached the landing pad and we're ready for pickup" Cal stated, his voice displaying urgency as he didn't want to spend any more time on this platform than he needed to, obviously wishing to avoid any more magma or stormtroopers that intended on blasting them into the dust.

"Copy that, Get ready Cal" Keyla affirmed, ending communications as she drew nearer to the volcanic planet.

Within moments a Light cruiser ship drew near the landing platform, hovering while the loading ramp lowered itself to reveal Keyla bearing a focused look on her face.

"C'mon! Hurry! We've gotta get out of here before-" Keyla began, cutting her sentence short as she saw that within the group was the infamous Imperial Inquisitor Phara Pyso standing right behind them.

Keyla's reaction was instantaneous as she grabbed her blaster, firing rapidly at Phara who in turn thanks to her training in the force had ignited her lightsaber, slashing at the air as she deflected Keyla's blaster fire before Cal intervened.

"Hold it! She's on our side Keyla!" Cal shouted, hoping to stop the pointless battle between the two, hoping that Keyla would listen to reason for the time being and allow them to just get outta there before they were blown to bits alongside the Mustafar Facility.

"Gimme one good reason why I shouldn't put a blaster bolt in this bitch's brain?" Keyla snarled, her finger tensed on the trigger carefully aiming her blaster for a quick headshot like a predator desiring to eviscerate its prey.

"Because I love my brother" Phara replied sincerely, lowering her lightsaber as a means of showing Keyla that she truly meant no harm.

"Nice try Imperial Scum, you expect your sappy little mind trick to work on me?" Keyla chuckled sardonically, her tone icy as her voice portrayed a false pretense of friendliness, waiting for the right time to but the bullet in Phara's pretty little head.

"Its the truth!" Kara cried, leaping to Phara's defense hoping that with her on Phara's side that she'd be able to let Keyla allow Phara passage onboard her starship.

Keyla growled softly as she tightened her grip on her blaster, hoping to whatever godly deities that Phara didn't slit her throat while she slept with this next decision.

"Get in, but if you even think about screwing us over, I'm gonna shove you down a hole so deep you won't know which way is up" Keyla stated coldly, her bitter tone directed entirely towards Phara with Phara shooting Keyla a glare in return.

Quickly scrambling aboard the ship, the loading ramp raised back into the ship before blasting off into space while the Mustafar Facility was destroyed, sinking into the lava planet below as it claimed the horrors and dark secrets that had tainted the volcanic planet for so many years.

A momentary silence had fallen over the craft once the heat was off. The low pulsing hum of the Hyperdrive interrupting what could've been for all intents and purposes a tense silence. Keyla had to be weary of Phara, an Inquisitor of her calibre wouldn't just turn to the Light Side of the Force out of something as insipid as love, that would be a complete mockery of the Sith arts she was taught.

"This is quite a ship you've got Keyla" Cal remarked as he absentmindedly inspected electronics and components of the ship, recognising quality when he'd seen so many shoddy crafts during his time on the run from the Empire.

"Thanks, this girl's my pride and joy" Keyla replied, her tone sounding far less icy and embittered given Cal's shift of subject from Phara to her ship, sounding pretty chipper as she was before in their last encounter.

"What's it called" Cal asked, curious as to the name of Keyla's Starship.

"The Longclaw" Keyla replied, returning her attention to the controls as she piloted the ship as it traversed through Hyperspace all the while Kara just stared at the ambient green glow of the consoles and Navi-computer next to her, mesmarized by pretty shiny buttons, unable to tear her eyes away as her mind drifted in thought about what they did tempted to press them had it not been for Keyla shooting her a small glare that held the obvious meaning of 'You touch those buttons and I'll break your fingers'.

"Impressive" Came a soft spoken female voice.

"HOLY CRAP!" Keyla cursed, eyes widened in shock as she almost launched herself right into the glass that shielded her from the cold vacuum of space.

"Who the hell is she?" Keyla asked staring at the pale ghostly looking girl who stood behind her. eyes obscured by a blindfold with long black hair only further unsettling the Longclaw pilot given how silent she was.

"She's Malya, one of our friends... Also she kinda has a habit of popping up and scaring people" Cal answered knowing that Malya probably wouldn't indulge Keyla on the details given her stoicism.

"Why are they here?" Keyla queried, this time her tone a little more serious, attempting to hide an obvious dislike towards the two new people that seem to have joined Cal and Kara on their little adventures on Mustafar.

"They wanna help us fight the Empire" Cal replied, wishing to avoid any kind of interrogation process but coming to realise moments after his response that there would likely be some seriously bad blood between someone who used to be an Imperial Inquisitor and the Rebel Alliance who was certainly not above using torture as a means of extracting information to aid their cause.

"Really?" Keyla asked rhetorically, her tone laced with skepticism. As if she would swallow this tripe about how someone as sickeningly twisted as Phara Pyso would suddenly have a change of heart and turn good purely because of family ties. There had to be more to this, whether she was planning on emotionally manipulating her brother or seeking to obtain the Alliance's trust so she could gain access to co-ordinates to other Rebel Bases across the Galaxy, Keyla wasn't sure.

But what Keyla was certain about was that Phara was going to be playing the long game here. And if Cal wasn't careful letting Phara live would likely prove to be the end of the Rebel Alliance and all hope for peace across the galaxy would be lost.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?" Phara sneered, glaring daggers into the Togruta woman, folding her arms as if to fiercely shield her from any kind of attitude the Longclaw Pilot would throw at her, as if she could ever dream of matching up to her affinity for the Force.

Keyla wasn't any warmer with the Pyso woman's presence, shooting Phara a glare of her own while holding back the urge to open the loading ramp and kicking her off the ship.

Kara meanwhile was unconcerned with such heavy matters, preferring to indulge her curious nature as all children do. running around the ship as she explored various compartments and crawled around inside them, pretending to be Kinrath Spider, hiding in the darkness and ready to lunge at stuff, giggling childishly as she played her little pretend games.

It was then that Kara had spotted her prey, a naked boy wandering around unaware of her presence.

slyly grinning, the nude girl could hardly stop herself from giggling evilly as she prepared to attack her prey.

"RAAHH!" Kara exclaimed as she lunged from the compartment successfully pinning Cal to the ground as she smiled a toothy grin, pleased that she had managed to capture her prey so easily.

"Nice of you to 'drop in'" Cal joked, his cheeks tinted pink as he found Kara's antics endearing, especially given the heavy precipitation of what transpired only days before. Of course Cal knew exactly how to escape from the Kara-Monster by use of 'tickle-torture' and soon left Kara to giggle uncontrollably before he headed back into the cockpit with the Longclaw's destination being the one prevalent question on his mind.

"So where are we headed?" Cal asked before Keyla turned to him with a stern look on her face.

"Classified" she replied brusquely.

"What? Why? Why can't you tell us?" Cal asked, surprised by Keyla's sudden change towards a colder attitude.

"You'll find out soon enough, besides, it's better to keep our locations a secret from prying ears" Keyla answered, shifting her eyes towards Phara with nothing but contempt for the former Inqusitor.

"Hey, Cal, what does Sullust mean?" Kara asked as she stared at the Navi-computer next to Keyla, the Togruta woman smacking her palm into her face as she felt half tempted to slap the self proclaimed wookie girl for revealing a Rebel Base to someone who might as well have been her enemy sitting right behind her.

"Would it really have killed you to tell us outright?" Phara asked, only to be ignored by Keyla, not wishing to give the Pyso woman the satisfaction of a reply.

"Soooo what's Sullust like?" Kara asked curiously.

"It's like Mustafar. We won't be landing on the surface but the Alliance has a base that's built upon a similar structure to the one you were held captive in on that god forsaken rock. Now hold onto something because we'll be landing soon" Keyla replied, maintaining a steady course as she entered the Planet's atmosphere.

The Longclaw descended into the hangar bay as the ship's engines balanced themselves for a landing, the hangar itself prepared for the cruiser's arrival as the forcefield's lowered to allow the ship entry into the Rebel Base.

However all Phara could think about was the inevitable long walk to her death should things go awry.

She tried to maintain a stoic visage, to hide the innate paranoia she felt knowing that the Rebels were watching her every movement and seeing her both metaphorically and literally naked via security cameras as she walked the halls into the War Room, the worst of which knowing that it contained a strong force presence inside. It was all enough to make her nervous and it was certainly no secret to those who knew Phara.

"Don't worry Phara. You're gonna be fine" Kara spoke cheerfully, sensing the woman's anxiety as the girl tried to reassure her that everything would work out for the best, even going as far as to hold her hand, acting as the one tether that binded Phara to any state of emotional stability.

"I doubt the Alliance will have the same kindness that you've given me Kara" Phara sighed, lamenting the realistic outcome of her situation.

"Don't give up just yet Sis. We'll just tell the Alliance that you're on our side now. They're the good guys, I'm sure they'll listen to reason" Cal added, sharing in Kara's optimism.

Phara wanted to believe the naive words of her younger brother and his friend, she truly did... But sadly such sweet things were rarely found in this world.

The group walked towards the War Room as the doors opened to reveal a platoon of Rebel Soldiers there to greet them, armed with several blaster rifles aimed right between Phara's eyes, directly confronting the former Inquisitor as she found herself being mentally trephinated by Princess Leia coldly staring into her eyes as she stood in the center of the room, surrounded by Rebel Soldiers cocooning her in their numbers giving Phara in the utmost clarity that this wasn't going to be a warm welcome.

"Guys don't worry, she's on our side" Kara spoke, breaking the tense silence with a sincere voice, obviously hoping to avoid a bloody outcome that would quickly terminate any form of civil discussion that would've lead to Phara defending herself in this dire situation.

"It's going to take a little more than that to convince us that Phara Pyso, an infamous Imperial Inquisitor that she is on 'our side'" Leia replied icily, her sardonic tone icily displaying an obvious cynicism towards the very idea that Phara Pyso would turn away the corrupting influence of The Empire so easily.

"And what would convince you Princess?" Phara queried simply, hoping to avoid any possible trouble an aggressive response might grant her short of a blaster bolt right between the eyes.

"Considering the horror stories I've heard about your interrogation techniques, quite a bit before I even think about trusting you!" Leia snapped icily, knowing full well that Phara Pyso held a reputation for being one of the sickest Imperial Inquisitors in the known galaxy.

A woman who was spoken about in passing by many a Prisoner of War, rescued from Imperial Detention Camps suffering from disfiguring injuries both physical and mental. Traumas that bore a phantom pain still felt to this day, and in the wake of her torment lay a seed sewn across the galaxy throughout the Rebel Alliance that if she is seen, Phara Pyso is either to be exterminated if the prime opportunity presents itself, or to run without ever looking back.

"Mine were tame next to Vader's" Phara scoffed, folding her arms as if too modest to accept the reputation of the sadistic tormentor she subconsciously knew she deserved.

"Having experienced Vader's torture firsthand I beg to differ" Leia replied, coldly glaring at Phara

"From what I've heard about your techniques yours seem to delve into psychological territory, reaching into the dark places of your victim's minds and using whatever scrap of information that can be molded into their deepest fears made flesh" Leia explained, merely giving a brief taste of the horrifying methods in which Phara could devise methods of torture for her victims.

Cal looked towards Phara with an unsettled look on his face, wondering just how far into the Dark Side Phara was before he was reunited with her on Felucia.

"Well I'm here now" Phara stated as a matter-of-factly, going for a more assertive approach.

"And you're about to be shot at if you don't stay perfectly still. We've got more than a few questions about why you're here and more importantly how exactly it is that you had escaped so easily?" Leia remarked, questioning how the Longclaw was able to slip through the Empire's fingers given that the Imperial Scum never let a Rebel ship escape unless they let them escape.

"I'm because i want to be with my brother" Phara answered sincerely, her eyes softening as she hoped that Leia would recognise the truth inside her words.

"How touching... And I assume you told him about you're visceral interrogation techniq-"

"STOP IT! Can't you see she's being sincere? Just look at her! Phara doesn't wanna be on the Empire's side anymore she wants to stop them from taking over the whole Galaxy!" Kara cried, interrupting Leia as she desperately pleaded her defense of the Pyso woman. However inelegant she may have been with words, Kara knew that she had to say something so that Phara didn't die and Cal lost the only other family member she had.

"Hmm..."

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Leia exclaimed as she turned to see the ghostly pale blindfolded girl standing behind her, seemingly unnoticable as she moved from the group she had arrived with and infiltrated the blaster armed Rebels and had the perfect opportunity to assassinate her.

Malya simply stared at Leia with a stoic expression, one that was born out of the desire to focus the Princess's attention entirely on her so that she could truly absorb what she had to say.

"As Kara had already stated, look upon the face of your 'enemy' and look into her eyes, see the softened gaze and sincere melancholic expression upon her pale skin. Is that the look of a woman who holds ill intent towards the Rebellion? I think not" Malya stated emotionlessly yet somehow managing to instill an undertone of conviction within her words despite the lacking the emotional pronunciation through her tone.

Sighing heavily as she clenched her fists, Leia relented, believing that she may come to regret this decision and thinking that it is highly likely that she just ended the Rebellion right then and there with her next course of action.

Leia still gave Phara a cold glare, distrusting of the former Inquisitor given her past, weighing her options and contemplating what her abilities could do for the Rebellion given that Luke was only on the cusp of truly understanding the Force and being a jedi vs Phara who was embellished within the Sith arts.

"Okay, I'll trust you... For now. But screw us over and I'll bury you down a hole so deep you won't know which way is up" Leia stated, hiding the promise of a threat that she would be more than happy to keep should Phara ever decide to turn traitor on the Rebellion.

"Fair enough" Phara sighed, relieved that she wasn't going to leave this room as a corpse.

"Listen, Princess. I know you might not trust Phara and all that but I just want to say... Thank you." Cal spoke, thankful for the mercy that Leia had granted his sister.

"However that also leaves you" Leia remarked, her tone steeling once more as she turned her vicious gaze towards Malya with hostile intent.

Malya chose to keep her silence in the face of adversity. There was nothing that Leia could do that Vader hadn't already done to break her.

"Miraluka am I correct? Your species is a bit of a dying breed from what I recall. Those who weren't already exterminated by the Empire were taken in as seers used to find any Jedi who escaped Order 66" Leia explained, using this information to see if she could provoke a reaction by bearing knowledge that might surprise the pale Miraluka into thinking that the Rebels knew more than the Empire had ever previously thought.

"I wonder now... What secrets you hide. Has Vader been implanting suggestions inside your head? Perhaps, influencing you to infiltrate our hidden base" Leia added, her tone laced with ice as she was about ready to tear the girl apart should she be a spy sent by Vader to act as a beacon within the Force in which to summon the Imperial Fleet.

"Woah, take it easy. Malya's on our side, she helped us get outta Mustafar" Cal remarked defensively, coming to Malya's aid as he could already see a grim outcome to this situation given that he was already pushing a large amount of leniency getting Leia to lay off Phara.

"Oh really, then has Phara explained in explicit detail her little interrogation sessions? I'm sure they make for fantastic bedtime stories." Leia replied bitterly, slyly smiling as she let her sarcasm speak volumes about how naive Cal must have been to believe that somebody could reject the forbidden fruits that the Empire could grant to those who sought such dark powers that the Emperor wielded.

A dark shift had taken the room as Phara seethed in her silent rage, her eyes briefly flashing a vengeful yellow colour before returning to normal as she desperately tried to veil her inner struggle from the watchful eyes of her younger brother, not ever wanting him to see her as she was before.

"Look I think we're all losing focus of what's important here. We've got two people who know how to use the Force on our side here. I mean think about it, with Luke still learning how to use the force maybe they can teach him some awesome force powers or something?" Cal reasoned, attempting to be pragmatic about the situation by looking for solutions rather than senseless violence.

Leia simply sighed sternly as she came to think about Cal's answer, contemplating the usefulness of having another force user who could help to combat the Imperial Scum.

"Awww, c'mon Princess. Besides now that we're back, we can kick some Imperial Butt!" Kara chimed, injecting some much needed positive energy into a rather tense discussion.

"Very well" Leia answered simply, relenting as she felt susceptible to the child's ability to bounce back with renewed energy and optimism.

"YAY!" Kara cheered, leaping up into the air as she gave a very big thumbs up.

"But i will be overseeing you and your team" Leia added sternly, still wishing to keep a close eye on Kara and her gang of nude friends who seemed to comprise themselves as some sort of group without a name.

"By the way have you thought of a name for your team?" Leia added, curious to see what kind of name they would've thought up for themselves.

"OOH! OOH! I've got one! I've got one!" Kara beamed, her tone displaying urgency as she desperately wanted to tell Leia lest she forget it within the next few seconds.

"And what is it?" Leia asked.

"Bare Squadron!" Kara announced proudly, placing her hands on her hips as she declared her team name to the world.

The room fell silent for a moment as nobody knew exactly how to respond to such a team name, ridiculous as it sounded for a guerilla operative group to have.

"Not bad" Leia replied, expecting something with a bit more of an edge to it given the grim nature of the galaxy and the Empire's current despotic rule.

"Not bad? I love it" Cal commented, smiling as she found himself pleased with Kara's excellent name for their team.

"Really?" Kara asked, blushing as she found herself flustered that her best friend thought that one of her scatterbrained ideas turned out to be a really really good idea.

"Yeah, of course. Simple, yet it pretty much describes us and who we are pretty well." Cal replied, satisfied with the name and what it stood for.

Dismissed from the War Room, Leia only commanded that Keyla remain behind for a moment while Cal, Kara and the others returned to the Longclaw in high spirits, speaking amongst themselves as they were glad that everything worked out for the best, Phara returning her eternal gratitude towards Kara for managing to quell the open hostility from the Rebels into a more subdued beneath the surface kinda hostility.

It wasn't much, but it was certainly better than the whole 'shoot on sight' mentality they seemed to hold when she first arrived on Sullust.

Before long Keyla managed to catch up with the rest of her friends and came with some interesting news.

"So what's our next mission?" Cal asked, curious to see what their next adventure had in store for them.

"Well we just received a transmission from Dathomir" Keyla answered to the surprise of the Pyso siblings to have heard the name of their species homeworld spoken, let alone having a transmission sent from there.

"Dathomir? What does it say?" Cal queried, his tone displaying curiosity to say the least.

"Please come to Dathomir Cal and Phara" Keyla relayed, speaking the transmitted message word for word.

"Sounds like a trap" Phara commented, skeptical that this seemingly innocent transmission could be anything other than some kind of ambush.

"Still, it does look like something worth investigating if they were calling for us specifically" Cal remarked, unwavering in the face of such a curious request.

"I say we check it out" Kara spoke, hoping to influence the newly named Bare Squadron to check out the source to see if the transmission was as simple a message as the words it contained, or a trap set by the Empire or by some other dark power.

Either way, Kara grinned a bright toothy smile as Keyla fired up the engines of The Longclaw.

Another day, another story...

A new adventure awaits.


	6. Chapter 6

Coruscant: The Imperial Throne World

Vader watched impassively as the ill-fated officer choked on the dark lords rage. His Academy, his Emperor's Academy had not only been discovered, but destroyed along with all of his potential weapons.

The unfortunate bearer of this news, a middle-ranking officer who had the misfortune of surviving of course had to die. Vader watched the man choke before him on the hologram for a good minute before snapping the man's neck in irritation.

His subordinate a young fresh-faced lieutenant took his place visibly shaking. Vader let him stew for a moment as he collected himself.

"Lieutenant Varan." Vader spoke, his deep booming voice sending shivers down Varan's spine.

"Yes lord Vader?" the Lieutenant asked in reply, his voice attempting to remain stoic despite realizing that at this point his days were numbered regardless of how well he did, knowing just how frequently Vader would go through Imperial Officers for such minor offenses that even if Vader didn't like his coffee that morning it'd be enough to have him 'choke a bitch' as the kiddies so frequently remark.

"You will scour the ruins for survivors. Keep me updated with reports every hour. If there is even a single survivor I want them found. Is that clear?" Vader commanded, his tone firm and his golden Sith eyes piercing into the Lieutenant's very soul uninhibited by the black tinted helmet Vader was forced to wear to keep him alive.

"It shall be done, my lord." The shaking Imperial bowed deeply to the very definition of terror, his next course of immediate action being to write up his will and say goodbye to his family given the unfortunate position he was in now.

"Then you are dismissed." Vader waved a hand terminating the connection. He stood in silence staring unblinkingly at the space the two men had occupied. Years of work, years of indoctrination and training had quite literally gone up in smoke.

At one time Vader might've found the irony amusing, but now only a rage as hot as the lava that had forged him filled his chest.

The door to his chambers hissed open behind him. Vader turned to regard the two Imperial Guards in front of him with the full gaze of his stony menace. To their credit the crimson clad guards returned the stare stoically.

"Lord Vader your presence is requested in the throne room by his Imperial Majesty, Emperor Palpatine." The guard to his right intoned with added gravitas to the title Emperor.

Vader's hissing breath echoed through the featureless room filling the silence. Of course Palpatine already knew. He had an uncanny knack for discovering a defeat almost immediately after it occurred.

Vader swept past them as he stated. "I shall attend to him immediately."

The Imperial Throne room was in a word, intimidating. With a lofty ceiling lost in shadows combined with cold bare dark iron the entire effect was that of a sterile menacing cave. Vader swept in carelessly as he approached the throne cape billowing behind him as he strode towards his master. Sinking to one knee he lowered his head and intoned.

"My master."

"Apprentice." The Emperor said from atop his throne gazing impassively at his pupil. Vader remained kneeling feeling the rage that coursed through him building up at this indignity. Finally his Master spoke.

"You may rise."

Vader rose to his full intimidating height once more as the Emperor in a syrupy tone asked.

"I have been told there has been…interesting developments on Mustafar." Palpatine remarked, his tone possessing a small sense of cruel humor knowing the already fragile mind and body of his apprentice would always beckon himself onto his Emperor's will, so broken and without anything to keep him tethered to any chance of overthrowing his Master.

Vader remained silent.

"Apparently there was… a rebellion of some kind" Palpatine mentioned, putting emphasis on the 'rebellion' as if to further hit the point home on Vader's failure.

"Master, I-"

"You what Lord Vader? Allowed young force sensitive's with Rebel ties into your academy, which you then left practically unguarded as they corrupted one our most promising Inquisitors? We are lucky indeed that this academy of yours never officially existed. If it had… well I hardly need to tell you what might have happened." Palpatine sneered, his outward emotions carefully controlled to seethe anger rather than let it control him outright, allowing Vader to feel the full guilt and disappointment of his failure before once again reminding him of what sick mental projections he could inflict upon the broken ghost Vader knew as Anakin Skywalker.

"Yes My lord. Master if I may…" Vader requested, lacking the commanding presence he usually expressed.

"Speak."

"Had matters elsewhere not distracted me this would never have happened. That being said there is something about the Pyso siblings and their young friend. Something that could be…powerful if harnessed properly." Vader explained.

The Emperor stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Indeed… and what Lord Vader do you make of their state of dress or lack their of I suppose?"

"Master, I trained Inquisitor Pyso for years. When she was unclothed in front of me… that was the most powerful she's ever felt. I fear it will only grow if we let it."

The Emperor rose and strode over to the window behind his throne. Vader followed him. Palpatine hissed in frustration.

"I cannot see what place these… savages hold in the future. The Light around them blinds me." Palpatine bitterly remarked, disgusted by the debauch savagery that a few uncivilized creatures could dare match up to the full power of the Dark Side.

"All the more reason we should destroy them quickly. Master with your leave I will hunt them like the animals they are and bring them to heel-"

"No Lord Vader. You have greater concerns: Skywalker and finding the location of the Rebellion's leadership to name but a few." Palatine spoke, cutting Vader's sentence off before reaffirming Vader's tasks to him. "No I feel that your talents will serve the Empire best elsewhere."

Vader clenched his fists the only sign of his internal struggle before he reluctantly inclined his head. "As you wish, My Emperor."

"Good. Good. If it puts your mind at ease Vader, I shall introduce you to the man who will take care of our problem." So saying the Emperor moved to retake his seat. Acting on the unspoken hint Vader moved to stand at his Masters right hand side his grim visage staring coldly at the large doors.

Palpatine waved a hand at the Imperial Guards who replied with a nod before they opened the door ushering a small group in. The four Imperials made their way towards the throne before sinking to one knee.

"My lord." They greeted in chorus.  
"Arise." The Emperor mandated. As they did so Vader studied the party with interest.

His eyes were first drawn to a familiar face. Former Warden turned Captain Darik Sandorn was unmistakable. Since the Pyso boy's first appearance he had been loudly and falsely touted as some sort of hero.

Vader had been under the impression that after the public spotlight had faded Sandorn would be carted off to some backwater planet to live out his days in exile. As he rose Vader noted him unconsciously rubbing a crooked nose, a gift from the young rebels.

Standing beside him was a rare sight indeed: a Chiss woman. Dressed in the uniform of an Imperial Agent she now stood at ramrod attention not a single hair of her crew cut out of place red eyes staring straight ahead above a prominent nose. Covering her right eye was a marksman's eyepiece while at her hip a powerful pistol rested.

Vader knew the third member as well. Dressed in the black garb of an Inquisitor Vader identified him as the First Brother second only to the departed Grand Inquisitor. This faceless warrior was known by another name however at the academy: The Blademaster.

He gave Vader a barely noticeable nod that Vader returned in kind.

The leader and final member of this little party was interesting. While not particularly fit, he had not grown quite as fat as Sandorn had. And while by no stretch ugly his looks were not particularly striking. Even his closely styled hair was a standard brown. Everything about this man was perfectly forgettable.

He gave a smile as he said. "It is an honour, my lords."

"Indeed, May I assume these are the individuals you have selected Moff Tylle?" Palpatine asked

"Yes my Emperor. You know Captain Sandorn and the First brother. My personal aide Agent Malthenikal-nendelar is a peerless solider, above reproach. For simplicities sake you may call her Agent Nikal." Tylle replied

The Agent in question gave a crisp salute. "My lord."

Palpatine grinned. "Excellent, excellent. I assume I can rely on you for your usual discretion?"

Tylle gave an honest open smile. His eyes however were hard as flint.

"Quite so my lord. Operation Cover Up, as I'm calling it, will be handled with the utmost efficiency. Captain Sandorn here will be the public face of our effort while Agent Nikal will handle the logistics. Of course The Blademaster wll stand ready to deal with any force related incidents. I fear my role will be but that of an overseer."  
The Emperor gave a cackling laugh. "Operation Cover Up! Rather on the nose I think, but fitting. Very well then Moff Tylle you may precede. Vader have you anything to add?" Palpatine queried, turning his attention back to his Apprentice.

Vader stepped forward gazing at each one steadily. "If it is possible bring Inquisitor Pyso, her brother and their savage friend in alive. They may prove useful once properly educated. Slaughter the rest like vermin."

Tylle's smile was as always brilliant. "As you command my lords." So saying the Moff and his aides departed the room leaving the two Sith in the darkness.

Paplatine chuckled once more. "Operation Cover Up. Yes that will do nicely, I think."

Nar Shadda: The Smugglers Moon

"Twenty two." Jemini Linaki muttered quietly. "Twenty two." A nice round number that. A few short of a full platoon but more then enough for two squads. The young Mandalorian continued to observe the camp for another ten minutes to confirm her count.

Around her the air buzzed with insects and the moaning croaks of various wildlife that inhabited the tepid swampland she found herself in the swamps of Nar Shaddaa.

The self-proclaimed smugglers moon, were not for the faint of heart. Years of pollution by the huts had twisted the already dangerous swamp into a veritable deathtrap filled with toxic waste, mutated and invasive creatures and of course wild hostile tribes of the natives of this system The Evocii.

Tribes like the one Jemini was currently viewing from her perch in a twisted tree. When the Hutts had come thousands of years ago and taken Nar Shaddaa and Nal Hutta for their own they had either enslaved or driven the natives to the edge of civilization. For millennia they had waged a guerrilla war with the Hutts seeking to restore native rule or at the very least gain some form of equality. Generations of toxic waste, fighting and cultural absorption had reduced these tribes to a bare handful.

Jem used her helmets HUD to bring up her contract.

According to Rakoi the Hutt head of the closest equivalent to the police here this was the tribe responsible for a bombing that killed forty-three innocent and not so innocent denizens of the crime-ridden moon. It was also widely believed this was the tribe of infamous White Ghost. The Hutts wanted this tribe dealt with expediently and swiftly, which is where Jemini came in.

The Mandalorian woman was clad in blue green armour set outfitted with a jet pack, a pair of weaponized bracers and a targeting array. She was armed with two matching blaster pistols and a huntsman's blaster rifle.

She was ready.

"Oya, Jem'ika, oya." She whispered to herself.

With a roar the bounty hunters jet pack ignited as she soared above the trees. Her targets started looking around for the source of the noise. One decked out in the paint daubed remains of an old clone troopers breastplate and some type of headdress looked up and started pointing at her yelling something ineligible as he ran for cover.

Taking advantage of the confusion Linkai started picking off the tribesmen as she descended towards them. Her shots took one through the temple, another in the back and one right through the side as he attempted to swing an ancient looking heavy blaster to the skies. Nineteen to go.

She hit the ground running strafing as she ran though the camp taking out two before they could even bring their rusty blasters to bear. A third managed to squeeze off a few shots only to watch in horror as they bounced off her Beskergam. She coolly shot him through the heart.

A high-pitched scream came beside her as four tribesmen rushed her armed with a variety of melee weapons including a spear, a vibro axe, a power saw and some form of ancient looking machete. Dropping her rifle in favour of her knife Jem leaped forward to greet them.

Spear was a bigger bastard scarred up face twisted in rage as he rushed at her with his entire weight behind his spear. Jemini twisted to the side grabbing the spear's haft and wrenching causing him to stumble neck first right into her blade. Wrenching spear and knife free from his body Jem caught Axe and Swords blows with the spears haft. Using it like a bostaff she broke the deadlock and smacked them both in the head sending them reeling.

Powersaw chose that moment to jump in showing his screaming blade right at her one eye narrowed in hate. Jem countered with her spear, which was quickly severed by the spinning blade. Hissing she leapt backwards as the one eyed tribesmen pressed his advantage, as he did so his two fellows were given time to recover and re-join the fray.

Before they could re-join the fight proper the Mandalorian leapt forward with a growl free forearm raised catching the saw with her arm. The saw screeched upon contact with her armour but rather then sever the arm it stalled as the hardy metal caught the blade. Jem stabbed his exposed torso several time with her free arm before he could realise his folly. Powersaw sagged forward and collapsed to the ground leaving Jem to face both Axe and Sword.

Gripping her knife tightly Jem watched as the two circled her perhaps trying to determine a weak spot. She didn't have the time for this. Pointing her forearm at Axe she activated her snag wire. A long wire wrapped itself around Axes free arm and before he could react Jemini jerked causing him to stumble towards her. Jem rammed her knife into the base of his neck as he passed her and grabbed his vibroaxe in one fluid motion. Hefting it she whipped it at Sword who took it right in his chest. The whole exchange had taken less than thirty seconds. Twelve now remained.

A hail of blaster fire started grazing Jemini as the surviving Evocii now over their shock opened up on her. Drawing her pistols the armoured warrior dived for cover sending a few pot shots their way. A quick scan of the camp revealed three enemy positions. Three had consolidated around the ancient heavy blaster and were now laying suppressing fire upon her position. The armour wearing older tribesmen who had noticed her earlier had organized six of his fellows into a light skirmishing line as they moved towards her position. First three would take a knee and fire on her while the others moved up then they would drop to their knees and cover their fellows. The final two armed with old sniper rifles had taken shelter in a large wooden hut and were currently taking pot shots at her.

Jemini smiled beneath her helmets visor. Now this is what she called a fight! Rather then break and run like she thought they would they choose a honourable death as warriors. Deaths Jemini was more then happy to give them.

Rolling from her cover the Mandalorian activated her wrist-mounted rocket. Aiming for the ancient tripod blaster she whispered.

"Boom."

With a hiss the rocket flew straight and true blowing the cannon, it's unstable power packs and the unfortunate crew sky high.

The Bounty Hunter stumbled forward as a heavy blaster bolt hit her like a punch in the back. Whipping around to face the hut where the snipers were firing from Jemini activated her jet pack leaping through the air. Two high-powered bolts screamed by her as she approached readying her flamethrower as she landed.

With a woosh the flame leapt from her wrist onto the hut. In moments it caught going up in flames panicked shouts came from inside as there cover became a deathtrap shouts that quickly turned to screams. Two figures wreathed in flames crashed through the door. Jemini mercifully shot them both before they needlessly suffered.

The remaining seven all had their blasters firmly pointed at her. Their leader the old armoured man bellowed.

"Kill her!"

They opened up in earnest and Jemini returned in kind with her twin pistols.

Twisting from side to side fluidly the Mando dropped first one then two then three of the warriors in rapid succession. The Chief rushed her with two of his remaining men. The first one was shot through the heart while the second was shot in the head. The Chief yelled a war cry as he lit her up leaping towards her. Acting on pure instinct Jem shot him in the gut causing him to topple to the ground.

The final tribesman was booking it for the swamp as he left his friends to die. The Mando's lip curled in disgust. He brought shame to this brave stand by fleeing. Jemini calmly walked to where she dropped her rifle and checked it for damage. Finding none she then sighted down the barrel. The runner was doing his best to wade though a channel of water. Jemini inhaled sharply and squeezed off a shot. The deserter pitched forward sending up a splash of muddy water as her shot took between the shoulder blades. Jemini released her breath with a sigh.

The adrenaline high of combat was a fickle thing. As it left her Jemini surveyed the ruins of the camp and the slaughtered score of men. She should feel pride in a job well done but all she felt was… dissatisfaction.

A wet wheeze came from behind her. Jemini whipped around rifle raised and pointed at the source of the noise. The Chief hand pressed against his gut was sitting back against a stump and calmly looking at her. There was a pregnant pause.

"Well Bounty Hunter best do it if you're going to do it. " The Chief growled. Jemini cocked her head at him. The Chief was old with heavily lined grandfather like features. In fact most of the bodies were. Outside the heat of battle and up close Jemnai realised the warriors were all old, wounded or sick men. Daubed in paints and screaming they became terrifying savages. Past that however…

"Not a bad ruse huh?" He chuckled before coughing harshly.

Jemini lowered her weapon. "You're the fearsome White Ghost? The Chief of Chiefs, the Huttsbane?"

The Chief gave a sharp laugh. "HA! I suppose I am, at that. This damn armour of mine certainly made a name for me. Not sure where that Chief of Chiefs nonsense came from though. My people… we haven't had a leader like that in a long time."

"I assume the rest of your tribe is long gone?" Jemini inquired. "This was, what, a brave last stand?"

"Indeed. Once that goddamned bomb misfired I knew my days were numbered. I figured it'd be better to die fighting then to cower in our holes like rats."

"Misfired?" Jem asked, curious to what the Chief was going on about.

"Aye. What do you think I wanted to set it off in a crowded market? It was designed to go off in a Hutt's throne room. Such an action could've been a symbol that would have brought the tribes together. But… our weapons are old. Unstable. Perhaps I miscalculated. Perhaps they discovered our plan and twisted it to their own advantage. Either way it's done now. May as well collect your bounty."

Hutt's were certainly capable of killing 'lesser species' especially if it benefitted them. Jemini snorted in disgust.

"You and yours fought well. Died well. Least I can do is offer you a final request."

The White Ghost gave a tired smile. "Do you see that flask over there?" He said nodding towards the fire. Jemini nodded. "Share one least drink with me?"

Jemini scanned around them. "My people are either long gone or dead Mandalorian."

Jem walked over and picked up the flask before returning to his side offering the drink. He took it one handed as the young woman removed her helmet. Jemini shook her blue hair out freeing her short ponytail her tanned skin rejoicing at the sunlight. The Chief winced as he took a nip before handing it to her.

"Good?" she asked before taking a swallow of her own.

"Rough as a Rancor and twice as deadly but it'll do." Jemini felt the swallow burn all the way down and had to agree with his assessment. The two passed it back and forth as they talked.

"So was it worth it?" Jemini asked staring at the camp.

"Was what worth it?"

"All of it. The fighting, the loss and act of rebelling was it worth it?" Jem asked, seeking some enlightenment from the Chief's perspective on the nature of rebellion and the lamentable loss of life.

He smiled. "Despite how it turned out, yes. I did something. I fought for what I believed in. I died for my cause. Absolutely."

"No regrets?"

"Oh of course. But not this." He took a long swig. "My people are dying. We have been for centuries. Rather then go quietly into the night I believe we should make as much damn noise as possible. The Hutts just want us to die shuffle off and cease inconveniencing them? I say do the opposite! That was the cause I fought for."

They sat in silence for a time before he abruptly asked. "So why you?"

"Why me?" Jemini clarified watching as bugs gathered round the corpses.

"Why'd you take this job? That is all this was to you was it not? Can't be cause you hate our… guts." He winced as he clutched his injury.

Jem shrugged. "It was a job. Something to do. Not a worthy cause like yours."

"May I ask your name Mandalorian?"

"Jemnai of Clan Linkai. Yours?" She greeted.

"Chief Dar-a-gol of the Salkal Tribe known by some as the White Ghost." He replied.

Jem took another draft of the liquor and handed it back to him. Swirling it he spoke.

"I reckon it's about time." He quaffed the last swallow.

Jemini stood drawing one of her pistols. She checked the charge as she asked.

"Any last words Dar-a-gol?"

"For the Hutts certainly. Tell them one day soon my children will bathe in their blood while dancing gleefully on their graves. The fires of our retribution will burn their cancer out of our home!" Jem nodded as pointed the gun at his temple.

"But for you Jemini… I hope in my heart you will find you're worthy cause one day soon. When you do… it makes this life of ours worth living. Look for it young warrior." He smiled at her eyes calm with not a trace of malice.

Jemini returned his smile sadly. "Thank you." One last blaster shot echoed over the swamp. Jemini stooped beside the body of the White Ghost and reaffixed her helmet. With a sigh she walked off to retrieve her knife. She was going to need proof.

Coruscant: The Imperial Throne World

Nikal studied the new additions to her team analytically. Sandorn was tugging at the collar of his uniform every few seconds big face glistening with sweat. While there was no doubt he was a cruel and mean son of a bitch he was the weakest link here having been defeated by these exhibitionists twice already.

The Blademaster gave away no more emotion then his mask did of his identity. Nikal sensed a cold killer instinct about him. By all accounts he was an efficient servant of the Empire and possessed no ambition or ego to speak of. Indeed the only strike against him was his heavy involvement in the former Inquisitor turned naked rebel Phara Pyso.

Nikal wondered idly who would prevail in a fight, but found the odds were unfortunately to close for her taste.

The final member of the group their leader and Nikal's boss for the past few years was as much an enigma to her now as he had been when she first met him. Dressed impeccably in a standard uniform everything about Moff Tylle was simply… forgettable.

Until of course you talked with the man and saw sheer passion for his cause in his piercing eyes. He was the most dangerous type of fanatic: a smartly competent one. Currently the Moff was conferring with the recovery team Lord Vader had deployed to the Mustafar Academy. His face was set in a funny half grin as he talked.

"You are quite sure he is who he says he is Lieutenant Varan?" Off Tylle asked

Varan looked rather queasy and nervous Nikal thought but under Tylle's gentle influence he seemed to visibly straighten up.

"Yes sir. His DNA and picture match what we have on record more then that I saw him a few times myself back when the facility was… well intact my lord. Trust me when I say he was no friend of Psyo. He has sustained some head trauma and other injuries but he is relatively unharmed." Varan reiterated.

"Excellent. His name Bandon Husk correct" Tylle queried, requesting confirmation.

The Bladermaster gave a loud snort of laughter at the boys name the most emotion Nikal had yet seen from him. He folded his arms and shook his head as Varan continued.

"Ahh yes sir." the Lieutenant confirmed.

"Excellent. Send him to me on the next shuttle would you? Lieutenant Varan, I'll have to make a note of that. You have done excellent work." Tylle gave his brilliant smile once more.

The young officer clearly flustered gave him a crisp salute. "Yes sir! Thank you sir! Right away, sir!"

"Very well Lieutenant, carry on." Tylle ended the holo with a smile before turning to regard the Inquisitor thoughtfully. "I take it you know young Master Husk?"

The Blademaster tilted his mirrored mask towards the Moff and said in his customary level voice.  
"Regretfully. I have never had the displeasure of meeting a more arrogant little Rakghoul in my life. Acted like he was the force's special gift to us. He was always butting heads with Ph- that is, former Inquisitor Pyso."

Tylle paced the room. "I see. How were his abilities?"

"He's a passable duellist when he wanted to be and has a strong connection to the dark side of the force. He also has absolutely no shame in employing underhanded tactics to get what he desires."

"In a sense the perfect Sith." Tylle commented.

"Of a kind." The Blademaster drawled in return.

Tylle gave a nod and observed. "Well if nothing else he will help us even the odds."  
Touching a console in front of his chair he activated the holo table showing various images and profiles on the known members of Bare Squadron.

"They have a disturbing amount of force sensitive's now in their ranks. It almost seems if something is… drawing them together." Tylle pondered, wondering whether or not there was something far grander at play here than any meagre being could comprehend.

Sandorn slammed his fist on his chair arm. "Then what the hell are we going to do about it?!" The cold stare the overweight captain received from Tylle was immediately cowering.

His Face now emotionless, Tylle approached him as he quietly stated. "Let me remind you Captain were it not for me you would have been summarily executed for your gross incompetence. Yet as minister of propaganda I painted you as a hero, got you a promotion kept you from being sent to the darkest parts of the galaxy. All I ask is obedience and your input only when I ask it. Are we clear?"

Sandorn for all his bulk and meanness was still a soldier. He straightened in his chair and smartly barked. "Crystal clear sir!"

Like a sun on a cold winters day the Moff's grin returned. He clapped a brotherly hand on the still cringing Sandorn.

"Excellent, my friend excellent. You are right we cannot stand idle on this threat to our very way of life." The Moff chuckled in high spirits, the mood whiplash equal parts comforting as it was terrifying to Sandorn.

Nikal's brow furrowed as she inquired. "Threat sir? With respect despite their force abilities these are for the most part just a bunch of naked kids. An annoyance to be sure, but a threat sir?"

"Ahh but that my dear agent is where you're wrong. Can anyone tell me why these rebels pose such a threat to the empire?" Tyler asked, sounding as if he was a teaching speaking to a class of young children.

The Blademaster grunted. "The fact they have one of the best Inquisitors I've ever trained among their ranks?"

Tylle snapped his fingers. "A very valid reason, but not the one I am looking for. Captain?"

"Umm the fact they pose a clear moral and physical threat to the wellbeing of our great empire and it's troops, sir." Darik answered.

"Close. I knew there was reason I saved you Darik. Nikal?" Tylle replied, finally turning to Nikal for her response.

Nikal worked it over in her mind eliminating all possibilities till only one remained. "It's their nudity isn't it?"

"Precisely!" Tylle brought up a grainy image of the squadron in all their glory fighting off a group of Stormtoopers.

"The Rebel Alliance is a military and political threat to be sure. Despite this however they are simply reactionaries. They wish to restore democracy to the galaxy. This is not an inherently wrong cause." Tylle exposited

"To be clear I support an absolute dictatorship. It is so much cleaner. Leaner even. We must not forget however our great Emperor was originally elected to his position. Democracy has already been proven to the vast majority of the population to be inherently flawed. They may well grumble about our presence, but at the very least we reward those who uphold the system." He paused for a moment almost dramatically." The Moff expounded, going over his little political spiel that to his comrades had become rather tiresome, typically ending in them wanting to fall asleep while Tylle raved on into long hours of verbal diatribe.

"These rebels however are far more… insidious. For thousands of years society has always known that nudity is wrong. It is a familiar pillar for almost all civilized species. No this is not about the harm they could do the Empire, it is about the harm they could do over our control of the minds of the people of the Empire." Tylle stated, returning to his main point.

"Galactic Citizens have accepted they must wear clothes as surely as they must accept that the Empire is the only way government can be. Suddenly however they start seeing people rebelling against not only the empire, but also the natural state of things. If nudity can be more then shameful, erotic and disgusting, if it can be normal good even, well, what's to stop that citizen to start questioning everything about their life? To throw off there clothes and demand change? If we cannot control the minds of the people they will cast us down. It is that reality which we are working against." The Moff explained

There was silence in the room after Tylle's tirade.

Sandorn had a look of confusion on his face mouth working as he tried to decipher the Moff's logic.

The Blademaster was impassive although with his mask one could hardly guess what he was thinking.

Nikal for her part felt herself nodding. Everything she and Tylle did was to protect the narrative of the Empire and these nudists threatened to unravel all their work.

"Then how do we precede?" Nikal asked.

Tylle finally took his seat. "Too often we Imperials rely on the most basic of tactics: fear, force and reprisals. Too often we use hammers to do the work of a simple knife. The tools of misinformation, slander, deceit, and betrayal they are much subtler. Still to begin with I feel we should gain a measure of our opponents. I put forward we employ bounty hunters to track down our bare adversaries."

"Bounty hunters, sir?" Sandorn growled shifting uncomfortably, knowing that the Empire didn't need their scum.

"Indeed. Regretfully our own soldiers have proven inadequate. It is time to shift tactics see how they do against unpredictable enemies. Nikal you still have your modified probe droids correct?"

"Yes sir." Nikal affirmed.

"Excellent. We'll need them all. Sandorn you will put out a call for bounty hunters. We will brief them on the Star Destroyer Morality in two days time over Sullust. I rather think a half million credit reward will prove tempting enough." Tylle- ordered, grinning as he was beginning to put his master plan in motion.

"What shall I do?" The Inquisitor inquired.

Tylle smiled. "You my friend will get our new team member up to snuff. We have few enough Force sensitives as it is these days. Very well people you have your orders. Let us begin. Dismissed."


	7. Chapter 7

Hyperspace: en-route to Dathomir

The Longclaw flew through the swirling lights of hyperspace on its way to Dathomir. Kara had dragged Cal and Malya off to explore there new home in detail leaving Phara and Keyla alone in the cockpit. Steeling herself the young woman approached the orange Togruta.

"May I sit?"

Keyla had softened somewhat from hatred to indifference. She glanced at Phara and sighed.

"Well I'd say it's a free galaxy but, well that hasn't been true for a while now has it?" Phara shifted from one bare foot to the other as the silence stretched on.

"So may I sit or?"

Keyla sighed. "Go ahead Pyso."

Phara settled into the co-pilot's seat relishing the feel of softness on her skin. "So I take it you want to talk?" Keyla asked.

"I do. I think it is past time we chatted." Keyla pursed her lips and nodded in agreement staring intently at her instruments.

"That it is. Say what you need to say Pyso but. I warn you try and play any Sith mind tricks on me your bare arse is going out the airlock hyperspace or not."

Phara took a deep breath. "Right I feel like we got off to the wrong foot."

"That is one way to describe capturing and imprisoning three enemy combatants, one your own brother, taking two of them against their will to an Imperial boot camp after force shoving their friend into a tree. I noticed you never mentioned just what it is you were going to do with me Inquisitor."

Phara scowled at her old title holding her anger in check. "Yes. That. Look I-"

"What were you going to do with me?"

"Well you were an enemy insurgent. You likely would've stayed at the camp."

"Ahh yes manual labour if I was lucky."

Phara's mouth twisted but she didn't utter any more protest. Instead she changed track. "Do you know why I became an Inquisitor?"

Keyla shrugged noncommittal like. "I assume power played a factor."

Phara laughed. "Heh, funnily enough it did. I became an Inquisitor after Cal and I were… separated from our parents. The last thing my mom said to me was 'Protect your little brother. Keep Cal safe.' After that there was a lot of fighting, confusion, pain then the Inquisitors took us. Cal was too young. I had to be brave, more then that I had to be strong if I wanted to protect him. I threw myself into becoming the best Inquisitor I could be to spare him. I knew I could protect him from the Empire if I acted like I was apart of it. Then came the incident. As part of our training we had to interrogate a prisoner so I did it. But Cal, Cal refused and somehow he escaped. After that well I created a persona for myself: Inquisitor Pyso obedient, ruthless and efficient. I hid myself in this person to protect myself and to find my brother. When, not if, the Empire found him I needed to be the one to bring him I needed to protect him."

Phara's voice grew thick as she remembered those days. "So I descended further into the dark. In time protecting Cal from the Empire became using the Empire to protect Cal then protecting the Empire from Cal in a twisted way. That's the thing about the dark side no one realizes. It takes what is good in you and twists it all out of shape. I did things I am not proud of, horrible things in fact, but I am going to try like hell to make up for it. For the times I considered killing my own brother. Do you know what that's like? If I hadn't found him when I did… I… I … don't know what I would've become." Phara sobbed into her hands.

Abruptly she felt a pair of arms encircle her. Phara stiffened before leaning into Keyla's embrace. The Rebel Captain said nothing and simply stroked Phara's hair as she cried. Eventually her sobbing ceased leaving nothing but tears on Keyla's breasts and Phara's face. The two leaned back from one another drying themselves.

Keyla gazed at Phara levelly. "You know no matter how light hearted our adventures get I sometimes forget just how young you all really are. Sounds to me like you were a scared girl that made the best decisions you could under the circumstances. I understand you Phara. I may not fully trust you yet, but I understand you and hell maybe I'm even starting to like you. That in mind I reckon it's time we show a little trust."

Keyla tossed Phara her lightsaber underhanded to the surprised young woman. Phara caught it easily and looked at her questioningly. "Don't make me regret it!" The Rebel said flashing her a sharp smile.

"I won't. You can count on that Captain." Phara replied inclining her head respectfully.

Kara came bursting in. "Phara! Phara! This place has got a hot tub! It's so cool! Come see!" Grabbing the white haired girl by the hand the excitable brunette dragged her off. Keyla laughed and called after them.

"We'll be wheels down on Dathomir in two hours time! Be ready!"

"We will!" The two replied.

Nar Shadda: The Smugglers Moon

Jemini made it back to the city proper just before sundown. The swamps slowly gave way to first industrial plants, then to slums and then a crowded collection of skyscrapers crowded with some of the worst scum and villainy this side of Tatooine. Jem's destination was one of the largest and most opulent of the skyscrapers home of Rakoi the Hutt Captain of the Nar Shadda's security force.

As far as law enforcement went the security force was little better then a group of well-armed gangsters who rarely involved themselves in any of the moons' numerous crimes, unless of course it harmed a Hutt. Truth be told Jemini wasn't quite certain what form of policing they really did but their master did pay well.  
Driving her speeder up to the building Jemini disembarked and was quickly flanked by two surly looking thugs. Holding up the sack she growled.

"Came to collect a bounty." The two gave her a good one over before a thug higher up the food chain came to collect her. The corridor she was escorted through was for a Hutt quite modest. For any other being it was of course quite extravagant. Fine art and tapestries covered the walls reflecting the personality of their owner. Jemini noted many were of famous battles throughout the galaxies history recognizing several involving members of her own people.

Eventually her escort was replaced by a single male Rodian. Grey skinned with ruby eyes he was a particularly vicious specimen outfitted with a whip and a scattergun clad in a grey and red set of light armour. The Rodian smirked at sight of her.

"Chakka." Jemini greeted shortly him shortly with a nod.

"Linaki. I assume your hunt was a success?" Chakka observed gesturing to the sack. The Bounty Hunter nodded affirmation.

"Excellent. Helmet off if you please."

Jemini sighed but complied clipping her helmet too her belt. The two continued down the corridor to Rakoi's chamber proper the Rodian whistling strangely as they did. With a flourish Chakka shoved the doors open to reveal the antechamber of Rakoi the Hutt.

By the design of the chamber Jemini's eyes were immediately drawn to the central dais where her eyes were drawn to an unusual looking Hutt. Like all Hutts Rakoi was unclothed his dark grey body lounging in the open. Unlike most Hutts, however, visible scars crisscrossed his body the greatest of which had claimed his right eye. Where as most Hutts lounged with little concern something about Rakoi's posture suggested coiled energy just waiting to be unleashed.

The rest of the chamber was fairly standard. A band comprised of an old B1 battle droid, a male Calmarian, a rat like alien and a human woman were playing some old marching tune heavily influenced by drums. Around the chamber lounged a mix of hardened looking thugs and scantily clad muscled dancers. A haze of smoke covered the floor as they approached the dais.

Chakka bowed deeply and Jemini inclined her head as the grey skinned Rodian said. "I bring glad tidings oh fearsome one. The White Ghost is dead." Rakoi laughed deeply and rumbled something in Huttese. Chakka nodded and translated for Jemini.

"My master is most pleased, he wishes to see the fruits of your labour."

Jemini nodded in understanding and opened up her sack. There was a breathless pause before she drew forth the battered breastplate of Dar-a-gol. There was a gasp as Jemini handed it to the scarred up Hutt. He rumbled another question-lidded eyes sizing up Jemini like a piece of meat.

"The fearsome Rakoi wishes to know where this scums… head is."

"You asked me to kill him and his tribe. I have the incident recorded should you wish. Your contract said nothing about heads."

Chakka grimaced. "It is implied, I thought." He listened to Rakoi's rumbling before adding. "Perhaps he should cut your pay for a job half done."

Jemini met the Hutts stare levelly as her hands drifted towards her pistols. "My word is my bond. I killed Dar-a-gol the White Ghost in honourable combat. If your greatness doubts it I'd be more then happy to settle the matter right here, right now."

The band screeched to a halt as silence reigned. Rakoi's face was unreadable as he continued to study the armoured human. Chakka hissed. "You dare threaten my lord? He will not-"

Rakoi held up one large hand and silenced the Rodian. "That will be all Chakka." The Hutts' Basic was thickly accented and sounded akin to ricks grinding against one another but it was intelligible. He gazed hungrily at Jemini as he continued. "What makes you think little one I would be so easily defeated little Mandalorian?"

Jemini was on dangerous ground. The only way out was through. "You Hutts aren't exactly known for your combat prowess with respect your greatness."

"HA HA HA! True young one but, we once were. My people were a race of warriors once not at all unlike you. We enslaved countless systems… but that was long time ago. We since have taken to fighting our wars through proxies this is true. I am not one of those Hutts." So saying he took a large axe from a Gamorrean and effortlessly twirled it overhead sliding much faster towards her then she would've thought.

"Maybe so. " She fiddled with one of her gauntlets for a moment before pointing it at him rocket primed. "I have yet to meet a being that can outrun a rocket."

The cocking of various weapons echoed throughout the room as various thugs, dancers and even the band readied hidden and visible weapons. Jemini continued unbothered. "Now granted I wouldn't get out of this predicament alive but I would take you and a whole of a lot of your lot with me Rakoi."

The Hutts' one good eye crinkled in amusement as he hefted the axe. "Indeed you would. I wonder how you would fare out of that silly armour and clothes of yours against me being to being. It would be…. Exhilarating."

"Aye." Jemini growled aim never wavering.

"Chakka?" The Hutt asked his second eyes never wavering from hers.

"Yes your greatness?"

"Pay the good bounty hunter what she is due." He slithered over to the Gamorran and returned its axe. Almost immediately the room relaxed as weapons were stowed and the music resumed. Jemini lowered her own as the Hutt turned to regard her. "You would make an excellent dancer young Mandalorian yes indeed. I need someone with fire by my side. What say you?"

Jemini bowed. "I appreciate the offer your greatness, but I must sadly refuse."

"Such a pity. I will follow your exploits with great interest Jemini Linkai." So saying he returned to his seat. "It is a pity you didn't bring me his head. I find heads on sticks rarely fail to send a message when used properly. Still the armour and a copy of your battle with the savage will suffice"

"It will be done Rakoi." Chakka said genuflecting in front of the Hutt before hustling Jemini from the chamber shaking his head. Once they were out he growled.

"The last person who challenged him like that was fed to his pet Nexu bit by bit over four days. I can't believe it."

Jemini swallowed as she handed over the armour and copy of her helmet cam's footage. "Why didn't you tell me they weren't terrorists?"

Chakka gazed at her and shrugged. "Were there actions not terroristic in nature?"

"But the intent-"

"This is Nar Shadda. The intent, the truth is whatever the Hutts want it to be. Take your money bounty hunter." The Rodian ordered handing her a case of credits. Despite her reservations Jemini took it and quickly left the building for her ship. Right or wrong the job was done.

Jem sighed as she locked up her ship a cross between a fighter and a gunship. While not a proper home it came complete with a berth, a small washroom, a kitchen and storage. She called it the Kad or Sabre in Basic.

Fifty thousand credits, it was a respectable sum for a…dirty job. Jemini wondered if Boba Fett ever took jobs like this jobs to keep the lights on. She somehow doubted it. The young Mandalorian had shed her traditional armour in favour of a pair of black leggings, a blue shirt and a black bantha leather jacket. Her trusty pistols remained affixed on her hips as she ventured out into the depths of the smugglers moon.

By night Nar Shadda lit up like a jewel neon lights and signs affixed to every surface advertising everything from food to drugs weapons to sex. Crowded into the twisting alleyways in the shadows of the great skyscrapers were beings from every corner of the known galaxy and some from beyond rubbed shoulders. From hawking there wares from the crisscrossing walkways to dancing drunk in the streets the place bulged at the seams with life and a healthy dose of death.

Jemini's nose wrinkled as she stepped over a body lying sprawled in the street. An enterprising pair of ratty looking Jawas was currently stripping the man of everything he was worth chattering to one another merrily as they did. Her left hand drifted a little closer to her hip after that as she made her way to the holo bar.

Jemini's destination was off the beaten path a quiet bar for a more restrained clientele. As she entered the club the soft keening sounds of a wind instrument mixed with gentle reverb of a bass filled her ears. The bar was dimly lit by soft mix of blue and gold lights and populated largely by small groups of spacers and other professionals. Jem strode over to the bar and ordered a bottle of Corellian Whiskey and a private booth from Bith bartender.

Sitting in her booth alcove with a sigh Jemini unscrewed the bottle as waited for her first call to connect. After a few moments of wait time a familiar face appeared on the console.

"Hey sis! How's it going?"

Alana Linaki was ten year's Jemini's junior and it showed. The fifteen year olds face still bore the roundness of baby fat while her brown hair done up in long pigtails only serve to enhance that. Her figure however was unmistakably that of a developing woman underneath her conservative cook coveralls. Her face bore a smile at the sight of her sister.

"Jem! Oh thank goodness I was so worried about you! Where are you?"

"Nar Shadda Al'ika. Just finished up a job."

Alana's smile fell at the mention of the job and Jemini's current location. In a flat voice she groused. "Ahh. I see. Still Bounty Hunting then?"

Jemini's own smile disappeared as she learned towards the holo table. "Listen Alana if it's good enough Boba Fett-"

"You're not Boba Fett! Shab, I don't know why you keep comparing yourself to him traipsing off across the galaxy and leaving me and mom here alone!"

"Buir is she-?"

Alana put a hand to her face and sighed deeply. "We're fine, we're fine. The Empire is coming around a lot more now and those ossick eating traitors are making life difficult. We need you here."

"I'm no farmer Al'ika. I'm good for fixing armour and guns that's about it. Listen I'm gonna wire you some credits. It's not much but-"

"We don't need your money Bounty Hunter. What I need is for my sister to stand for something like her clan, her family!"

"You know I can't do that! They don't look too kindly on those who follow the old ways! If I come back I'm just going to endanger you even more!"

"All right Jemini be a chakaar. See if I care."

Jem slammed a fist on the table. "Well it's better then being dar'manada like you!" There was a pregnant pause as both sisters glared at one another across space. Jemini felt sick to her stomach. To accuse her sister of turning her back on her heritage…

"Al'ika I'm sorry I-"

"Save it Linkaki. I wish you good fortune on your hunt. Good bye." So saying the younger Linkaki sister hung up on the elder. Throat thick Jemini poured herself a glass of whiskey muttering.

"Di'kut, Jemini, di'kut…" Draining it one go she called up her next contact. This one was answered almost immediately by a cheerful bubbly voice.

"You have reached the satellite of loooooove! I'm your friendly galactic hacker Lanei what can I do for you?"

Jemini's eyes bugged out as she moved to block the holo from outside view as she hissed. "Lanei why the shab are you naked?!"

Lanei was a young twenty something blue Nautolan and had a lithe and totally unclothed form. Jemini and the brilliant hacker had worked together on several jobs in the past and had struck up something of a friendship. She seemed to be floating as she cocked her head leku floating around her. Her only garments were a pair of goggles on her forehead and a bear of tech infused gloves.

"Why are you not?"

"That's not- Kriff Lanei you're not the normal one here!"

"Subjective, my dear Mando. Still I am in my natural state or 'naked' as you call it because it to helps me think and it is far more comfortable. Also I may or may not have accidentally ejected my clothes into the vacuum of space last laundry day."

Jemini glanced over at a group of spacers who were giving her odd looks. "I'm in public though Lan'ika!" Lanei did a mid air somersault as she observed.

"And I'm floating around some distant star in my ship? Your point?" Jemini tensed as if she was about to launch into a tirade before groaning and sinking back into her seat.

"Fine."

Lanei's sparkling grey eyes were fixed in a grin as she inclined her body as if on a couch supporting her head with one arm. "Was that so hard?" By way of answer Jemini drank straight from the bottle. Lanei pulled herself into a sitting position. "Rough day huh?"

The young Mandalorian shrugged. "You could say that. That White Ghost job turned out to be less then… just, I threatened a Hutt oh and called my sister."

"That's to bad. So he wasn't a terrorist then?"

"More of one the last freedom fighters left on this planet. Still what's done is done. I also think Rakoi wants me as some sort of weird dancing bodyguard. I need to get off this planet. Any leads on that Coruscant Bank Heist?"

Tapping the air with her gauntlet Lanei brought up a monitor before snorting in disgust. "Not as of yet. The perpetrators are proving annoyingly smart about not spending the money."

"Right. How bout the Rancor Killer?"

"Turns out it was a Trandoshan like you thought. Dengar brought him in yesterday."

"Shab. Any other leads?"

"Nope."

Jemini took another swig of the bottle. "I need something new… something worth fighting for. A challenge! What do you got?"

Lanei cracked her neck and stretched thrusting her breasts towards Jemini. Abashed the Mando covered her face at the looks she was receiving from some of the other patrons. Finishing her stretch Lanei popped her goggles on and started madly typing the air brining up little screens.

"Alright there's been several notices posted on Nar Shadda most of which are outstanding warrants from other systems murder, slavery, drugs the usual."

"Need to get off this dar'yaim no offence Lan'ika."

"No problem! There's a few contracts offered out of Tatooine, a few for escaped criminals from Corellia and there's a pirate problem out near the Rishi Maze. Oh wait a second this is interesting."

"What?" Jemini asked leaning forward as the Nautolan typed madly away.

"The Imp's just posted a fresh bounty!"

"Jemini's lip curled in disgust. As a rule she avoided Imperial contracts but, they were the galactic government.

"You know I'm no rebel hunter right?"

"This is different. It's half a million credits to bring in a collection of… damn they have good encryption. All I can get is something about exhibitionists, dangerous and… a rouge Inquisitor?"

Jemini immediately straightened up earlier listlessness forgotten. For Millennia her people had been the only one who could seriously challenge force users consistently. A combination of their warrior spirits and superior weapons Mandalorains had crossed blades with both Jedi and Sith and lived to tell of it. Since Order 66 however few of these force users remained. If Jemini could take down one of the Empire's shadowy Inquisitor however she'd go from a respectable bounty hunter to a legend on par with the likes of Boba Fett himself.

"What do I need to do?"

"Sounds like they are giving the details in a day's time over Sullust. Look for the Imperial Star Destroyer Morality. You want to take it?"

"Yes! This, this is my fight worth fighting! It will get me back on track Lanei! I just feel it! Thank you I'll be in touch!"

"Go get em you crazy Mando! Oya Pajir Jem'ika!"

"Oya Pajir Lan'ika!" Jemini returned the Mandalorian phrase as she shut off the console and dashed out of the bar to her ship.

The Longclaw hung in orbit above Dathomir. On-board the gang, now officially known as the Bare Squadron, prepared themselves for the coming mission. Kara happily twirled her stick like a baton while Malya and Phara secured new belts for their lightsabers upon their hips. Cal meanwhile was putting the finishing touches on a collection wrist comlinks for the team. Keyla emerged from the cockpit nodding at Phara checking her light bows charge.

"So, here we are on a new mission but with an official name, now." Stated Cal with a shake of his head.

"Apparently so." Keyla agreed. "You two know anything about Dathomir?"

Kara grinned. "Yeah Cal! Tell us about your home."

Cal shrugged. "I was really little when I left sorry."

Phara nodded. "Actually Cal and I have never been to Dathomir. From what I remember from the Imperial records though it's really foggy and quite humid not that that will be much of an issue for us nudists. Wow I really just said that."

Cal punched his sister's shoulder playfully. "Trust me Phara you get used to it pretty quick."

Keyla nodded. "Yep. Strap in for re-entry I'm taking us down."

The Longclaw descended into the planet's cloudy atmosphere and landed firmly in a forest clearing. A very eager Kara was the first to jump out of the Longclaw. She embraces the planet's red ecosystem with a confounded expression.

"Wooooooah." was all Kara could say as she saw the view of the shadowy planet in front of her. All around her strange twisted trees grew not at all like the mighty behemoths of Kashyyyk. As the others filed off she proclaimed. "You know I really like our new name! But you know I've always thought of us as "The Gang," The Crew the… the…"

"Squad?" Cal offered eyebrow's raised as he descended the Longclaw's ramp.

Kara clapped her hands. "Exactly!

"I've always liked the idiots that are going to die young myself." Phara remarked sarcastically as she cracked her neck studying the forest intently.

Malya who had found the part of the forest with the absolute most shadows deadpanned. "I just like calling you my victims."

"Wait, what?" Phara started eyes narrowing at her former pupil.

"I said friends." The blindfolded girl said with just a hint of a smirk.

"Hey, why don't you guys go ahead? I'll watch the Longclaw." Keyla ordered her crew.

"Are you sure you want to stay here by yourself?" Kara asked the Togruta woman.

"Rule number one of warfare kids. When landing on a potentially hostile planet always have somebody watching the ship. Take it from me living feral stranded on a planet may have its perks but it is hardly productive." Keyla explained.

"Ok, well you got this, Captain." Cal said giving her thumbs up sign.

Keyla tugged Phara's shoulders and whispered in her ear.

"Remember, I'm trusting you here. No tricks. Got it?"

"Yes, I understand Captain." Phara replied in a low voice. "I'll keep them safe."

"I'll hold you to that!" Keyla exclaimed before ordering the entire group. "Stay on those comms Cal made for us and watch your backs!" She turned and ascended the ramp leaving the rest of the squad on the forest floor.

The rest of the team continued on, hiking across the planet for hours. As they walked Malya would off pop off into the jungle only to reappear moments later in her signature terrifying way. Kara meanwhile walked around with open wonder on her face eagerly chasing every animal she glimpsed. Cal and Phara meanwhile caught up, Phara eagerly listening to Cal's tales of being an intergalactic drifter.

As they neared a section of particularly tall trees Phara felt something through the force, a presence she felt when she had not felt since was very young. Hand on her lightsaber she holds up a hand to stop the squad.

"Guys, get ready. We're not alone."

"I feel it too." Malya whispers as she too feels the presence dropping into a battle ready crouch. Kara and Cal meanwhile unconsciously went back to back studying the forest around them warily. For a time all they heard was the distant sound of wildlife and the creaking of branches. A thump echoed behind the group. Whipping around the four pointed their weapons at it's source.

A shadowy figure rose from its jump. Clad in a gray skull mask and long tan cloak the figure moves towards them curiously moving in an erratic way head cocked. As it circled them Cal ignited his lightsaber demanding.

"Who are you?"

"Greetings, strangers! Welcome to Dathomir!" The figure unexpectedly announced bowing low to the four with a flourish.

Phara blinked stance relaxing somewhat. "Nice to meet you I guess?" Phara greeted awkwardly.

"Sayy, You two are natives here, aren't you?" The figure asked leaning against a tree carelessly mask studying the Pyso siblings. "Or at the very least your family came from here, right?"

The two exchange a glance and shrug nodding confirmation.

"It is been sooooo long since I seen a native. They were great force users I must say. All gone now though. Very sad, but seeing you two here, how would you like to have me test you in the old way?"

The Squadron was silent as the figure expectantly leaved forward. With a groan the figure face palmed. "What I mean, children, is do you want to have a friendly duel?"

"For real?" Cal asked eyebrow rising. "We just met you and now you want to challenge us?"

The masked one shrugged and waved her arms in the air. "Trust me, it will be fun!"

"Very odd." Kara muttered.

"Oh, yeah, like you're one to talk." Malya whispered right back.

"Cal, let's just do what this... thing says so we can move forward." Phara told her little brother with a weary shake of her head.

"Why in such a hurry? We have all day, don't we?" The curious figure questioned hands on its chin. "Humour a lonely old soul?"

Cal nodded at his sister in agreement sinking into a ready stance. "Kara, Malya you might want get back. Keep an eye out for an ambush."

Biting her lip Kara nodded. "Be careful Cal."

Phara ignited her still red lightsaber with a flourish. The figure gasped.

"Ohhh! Blue and Red! Jedi and Sith! But you look so similar like siblings! Why does one walk in darkness and one in light I wonder, hmmm?"

Phara scowled and twirled her blade making it hum. "None of your business. Are we going to fight or what?"

"Ahh yes forgive me." The figure stretched revealing a tattooed leg. "I am a little out of practice but I think you will find this informative." So saying the figure brought her hands to her front in an echoing clap before throwing her arms back as she crouched. "Let's do this kids!"

With that the figure flips itself into the air and pounces at the siblings hands outstretched. The two-dodged Cal doing a somersault while Phara does her own back flip. A shockwave emitted as the figure landed causing the two to stumble. The force was being called upon strongly but not by Cal or even Phara. Instead the two sensed tremendous raw power coming off the cloaked figure. Sure enough when Cal looked at her hands cloudy lightning covered them. The figure tilted her head at them.

"For you two beings of our kind you don't seem know about witches." The figure teased taking on a martial stance.

Phara blinked her eyes in surprise that a witch was challenging them. There hadn't been any witches known of since…

With a yell Cal charged the Witch who cackling flipped and dodged around him and his blows. Finally with a wave of her hand she causes a root to smack him on the rear causing him to stumble and fall to the ground.

Phara seized the moment to pounce at the witch giving a cunning blow with her lightsaber. Rather then dodge or be cut by the plasma the witch casually caught Kara's saber by the blade hands still wreathed in her magic. The figure with her free finger playfully tapped Phara on the nose before throwing the young woman away.

With a cackle she leaped up into the trees followed closely by the now humiliated siblings. Jumping from branch to branch the two take wild swings at her that she either deflects with ease or dodges.

Kara watching from the ground felt her brow furrow as she studied the Witch's deflecting technique. "Why does that look so familiar…?"

Finally the two siblings cornered the Witch on a large branch. Dancing from side the Witch laughed. "Come now kids! Don't be shy!" With a grunt Cal rushed her once more. The Witch causally sent out a telekinetic blast sending him staggering backwards. Phara meanwhile threw her sabre at the figure who deflected it carelessly. Summoning the force Phara lashed out with lightning eyes taking on a tinge of gold. The Witch caught it with her own lightning and the two grunted as they pushed against one another.

Rolling to his feet quickly Cal leapt forward hooking the Witch's leg with his own sending her off balance. The two siblings immediately combined their force powers pushing the figure flat against the branch.

"Good enough for you?!" Phara yelled triumphantly. The two Pyso siblings yelped as branches hooked their own legs from under them sending them plummeting to the ground with yells of dismay. Before they could summon the force they felt a gentle pressure slow their fall, a familiar one even. Lovingly the two were deposited on the ground. The two siblings gazed in disbelief at the figure above them.

"I never seen someone this great since..." Phara pauses mid sentence for a minute.

"Since what?" Cal asked, wanting some answers as he scrambled to his feet.

With a bird like cry the figure jumped headfirst from the tree flipping at the last moment to land lightly on her feet. Crossing her arms proudly it bowed.

"My you two have grown! You've learned so much!" The mysterious figure expressed in a warm-hearted tone as it straightened up.

Cal was lost right now. "Hold on? What are you talking about?"

Phara seemed to be trying to bore a hole through the figure mask. "Do I… do we know you?"

The figure strides forward and warmly hugs a surprised Cal. Hesitantly he returns the embrace wondering why this figure recognizes him and is now acting so kind and loving.

"You have quite the unbroken spirit Cal just like you father. You have his looks to you lucky boy."

That one sentence made the world pause for a moment. Phara gasped as she finally recognized the figures voice.

"M-Mera? Mera Pyso? Mum is that you?" She asked eyes wide.

"Wait, what? Mum?" Cal asked in puzzlement staring at his visibly trembling sister. Kara had her hands over her mouth while Malya's usual stone cold visage was cracked by curiosity.

With a flourish the figure removes her mask. Pausing for a moment as if nervous she throws back her cloaks hood to reveal a beautiful pale skinned woman with long white hair, gray skin and black skull like markings around her eyes. With a smile she gives a little bow.

"Surprise." Mera Pyso says softly gazing at her daughter.

Phara stands still for three seconds until tears start dripping from her eyes. She runs up to Mera and gives her a great big warm hug.

"Mum! By the force I have missed you so much!" The former Inquisitor sobbed with joy. "I thought you were dead!"

Mera's own tears well up as she returned her daughters desperate embrace. "I feared the same happened to you!" The two cried with relief before Phara held her mother at arm's length.

"You're still just as strong as you were before we were separated." Phara commented with a large smile.

"Well, you know how it is in the galaxy. You have to keep yourself in working order to be ready for anything!" Her mother expressed with confidence sticking her tongue out.

Cal had never felt so lost and confused than how he felt a minute ago falling to the ground in shock. Mera notices the two younglings, Kara and Malya standing over by them and decides to acknowledge them.

"You must be Phara and Cal's friends." She called out to them warmly. "Sorry I didn't greet you earlier I was, well, I was distracted."

"Yes! Yes we are! You wouldn't believe the adventures we had so far!" Kara bounced forward cheerfully.

"It's very nice to meet you." Said Malya, unintentionally scaring Mera, Phara and Cal from behind.

"Malya! Seriously?!" Cal scolded

"What? Would you rather I be rude and not say anything?" Malya replied holding her arms out dramatically.

"I'm sorry. My friend has this knack for creeping people out who aren't paying attention." Cal explained about Malya's habits.

"Its fine, son. She is a girl after my own heart! You have quite the company here and we can't just let them strand out here in the dark. Would you like to have dinner with me and the rest of the family back at my place?"

"Dad's alive to?" Phara breathed pinching herself.

"Wait family? More?" Cal moaned head in his hands.

"Indeed he is Phara! He's going to be overjoyed you're here and that you already took up the old family habit.

"Dinner would be excellent! What kind?" Kara interjected grinning hungrily.

"You will have to see it for yourself." Said Mera to the Wookiee girl ruffling her unruly hair.

"We would love to stay and get to know you more mom but could we maybe do this later on, today? We're on a mission to get a message from here." Cal said rising up with a deep breath.

"I'm afraid that message was from me." Mera winked to her son cheekily.

Cal eyes widen as it clicks that his mother and the messenger are in fact the same person. "…Should've guessed that I guess."

Activating his comlink Cal called. "Hailing Captain Keyla! Keyla do you read?"

"This is Keyla reading you loud and clear Bare Squadron. What's your situation?" Keyla's voice crackled over Cal's comlink.

"Good Keyla. We found the signals source it… it's my mom Captain!"

"That's incredible Cal!"

"Yeah. We're going out for dinner so don't worry about us."

"Copy that! Bring me some leftovers kid! Longclaw out."

"Well then, how about that dinner?" Mera declared eagerly. Receiving a round of nods she led her newly reunited family into the woods after her children retrieved their lightsabers. Somehow the shadows of Dathomir seemed far more inviting to Bare Squadron now as they disappeared into them.


	8. Chapter 8

The Star Destroyer Morality

Upon landing in the hanger of the Morality Jemini quickly observed a whole collection of irregular star ships. Everything from light assaults craft similar to her own too small starfighters from years past crowded the deck. Most had some kind of modification on them some to the point where Jemini was hard pressed to guess the original make or even intent of them. She put on her armour while in transit and upon disembarking was quickly hurried through the sterile corridors to an onboard briefing room.

Around the long conference table close to twenty of the roughest bounty hunters Jem had ever seen were seated. In her experience bounty hunters could be split into four distinct groups. Cowboys were small time hot shots who thought a gun and guts was all it took to hunt people. Professionals like herself meanwhile were more subdued and understated their arms and armour all it took to get a job done. Psychos meanwhile were hunters who developed a taste for killing and tracking were utterly ruthless in their mission. The final category was legends Bounty Hunter like Boba Fett who transcended these labels and became in essence demigods.

None of the later category was here today. A few Cowboys had clustered together chests all puffed up as they gazed at the competition. Lurking near the back were a few that struck her as Psychos helped along by one Trandoshan who seemed to be wearing a necklace of finger bones. The Middle of the tables was made up of professionals. Jemini after returning a few hard stares with her own found a seat at the table and waited.

She was not kept waiting long. Ten minutes and two more hunters later four individuals entered the room. The first was an unassuming kind faced officer who took a seat at the head of the table. The second was a Chiss woman clad in the armour of an Imperial Agent who immediately assumed the at ease position behind the officer. A slouched figure in a black cloak took a seat opposite of the smiling officer carelessly. The final Imperial a portly man with a battered face stood at the head of the table and cleared his throat.

"Good day. Thank you all for coming on such short notice. My name is Captain Sandorn. In recent times a rebel cell has formed with a…disturbing ideology. More then this they have raided several imperial detention facilities releasing scores of prisoners. Recent actions they have taken however has propelled them from a mere nuisance to a serious threat." Here he activated the holo table showing various pictures of destruction left in the wake of the Rebels in question. "At the moment there numbers are relatively few. A disgraced and feral Togruta captains them alongside a vicious Dathmorian boy, a crazy feral girl, an escaped seer and most disturbingly of all Ex-Inquisitor Phara Pyso."

Headshots of each appeared followed by the superimposed image of a woman clad all in black and red standing in a fighting position with a blood red double-ended lightsaber. They watched a grainy security feed as Psyo carved her way through a group of similarly armed trainees while her companions thought in the background. Something about them seemed off but due to the quality Jemini couldn't quite notice what. "The following information does not leave this room. Any who remain will take this contract."

A few of the cowboys' faces had grown pale; they left quickly evidently not having counted on confronting a force wielder. "Very well. Psyo and her band of savages infiltrated an Imperial academy dedicated to the nurturing on young Inquisitors the only other known survivor of which is here today." So saying Sandorn gestured to the cloaked figure who rose throwing back his hood.

Jemini's impression was that of a sly dog. Clearly human the pale sickly youth had greasy black hair slicked back on his scalp. His yellow tinged eyes were close set almost rat like as he studied each of the bounty hunters with his nose in the air.

"My name is Bandon Husk and I am the only survivor of this vicious assault. Were it not for my skills in the force I would surely have perished at Pyso's hand as so many of my comrades did. She is fearsome, she is vicious yes, but make no mistake she is weak. She is like the vilest of cancer that must be cut out! Vermin like her must be exterminated."

"Thank you Inquisitor Husk for sharing." The pleasant faced unmemorable officer said placing a strange emphasis on the kid's title. Husk's face twisted if he had more to say but he instead sat down in silence. Jemini found herself grinning beneath her mask. This sounded a worthy challenge indeed and better yet a morally righteous one. Any Inquisitor who would turn against her own must be vile indeed.

"The bounty we have placed is only a finders fee. Should you find a way to kill or incapacitate the rebels you will find that the Empire will be more then generous with you."

"How much are we talking here?" A Weequay hunter drawled fingering his rifle.

"Upwards of ten million credits." There was mutter around the table at that. "Although as we have stated before finding them alone will be more then adequate." The Captain glanced at the officer beside him questioningly who gave him a nod barely noticeable to even Jemini. "Are there any further questions?" The room was silent. "Excellent. A team led by Inquisitor Husk will remain on standby should you need them. Happy hunting."

Jemini was one of the first out the door as she speed walked to her ship. The prestige of this bounty was hers and hers alone. Leaping in the Sabre's cockpit she quickly took off raising her favourite hacker on the holo as she did. As she launched into space an image of the still naked Nautolan appeared in front of the young hunter.

"Lanei I need a favour." The Nautolan floating upside down waved her arms hypnotically as she replied.

"What kind of favour Jem?"

"I need you to hack rebel communications. I need to know where Captain Keyla and Phara Psyo are!"

"It's gonna cost you!" Lanei sang as she flipped around to face her friend.

"Anything."

"When all this is done you're coming with me to the beach."

"A beach? " Jemini offered hopefully.

"Nu-uh The Beach. That nude beach I like out on Seris-1."

Jemini bit her lip. "Fine, you go it Lan'ika." The floating woman clapped her hands in delight before pulling on her hacking goggles.

"Alright lets get to it!" Fingers moving in a blur she continued. "Interesting. Your group of rebels has a call sign now."

"What is it?" Jemini asked as she piloted ship away from the Morality toward open space.

"Bare Squadron. Looks like they've just been deployed to investigate an open signal from… Dathomir?"

"Isn't that planet abandoned?"

"Well there's an open signal calling two of them by name currently beaming from the planets surface so, I guess not."

Jemini quickly punched in the coordinates for a dummy system first and then the coordinates to Dathomir. "Thanks Lan'ika."

"Anytime Jem good luck!"

Jemini Linaki ended the transmission and jumped to light speed destination Dathomir.

On the bridge of the Morality Moff Tylle stood watching as one by the one the Bounty Hunters craft launched into hyperspace. Agent Nikal briskly strode up beside him.

"Is it done?" Tylle asked quietly.

Nikal nodded. "There is a probe attached to each ship, sir. When they find them, we'll know."

The Moff's smile crew shark like as he chuckled. "Excellent. Let the games begin."

Dathomir

The gang and Mera hiked through the forests and swamps of the shadowy world. Phara and Mera talked animatedly about the old days and living here while Cal trailed behind looking lost. Kara feel back beside him and remarked.

"You okay Cal?"

"I mean I guess? I spent all my life thinking my sister was the only family I had left in this galaxy. Now suddenly I find out o got a Mom, a Dad heck maybe even more family! It's just a lot to take in. What if they…what if they don't like me."

Kara reached out and looped an arm around her shoulders and gave him a brilliant smile. "They're gonna love you Cal and hey if it makes you feel any better I'll always like you!"

Cal smiled and put his own arm around Kara's shoulder not noticing the gentle blush this move caused. "Thanks Kara. None of this would be possible with out you, you know."

Kara laughed. "That's me! A catalyst for good old, oftentimes naked, change! Say you want to bet how long it takes me to convert the rest of your family?"

"Oh shit! What if they don't approve!" Cal nervously exclaimed.

"Cal." Kara said flatly.

"I mean it could be an absolute disaster. What if it gets hard, I'd be so-"

"CAL! Overthinking it buddy."

"Right. Thanks Kara."

"What would you do with out me?"

Shortly later they came across what look like a metal trap door in the ground. Mera flips it open and bows to her children.

"After you!"

One by one the squadron jumped underneath the ground landing in a short tunnel that leads to a door. Closing the trapdoor as she descends Mera open the door to the Pyso residence. "Light of my life! I'm home!"

At first glance it was really dirty. The furniture was worn and old while dirt stained parts of the partly painted walls. It was well lit however by a few old lights set into the roof and soft candles spread throughout the house. Strewn upon the kitchen table was a mix of toys and spare parts, while various sacks of junk hung from the walls.

"You really have a way with style, don't you Ms. Pyso?" Kara commented on the home cheekily "It's really… lived in." Mera smiles at the naked girl.

"And you have a way with being sweet, don't you?" Kara blushes in response.

Laughter was heard coming from the other room, which sounded like the laughter of children. As the group enter the underground home proper a nude pale skinned six-year-old girl playing with her doll dashed in. She stopped playing with it for a second and looked at Mera and the Bare Squadron. She grinned widely at the woman who could only be her mother.

"Welcome home, Mommy! Who are these people?"

"Kiki, these are our guests." Mera replied.

Kiki looks at Phara with curiosity. Phara notices her curious behaviour and squats down to her level.

"Is something wrong little one?" She asked smiling softly.

"I think she is just curious about you dear." Mera gestured at Phara with her sweet smile.

"Wait, mom? She is our little sister?" Cal asked noting the similarities between the two.

"That she is, son!" Mera grinned.

Both Cal and Phara stared in shock for about five seconds, until they gathered up their confidence and brought themselves back to reality.

"It really has been that long." Cal observed in wonder. He then joined Phara on his knees, smiled and held out his hand to Kiki, attempting to be friendly with the younger sibling.

"Hey, Kiki. We are your long lost older brother and sister. I'm Cal and she's Phara." He explained to the little girl. Kiki showed signs of innocent shyness.

Cal remained his friendly gesture. "It's alright. I won't bite," He joked. "But Phara might!" Cal received a light smack on the head for that. Kiki hid behind her doll meekly which made Cal chuckle a bit.

Mera removed her cloak and hung it on a rack bearing a few similar cloaks. Phara couldn't believe what she saw.

"Mom?!" She gasped "You're a nudist?!"

"Yes I am we are all nudists here dear," Answered Mera, completely nonchalant about it. "I did say you picked up the family habit!"

Phara sighed. "I'm never wearing clothes again, am I?"

Kara who had joined Cal on her tummy replied in a singsong voice. "Not if I have anything to say about it!"

The group looks around when they've heard a baby moaning. "I think we have a baby sibling as well, Cal." Phara exclaimed standing up.

"Please be a boy, please be a boy." Cal whispered as he straightened up as well.

"Indeed." Mera declared happy to have another surprise for her older children. "Ray usually is cranky when waking up!" The elder Pyso walked over to an adjacent room and brought out a white baby in her arms with small horns on his head. Phara gave her baby brother the sweetest talk she can.

"Hey little guy! Surprised to see your older brother and sister?"

"Why does he have horns?" Cal asked attention immediately drawn to the six tiny horns sprouting from his brother's head.

"Genetics" Malya answered for him. "The Night Children were a mix of Zabaraks and humans who intermixed for thousands of years binding the two species together." Everyone turned to regard the pale girl who shrugged. "I listen to audiobooks. How do you know you don't have any Cal under that rat's nest?"

Cal scoffed. "Of course, I don't!" Rubbing his own head vigorously as if to prove it to her.

"Trouble maker? Are they're guests at home?" A masculine voice called from a basement area.

"Yes, Jace! Come up, honey!" Mera called down to the voice.

A middle-aged man came up from the basement with long braided black hair and a goatee. His right leg and arm and both been replaced by prosthetic body parts while a panel covered his right chest. Scars crisscrossed him remaining dark skinned naked flesh as he came into few. He looked left and right from his family to the four other nudists. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Cal and Phara. His body started to shake and a gleam came to his eye.

"Phara... Cal...?" His breath caught for a moment as he reached out to them.

"Uh, hello?" Cal asked, still in bewilderment. "You're Jace, Are you? And you're my father, right?"

"That I am!" Jace called out in joy. Smiling widely arms outstretched just in time to catch his eldest daughter in his arms. "Phara!"

"Dad!" Phara yelled kissing his bearded cheek.

"You two sure have grown!" Laughed Jace swinging his daughter around with ease.

Cal took a look at his father in his prosthetic condition.

"What happened to you? We're you in some type of serious accident?"

Jace's smile faltered some as he closed his prosthetic fist. "Well unfortunately, I was. A long time ago, when I lost you." He paused for a moment clenching Phara a little tighter before declaring, "The important thing is we're all reunited, once again!" Jace smiled not wanting to make a big deal in front of his newly made whole family.

They all sat at the dinner table eating the delicious meal placed in front of them. A mix of native mushrooms and freshly caught fish made up the main course, with a delicious broth for an entree. Cal was the first to speak.

"So Dad, Mom says we look a lot alike. I really see it now." Cal asked his father, who took a very wide look at him to examine his features. He nods in agreement proudly.

"You know, your mother is right, son. In my youth I was quite the handsome rouge you know."

Mera giggled. "When you weren't tripping over your own tongue that is."

"You guys are nudists now just like we are. Isn't that right?" Cal asked gesturing to both of his parents and younger siblings in their nude states.

"That is correct, Cal." Mera agreed feeding little Ray with a spoon.

"When did all this change? Was it your lifestyle? The clothing? An unfortunate accident?" Phara asked her parents curious about her family's decision.

"Well since we were the only sentient inhabitants left on this planet we eventually transitioned into a more natural lifestyle. One day I just got fed up of washing all the dirty clothes so I just burned them. Never really looked back." Mera remarked making faces at Ray to get him to open his mouth.

"Huh, was laundry really that bad?" Phara asked.

"Oh you try folding a families worth of clothes weekly dear. Trust me you'd burn them to."

"I'm thinking The Empire was involved in wiping out the natives." Kara made a guess as if it was completely obvious.

"Actually this was before the empire came to be." Mera corrected her.

"Then what happened?" Mayla asked.

Jace leaned forward. "Back in the Clone Wars while we were off planet the Separatists came. I hear they were chasing down a former general. Regardless they wiped out both the Nightsisters and the Nightbrothers."

Kara had a bit of a chilling feeling of thinking about the dark history of the Separatist Council. "It's like we don't have more than enough threats to fear." Then she saw Cal looking at his food. She grinned to herself as she got a mischievous and naughty little thought. As Cal was distracted, she stretched her foot underneath the table to Cal. Cal felt her foot touching his leg, he jumped and gasped as he covered himself, blushing deeply.

"Kara! What the hell?!" he berated her. Kara just looked away, smiling to herself and pretending to act so nonchalant while she was blushing furiously herself.

"Oops, Sorry! Just trying to stretch my foot is all." She lied. Malya sensed her lies and smirked at her wild friend.

"Is she your… girlfriend, Cal? Mera asked pointedly.

"Kara? Oh no." Cal waves his hands in denial. "She's just a good friend I met on Kashyyk," Cal stares at the girl in question. "She just can be a little sneaky sometimes." Kara only giggles in response.

"Where have I heard that before?' Jace quipped smirking at his wife.

"Hush you."

"So, what happened with you two all this time? You clearly embraced nudity on your own." Jace asked, wanting to know his children's adventures.

"Well after we were separated me and Phara were taken by the Empire. I managed to escape and spent some times from pirates just drifting around from place to place. Eventually I stowed away on an Imperial Prison ship and met this one," Cal stared pointedly at Kara. "As she liberated the place. Ran into some trouble when we landed most of my clothes got burned up in a firefight. When I woke up I was naked. Shortly after we started training and eventually we took the fight to the empire and met Keyla."

"Keyla?" Jace asked curiously.

"Our CO." Cal explained.

"Was Phara with you this entire time?" Jace asked. Cal rubbed his arm nervously well. Phara pushed the remains of her food around nervously eyes down. Mera placed a hand on her daughters arm comfortingly.

Jace was both curious why Phara was showing so much anxiety and worried by it. "Phara?"

Phara took a deep breath. "I was an Imperial Inquisitor for the last few years." Jace was shocked to what he heard; his wife on the other hand, however was very calm about this situation and nodded softly.

"Are you serious? Is it true?" Jace asked in disbelief. He didn't want to believe his own daughter would do such a thing. He rose and turned away from the table. Phara responds by nodding, feeling shame of what her parents would think of their daughter, being a part of the dark side. Mera rose and rested an arm on her husband's human arm. Jace stood with his back to Phara shoulders tense before he relaxed. The two parents turned and swept Phara up in a loving hug.

"Mom...Dad..." She paused for a second. "I'm sorry that you had to hear this about me. I was so young and didn't know better... I thought I was being strong, protecting Cal." She paused, again. "I'm so sorry for what I did to my own brother and his friends..."

"Sis, really." Cal spoke up. "It's not a really big deal." He said trying to calm her.

Mera placed both her hands on Phara's face and made her look at her own.

"Phara, You are still our daughter and we love you, no matter what side your on. Nothing will tell us, otherwise." Mera reassured her daughter who hugged tighter more due to her mother's words.

"What's important is, you made up for your mistakes and now understand that every life matters." Jace reasoned. "Say is that lightsaber of yours still red?"

"Yes." Phara answered hesitantly.

"That will never do, here." He rummaged through an alcove on the wall before withdrawing a crystal. "Try this." Phara closed her eyes and concentrated. Her lightsaber rose into the air and disassembled itself before revealing the current crystal core. The old crystal pulsed with an angry red light. Phara opened her eyes considering it for a moment before discarding it in favour of her fathers. Reassembling the hilt it dropped into her hands. Igniting it Phara smiled at the warm blue might that now filled the room.

"Thank you. Where did you get them?"

"An old friend from my piloting days. Said I might have need of them one day."

Malya appeared beside Jace's shoulder "Do you have another one of those?"

"By the force!" The old man jumped before laughing. "Of course, here." He passed the pale skinned girl another crystal. Phara shut off her lightsaber and wrapped her father and mother in a fresh embrace.

Kara, Mayla and Cal witnessed the whole picture. Cal, feeling that he shouldn't just sit and be a bystander he gets up and walks over to his family. Stretching out his arms he hesitated a moment before wrapping his arms around the hug. Mera saying nothing merely wrapped him even closer.

Kara grabbed Malya by the arm and loudly announced. "Uhh, this table could use some flowers. We'll go outside and look for some." Kara got up and went outside, wanting the family to have their moment together dragging Malya out with her.

Kara and Mayla had found a bunch of flowers in the forest near the Pyso home. Kara vigorously plucked them out but also gently at the same time. Malya meanwhile reassembled her lightsaber with its new crystal core. She smiled as she ignited it sensing the purity of the new green blade. The young seers body stiffens as she senses another presence within the forest.

"Kara, we have to get back to the bunker, right now."

"What?" Asked Kara in confusion. "And leave without such beautiful flowers?"

"Not that I can see them but, trust me, this isn't the time for this." Malya sprang into her combat stance and twirled her weapon around. "There's a threat in the forest." Kara picks up a metallic scent on the wind and rose as well.

"Hey, you're right..." Suddenly a laser bolt screams out from the trees. The young girl dodges it by jumping to the trees to escape the oncoming salvo. Leaping swiftly from branch to branch Kara just managed to stay ahead of the hail of blaster fire before tumbling to the ground.

Malya jumped in front of Kara and reflected one of the oncoming shots using the force to guide it. A distant snapping noise echoed through the woods as an armoured figure dropped from the trees. The two rushed toward the disoriented figure.

Malya pins the person to the ground by holding her arms back. "Who the hell are you and why are you attacking us?!" The usually calm girl yelled at the shooter. The figure twisted sweeping Malya's legs from under her causing her to fall on her side as she rolled to her feet.

"Jeminai Linaki, professional bounty hunter. I'm just doing my job." The blue and black armour clad woman answered. Kara arrived and helped Malya to her feet. The bounty hunter cocked her head as she realized their naked state. "Why are you two naked?"

"We're nudists, FYI." Kara said sweetly.

"What do you mean job?" Malya demanded pointing her saber at the bounty hunter.

"Capture or failing that extermination." She points her marksman blaster at Kara and squeezed off a quick shot. Before she could her gain a clear shot her blaster was ripped away by force, quite literally as Phara used the force to pull the blaster away before any more harm could happen.

"Back away from the girls." Phara commanded icily. The rest of the Pyso family swiftly arrived at the scene. Kara was happy to see them and welcomed them with a wave.

"Hey guys! How was the moment back at the bunker?" Pleased to show that she really cared about their family togetherness, but Cal was not worried about that right now.

"Kara, why did you run off?" He demanded wanting an answer from her. "We were really worried about you!"

"Malya and I wanted to get some flowers for the table." She explained. "We didn't want to interrupt your golden heart warming family moment!"

Cal points to Jemini. "Then this freak almost took both your lives!" Jemini used this distraction and activated her jetpack and flies her way towards Cal, knocking him into a tree. Blasting upward to gain the height advantage she sees the Bare Squadron from above and sees them all naked and with no apparent shame.

"Looks like I've stumbled upon a nudist colony. Lanei would be thrilled. Funny this was never mentioned by that Bandon kid." Jemini groused. Phara caught wind of this.

"Wait Bandon?" Phara yelled loudly.

"You mean that punk you tried to off Inquisitor Pyso? What's it to you?" Jemini asked the nudist.

"Bandon?" Phara replied. "What did that kriffing fool say about us?"

"Well he implied you lot were a bunch of feral mindless, savages. Main thing he said though was you were a relentless, merciless killer."

So saying Jemini takes out her blaster pistols and fires at the young woman. Phara and Cal both ignite their lightsabers and reflecting her fire right back at her. Jemini dove her way into Phara with her jet pack, knocking her over causing her to drop the bounty hunters targeting rifle. Zooming to the other side of the group the Mandalorian starts blasting away from across the field. Kara took to the trees, Malya hid behind some bushes and the Pyso family for cover desperately trying to come up with a plan.

"Mera! This is a disaster!" Jace shouted to his wife as Kiki and Ray held on to their father tightly.

"Everyone, stand back!" Mera shouted as she thrust her hand on the ground sending out a shockwave. An echoing roar came from the surrounding forest as something large came crashing though the trees. The ground rumbled just before a large figure crashed through the tree line. Throwing aside a thirty-foot tree with ease the Rancor gave a mighty roar beating its arms on its chest much to everyone but Mera's surprise.

"They have a Rancor." Jemini muttered in horror. "Of course they do! Why shouldn't they?!"

"Run!" Jace shouted as everyone got out of the beasts way. Jemini saw the towering beast stampeding towards her and let loose a volley of shot at the rampaging beast. As it reached her she dodged each wild swing of its claws. Suddenly, a swift well-timed backhand smacked her into a tree, resulting her helmet falling off in the process.

"Ohhhhhh you ossick eating shab. That is gonna leave a mark." Jem moaned.

The Rancor saw the family and Bare Squadron hiding among other trees, but did not seem interested in attacking them. Instead the mighty beast began purring at the appearance of his master.

"You know, I knew this was gonna be a tough job but, shab if you lot aren't showing me more then a good time. Okay lets go!"

They all turned to Jemini without her helmet standing unsteadily on her feet with a wild grin. Jemini drew her knife in place of one of her pistols while she clung tightly to the remainder. The Rancor roared at her loudly. "Oya you kriffing shabuir!" She screamed arms spread defiantly as the Rancor charged the hunter once more and made a huge swipe at her, which she barely dodged.

"Give up right now, or else you'll die fighting!" Phara warned the bounty hunter.

"Not a bad death!"

"Bruce will eat you!" Mera added helpfully. Jemini shot Bruce right in the leg point blank. It gave a mighty roar but showed no other outward reaction.

"Alright, alright!" Jemini dropped her remaining weapons hands up.

Bruce growls and puts a hand on his leg in reaction to the earlier shot much to Kara's dismay.

"Oh no!" Kara shouted as she dashes to the Pyso's home and comes out with a first-aid kit. The wild girl was quickly joined by Mera, who tended to Bruce's injuries with care. Jace meanwhile had collected one of Jemini's pistols and was currently keeping it trained on the Mandalorian.

Jemini was witnessing the whole scene, noticing the team's behaviour was nothing what the empire had explained to her. Phara and Cal walk to her weapons prepared just in case.

"Not again." Were the first words to come out of Jemini's mouth.

"What again?" Cal asked the bounty hunter.

"I got sold on one job only to find I'm doing another. You are not the way the Empire or that Bandon kid described you at all."

"Glad to see you've finally figured it out." Phara drawled sarcastically.

"So I take it you're not a bunch of animal like psychotic killers?"

"Nope." Phara answered shortly.

"Well, we do look after our group and families at all times but we also look after those who are in need whether they can defend themselves or not." Cal answered. "So if that's savage and mindless then guilty as charged!"

"A few of us have changed our entire outlook for a new one just to protect what's right," Phara added gesturing to herself. "For me, there's so much to make up for."

"Shab. Really was hoping this was my cause worth fighting for…" The Bounty Hunter sighed rubbing a hand over her face.

Kara saw Jemini with her defenses falling and thinking this could be a great chance to talk to the hunter she skipped causally over to Jemini. However Cal and Phara still held their weapons in hand just in case. The young wild child bounced up to peer closer at Jemini's armour.

"What are you, Jemini? I've never seen armour like that! Why do you wear it?"

Jemini looked at the little girl in confusion. Not sure why she would want to ask a recent enemy such questions. Shrugging the Bounty Hunter decided to give her an answer.

"You already know I'm a bounty hunter. There's more to it then that though. My people, The Mandalorains, are dedicated to fighting. Be it in as an army in war or as Bounty Hunters and Mercenaries in peacetime, we are warriors. One of our greatest warriors when I was young was Jango Fett but it was his son Boba I idolized. To watch him climb out of his fathers shadow to become the best in the galaxy… well I wanted that. It took me years of training and work, but eventually I earned my armour. Together with some gadgets, raw determination and some help from a friend I became one of the top bounty hunters known to my territory. Stopping crimes of all sorts, never failing one mission. Well, not until now of course." She explained wistfully taking a seat by the naked girl. "I hoped this mission would be the one to catapult me into infamy. Killing an Inquisitor… that'd be the ultimate test of my skills. Guess I have a way to go yet to take on Force sensitives."

"Well, you have some really awesome skills," Kara continued. "Say I was wondering, would you be interested in joining Bare Squadron?"

Jemini laughed heartily. "Ohhhh that's good. Oh are you serious?"

"Kara, you can't be serious." Cal hissed at his friend. "This chick is a bounty hunter! She attacked us!"

"Well, so did your sister," Kara reminded them all primly Phara blushing at the past brought up. "But we forgave her!"

"She has a point, son." Jace observed lowering his gun as he sided with Kara. "You really need to be more forgiving. This was just a mere misunderstanding after all."

"Huh, well, thank you for your offer, but I would rather not join." Jemini answered not unkindly. "After attacking you all of you like that, I think it might be a little too complicated. Besides I'm not looking to die in no rebellion, no offence."

"You will keep our location here a secret won't you?" Mera asked as she waved to the disappearing freshly bandaged form of Bruce hoping to keep her home and family safe.

"I will. I may be many things, but I am not going to put your family through that again lady. Besides, I also have other contracts to fulfill. Be warned though I'm not the only hunter they hired." Jemini remarked as she rotated her shoulder gingerly. Gathering her weapons and helmet the hunter nodded at the squad.

"I hope we cross paths again, someday!" Kara called to the Mandalorian. Jemini turns to leave but stops when she sees an Imperial drop ship approaching. Malya hand raised dragged something from the forest. It struggled before she crushed it with the force. Phara dashed over and studied it.

"Looks like an Imperial stealth probe."

"Shab. They tracked me. You guys have to take cover, I'll handle this in a very dignified and professional way." They did as they were told, except for Phara who recognized a figure descending the ships ramp at the head of a platoon of Stormtroopers.

"Let me stay with you. I know this guy and let me tell you, he's a real pain."

"The way he spoke about you two seemed to have a history. Jilted ex?" Jemini inquired attaching her helmet to her armours seal.

"By the force no! We were rivals. I know Bandon Husk only to well."

"It's Inquisitor Husk now."

"They'll let just anyone take the title now won't they?"

Jemini and Phara watched as the cloaked man approached the clearing with his escort of Stormtroopers. Seeing both the bounty hunter and the former Imperial Inquisitor together he raises an eyebrow.

"How goes your duty, Ms. Linaki?" He asked the hunter in a snide tone. "I see you found a traitor, exposing so much to the galaxy. Disgraceful," Husk smirked at the naked woman. "It's been a while, Phara."

"Bandon. I see puberty is still unkind to my old rival since the last time we met." She sarcastically remarked, but Bandon didn't even flinch, instead he leans his head closer.

"That was a very low blow. I'd watch my words If I were you, Pyso. Unless of course you want me to beat that fine arse of yours."

"Hey Bandon, tell me, when the Academy sunk into the lava did it burn your balls off? Cause all I hear is a lot of sizzle and no meat!"

"You disgraced have the Empire with your words more than enough slut!"

Jemini growled a question. "What are you doing here? And why did you put a drone on my ship? I thought you hired me to do this job alone."

"Moff Tyle, well, he just wanted to keep an eye on his employees. As for me well witnessing an event firsthand is so much better then watching a boring live feed. So tell me Linkai why are you not bringing this animal to heel?" Answered Bandon with a sly grin.

"I thought you said they were mindless, savage and troublemaking. I fought them and didn't see any traits of what I was told!" Jemini hissed. "You and your boss lied to me!"

"We hired you for a reason, Linaki. You have your orders now follow them." Bandon ordered the hunter. "That is, if you really value your own life."

Jemini shook her head. "No, I only hunt people who have committed true crimes. These people are innocent. You can kiss my shebbs shabuir."

"Disappointing. Still it's your loss. If you love them so much," He raised his hands causing his troops around him to ready themselves by pointing their gun's at the duo. "You shall die with them. Kill them and find the others!"

Sliding his lightsaber from his sleeve Brandon ignited the crimson blade and took a surprise swing at Jemini. Phara moved like lightning as she ignited her own blue blade and intercepted the blow.

"I see you've truly turned your back on our ways Psyo. Or should I call you Jedi?" A swift kick to the ribs caused him to stumble backwards coughing.

"Would you just shut up?" Phara growled sinking into a ready stance.

"Still just as strong as you left," Bandon mocked her once again "You'll find I am stronger!" Lunging forward the twos blades started dancing the dance of death.

Jemini meanwhile faced the thirty odd Stormtroopers on her own. Swiftly drawing her blaster pistols she fires rapidly at each Stormtrooper dropping them one by one with precise shots. As the Troopers returned fire Jemini activated her jet pack and soared above them strafing their ranks with a barrage of fire desperately dodging the return salvos. Something about this just felt right to Jemini as she sent a wrist rocket into a clump of troopers sending them flying.

The rest of the nudists were watching from the trees and realizing that both of the girls couldn't take on something like this alone. Cal makes a call tor Keyla to pick them up.

"Keyla! We are engaging multiple hostiles! We are in need of an Evac on my location ASAP!" Turning to his newly found family he yelled, "Get ready guys! We're leaving the planet!"

Mera nodded and gathered up both Kiki and Ray tightly. Jemini was still in battle with the Stormtroopers while Phara and Bandon were still engaged in a heated duel.

"Did forget I was at the top of my class, Psyo?"

"I remember that you were one of the biggest, wise-ass, talentless con artists that the Empire ever had the misfortune of acquiring." Phara insulted her former rival punctuating each word with a blow.

A sound of a ship screaming by caused the entire battlefield to look up. It was the Longclaw. Keyla's voice crackled over the squad's wrist comlinks. "Eat this you Imp scum!" Keyla opened up with the bow mounted blaster cannons sending troopers flying before locking onto their drop ship sending several missiles flying towards it. It went up in a fiery explosion killing all surrounding Imperials.

The Longclaw swung around to Cal's location and hovered in place. "Hey Cal!" Keyla shouted as she opened the hatch. "Rule number one am I right?!"

"You came in just in time!" He shouted back as he ran towards the ship while carrying Kiki in his arms.

Mera hustled over with Ray clinging to her back while Malya ran beside Jace who was just behind a steadily sprinting Kara. Phara tripped Bandon's ankle causing him to fall, while she made a force dash for her friends. Kara looked back and saw Jemini surrounded and still fighting. Thinking Jemini shouldn't be left behind, Kara ran back to the battlefield. Cal saw her running towards the Stormtroopers screamed.

"What are doing, Kara?!"

Jemini was in her element. Dropping Stormtroopers left and right she was only slowed by the need to reload. Picking off one as tried to run past her Jem stumbled forwards as a blast took her in the shoulder. Spinning she finished the Imperial with a dozen shots to the chest. Another took the opportunity to shoot her in the side causing her to fall to one knee. With a growl she shot him right through the sternum.

As Jemini struggled to her feet she sees Kara running to the battle. The young girl seemed to be yelling something, but Jem was having a hard time concentrating due to the enemy shooting at her from all directions. Shooting an Imp in the head she stumbled toward the naked girl.

"Hey!" Jemini shouted to Kara. "Are you kriffing crazy kid?!"

"Jemini! Fall back! We have to get out of here!" Kara shouted at her.

Jemini was almost out of ammo and fuel for her jet pack. Sometimes discretion was the better part of valour. Holstering her pistols while hitting a button on her gauntlet to activate the Sabre's autopilot she grabbed Kara tight and activated her jetpack. Soaring towards the Longclaw quickly while dodging blaster fire Jemini wondered just how she got into this crazy situation. Just as they neared the ramp Jemini felt a jolt as her jetpack failed sending her and Kara crashing to the ground roughly.

Bandon approached the fallen bounty hunter and removed his lightsaber from her damaged jetpack with disdain.

"You disappoint me, bounty hunter. We offer you such a generous sum and what do we get? A traitorous rat." He spat at Jemini before he raises his lightsaber overhead to finish her. With a sudden jolt the greasy young man was sent flying away from the dazed Mando. Mera lowered her arm with a grin as some form of force magic surround the downed Inquisitor who started screaming in terror. Rising to her feet Jemini picked up a still disoriented Kara and shoved her on to the ship before being helped in by Phara.

"That's everybody Captain!" Cal shouted as he closed the ships ramp. Twisting through the air the Longclaw rocketed into space followed closely by Jemini's personal craft the Sabre. Pausing only long enough to let it dock with their ship Keyla jumped to hyperspace.

"Thanks a lot. I really appreciate the help." Jemini gave Mera her thanks while adjusting her gear in the ships main common room.

"You're welcome. It's the least I could do." Mera replied with a warm smile hugging her two youngest children to her breast.

A curious Keyla walked towards Jemini who noticed the Togruta woman approaching her. Giving the Mando a once over she cocked her head inquisitively.

"Alright now, what do we have here?" She stares into the hunter's eyes with a spark of recognition on her face. "I've heard about you. You're Jemini Linkaki. You're a pretty famous bounty hunter and if I remember right a real trouble maker back home, aren't you?" She asked the blue haired woman point blank.

Jemini stays quiet for a second before shrugging. "That would be me, yes."

"Way I hear it, you're one mean bitch. That also true?"

"Yep.

"Want to take a walk in the moonlight with me girl?"

"I'll hold your hand if you want." Jem smiled dangerously teeth gleaming.

Keyla smirked and gave her a friendly smack on the back.

"I'm just messing with ya! You're okay!"

"Really? I mean after I attacked your friends for nothing?" Jemini asked with a guilty wince.

Keyla looks at her in confusion, she wasn't sure what Jemini was talking about.

"The Empire hired her, but gave out false information to her." Kara explained more clearly. "It was all a major misunderstanding."

Keyla looks at Kara and understands the situation, turns back to Jemini and smiles at her.

"Well, as long as it's reasonable, I really can't hold a grudge against you."

Phara raises a brow and clears her throat to catch Keyla's attention. Keyla glares at her.

"Girl, you hush now unless you want me to bring up your screw-ups." Keyla reminded Phara pointedly.

"Ah, damn it. You got me Keys!" Phara said holding up her hands in mock surrender.

"Don't call me Keys." Keyla groused before walking off to greet the rest of the Pyso family.

"Hey Kara, is it?" Jemini asks the Wookiee girl. "I might reconsider joining the team now. After that stunt I just pulled, well there will be a price on my head for sure."

"Ok, We've got a very intense selection process but I think we can fit you in right now!" Kara grinned clapping her hands excitedly.

"So, what do I have to do to be a part of the team here?" Jemini asked the group hesitantly.

Keyla grinned evilly. "Same way you join any gang: Initiation."

"Nothing much just an unspoken rule that our members need to be naturists." Phara remarked explaining the Bare-Squadron's golden rule. Seeing Jemini's raised eyebrow she shook her body. "Nude, Jem, nude."

"Well... Ok. But I've been really inspired by Boba Fett all my life. I never have seen him with his helmet off, let alone his entire armour." Jemini remarked defensively.

"There's no judgment in this group, Jemini. Armour doesn't define someone's character, but the character itself." Cal assures Jemini that one's clothing alone doesn't accomplish all for them.

Jemini breaths in and let's it out as she begins to strip her entire armour off layer by layer.

"Take it off! Take it off!' Kara chanted.

"Alright kid I'll go down to my underwear. You want to go further you'll have to peel them off me myself." Kara grinned slyly flexing her fingers. "And if you try it kid I will shave that rat's nest right off your head." Kara grabbed the hair in question and hid behind it as Jemini removed the last of her suit leaving her clad only in a sports bra and spandex shorts.

"Best to do it now." Phara advised. "Like a band aid. Besides you'll feel very left out."

Jemini did feel a little awkward being the only clothed person on the ship. As she reached up to undo her bra she knew somewhere Lanei was laughing her bare ass off. Dropping the last of her clothes to the ground along with her barriers Jemini let out a deep breath.

"This is going to take time to adjust to I guess." Jemini accepting to her new membership as she looks down at her own toned body marred only by a tattoo of a Mandalorian design on one shoulder and a blade design on her-.

"Awesome, welcome to the team!" Keyla shouted as she slapped Jemini on her rear. The young woman yelps in surprise. Keyla smirks at her reaction as Jem shoots her a dirty look.

Cal and Phara turn to their family. Seeing that they're just as calm as they were on Dathomir.

"Looks like you guys are gonna be stuck with us for a while. Hope that's ok with you." Phara chuckles a bit rubbing her head.

"It is no problem at all, sweetie." Mera said proudly. "I think we're ready to set out into the galaxy again." She turns to her husband. "Aren't we, light of my life?"

"I know I am trouble maker." Jace also said with pride resting his head on his wife's shoulder.

Cal was very concerned with his father due to his prosthetic state.

"But Dad, what about your condition?"

"Son, your mother and I have taken on one of the most dangerous environments in the galaxy for the last ten years. So if I am like this well, I won't let it hold me back from doing anything at all." He winked at Cal flexing his arms.

Phara stretches her back and sighs with relief from the pandemonium they've encountered.

"I'm going to take a nice warm bath, guys." Phara announced as she went to the bathroom.

"You do that." Malya eplied with little enthusiasm.

Kiki watches Phara as she enters the bathroom. She wondered who Phara is and wanted to get to know her older sister better.

Phara was lying in the bathtub, which seemed to be rather large. She sighed letting the steam of the bath carry all the stress of the last few days away. As she bathed, she started to reflect on the last few weeks. With all that happened in these past few days, the Empire would soon be back on their tails again, future threats she felt honour bound to meet.

Suddenly Kiki came in. Phara jumps in surprise to see the little youngling just standing there, watching her in the bathtub, and looking too innocent. Phara stares at her sister before finally speaking to her.

"Oh hey, Kiki. Need something?"

"Can I join you?" She asked meekly.

Phara felt awkward for a moment before realizing at this point she may as well just go for it. "Uhhh...Sure you can. We're sisters, after all." So saying the young Pyso moves a bit in the large hot tub like tub to make room for Kiki to climb in. Kiki sits in the spot Phara made and felt relaxed by the water's temperature.

"You really are something, aren't you?" Phara smirks as she strokes Kiki's hair.

"What was life for you with Mom and Dad?" Kiki asks her elder sibling quietly.

Phara smiled fondly. "Pretty much the same as how it went for you: happy and peaceful. We had no troubles at all until we were separated."

Kiki hugs Phara with a smile.

"Now we're all together. I have a new sister and brother!"

Phara couldn't help but grin at her she was just so cute.

"Well, what do you know."

Phara and Kiki looked up to see their mother, with Ray in her arms. Then, the rest of the crew came in all together.

"Is that water still warm?" Cal asked her sister

"Woah there guys, what seems to be the occasion?" She asked rising up a little.

"Why wait to take turns when we can save time and take one big one together?" Malya said in her monotone voice.

"And besides it's much more fun!" Exclaimed Kara.

Phara now seeing what was happening decided to just go with it and not fight with anyone. Everyone came in the soothing, warm water save Keyla and Jemnai.

"Why the shab do you have a hot tub in here?" The Mandalorain asked arms unconsciously crossed across her chest.

Keyla grinned as she entered the crowded tub. "The Longclaw was a pleasure yacht at one point before it got repurposed. I didn't see any reason to get rid of some it's more luxurious features. Come on in!" With a sigh the Mando entered as well.

Kara noticed Cal had gotten himself a "reaction" but hadn't noticed it himself. Kara's signature naughty and mischievous look appeared on her face. "Speaking of fun..." She dunks beneath the water.

Cal was enjoying the bath's temperature and felt so calm, until he feels something touching him.

"Kara!" He hissed with annoyance.

Kara pops out of the water with a big smile on her face.

"Yes Cal?"

"Nevermind" He sighs and Kara giggles lightly. Malya smirks at them knowingly once again.

"You know son, this also reminds me of your father and I's first romantic date." Mera told her son.

Jace blushes at his wife's story about them both, but starts grinning slowly.

"Yeah, I will never forget that day..." Chuckled Jace.

Jemini just looked left and right seeing what is happening before her own eyes. She was creeped out at first but all that was slowly fading as a relaxed smile grew on her face.

"Huh maybe Lanei's on to something. I think I'm going to enjoy this new lifestyle." Jemini mused as she sinks deeper in the tub.

Keyla placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's takes a long while to readjust, but you'll get used to it in time!" She reassured Jemini with a smile.

"So I'm told, thanks." Was all Jemini could say.

"No problem, sister!" Keyla winked at her.

The crew just let the bath ease their energies and tensions from today and just saved their worries for another day.


	9. Chapter 9

The Star Destroyer Morality Over Dathomir, One Week after the Dathomir incident

There were days where Agent Nikal truly wondered if Moff Tylle was a force sensitive. It wasn't that he did anything impressive per se, indeed he was fairly average. When he was displeased however you could feel the weight of it in the air like a thunderstorm about to break on Kamino.

Standing at uncomfortable attention in the hanger bay beside him Nikal had never felt him this stormy. The usually calm and collected Tylle was standing arms clenched at his side hands balled into fists as he studied the object of his hatred. The nervous glances Sandorn was shooting her from the Moff's left hand side confirmed it was not just her imagination.

The objection of the Moff's ire was a pitiful sight. Bandon Husk's Inquisitor robes were torn and stained from a week marooned on the hostile planet of Dathomir. His face was covered in half healed scratch marks while his eyes still bore a haunted look. Nikal's nose wrinkled as she breathed in his stench. A week of not washing had done little for the young Sith. The remains of his strike team all dozen and a half of them fared little better with battered armour hastily patched wounds and a general smell about them.

The Blademaster stepped up between Nikal and Tylle with a shake of his head. Their was a pregnant pause as the hanger crew did it's best to ignore their superior officers and the freshly returned strike team. Husk coughed nervously.

"Moff Tylle, it is good of you to pick me up. After our ah, confrontation with the exhibitionists we feared-"

Tylle's voice was deathly quiet but cut through Husk's bluster like a knife. "Good… of me?"

"Well yes. You see-"

"Out."

Nikal leaned towards him. "Sir?"

"Everybody out!"

Captain Sandorn nodded in confirmation. "You heard the Moff! OUT!"

The hanger crew rather swiftly and gracefully piled through the doors. Sandorn clapped a hand on the lead strike force survivor's shoulder. "Tell the quartermaster you all get a shot of Corellian Whiskey with your meal tonight. Well done." After the last shuffling soldier had departed silence fell over the hanger once more.

Bandon whined softly. "Moff Tylle I can explain. Please just-"

Tylle snapped his fingers at The Blademaster. "Hold him." Without a word the elder Inquisitor reached out with the force and froze the younger in place. Husk struggled gamely but ultimately proved futile.

"Tylle you can't- please master help me!"

Tylle face chillingly calm turned to Sandorn. "Captain?"

The big Imperial straightened and said in his rough accent. "Sir."

"I assume, as a prison guard, you had reasons to…chastise unruly inmates. Would I be correct?"

The craggy faced Sandorn shot Nikal a look which she responded to with a simple shrug of her shoulders. He nodded.

"You would be correct, sir."

"Excellent. Chastise Inquisitor Husk for me will you?"

"Sir?"

"Discipline him, punish him, beat him I care not what you call it simply do it now, Captain."

"As you say sir but, what guarantees I have he won't come for me later?"

Tylle paced up right in front of the still spluttering Husk and growled. "I assure you, Captain, any action against you will be regarded as an action against me and will be responded to accordingly. Now, begin."

Sandorn nodded. "Sir yes sir." The big man carefully removed his cap and passed it to Nikal. "If you would be so kind, Agent?" Nikal nodded and took the hat from his hands. The big man then started removing his outer jacket which he passed to her as well. Nikal was forced to revaluate her opinion of Sandorn. The rumours he was hitting the gym were true. While by no stretch was he a skinny man much of the fat was slowly being replaced by coiled muscle. Rolling up the sleeves of his shirt calmly he turned to regard Husk.

"You brought this on yourself lad." Sandorn's right fist shot out like a rocket into Husks gut instantly winding the upstart brat. A powerful back hand followed it up snapping his head around. Sandorn then with a practiced air started to beat the ever-living snot out of Phara's rival. Right, left, face, chest he was relentless as he rained punishment down upon him.

Nikal for her part had a found a place just past the beating to focus on as Sandorn carried out the punishment. Husk's begging had turned to gurgles as the abuse continued. Nikal was no stranger to violence but to do this to a subordinate…Tylle had never been this angry before.

Tylle abruptly raised his hand as Darik prepared a wicked haymaker.

"Release him." He whispered. Immediately the Blademaster released his hand causing Bandon to stumble forward as if drunk. Sandorn face shing with sweat and speckled with blood paused.

"Do follow through Captain." Tylle quietly said. With a nod the former prison guard delivered a wicked haymaker right to Husks jaw sending him to the hanger floor with a thud. "Thank you Darik. Watching you work was… illuminating."

Darik nodded as he cracked his knuckles before stepping away from the quivering semi conscious form of Husk. Tylle leaned down to Husk's level and grabbed his head by his lank hair dragging it off the floor. "You're going to listen now boy and listen good. Do you hear me?" No answer was forthcoming. Tylle smashed his head into the floor. "Do you hear me!"

In a thick voice Husk replied. "Yesh."

"Good. You are a tool at my disposal. You are not a dark lord of the Sith, you are not some type of demigod you are my tool. I elevated you to your current position, I have asked the best swordsmen in the galaxy to better you, I have saved your miserable hide from a roasting on Mustafar. I own you Husk and I expect you to obey me. Your mistake is my mistake understand? If you pull another half baked stunt like this again where you waste valuable men and resources on a personal vendetta I swear by your force I will place you in an escape pod, have the good Captain beat you half to death then launch you into a black hole! There will not be another chance Bandon. Do I make myself perfectly clear or does Darik need to educate you again?"

"No…" Tylle dropped the boy's head like it was an offensive piece of garbage. Nose crinkled in distaste he sighed and gave his customary smile.

"Well I'm glad that unpleasantness out of the way. Captain, would you see young Husk to the medbay? A few days in a Bacta tank and he'll be right as rain I dare say. Blademaster?" The Inquisitor inclined his head in acknowledgement. .

"It would seem you are right about him. I don't want him leaving the Morality till he has your seal of approval. Don't want any more missteps, do we?"

"Indeed."

Sandorn retrieved his things with a nod to Nikal. Nikal returned it as Tylle walked up beside her.

"Walk with me Agent we have much to discuss."

Nikal gave a crisp salute as she turned on her heel and walked off with him leaving the sorry scene behind them. The two entered the elevator in silence.

"I take it you don't approve?"

"Sorry sir?"

"Ohh come now Nikky. How long have we known each other now?"

"Going one ten years now, Tex." Tylle smiled softly.

"Ten years. Imagine that. The last people who knew me that long are well dead now. Still though you didn't answer my question."

Nikal sighed as they rode the elevator up. "Tex I'll be honest you have been a little more… zealous then normal if I'm speaking freely. Force sensitive or not Husk is practically still a kid. A beating like that could've killed him."

Texom had a funny little half smile on his face. "True, but you have to admit a little part of you felt good seeing that little shit brought back down to reality, no?"

"Huh. Maybe so, but what now Tex?"

"Well Nik it would seem that this Bare Squadron is only growing exponentially just as I feared. Husk turning Linkai against the Empire…if it could happen to a bounty hunter, who is to say where their influence could stop? We need to start eliminating potential allies. Do you remember the Tavish case five years back?"

"That hacker who stole close to half a trillion credits and nearly released the entirety of the ISB's files to the holonet before fleeing the Inner Core?"

"The very same. It would seem Linkai not only is affiliated with her but made contact with her several times before and after she took our job. It would seem her skills haven't dulled at all as she was able to hack the Rebel Alliance comm systems with ease. Such an asset cannot remain a free agent. I have people working on triangulating her coordinates. Barring any Bare Squadron sightings I want you to take her out of play."

The two arrived at the ships bridge stepping out together. Nikal hands behind her back asked. "What shall you be doing, sir?"

Tylle's eyes hardened. "I must return to Coruscant. Husk's… blunder has put me in a rather awkward situation. I must account for it and hopefully get us more men. I leave the running of this operation in your capable hands Agent. I won't be more then a few days."

"Thank you, sir."

Tylle gave her a genuine smile a rare honour. "Do me proud Nikky."

Nikal gave a soft smile back. "Of course, Tex."

The young Moff nodded to her before departing for the bridge proper. Nikal returned to the lift mentally preparing her self for the coming days. She was going to have to reread everything about the troublemaker that was Lanei Tavish. First however she needed to train.

Deep Space, Undisclosed Rebel Rendezvous

The blazing red light of a dying nebula illuminated the Longclaw as it docked with the rebel frigate Wildfire. Keyla grinned happily as the successful docking as she stepped out of the cockpit and descended to the main common room. "Look sharp people! We're meeting our clothed brothers and sisters!"

Kara who'd had Cal in some type of Wookie headlock cheerfully gave the captain a thumb up as a blue faced Cal kicked desperately. Jace clicking his tongue did his best to sweep young Kiki and Ray out of the way. Jemini who was cleaning one of her pistols crossed her legs as she groused.

"Outstanding. Even more people to see my naked body."

Keyla gave the former bounty hunter a look. "None of that Jem. Get your bare ass up and help me greet our guests."

With a sigh Jem snapped the last piece of her gun into place before rising to join the Togruta captain in heading for the airlock. Located opposite of the one Jem's ship was currently docked at the port side airlock posted direct access to the ships hold. Activating the seal Keyla stood at ease a smile on her face as the door hissed open.

"Val! It's good to see you my friend!"

Captain Valen Syntine was a worn looking human. A mop of messy dirty blonde hair crowned his head above a pair of blast goggles. He was clad in the standard careworn armour of the rebellion. His scarred face broke into a smile of his own at the sight of Keyla.

"Keys me darling!" He gushed striding towards her arms outstretched. "You're looking as ravishing as ever my dear!" Keyla eagerly accepted his embrace.

"Ha ha! You my friend are looking as haggard as ever! Would it kill you to not take very explosion to the face?"

"Ahhh sod of! Least I have the presence of mind to wear some protection when I do!"

"Tell that to your wife bucko!"

The two shared a good laugh as men and women from the Wildfire started moving crates into the Longclaws hold. Jemini for her part assumed a 'supervising' position leaning back against a freshly moved in crate. Valen's face grew serious as he asked.

"Keyla, I heard about the Seventh. I'm so sorry."

Keyla nodded sadly. "Thank you."

"Every one of them?"

"I'm the last survivor, aye."

Syntine placed his hands upon Keyla's shoulders firmly. "By the gods Keys. You sure you fine?"

"I am. I have a new squad and they, well, they help."

"Glad to hear it. Well we brought what you requested Keyla. Building materials, munitions, food hell I even threw in some spare uniforms if you lot are so inclined."

"What Val you don't think I look sexy?"

"If there was ever a loaded question that would be it." Val chuckled. "You got enough supplies here to build a fricking outpost Keyla."

"As it happens that's the idea." Keyla smiled knowingly.

Val pursed his lips and nodded. "Good plan. Have a good location in mind?"

"Now Val I'm not the type to kiss and tell."

"Classified, right." A green skinned woman with bright red hair stuck her head through the airlock and yelled.

"Hey Cap! The recruits are getting restless!"

"Ah thanks Puer, almost forgot, I have a little something extra for you." The Captain of the Wildfire remarked with a grin.

Keyla smirked as she put her hands on her hips. "For me Val? You sure now how to spoil a girl."

"Well this one comes with a recommendation from Leia herself. Efia! Come on over."

Keyla blinked as a small pink skinned girl glad only in her boots with a ridiculously complicated looking gun strode in from the Wildfire. Keyla got down on one knee as she came to a stop in front of the orange Togruta. The girl gave a salute.

"Efia Bherlold at your service Captain!" Keyla glanced questioningly at her fellow Captain.

"Picked her up from some rebels over on (Insert home world here) Kid lost her whole family to the Empire and hasn't worn clothes since. Proved to be one hell of a fighter to as it happens. Leia figured you could give her a home."

Keyla rose to her considerable height and returned the young girls salute. "It would be my honour to have you Recruit Bherlold. Have you any other personal affects?"

"No marm. Lost everything but my boots and my (Weapon name here). I'm a light packer."

Keyla smiled kindly heart warmed by the girl's straightforward nature. "Indeed. Welcome aboard. If you head up that ladder you should find the rest of the squad."

"Thank you, Captain."

Jemini coughed loudly. "Well Keys if you don't need me I'll just, ahh show Afia here to the rest of the crew."

"It's Efia actually."

"What'd I say? Come on kid lets go."

Jemini hustled the girl up the ladder before Keyla could rope her into some grunt work. The Captain of the Longclaw chuckled and shook her head.

"Quite the crew you got there." Styntine observed as he directed a crate-bearing rebel in the right direction.

"You don't know the half of it. You said there was two?"

"Aye big fellas still a little slow on his feet I reckon, aren't you big man?"

Slowly but surely a big presence loomed out of the airlock. The figure was close to six foot ten and under his tattered poncho and pair of crossed bandoliers his brown skin was crisscrossed with scars. Slung casually over his shoulder was a large republic era Z-6 rotary blaster that he showed no apparent effort in lifting despite bandage wrapped knee. His solid blocky face broke into a smile at the sight of Keyla off setting the rather intimidating sight of his horns and black tattoos.

"Captain Keyla!"

Keyla smiled in turn as she stepped forward to meet the man. "Wait don't tell me… Mhishia yeah from Felucia, right?"

"Former Lieutenant Mhisha Sahsvy at your service captain and let me just say again how thankful I am you got me out of that festering hell hole."

Keyla grasped his upper arm in a warrior's salute. "No problem at all man! You were a damn godsend after my squad was captured. Pity about your leg though."

"Aye. I would've liked to have helped them and thank them. It was no small thing."

"See that you were serious about sticking starker's after all. I'll admit I was surprised when you ripped that uniform off and led the charge."

Mhisha shrugged. "Truly it was nothing. After almost two years I was due some payback, I'm simply glad the Alliance granted my wish to fight by your side." The big man said adjusting his black gloves thoughtfully. "As for my nudity well my ancestors fought this way, why shouldn't I?"

"Happy to have another military man aboard Lieutenant! Say as your first official command could I get your help with these crates?"

The big man swept his cloak from his shoulders and cracked his neck. "But of course."

Enceri, Mandalore

Alana Linaki grinned happily as she extracted a row of perfectly browned buns from the wood oven. In her mind nothing quite beat the smell and look of well made bread early in the morning, mid afternoon or late in the day in this case. The young woman rubbed her bandanna wrapped forehead one handed as she wove her way through the small cramped kitchen out into the cantina proper.

The town of Enceri's Cantina was the only place to get good hot food for miles around and as such was always bustling. Known as the Mythosaurs Claw this tavern mixed with bistro had been in operation for, it was said, thousands of years since the towns earliest days as a trading post. Alana couldn't be happy to work for them.

As she entered the main room proper Alana took in the view of her familiar clientele. As a culture of ideology Mandalorains were some of the most inclusive in the galaxy. Every species was welcome so long as they had the hearts of warriors and were willing to live life the old way. As such while many of the beings eating drinking and chatting were human there was just as many Twi-Leks, Weequays, Mirialan's and a dozen other races rubbed shoulders together. Many were still clad in traditional Beskargam despite the occupations stance against the old ways.

Alana wound her way through the common room handing out the fresh bread to all who called for it till eventually her tray lay empty. Taking a moment to herself she smoothed out the wrinkles on her simple coveralls as she listened in on the chatter.

"-coming around more and more often now-"

"-way I hear it theirs work to be had with the Alliance. Ever since Wren-"

"-I'm just saying Fi, Kal'buir is getting old. What if it's time for us to stand again?"

"-know why those damn aruetiise are poking around here? Kriffing Imps think they own Mandalore. Way I hear it-"

"-Wren, Fett, Viszla, Shysha it's all the same to me. Ain't no one gonna bother us out here-"

Alana frowned as she made her way back to the kitchen; Imperials this far north? That was unusual. Sure the occupations goons the reborn Death Watch came by every few weeks demanding taxes but to see actual bucket heads this far out? The dark skinned girl bit her lip nervously at that thought.

"Alana?" A gruff voice said breaking her from my thoughts. "Alana Linaki is that you?" Alana turned big tails flopping to regard the speaker. A large man clad in orange blue beskar'gam smiled at her bearded cheeks wrinkling. "Well I'll be is that really you ad'ika?"

Alana returned the smile and walked over to him. "Ba'vouda Madi?" The man laughed as he tugged on his thick orange-grey ponytail.

" Craggy and old but the same!" Madik Frendin was an old comrade of her fathers. Growing up he'd been like an uncle to the young Linaki girls. Alana leaped forward and hugged the old warrior regardless of his armour or his bushy beard. Madidk returned the embrace gently.

"Ahhhh Al'ika! So big now huh? Look at you!"

Alana giggled. "Well I am maturing Madik. That tends to happen after three years!"

"Three years… hard to believe. You work here now?"

"Yep! Shifts almost over to so…"

"Ahh yes of course. Oya! Don't let me keep you." Alana gave one last smile at the old man before returning to the kitchen. After an hour or so of work she was finally off and joined Madik at his table with a sigh.

"Ahhhh."

"Good day?"

"Always. Well I need to get home Madi."

"Let me escort you! Besides I could do with raising a glass with your father, reminisce about the old times."

"Of course." Alana said with a smile the two rose and departed the slowly emptying the cantina. The two walked down the simple stone paved road of Main Street chattering all the way.

"Tell me how is your sister?"

Alana frowned as she thought back to her last conversation with Jemini. She'd been cold to Jemini, harsh even. "Doing well. Still Bounty Hunting somewhere out there." Alana waved her hand skyward.

"A pity. I haven't seen her since we forged her Beskar'gam together. I was hoping to present a proposition to her. Ah well such is life. Your sister is really something you know?"

Alana's smile became somewhat forced. "Yeah. She sure is."

"Don't worry Ad'ika you'll stand free of her shadow soon enough. That talent for cooking will se to that of nothing else!" The big man declared smiling broadly.

The two continued catching up as they drew closer however Madik's smile fell as he started to sniff the air.

Alana joined him and quietly asked. "Is that…smoke?"

"Alana, behind me." The big Mando growled smoothly attaching his helmet to the rest of his armour. Drawing his beskar sword Madik held up a hand as he peered around the corner.

"Shab." He cursed simply. Alana shoved past him sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. She stalled at the sight in front of her.

Alana and Jemini's father and mother had been a successful mercenary duo in their younger years. The two had accumulated a respectable nest egg which they had used to open their own general store. That same store now stood smashed up and smoking with four white clad Mando's in front. Alana paid no heed to them and ran past the soldiers towards two lumps under a sheet.

"Wait! Stand back- shab it stop girl!" Alana fell to her knees dread filling her chest as she grabbed the edge of what she now recognized as her parents bed sheet. Body moving on autopilot she pulled the sheet back and her breath caught in her throat. Two familiar upturned faces covered in dirt and burns met her.

"Hold on… that's the daughter!" The tinny voice of one of the super commandos growled from behind her. "Commander Larre want her alive." Alana tears in her yes continued to stare at her parent's faces. Her fathers face still had a twist of anger to it while her mother looked bizarrely at peace. A firm hand gripped her by the arm.

"Alana Linaki you are under arrest for suspicion of sedition against the Galactic Empire. You need to come with us now." Alana was yanked to her feet as she hollowly gazed at the trio of occupation goons.

"Alright," The one who'd been watching the street growled turning to face the trooper holding Alana. "We need to get her back to base. I'll call it-"

A chink echoed from behind him as Madik coolly decapitated him with his sword. The burly Mandalorain leaped forward sword point thrusting forward point first into the chink underneath the second Imperials armpit. The trooper holding Alana swore as he shoved her away brining his rifle to bear on the orange and blue Mando.

Madik withdrew his blade and grabbed the trooper by the shoulder thrusting the dying man in front of him as a shield blocking the flurry of blaster fire the remaining two unleashed. Rushing forward to the one closest to Alana he twisted slicing the joint of the man's knee from under him as he passed sending the man to his knees. Thrusting behind him he sent his blade through the back of the goons lightly armoured neck.

The remaining Imperial aimed his blaster point blank at Madik and fired off several shots that bounced off his armour. Whipping around Madik used his blade to destroy the blaster sending the trooper reeling. Stepping forward Madik bashed the pommel of his sword into the troopers helmet several times in rapid succession forcing him to his knees. Reversing the grip on his blade Madik thrust it though the gap between helmet and breastplate into the troopers body.

Alana for her part had merely crawled back to her parents and stared vacantly at them. Madik withdrew his blade letting the body of the trooper fall to the ground. Whipping it through the air to clean it he sheathed it turning to Alana.

"Al'ika are you alright?" When Alana remained silent the old soldier amended. "Physically, are you alright physically?"

"Yes." She hollowly intoned. The older Mando dropped to one knee beside her putting a hand on her fathers chest. "Damn it Kaan you old chakkar you were supposed to outlive me. Ni su'cuyi, gar kyr'adyc, ni partayli, gar darasuum ner vod."

The two sat for a moment in silence before Madik rose and grabbed one of the dead troopers side arms. Checking he handed it to her. "Listen to me Al'ika we need to leave this place. I'm going to grab my speeder you stay here with your parents. Shoot any of these aruetiise who come near you understand?"

"…Yeah. I understand."

"Good girl." The burly Mando set off at a sprint leavin Alana beside the bodies of her parents. A curious thing started to happen to her as she sat there. The numbness started to fade then burn with in her. Alana's hands tightened around the blaster. Her parents were dead and that made her mad. Furious even. Someone was responsible and someone was going to pay.

Alana clung to Madik's back as he piloted the speeder though the dense conifer forest north of her hometown. Behind them her parents' bodies rested carefully secured, still wrapped in their blanket. They'd ha no further complications in Enceri a few sympathetic locals ensuring the bodies had been well hidden.

Now almost three hours later they were drawing close to their destination Madik's hidden ship. An old blockade-runner that had been modified more times then Madik could count, it was known as the Gra'Tua.

As Madik sped into the clearing where his ship was docked the crew came into view. First to draw the eye were two hulking loading droids that were incongruously playing a game of Dejarik. A trio of near identical men were observing the games differentiated only by their hairstyles, scars and armour colour. A duo of non-humans stood at ships cargo ramp and approached Madik as he pulled up.

The lead was a clay skinned Zabarak female with spiky black hair and grey horns clad in forest green armour who strode swiftly towards them.

"Madik! Thank the force. The Imp's comms are chattering like crazy, we worried you'd been pinched." The man following behind her was a thin-faced Devaronian with orange skin and a scruffy grey chinstrap nodded expressively crossing his hands over his blood red armour questioningly.

"Sai, Kibi we need to move quickly. Boys! Get your shebs over here!" Madik dismounted and strode towards the men clustered by the droids. Alana slid off the bike and shivered in the evening air. The Zabarak woman known as Sai knelt in front of her and placed her hands on the young girls shoulders. "Hello their ad'ika. By the force you're freezing. Kibi, get her a coat would you?"

Kibi nodded and headed back to the ship. Madik meanwhile was conferring with the three men that Alana now recognized as ex clone troopers. "The Imps' got to Kaan and Sailia. I took care of the bastards they left behind but that was some time ago. Loner I need you on the perimeter son. Radio in before you engage them clear?" The clone he was addressing was clad in dark grey armour and had a short red fohawk nodded in understanding before pulling his helmet on and fading away into the shadows rifle at the ready. "Timez I need you monitoring the air waves. If those arutiise know anything I want to know." Timez sported a simple salt and pepper crew cut and activated a device in his ear as he said.

"You got it buir."

"Jo I need you-"

"On bagman duty." There was an uncomfortable moment of silence after the spiky redheaded clone with facial tattoos spoke. "Sorry Madi'buir. I'll get some wood together."

"It's alright Jo'ika. Get to it." The red clad Mando nodded and headed into the woods. Madik turned to the two loading droids. "J-1, J-2 I need that cargo loaded now."

The larger of the two droids a tin painted bot with a single large optic and J-1 scrawled in red ink across his chassis turned to regard Madik.

"Oi boss can ye not see we ar somewot in tha middle oh somethin ere?" The smaller of the two had a sleeker purple look with two bright red optics spoke in a rough female voice.

"Zis is most, how you say, dickish yes?"

"Oi do believe prickish would be de word yer thinking of. Course in his bloody tounge it'd be called bein a chakkar."

"Yez I like dis. You are acting like chakkar Madik, iz gud? Iz gud."

Madik sighed before growling. "Listen you rust buckets either you get my ossick on the Gra'tua or you two can sit here and discuss the merits of your game with the Stormtroopers."

J-1 shut off the holo link and rose to his considerable ten feet height activating his tank treads. "Roight no need to be an arse Madi. Cumon Two bes gat ta it."

J-2's hydraulics hissed almost as if in irritation as she rose to her seven foot nine height. "Oh very vell if you inzizt." The two droids working in tandem started loading the scattered crates into the ships hold.

Madik shook his and groused at the coat bearing Kibi. "Remind me again why I though it'd be a good idea to install higher functions in those two?"

Kibi shrugged as he walked up to Alana and Sai handing the Zabarak woman the coat. Sai smiled softly at Alana as she wrapped the coat around her shoulders.

"My name is Sai Fel-don. Your name is Alana right?" The middle-aged woman asked smiling.

"Yeah it is. Nice to meet you." Alana replied automatically. The tears were gone and the anger had smouldered to a coal leaving her just feeling tired.

"You to. Last I saw you, you were running around your parent's house naked as a jaybird giggling like a loon. You must have been no older then six at the time."

"Ummm…" Alana mumbled cheeks flushing.

"Right, sorry. Random I know."

"It's fine Ms. Fel-don."

Kibi crouched down beside Sai and gave Alana a smile. Reaching onto his belt he removed a flask and passed it to her. Alana took a sip of the sweet tasting liquid and smiled back at him.

After about a half hour the crew's preparations were complete. Madik had spent most of the time pacing and glancing worriedly at Alana. Eventually however the two belligerent droids had finished loading the cargo while Madik and Jo had built a large pyre. Tenderly Madik and Kibi bore the bodies of Alana's parents to the pyre. Alana and Sai had cleaned them up as best they could and they now look far more at peace as she pulled their bed sheet over their face one last time.

The entire crew of the ship gathered around the pyre heads bowed. Madik sighed as he handed Alana a torch. "Kaan and Sailia Linaki. What can I say about them? A damn good pair of fighters, friends true Mandalorains who would stand beside you in the trenches. A good set of parents to, not that needs saying. Universe is a meaner place without them I reckon. Till we meet again Ner Vode. Anyone else got words?"

The rest of the crew remained silent looking to Alana. "Mum… Dad… I'm gonna miss the shab out of you. You were always there for ma and Jemini and while I wish she could've been here… she's the woman you raised. I wish you could've… seen m-me grow-" Alana broke sobbing softly. Madik rested a hand on her shoulder squeezing her gently. Alana drew in a shaky breath and lowered the torch to the wood.

Thanks to the accelerant they'd placed on it the wood went up swiftly fire licking at Alana's parents. As smoke and sparks rose in the night. Madik started to chant low and hoarse.

"Motir ca'tra nau tracinya. Gra'tua cuun hett su dralshy'a. Cuun hett su." He was soon joined by the rest of the crew creating a reverberating melody that Alana joined in. "Motir ca'tra nau 'tua cuun hett su dralshy'a. Cuun hett su." Unconsciously the young girl translated the ancient chant. 'Those who stand before us, light the night sky in flame. Our vengeance burns brighter still, burns brighter still.'

It took little over a half hour for the flames to die down. As they did Alana took from Madik a small urn and gathered some of the ashes. As she rose the old Mando gestured to the ship.

"Oya ad'ika." Alana nodded and ascended the ramp leaving her home behind.

Alana padded softly through the dimly lit halls of the Gra'Tua. After a few hours rest she was feeling as well could be expected. She was searching for Madik she had a question for the old soldier.

"-are you sure Timez?"Madiks voice asked.

Alana drew up short and pressed herself against the bulkheads as she listened to the conversation coming from the Captain cabin.

"Quite certain sarge. Seems like they wanted to bring the Linaki's in for questioning and detainment. Probably wanted to use them against Jemini. By all accounts Kaan didn't take to kindly to this."

Sai sadly interjected. "He wouldn't have."

"Started getting belligerent and one thing led to another and before anyone knew it a shootout broke out. Kaan injured their Commander and Sailia killed two before they were gunned down. Apparently it's caused a lot of anger higher up the food chain. Some Moff is out for blood." Alana felt sick. Jemini was responsible for this? She couldn't be

"Shab Jem'ika," Madik swore softly. "What have you gotten yourself into?"

Sai clicked her tongue. "So what are we going to do with Alana?"

"What do you mean?"

"Madik she's still a teenager. Her parents never took her to war she's got no training! What we do, we can't expect that of her."

A soft baritone voice offered a counterargument. "You might be surprised. I see strength in her eyes."

"Strength is all well and good Kibi I don't deny she has that. What she lacks is skill. I say we find a safe place to keep her far from the Empire, do right by her."

Alana decided to reveal her presence. "If it's all the same to you," She called out stepping into the room proper. "I'd rather fight."

There were five members of the crew sitting around the table who looked up guilty. They'd all changed out of there armour in favour of more confortable clothes. Madik sat in a bantha skin jacket at the head of the little table open bottle in front of him. To his left Timez sat in a conservative button up shirt and slacks while Kibi reclined beside him clad in loose fitting black clothes. To Madik's right the belligerent Jo sat clad in nothing save a pair of tight fitting shorts. He was currently massaging a tank top and short clad Sai Fel-don who was now looking at Alana with worry.

"Sweetheart do you know what you're saying?"

"Yeah, yeah I do. The Empire it seems because my sister had the stones to stand up to them has murdered my parents. You're damn right I want to make those bastard pay!"

Sai shook her head. "God you remind me of your mother. An absolute sweetheart most of the time but get her angry… force help you."

Madik nodded in agreement. "Aye. So you're committed then Al'ika?"

Alana squared her shoulders. "I am."

"You're a true Mandalorian. Well then I guess we should get her acquainted with fighting."

Sai shook her head despite the carful ministrations of the redheaded clone. "Madik! You know how dangerous this op we're running is! Mando or not we can't take an untrained girl into the line of fire!"

"Babe, babe calm down," Jo soothed kissing the back of her neck tenderly, "How about we take her to Dandoran? It's on our way and she can learn a thing or two there."

Timez ran hand over his six o'clock shadow thoughtfully. "Jo raises a good point sir. Boot camp in some shape or form is always advisable as it makes the trainees more likely to survive hard contact."

Madik sighed thoughtfully before nodding. "Good plan Jo. Al'ika are you alright with this?"

"Yeah I should be fine. I just need to contact Jemini. She needs… she needs to know about this."

"We tried Al'ika," Madik insisted. "We weren't able to find her on the holonet."

"Don't worry," Alana replied with a wan smile as she turned to leave. "I know a girl."

Once in her cabin Alana brought up the holo net and typed in the old address Jemini had given her parents a few years ago. Alana sat in silence as the call went out before a flickering holo image appeared in front of her. A naked haggard looking female Nautolan floated in front of Alana desperately typing on one of several lap tops and tablets floating around her.

"Hi you have reached the satellite of love! Sadly we are experiencing some ennsy weensy technical difficulties so we'll have to call you back at another date unless of course this is Jacki Blade and I cannot stress this enough you will get your kriffing money. Now I am SO sorry but-"

"Ms. Tavish?" Alana asked hesitantly shading her eyes. "Is this a bad time?"

"Ms. Tavish. Pft Miss Tavish was my mom's name, probably not that I ever knew her, call me Lanei wait a second…. is that you Alana?"

"Uh yeah Lanei it's me! Do you maybe want to put some clothes on?"

"Clothing inhibits my mojo besides little busy trying to not die here but how are you?!" Lanei paused her typing and stared at Alana's face. In a suddenly serious voice she asked. "Alana what's wrong?"

Despite herself Alana felt a sob come out of her throat. "Ms. Tavish… Lanei my mom and dad are dead."

"Shit, I am so sorry. How if you don't mind my asking?"

"The Empire they, they came asking questions about Jemini. My parents by all accounts didn't take it kindly and well one thing led to another."

"Shab." The hacker's image flickered. "Knew that job was to good to be true. I assume you need me to contact Jem?"

"Yeah I would are you okay?"

"Fine!" Lanei flashed a slightly unhinged grin. "Living the life of a renegade who had it made! I am sorry for your loss Alana. Do you want me to give Jemini a message?"

"Tell her… tell her," Alana tried to sort through the mix of emotions within her. The sadness, the guilt, the anger that all teemed within her. "Tell her I'll see her soon."

Lanei's image shook again. "Shab these chakkar are good. I need to go Alana but I will get in contact with your sister. She cares about you a lot you know. Lanei out."

The quirky hackers image disappeared leaving Alana alone with her thoughts.

The Longclaw, Hyperspace

"-Listen All I'm saying is that you Inquisitors aren't really Sith, y'know?" Jemini remarked as she idly reclined in the Longclaw's common room. Phara scowled at this remark as she icily shot back.

"Well thanks again for your truly expert opinion, Linaki."

"Oh shab Phara, mellow out huh? I'm not saying you're not powerful and all just that you're somehow… less."

The rest of the squad watched this confrontation with various looks of amusement or exasperation. Kara, who for reasons best known only to her was hanging upside down from a support beam, raised a hand.

"Uhh, Jem? Question?"

"What is it kid?"

"How exactly would you classify a Sith?"

Jemini started counting them off with her hand. "Well they'd have to be intimidating."

Kara nodded. "Sure."

"Also powerful."

The wookie girl scratched her nose. "Uh-huh."

"Probably dressed in some combination of black and red."

Kara solemnly clicked her tongue in agreement.

"And finally they'd probably have…a…red…lightsaber."

Kara dropped from her perch and flipped right side up putting her hands behind her head as she sauntered off. "Sounds exactly like Pre-nakey Phara to me."

"Oh, screw off Kara." Jemini growled shooting Kara a rude hand gesture.

"You can't deny the truth!" She replied in a singsong tone to the snickering of Cal and Maylaya.

Jemini turned back to regard a rather irate Phara who had her arms crossed under her breasts. The saberstaff wielder raised an eyebrow mockingly. "Well?"

"Listen just because you looked like a little edgelord doesn't make you a true Sith."

"Well I was true enough to beat your metal ass!" Jemini surged to her feet and stuck her face in Phara's.

"What's that bitch? You beat my what?"

Rather then back down Phara thrust her own chest forward staring into Jemini's eyes. "Well stop me if I'm wrong but, I'm not the one who got the ossick kicked out of her on Dathomir."

"Oh please Phar'ika! I wasn't expecting to take on three Jedi and whatever the shab your mom is all at once, not to mention the damn Rancor!"

Mera who had placed her hands over Kiki's ears interjected. "You know Bruce is quite playful once you get to know him. Also I'm a Witch."

This went ignored by the two women who stubbornly refused to break eye contact.

"Listen blondie," Jemini growled. "I could take your bare ass one on one anytime, anyplace. Just say the word."

Cal glanced at Keyla and whispered. "Shouldn't you stop this?"

"What, now? No, no, no Cal this far to entertaining. Besides I could live with seeing your sister getting her ass handed to her once, twice, three times heck all day really." Keyla said with a smirk leaning towards the confrontation.

"Care to put money where your mouth is tin woman?"

"Oh you did not just call my Beskar'gam tin! You're on!" Phara and Jemini gripped arms tightly as Jemini continued. "But I got some stipulations. This fight is gonna be woman to woman. No armour or weapons for me, no lightsaber or force for you. Agreed?"

Phara smirked and tilted her head. "Agreed. What's at stake besides your dignity?"

"Tell you what you win you get to wear my armour for a week. I win I get to use your saberstaff."

"Deal. When?"

"Training room. Now."

The two strode out of the room in step with purpose.

"Well I'll me Mynock before I miss this!" Keyla proclaimed swiftly following behind. The rest of the squadron save Jace and the children followed their captain's lead.

The training room was equipped with a weapons rack, movable dummies, weights and most importantly a wide-open space with a mat. Moving deliberately Jemini unattached her belt and dropped it on the side of the ring. Phara for her part simply stretched from side to side sizing up her opponent.

Efia tapped Kara's shoulder and whispered. "Is this type of thing normal for nudists?"

Kara raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Like does stripping us down to our purest self awaken in us the primal animalistic tendencies to establish dominance within our social group?"

Kara pursed her lips. "Meh. Maybe. I ain't a shrink. Why do you ask?"

"Well I'm kind of new at this whole nudist thing. All I know is don't like clothes. Is there anything more to it?"

The brown haired girl looked at Efia like she was her long lost sister. Abruptly she pulled the pointy ear girl into a tight embrace. "That's all it needs to be. Nice and simple, no like clothes. No more words are needed." Efia found herself smiling as this bizarre girl crushed her in her arms.

"Alright!" Keyla shouted. "Listen up girls I want a nice clean fight here! That means no use of the force, tit shots or gouging of eyes! The fight goes to a KO or till one of you calls uncle. Are the fighters agreed?" Jemini cracked her neck and gave a fierce nod. Phara merely bowed. "Alright. FIGHT!"

Jemini opened the fight with a flurry of swift powerful punches aimed for Phara's upper body. Cal's sister deflected or dodged the majority of the blows before returning in kind. For over a minute all that was on display was the elegant acrobatic forms of Phara's martial arts combined with the rough and tumble brawling of Jemini's technique evenly matched.

Phara seeking to break the deadlock executed a whipping kick to Jemini's midriff. With a resounding smack her foot connected rather then stumble Jemini wrapped her body around Phara's foot trapping her leg. Phara's golden eyes widened in shock while Jem's mouth curled into a smile.

Jemini yanked Phara off balance sending her slamming into the matt. Jemini immediately took advantage of Phara's dazed state and moved to pin her with her body. Phara in a display of quick reflexes managed to wriggle out from under her and regained her feet.

The two circled one another like alley cats. Keyla sat at the edge of her seat a savage grin on her face as she urged the two on. Kara still had her arm around Efia and was eagerly bouncing up and down. Cal for his part was caught somewhere between disapproval and intrigue. Mhisha merely shook his head and observed.

"They remind me of my sisters."

Cal raised an eyebrow. "Your sisters often wrestle nude?"

"Oh yes, but they are rarely this…gentle."

Cal's eyebrow stayed well up as he observed Phara barely dodge a wicked haymaker from Jemini who herself barely jumped over the former Inquisitors sweeping kick. "No kidding?" The big man merely smiled as Jemini with a scream lunged for Phara.

Defying everyone's expectations Phara met her with a snarl and the two fell into grappling grunting as they struggled for purchase.

"Got to say Linaki," Phara huffed grinning widely. "For a bloody Bob Fett fan you ain't half bad."

"Ahh thanks whitey. For half a Sith you ain't bad yourself Pyso."

"Why you-" Both girls snarled and whipped their heads back and with a thud head butted one another. Their was a pregnant pause as the two swayed together before both keeling over.

"Well that seemed counter productive." Malaya observed suddenly looming behind Efia and Kara. Both girls shrieked Efia drawing her weapon and holding the blade to blindfolded girls neck. The young seer raised her hands in mock surrender. "Sheesh, tense much?"

Cal sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "By the force Malaya… Efia don't mind her she does it to everyone." Efia retracted her weapon and brushed her short bangs back out of her eyes.

"If you say so Cal. Sorry."

"Don't be! Those are the best reflexes any of these pansies have yet shown."

Keyla and Mhisha had converged on the two fighters rolling them onto their backs. The two soldiers opened the fighter's eyes and studied the reactions.

"They ought to come out of it…" Keyla paused dramatically till Jemini gave a groan. "Now!"

"Oh shab my head." Jemini moaned rolling to her knees followed closely by Phara.

"Damn it Jem I though you took your helmet off for this fight. By the force."

The two sat side by side before Jemini elbowed Phara in the ribs. "Oi Phara. You're alright y'know that?"

"You to Jemini. Kriff me that was one hell of a good fight."

Cal scurried off. "I'll get you some meds for the pain!"

Jemini lurched to her feet before helping Phara up. "In the meantime I think we need a shower, hey blondie?"

"Whatever you say skull of steel." The two stumbled off arms around one another. The rest of the crew shook their heads and dispersed throughout the ship.

In the showers most of the dizziness had faded for Phara and Jemini as they lathered up. Standing under the warm spray Jemini smiled blue hair hanging just past her shoulder blades.

"One thing I gotta say I love about this ship is the bathroom! God I haven't had ossick like this since Lanei and I pulled of that Hoth job. God that shower was glorious!"

Phara smirked as she washed her own long hair. "From what I've heard this Lanei sounds like one hell of a character."

Jemini smiled. "She sure is." Looking at her glistening body the Mando snorted. "She is gonna to get a kick out of this."

"What?" Phara asked as she washed the last of the soap from her body.

"She's been trying to get me out of my kit ever since I meet her and it took a botched job and pissing off the Empire to do it." Jemini chuckled slapping Phara's ass as she passed. "Good work on that huh?"

Phara hissed and groused after the drip-drying Mando. "Since when did this ships become a game of grab ass?"

Jemini merely smirked as she dried herself off poking her head out the door to the sight of a blushing Cal.

"I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that last bit. Here are your pills, one for each of ya." Jemini took the proffered pills and ruffled Cal's hair.

"Thanks Cal'ika."

"What does that even mean?"

"It means little Cal, kid."

"Thanks?" Jemini popped one of the pills in her mouths and tossed the reminder to the still dripping Phara.

"There ya are slugger." The Mandalorian dried herself before stepping out into the hall heading for her quarters on the Kad. As she walked her comlink chirped. Jemini frowned. She would've sworn she'd disconnected from the net entirely after Dathomir…

"Lanei." Jem said like it was a foregone conclusion before accepting the call. An unmistakable static filled voice asked.

"Jem'ika? Is that you sister?"

"It's me Lan'ika, what's up?"

"Jem we need to talk-shab." The comms went silent as a loud thump came from the other side. "Damn it!"

"Lanei are you alright?"

"Who me? Yes fine, chipper grand even! Just a wee bit of Imp troubles, nothing serious!" Her voice lost its customary bubbly playfulness as she continued. "Jemini I've got bad news. Really bad."

Jemini's heart seized. "What?"

"Shab Jem'ike there's no easy way to break this to you. Your parents are dead."

Jemini barely even noticed as she slid to the ground as she whispered. "How?"

"Some Imperials came by asking questions about you. Things got rough and well your parents…"

Jemini breathed in sharply. "I should've been there. Shab Lanei I failed them. What about-?"

"Alana's fine Jem. She reached out to me. She seemed…shaken but alright she was broadcasting from the Gra'Tua."

Jemini let out a choked sob. Her baby sister was still alive. "Did she say anything to you?"

"Just that she'd see you soon. She wasn't to talkative Jem."

"Does she blame me?"

"I don't know Jem. I wish I did but I don't."

"Shab, shab, shab, shab! I'd blame me."

"Jem you don't know that. Alana loves you she just needs time." A crash came from the other side of Jemini's comlink. "Listen Jem'ika I need to go. I'll be in contact."

Jemini sat tears spilling down her cheeks head in her hands. The soft patter of feet was all that betrayed a still damp Phara. "By the force Jemini…are you…are you?"

Jemini surged to her feet and held out a hand. "Not now Blondie just…not now. I need to be alone, okay?"

"Jemini we're here for you alright? You're not alone!" The former Inquisitor watched as the tanned woman stumbled her way to her ship "You're not alone." She whispered.


	10. Chapter 10

The Longclaw, Exiting Hyperspace

Kara bounced up and down excitedly as Keyla took the Longclaw out of hyperspace. "Where do you think we're going Cal?"

"I don't know Kara. Somewhere safe I'd imagine."

"Safe smafe Cal! Just think about the possibilities. It could be a water planet or oh a planet that's just a giant shell for an egg that contains an intergalactic tentacle horror that, when it hatches, lays a new egg that replaces the planet!"

Keyla paused in the entrance to the common room mouth parted in confusion. Efia and Malya cocked their heads to the side while Phara and Cal has assumed near identical postures of pinching the bridges of their noses in exasperation. Mera, Jace and Mhisha meanwhile simply chuckled to themselves .

"Well…" The Captain mused. "I'm pretty damn sure it's not that last one. Ladies and Gentlemen I am pleased to present you with the location of our new base: Gymnos 1!"

So saying the orange Togruta brought up a holo of what looked to be a mid sized tropical world made up primarily of island chains and ocean. Kara eyes wide was drawn to it like a moth to flame an interest shared by the rest of the crew. "According to the records we have it's been uninhabited for centuries. Apparently back in the time of the Old Republic there was an effort to make it a resort but a mix of it's remoteness, the unusual humidity and sabotage by some corporate big wig who went back to nature, the planet was abandoned and largely forgotten. Skinny Dipping enthusiasts and smugglers have used this as a stop off point for years and it's not on any Imperial Charts. I believe we're the right group of individuals to make this place work."

Kara clapped her hands. "Oohh this is so exciting! Say… where's Jem? She should be here!"

Phara and Keyla exchanged a quick glance before Phara reassured the young girl. "She just needs a little alone time right now. I'm sure she'll be ecstatic once she's out and about."

Kara frowned. "Alright…"

Keyla clapped her hands together. "Well, do we like what we see people?" Receiving a round of nods the rebel captain grinned. "Alright! I'll bring us down, strap in folks."

As the Longclaw descended though the tropical planets atmosphere all eyes were glued to the windows as they took in the beauty of their new home. The vegetation was lush and green on the wide variety of Island Chains scattered across the world. In the deep blue waters of the oceans shapes seemed to move suggesting deep dwelling behemoths of the waves. Keyla piloted the ship towards one of the planets largest landmasses a city sized island.

The Longclaw settled in a natural clearing between the mountainous cliff that towered to either side of a bay. Feathered avains screeched as they wheeled around this strange new addition to the world. From the trees squid like creatures chattered to one another swinging from branch to branch.

The hissing of the ramp lowering was quickly followed by the delighted squealing of Kara, Kiki and Ray as they explored their new home with wonder. The rest of the squad followed at a more sedate pace but with no less interest and enthusiasm. Cal and Malya basked in the sun listening to the sounds of the forest and nearby surf while Jace and Mera softly held one another with wordless smiles on their face. Phara, Keyla and Mhisha meanwhile examined the location strategically but with pleased looks on their faces.

"I LOVE IT I LOVE IT I LOVE IT!" Kara shrieked bouncing around with the other younglings. Keyla laughed and clapped her hands to gain everyone's attention.

"Alright troops, much as I'd love to just chill on the beach for the next little bit we have work to do. Now," She grabbed a stick from the ground and started to trace in a patch of clear dirt. "We are here, our future landing pad. Over that way underneath those trees," She pointed towards the beach. "We'll have our command center. I'm hoping that Mera and Jace will be able to build us a bunker below it for the storage of any and all electronics. Surrounding this central base we'll have a variety of huts made of a mix of natural building materials with concrete foundations. Ideally I'd like to link these satellite buildings up via tunnel with our central bunker."

"That's…a pretty ambitious design their Keyla." Phara observed.

"Well, Pyso I've been rebelling for most of my adult life. Before that, however, I dabbled in construction and architecture. Nice thing about this group is the amount of force users, I believe it should speed construction along nicely."

"I have a question!" Kara declared raising her hand eagerly.

"Yes, Kara?"

"May I build a tree house?"

Keyla smiled. "Yes Kara, you may. Any other questions?" The squad exchanged a series of looks and shook their heads. "Then let us begin."

Over the next few hours the shape of the base took form. Mera, Jace and Phara worked together to excavate a large-scale bunker using concrete to shore up the foundations. Mhisha and Keyla took the earth from this excavation and created a packed knee-high wall around the open aired commander center they had built out of a mix of local vegetation wood and sheet metal. Malya and Efia meanwhile had constructed the first of the satellite huts while Kara and Cal had taken to the trees constructing not one but a series of connected tree houses built in the Wookiee style.

As night began to fall the crew exhausted and cover in mud stains gathered on the beach side to a late night meal of caf and some freshly caught fish. Keyla beamed at her squad and slapped them on the back for their good work. Together they watched the sun set on their new home bonfire burning beside them.

"…I wish Jemini was here with us." Kara sighed wistfully head resting on Cal's shoulder.

Efia nodded as she looked up at the stores. "Yeah. She's a bit of a dick but… she reminds me of my brother."

Mayla loomed from the shadows behind Kara and Cal. "She's cool." Kara and Cal flinched but otherwise remained stationary. The brunette frowned at this. "Damn. I'm becoming predictable… I'll have to change that. Heh. Heh. Ha. HA! HA HA HA HA!"

Keyla shook her head in amusement at the cackling teen before meeting Phara's eye.

"Captain," the blonde asked quietly, "How long are we going to let her… wallow?" The other adults nodded in agreement at this statement. Keyla sighed.

"One more night, then I'll talk to her myself. You have my word."

The Gra'Tua, Enroute to Dandoran

Alana breathed in and out deeply as she sighted down the barrel of her weapon. A simple A280 it was the standard issue weapon of the Rebellion. As she tried to bring the metal cut-out of a Stormtrooper into focus she half listened to Loners quiet advice.

"Now in real combat you need to predict where your enemy will be so you'll have to lead. What's best is to aim for the center mass, you're no marksman not yet. Get your sights focused right on the center breathe in then-"

Alana pulled the trigger shot going well past the mark screaming to ricochet off the hangers door and up into the roof.

"- Pull the trigger." The clone sighed hand tracing the outline of his temple.

"Oh don't vorry Alana! Zat vaz slightly more accurate zan last time!" J-2 mocked cheerfully.

"Quite roight y'are Two. Oi'd giv it a solid three out of ten, so I would." J-1 agreed projecting the number. The two big droids could only fit into the Gra'Tua's spacious hold and as such had front row seats to Alana's efforts. Sai Fel-don smacked J-2 on her head from the catwalk.

"None of that. It's her first time."

"More like her twentieth try, no?" The droid quipped back before turnings too focus back on her and her comrade's game.

Loner stood up with a groan. "Listen kid don't take this the wrong way but I'm not sure if marksmanship is for you."

Alana smacked the ground and rose as well. "Listen if my… if my sister can do it co can I. Maybe if we try another blaster…"

Loner shook his head. "We've tried pistols, rifles, scatterguns and snipers. You just aren't cut out for it."

"Jemini-"

Kibi's voice cut through the chatter "Is not you. It's time you stop acting like her."

The Devaronian smoothly sauntered into the loading bay patting Loner on the shoulder. The sniper nodded and gathered up his weapons and turned to leave. Kibi paced around Alana sizing her up.

"Listen I can do anything Jemini can and more!"

"Except shoot straight it seems. Fight me."

"What?" Alana hissed sharply.

Rather then answer the red skinned Mando simply sunk into a ready stance arms raised. With a slight smile he crooked one finger and wagged it at her. Alana grit her teeth and squared her shoulders. While by no means the fighter her sister was Alana knew her way around a scrap.

Alana's punches, while undisciplined, were swift and powerful as she swung at Kibi. The man faded away from each blow but this only emboldened Alana to try harder with simple kicks and lunges. The red skinned alien smirked at the display before gracefully stepping within her guard and smacking her lightly on the back of the head.

Alana swung around face red and feinted with her left before delivering a powerful jab with her right catching the edge of his arm. Kibi dodged the next few blows before stepping within her guard once again. Rather then allow him to pull the same trick Alana swiftly elbowed him in the gut. Kibi broke away laughting.

"What?! What's so funny?!" Alana yelled hands outstretched.

"As I thought, a natural." Kibi chuckled. "Let me get something." The wiry man opened up a box and rummaged through them before drawing forth two metal weapons of simple design. They were shaped like nightsticks and consisted of simple metal bars with handles attached. "Watch." He commanded grasping the handles.

Kibi centered himself in the room breathing in and out before assuming a ready stance. The man started out simple slowly twirling the weapons from side to side, brining them down sharply in front of him before reversing them and thrusting forward in a punching motion. The longer he went on the faster he went, flipping, kicking and spinning all the while maintain perfect control of the weapons. He finished with the shafts of the weapon tucked under his arm pits and gave a short bow.

Alana's mouth was open wide as Kibi handed her the weapons. "These are tonfas. It takes a warrior of great skill to use them, ad'ika." Alana twirled them in her hand a smile appearing on her face. Immediately she started imitating the moves he'd just demonstrated adapting her fighting style to the oddly balanced yet perfect weapons.

Kibi stepped back and drew forth a staff from the crate and faced off against her. The two sparred for the better part of an hour Alana quickly picking the basics up smiling widely as she did. Madik joined Sai eventually on the catwalk and the two shared a meaningful look.

"She reminds me of her father. Always the first to draw a blade and get right into the thick of it." Madik mused aloud.

Sai nodded. "She's got her mothers strength of will though. Two hours of fruitless target practice and she still didn't give up."

Madik scratched his beard. "Are we doing the right thing Sai?" Kibi laughed as Alana managed to score a strike on his side before sweeping the feet from under her.

"Only the Force knows Madi."

"You haven't been a Jedi in a long time Sai. Forget the Force, what does your gut tell ya?"

"She's not ready. Not yet. I wouldn't have agreed to this if we weren't dropping her off somewhere safe."

Alana rolled back up striking low with her Tonfa's. "Safe is relative these days Sai. I can't help but feel the safest place is either with us…or her sister."

"Not that we know where she is," The Zabrak groaned running a hand over her face. "I suppose Madik we'll see if we make the right choice or not."

The two left the young girl to her training the ringing of Tonfa's echoing throughout the ship.

The Light Corvette Unwavering Justice, The Moons of Arendell

"READY!"

Medical Sargent Dea Arimais wiped her face as she asked. "What's the heart rate at?"

The man she was addressing was a haggard looking Stormtrooper who was doing his best not to stare at his comrades missing arm as he scanned his body.

"Eighty over one twenty, sarge."

"AIM!"

"Shit." Arimais cursed as she studied the slowly dying trooper. "We're going to have to cauterize. Get his helmet off."

Her assistant nodded as he wrestled his mate's helmet off revealing a young dark skinned human male. "Hey Jaz, it's me Denven. Look at me buddy."

"Hurts man it…hurts."

"FIRE!" Dea glanced up as the report of a dozen blasters went off dropping two of the surviving rebels. As far as bases went this was small fry. Located in an old monastery on the moons of an isolated planet this had been but a link in supply chain. It had been staffed by no more than a hundred rebels, of which less then a dozen now remained.

Arimais' Captain, a rail thin man by the name of Saxx impatiently gestured to his men. Another two rebels a grey Rodian and a red Twi'lek were dragged struggling from the knot of survivors to the wall in front of the firing squad. As she prepared her plasma torch she half listened to Saxx's speech.

"Really, Lieutenant, this unpleasantness is easily avoided. Simply tell me where I might find the next rebel base and this will all stop."

The man he was addressing was a stone-faced Mon Calmari who started straight ahead in silence. The seven remaining men behind him did their best match their commander's stoicism despite the situation. Saxx shook his head sadly.

"Well, they're your men. READY!"

Plasma torch assembled Arimais took a rubber block from her utility belt. "Have him bite down on this." She ordered. As Denven opened his friend's mouth Dea drew her service knife and ignited her torch. "This will hurt like hell even with the meds trooper."

The pale-faced Jaz grinned shakily as he mumbled around the bit. "I…I can take it Doc."

"AIM!" Dea returned his smile as her knife went from cherry red to blinding white.

"Hoohah. On three alright?" Receiving a nod she addressed his friend. "You're gonna want to hold him." Denven took Jaz's remaining arm in his own and placed his free arm on the injured troopers chest. Arimais grinned. "Alright boys. Three!"

"FIRE!" The blaster volley drowned Jaz's muffled scream out as Dea's knife cauterized the wound. The young trooper collapsed into unconsciousness in eerie synchronicity with the dropping of the rebel's bodies.

Arimais stuck her knife into the moons rocky soil to let it cool as she inspected her handy work. It wasn't pretty but the trooper was no longer leaking blood. She smiled a little bit as she brought out her marker tracing the symbols for priority and bacta on both his chest and his helmet. "Stay with him," She ordered Denven. "The moment we're off this rock I want him in a tank, clear?"

"Yes sir, thank you so much sir."

"Just doing my job."

A commotion from the prisoners drew Armiais' attention. One of the candidates Saxx had selected was a dirty young red headed human woman. Another young human with brown hair was desperately trying to keep her behind him.

"Take me damn it! Take your hands off her you filthy bastards!" The troopers in question bashed his guns stock into the rebel's head until he dropped to his knees. They then dragged the woman away as the man rose shakily to his feet. "Kait… Kait!"

The Rebels leader broke his silence and hissed. "Damn it Ferral keep it together!"

The woman was thrust beside her comrade a solemn faced Durros. She squared her shoulder s and raised her chin defiantly glaring at the firing squad. Arimais shook her head at such bravery for a pointless cause.

Ferral who was being restrained by two troopers strained to get to Kait bloody face twisted in anger. Saxx calmly walked up to him and grabbed him by the chin.

"You know her boy? You love her perhaps?" The only response the officer got was the Rebels eyes remaining fixed on Kait. Saxx smiled. "I thought so. You can end this Ferral right here right now. I'm not a bad man; I just need to know where the rest of your terrorist friends are. I would, no I will, kill every one of you if I must. Say the word."

"Ferral!" Kait called. "Think of the cause! Don't do it!"

"Listen to her soldier," the Rebels Lieutenant hissed. "You'll be damming all of our sacrifices." Tears in his eyes Ferral stared at Kait face in conflict.

Dea ran a hand through her spiked blonde hair sick to her stomach. Captain Saxx's…. interrogation techniques could kindly be described as 'visceral'. Torture he knew was rarely effective but finding leverage on someone… well that could make or break these moments.

When no reply was forthcoming Saxx sighed in disappointment and let Ferral's chin go. "Unfortunate. READY!"

Moving in perfect sync the Stormtroopers shouldered their rifles. Dea knew she should find her squad but something about this moment compelled her to watch. The five remaining rebels in the knot of prisoners all steeled their faces save the still struggling Ferral.

"AIM!" The firing squad raised there weapons and trained them on the chests of Kait and the now softly praying Durros. A small ring of troopers had surrounded the unfolding drama watching to see the outcome. Saxx raised his hand thematically.

"FI-"

"WAIT! Dandoran!"

"HOLD!" Saxx barked turning to young rebel. "What did you say?"

Still staring at Kait who had visibly deflated the young man continued. "It's a rebel training base. New recruits go through basic there."

"How, pray tell, do you know?"

"Me and Kait trained there. I'll tell you anything just… stop the killing."

Saxx smiled. "Of course. I will need your full cooperation of course if you want to keep her and your comrades alive."

"Anything."

The Mon Calmari abruptly lunged for the young man hands out stretched.

"Ferral you damn idiot! You've-"

A single blaster shot rang out as Saxx shot the officer through the head. Checking the charge on his pistol in an absent minded way the tall Imperial ordered. "Firing squad, secure the prisoners for transit. Take extra care of Ms. Kait, no harm is to come to her. I want us wheels up within the hour."

Arimais shook her head at that little performance. It took a cold son of a bitch to manipulate a person like that. There were days she didn't know how much of that little performance was an act and how much was the real Saxx.

With one last sigh the medic trudged off to find her men leaving the bodies of the dead rebels behind.

The Planet Dandoran, Hidden Rebel Base

Alana swallowed nervously as the Gra'Tua's ramp extended to the planet's surface. The young Mando was now clad in simple military cut green pants and jacket with light armour affixed to her chest and arms. Hanging from her belt were her Tonfa's and a light blaster pistol despite her less then ideal marksman abilities. She bounced on the ball of her feet before being stilled by a friendly hand on her shoulder.

Kibi smiled at her and lowered his free hand wordlessly communicating his intent. Alana let out a deep breath and returned the smile before following in Madik's footsteps.

A motley group greeted them. At the head was a rough looking blonde human with a rifle slung over his back. To his right a female red headed Mirilan and a lion like Cathar male reclined. To his left a blue Nosaurian female and a red furred male Snivvian stood.

"Captain Syntine!" Madik greeted hand outstretched.

"Captain Frendin," The human returned grasping the Mando's armoured hand. "A pleasure as always."

"Likewise. How have things been here?"

"Quiet, which is the way I like it. Delivered some supplies to Keyla's new squadron a week ago."

"Captain Kaeno? She yet lives?"

"Aye, last survivor of the seventh. She's rebuilding in a…singular unique way. A natural one you might even say."

"Personally I quite like it. Lots of girl power." The redhead threw in studying her nails. The Cathar beside her nodded his agreement."

Madik smiled widely. "Glad to hear. There's been to much death lately."

Valen's smile fell. "Aye, that there has. What brings you here?"

"Refuelling stop and a new recruit. Alana?" Alana strode forward and did her best to give a charming smile. "This is Alana Linaki. She…. Well she recently lost her parents and is wanted by the Empire. She wants to learn how to fight. I'd teach her but our next job is a little too…intense for someone untrained. We were hoping she could learn from you."

The Rebel Captain smiled. "I'm sorry to hear about your parents but any enemy of the Empire is a friend of mine. You're more then welcome here. Fraydom? Berst? You have any room in your unit?"

The Mirialan and Cathar exchanged a glance before she spoke up. "No sir, me and Berst are pretty well full." The Cathar shrugged apologetically.

"Sir? If I may?" The rodent like Snivvian inquired receiving a nod from Syntinne. "Me and Corporal Roughroot would be more then willing to take recruit Linaki in." The female Nosaurain nodded beak like mouth curling into a smile.

"Very well then Sargent Grunn, it shall be so. Captain Frendin we'll have your ship refuelled within the hour."

Alana felt tears gathering in her eyes as she bid her farewells to the crew of the Gra'Tua. Despite the short time she'd known them they'd been very good to her and been there for her after her parents' deaths. Alana gave each of the clones a hug despite the armour and tapped the chassis of J-1 and J-2 fondly. Sai Fel-don warily wrapped the young teen in a hug planting a kiss on her head.

"Go with the Force, Alana. We will meet again."

"Thank you Ms. Fel-don. Go in the force as well." The Zabark smiled and nodded at her. Alana next turned to Kibi whom she simply bowed to.

"Thank you master for showing me the way. I look forward to our next bout together."

The small arms expert smiled and returned the bow uttering a rare word. "As do I, my pupil."

Finally Alana turned to Madik who merely took her in a crushing bear hug. "No word's are needed Al'ika. Next time we see you we'll find that sister of yours, I promise. Now go, learn, and grow. You'll do your parents proud."

Alana rubbed her eyes fiercely as she walked over to her new commanding officer. The Snivvian smiled kindly and addressed Madik.

"Don't ya worry big man, I'll take good care of her for ya."

Madik nodded as he and the rest of the crew turned to the task of readying the Gra'Tua. The Sargent patted Alana on the back. "Name's Sargent Grunn kid but you can call me Sarge, everyone does. This rare beauty here is Corporal Jani Roughtroot my second in command." The Nosaurain snorted but extended a four-finger hand in greeting, which Alana accepted with a sniff.

"Don't mind him Linaki. Old fool's a poet at heart."

"But a warrior one, number two, a warrior one! Right now this warrior poet could use a good meal. Tell me Al do you cook?"

Alana blinked at this particular nickname but nodded as the three started to head further into the rebel compound. Sarge laughed in delight smacking Roughroot on the arm.

"See that Jani can I pick em or what? Hey Puer!" Fraydom looked up from her conversation with the Captain and Barst. "You missed out on a chef here! Bet you're sorry now!" The tall woman snorted and yelled back.

"Oh, but Sarge then who would fill that starving artists belly of yours?"

"Oh low blow Lieutenant, low blow!" Alana found herself smiling again as she took in the open friendly nature of these Rebels. If only Jemini could be here… she shook her head from such sad thoughts and strode in step with her new squad mates towards the barracks.

Gymnos 1, The Bare Base

Keyla exhaled before she raised her hand to knock. If she knew Jem this was going to be one hell of a conversation. Rapping sharply Keyla barked.

"Jemini!" When no answer was forthcoming she tried again. "Jemini Linaki!" Silence reigned from inside the Sabre. Keyla sighed as she was forced to rely on old skills from a lifetime ago. Popping opening the shuttles key pad Keyla clicked her tongue as she got to work.

Five minutes later she had the thing hotwired and open. The orange Togruta's sensitive nose wrinkled at the odour that wafted from the Mandalorain's ship. A mix of sweat and liquor seemed to roll out like a wall of smell. Keyla sighed and cracked her neck as she walked into the darkness.

The Sabre was a mess. Empty bottles of liquor were scattered everywhere along with blaster energy packs, knifes and dirty sheets. Dishes were piled in the small crafts dishwasher while clothes seemed to have been scattered willy nilly. Lying in the centre of it all was a still nude Jemini Linaki sprawled out half on a pull out cot, snoring harshly. Keyla took all this in with a raised eye before barking in true drill Sargent form.

"ON YOUR FEET SOLDIER!" A groan and Jem twisting fully off the bed was all the reaction Keyla garnered. With a sigh she stooped down to grab a discarded bowl. Walking over to the ships sole tap Keyla started running some ice cold water as she looked at the passed out Mandalorian. Dirt smeared her body allowing Keyla to see the lines tears had cut on her face. She'd seen this type of thing before.

When that bowl was good and full Keyla stepped up so she was just over the prone for of Jemini. The Rebel Captain grinned. "Rise and shine."

A splash of cold water to the face was a shock. A splash of cold water to a whole naked body was electrifying. Like a wet cat Jem screeched and scrambled to all fours shouting ineligibly. The suddenly sodden Mando dove for her pistol. Keyla moved almost as fast pinning Jem before she could bring it to bear.

"Jem! Jem it's me sister! Peace Jemini, peace." Jemini's hurried panting grew silent as her darting eyes took in Keyla's face. The Mando released her hold on her pistol as her face morphed into a scowl.

"Keyla! What the shab are you doing chakkar?"

Keyla smiled as she got off the younger woman. "Checking up on my troops. You?"

"You're not my kriffing mother Keyla and more's the pity. She's… shab I need a drink."

"I think you've had enough soldier."

"I'm not a bloody solider. I'm a bounty hunter! I kill for money! I go off and hunt people and leave my family behind! I… I…"

Keyla's face had lost its smile. "Your parents are dead Jemini. You need to come to terms with that."

Jemini unsteadily pulled her self onto her messy cot. "Go to hell Keyla! I can't just move on like that!"

"I never said you would. Both of my parents are dead as it happens. Same with Kara's, that new kid, Malya we've all lost someone. You really think you're special?"

"How?"

"Excuse me?"

"How'd you lose your parents?"

Keyla exhaled softly as she sat beside the hungover Mandalorian. "My daddy, he died back in the war. The Clone Wars mind you. He believed in the cause of the Republic, so he signed up to serve in our planet's defence force. He died when the Sep's came round. It was rough on me. After the war I was a punk, stayed out late, disrespected my momma, the whole bit. Thought the fact I lost my father made me entitled to something." Keyla's gaze was no longer focused on the dank interior of Jemini's ship. It pierced time as she recalled days gone past. "My momma was pretty. Drop dead gorgeous. When the Empire was young they sent a garrison to 'peace-keep' on my home world. The commander took a liking to her. Wanted her to put out for him. My momma refused. He asked again. Same answer. He tried to… force himself on her. She cut his face. So he took my momma and had her flogged in the town square. He asked her again and still she refused. So he flogged my mother to death in front of everyone. That's when I showed up. I watched her die Jemini and I held her afterwards."

Jemini was silent as Keyla tears gathering in her eyes continued. "So I buried her beside my daddy and went got me his old gun. I walked into that garrison and I killed the son of a bitch who flogged my mother. For good measure I blew the whole damn place up. You feel a fury burning inside ya right now don't ya Jem? It burns you up that rage, that fury. Cal might say it's the way to the dark side, I don't know. All I do know is it doesn't cool any without help. I left my home behind, went on the run and joined the alliance. I joined a squad and quickly rose thought the ranks. Those people, my family they were what brought me back from despair and destruction. The times we had Jemini.,. you wouldn't believe." Keyla smiled as she cried. "Those poor bastards were so busy saving me they forgot to save themselves. I'm still here Jem. Twenty brave friends pushed me out first. Twenty graves I dug in that Felucian soil. Twenty friends."

Jemini voice small whispered. "It's not right."

Keyla took in a deep shuddering breath. "No it's not. I miss em Jem, all of them. Everyday. Do you know what keeps me going though?

"No."

"You guys, my new squad, my new family. Kara and Cal, they saved my life. They gave me purpose again. They helped me move on. Not forget, just move on. It will never be right Jem but you still have family left. Maybe Alana hates you right now, maybe she doesn't. Either way, I have a whole squad of people out there who need you as much as you need them, so, pull yourself together solider."

Jemini took in a breath of her own. "Yeah… I'm sorry Captain… what is your last name?" Keyla smirked.

"Funny you're the first one to ask me that. It's Keyla Kaeno."

Jemini nodded. "Right then Captain Kaeno. Hunter Linaki reporting for duty!"

Keyla's nose wrinkled once more. "No offence sister but let's get you in the ocean first. You reek."

"Yeah I do smell like ossick as it happens." Jemini growled as the two women left the darkness behind and walked out into the light.

The force sensitive members of the Bare Squadron were relaxing on the beach. The majority of the days work had been completed leaving them to frolic and tan on the sands of their new home. Kara was lazily floating in the shallows of the bay with Cal. Phara had stretched out like a cat on the beach gazing at Malya who refused to leave the shade of a nearby tree. The pale skinned girl was worried about burning red as Efia, which would in her words be 'un-conductive to stealth.'

"How's the shadows kiddo?" Phara called out mockingly.

"All this sunlight," Malya hissed as she rubbed sun block on her arms. "It's unnatural. I do not like it, not one bit."

"Only you Mal, only you." Phara snickered softly to herself basking in the sun till a shadow blocked it out. Scowling Phara gazed up at the large form of Mhisha.

"You're blocking my sun, Mhisha." She groused.

The big man chuckled. "Am I? Hadn't noticed. Up you get Pyso." The commando turned and addressed the others. "That goes for you lot to!"

Phara sprung to her feet wiping sand off her back as she did. "What's up Lieutenant?"

"Training day!" Mhisha responded with a grin as he waved Cal and Phara in to shore. Once all the force sensitive's had gathered in front of him he started walking off towards one of the cliff's that ringed the harbour. Phara had to speed walk to keep up with the soldier's brisk pace.

"Excuse me, training day? We all already know how to fight."

"True." The brown Zabrak agreed as he strode forward. "In the art of melee combat there is little for me to teach you. In the art of ranged combat, however, you all have much to learn."

"Umm excuse me?" Malya remarked. "Forgetting something?" The blindfolded girl whipped her hand up and down in front of her blindfold. Mhisha snorted and ruffled the young seers hair.

"Yes well, there are ways to work around that."

Phara out her hands behind the back of her head and observed dryly. "No offence bud, but, I far prefer a lightsaber to a blaster. More efficient, more precise and well, let's be honest, more stylish. When are we ever not going to use them?"

Mhisha nodded. "All valid points but what pray tell will you do in a situation where you can't use those fancy glow sticks of yours? What if we wish to not advertise our presence on a planet? What if we are captured and the only weapons available are blasters? A warrior who relies on one weapon alone inevitably will be failed by it, given enough time."

Cal and Kara exchanged a glance. "He's got a point…" Phara's younger sibling observed scratching his head ruefully.

"I want to learn how to use a bowcaster! Do you have a bowcaster?" Kara exclaimed excitedly jumping up and down.

The big man smiled as they reached the cliff. "Not quite but I do have a variety of options thanks to Captain Syntine. I suspect we'll find you something more then adequate. What do you say Phara?"

Phara sighed. "My old teacher would've said the same. Alright shooty gunsalot lets see what you got." Mhisha stared at her eyebrow raised soon joined by the rest of the group. "Oh come on Kara can say things like that and I can't?"

Cal's face twisted. "Listen, sis, when Kara does it it's endearing. When you do it it's just…weird."

Malya nodded. "Unnatural even."

"I hate all of you." Phara growled kicking the ground as they came to their destination.

Against the cliff wall Mhisha had cleared the underbrush creating a large open field of fire. Against the wall he'd set up a variety of Stormtrooper metal cut-outs while at the opposite end of the field a collection of weapons crates rested. He strode up to them and gazed critically at his pupils.

"Alright, we'll start out simple, basic weapons handling. Everyone take a rifle." The four exchanged glances before each picking up an A280C rifle. A reliable gun outfitted with a scope it was one of the favoured weapon of the Alliance.

For the next several minutes Mhisha had them clean and check their weapons. This done he demonstrated the proper way to hold the weapons and aim. The Zabrak moved up and down the line adjusting a foot here and an arm there.

Finally he stepped back and nodded. "Alright. Fire at will!"

The first volley was mixed. Phara hit the target dead in the centre of mass while Cal winged the shoulder wincing at rifles the kick. Kara's shot went wide hitting Malya's target who herself shot well above the mark.

Phara grinned as she asked. "Do you have anything with more kick Mhisha?"

Cal rubbed his shoulder as he engaged his weapons safety. "Or one with less preferably?"

Kara waved her hand to get his attention. "I need something that's more….more, y'know?"

Malya meanwhile squeezed off several more shots all going well wide of the mark. "Did I hit it?" There was abject silence as the girl turned to them hot barrel pointing at their chests. "Should I take that as a no?"

Mhisha gingerly removed the rifle from her hands and flicked the safety on. "Perhaps we should try you with something that doesn't require… aim. Phara, in the far crate you should find what you're looking for. As for the rest of you lets move on to pistols."

The next lesson went quicker as Mhisha merely had to reiterate the importance of range safety. Now armed with the DH-17, a mainstay of the rebel alliance the three took up their stances. Kara hunched behind her gun crouching to absorb the recoil. Cal meanwhile spread his legs and assumed a duellists stance twisting his body in profile. Malya held the blaster in a side grip cocking her head as she did.

Mhisha nodded at Cal's form raised an eyebrow at Kara's and shrugged at Malya's "Alright. Fire at will!"

This time it was Cal who was on target. The youth expertly sent a hail of fire the targets way pausing every few seconds to readjust his aim. Kara meanwhile fired from the hip with mixed results hitting her target roughly half of the time. Head still cocked to one side Malya seemed to be feeling the target out before whipping her weapon up and letting the automatic weapon do it's work. Cackling the seer sprayed the entire area in front of her before ejecting the power cell with a flourish.

"This is my type of gun!"

"One that requires no aim whatsoever?" Kara asked softly in the sudden silence. Malya grinned.

"Exactly!"

"Girl after my own heart," Mhisha chuckled as he turned to the other two. "How did they feel young ones?"

Cal studied the pistol thoughtfully. "Close but do you have anything thing with better control?"

Mhisha turned and started rummaging though a nearby crate. "I just might at that. How about you Kara?"

"I need something with more punch to it Mhish, y'know? Something like my stick."

"Strong, sturdy and not at all subtle?" Phara deadpanned as she re-joined the group toting a sizable rifle. Mhisha extracted a slender looking pistol and passed it to Cal saying.

"The DL-18. Less stopping power then some of it's counterparts but a good deal more accurate, while not sacrificing it's rate of fire." Cal took the gun with a grin feeling the weight of it. Mhisha turned to Phara and studied the weapon in her arms. It was a solid looking weapon with a marksman stock and a short barrel."Ahh the N'Grant-Zarvel 9118 Heavy Carbine, an interesting choice. It packs quite a punch. May I ask why?"

"Well," Phara replied loading the weapon. "My entire style of lightsaber combat is founded upon swift, powerful and disabling blows. It's all about strength on the surface," She crouched shouldering the weapon sighting down its scope less barrel. "But more then that it's all about…" With a loud echoing thump she fired the carbine sending a bolt of pure plasma straight through the head of one of the cut-outs. She finished her sentence with a satisfied grin. "Landing one good blow."

Mhisha clapped her on the shoulder and nodded turning back to Cal. The male Pyso was grinning as well as he effortlessly scored hit after hit. Reloading he remarked.

"A lot of the pirates I used to hang out with used pistols like these! I always thought you could use on of these and," With a flourish Cal drew his lightsaber with his free hand. "Ahh yeah! A Lightsaber! Best of both worlds!" Mhisha nodded and turned nearly bumping into Kara. The Wookiee raised girl looked like a forlorn Loth Cat as she stared up at him.

The big man smiled and ruffled her hair. "Don't worry little hunter. I believe I know what you yearn for." So saying he drew a snub nosed compact blaster from a nearby crate. "Correct me if I'm wrong but you like getting rough and dirty yes?" Kara nodded enthusiastically. "Well then the CA-87 should be the gun for you. It's a modified Jawa weapon, perfect for close range fighters. I warn you though at anything beyond mid to medium range this will be useless."

Kara cooed as she took the short weapon in her hand. Toeing the line she braced herself and yelped as the gun went off. A scorched close by trooper cut-out rather suddenly was missing half of its torso. Grinning Kara took off the other side causing to fold in on itself. She held the gun to her chest lovingly. "I'll call him… Ashley."

"Ashley?" Cal asked eyebrow raised.

"Ayep! Ashley the Boomstick!"

Mhisha chuckled as he picked up his own rotary blaster. "This, is Valva. She weighs 150 kilograms and fires custom tooled rounds of plasma at a rate of ten thousand per minute. She is a work of art but like any weapon, she must not be used lightly." The big man turned to regard the four. "Like your lightsabers and… staff they must be treated with respect. These are not toys. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir!" Cal responded crisply. The others followed Cal's example. Mhisha nodded and offered a toothy grin.

"Do you wish to see Valva in action?" Kara eagerly nodded while Malya gave a long-suffering side. "Alright then. Stand back." The four parted to let their instructor to the edge of the firing range. Bringing the gun to bare Mhisha paused for a moment and breathed in letting the silence surround him. A loud whir began as the barrels stared to spin.

With a laughing roar the solider pulled the trigger sending out a constant stream of blue bolts across the field. Still bellowing the big man swept the field somehow managing to hit every target as he passed tearing holes out of them. Finally after a solid minute the big man released the trigger and studied his handiwork. "That is how Valva and I dance. Shall we continue?"

The four nodded eagerly as they crowded on to the line each readying their weapons. Mhisha loving deposited Valva on a patch of nearby grass before turning to the four.

"Fire at will!"  
The Unwavering Justice, Hyperspace Enroute to Dandoran

Sargent Dea Arimais enjoyed few things unconditionally. Corellain Punk Metal was one. Another was patching men up in the heat of battle a suture kit in one hand and a blaster in the other. Perhaps the most satisfying were the communal showers of the Justice after a hard fight.

On smaller ships such as the Justice the Empire could not afford gender segregated locker rooms. Therefore all Stormtroopers bathed together. It was a unique chance for Dea to get to know the men behind the armour and better yet a chance for the caring medic to give them a full physical and note any 'scrapes' they'd neglected to inform her of.

With a content sigh Dea slipped the last of her armour off clad now only in her black body suit. Beside her the rest of her squad was in various stages of undress chattering casually to one another.

A nude blonde man with a scar across his upper chest known as Cutter smacked his squad mate on his tattooed shoulder. "Any fresh marks Farar?"

Farar 'Tally' Jalon slid his briefs off fully revealing a thin wiry bald frame covered in little black marks that formed intricate designs. "Five." He replied shortly tossing his underwear in his locker. Dea's eyes glanced over their bodies. Beyond some light bruising on the shins the two were in peak condition.

Reaching behind her back with a hiss Dea turned to one of the only other woman on the ship. "Unzip me?"

Triece 'Lady' Marren was just above minimal acceptable storm trooper height. The bronze skinned human's slanted eyes crinkled in amusement as the topless woman moved to facilitate her sergeant's request. As Dea started to shimmy out of the body glove a snort came from behind her.

"In my day every man could get in and out of his armour in two minutes flat."

CT-1011 or Gramps as he was more commonly known was the last of a dying breed. A remnant from the GAR, Gramps was a first generation Fett Clone. While most had been quietly removed from duty in the years since the Clone Wars certain tough sons of bitches like Gramps had held on. While his military cut hair had turned steel grey Gramps still could outrun, out shoot and out perform any Stormtrooper worth their salt.

The cranky old trooper swiftly and efficiently stripped himself of his armour placing each piece within his locker with reverence like care. As Dea removed her bra revealing her modest bust Gramps was already shimmying out of his own body suit revealing a lifetime collection of scars and several old tattoos including the symbol for the GAR and several pro republic slogans.

"In your day things sounded a whole of a lot more… boring." A cocky voice remarked coming from a thin-framed trooper with a generically handsome face crowned by a lovingly combed head of black hair. Daren 'Moony' Morres was a former TIE Fighter pilot and the squad cynic. "Honestly same face, same armour, same 'Sir yes, sir." God I would've blown my brains out."

Gramps scowled. "A lot of my brothers did as it so happens boy." The wiry old clone clenched his fists and approached the heckler. Before he could get to close the large frame of Gord 'Shocks' Lakqua interjected himself between the two. A former Nar Shaddan criminal Shocks had joined the Stormtrooper Legion rather then face hard time. His sheer brawn stopped the two from getting any closer to on another.

"Calm, yeah Gramps?"

The former pilot scratched his head ruefully. "Sorry Gramps. Didn't mean nothing by it."

The old trooper sniffed. "See it dosen't happen again."

"You boys and your fisticuffs. Care to kiss and make up?" The final member of Dea's squad remarked hand on her hips suggestively. Nance 'Kiss' Hel-Borne was what one might conservatively call a bombshell by any standards. With a curvaceous figure, jet-black hair and blue eyes it was mystery as to why Nance had joined the military. Despite her appearance the beautiful woman had shown a rare skill for combat earning her the moniker of 'The Kiss of Death.'

Dea snickered as she threw the last of her clothes into the nearby chute. While their armour was stored carefully in their lockers their soiled clothes were immediately collected for cleaning. Dea turned and critically examined the now nude forms of her comrades. Beyond the usual scrapes and bruises that came from combat they were all in perfect physical health.

"Real funny Kiss." Moony growled as he headed for the showers followed by the rest of his squad mates.

About two-dozen out of uniform Stomrtroopers currently occupied the showers. They ranged in age and ethnicity but there was one universal constant: all were human. Arimais was unsure of the cause of this xenophobia. While humanity was doubtlessly a majority in the galaxy there were many near humans like Zabraks, Twileks and Mirilans that were nearly as prolific and just as qualified.

Dea shook such dangerous thoughts from her head and let the warm water of the shower wash the sweat and stress away. Beside her Cutter and Lady did the same the squad making light small talk as they did.

"So Dea," Cutter drawled as he soaped up his crotch. "When do you reckon we're do our next leave?" It was funny how with the loss of their armour, titles seemed to melt away. Tracing the lines of her fire ball neck tattoo Dea mused.

"Well if this Dandoran Mission works out the way Saxx wants, it could be as early as next week."

"Wicked! It's been to long since we hit up the nightclubs on Triple Zip hey Tally? God I'm looking forward to seeing me some girls again."

Kiss raised a slender eyebrow. "I'm sorry do you not see the three pairs of tits beside you?"

Lady lived up to her name as she smacked the brunette upside the head. "Nance! Language!"

"Oh come on Kiss, you, Triece, Arimais you are all women. Strong, independent women capable of snapping my cock off if they were so inclined."

"Hmmm-hmm." Kiss snorted grabbing some shampoo from a dispenser. "Not like that'd be hard job with the size of your package."

Tally snickered at his friend's indignant look. "I'll have you know I'm a grower thank you very much." The scarred man shot back.

"Illuminating as this conversation is," Gramps groused as he vigorously scrubbed his arms. "May we please try and think with one head only?"

Moony smirked as he washed his pits. "Damn Gramps that was almost a joke! I must be rubbing off on you."

"Phrasing." Dea coughed to hide her grin. She received a near identical glare from both parties.

"Very mature, Sargent."

"Yeah blondie. Really mature."

Shocks sighed contently under the shower jet as he observed. "We should all grab a drink together once we're off. I know a few places on the lower levels that are an absolute riot."

"And drug dens no doubt." Lady observed as she washed Kiss' back. Shocks gave a crooked smile.

"Why else do you think they're a riot?" Dea slicked back her short hair and glanced towards the shower room entrance. A squad of buff arrogant looking male troopers stood shoulder to shoulder. She scowled and growled a warning.

"Look sharp folks. Lapdogs are here." The Squad in question all bore a firing rifle on their biceps and walked with a certain untrainable arrogance. They had earned the unofficial moniker of 'The Firing Squad' due to their willingness to take part in Saxx's 'interrogation' techniques. There was little love lost between the medic's squad and the death squad before them.

Their leader a red headed human named Balor swaggered into the showers towards Dea. Her unit in a rather unconscious manner arranged themselves around her. Arimais' lip curled in disgust as she noticed the man was visibly aroused.

"Like what you see D?" The man grinned to the chuckles of his squad mates.

"Hmm. You know if you weren't turned on by violence, maybe you'd be able to keep a girl, hey Balor?"

Balor's grin developed a hitch. "That's Sargent Balor."

"Then it's Sargent Arimais isn't it?" Dea responded coolly as she deliberately ran the soap over her shoulder blades. Balor wordlessly conceded and continued on a new track.

"Like how we dealt with that scum today Arimais?"

"Indeed. Very brave of you shooting unarmed prisoners, I must say. Truly you are the Empire's finest."

Balor's grin fell. "We do our duty."

"Never said you didn't."

"Well perhaps you don't have the stomach for it, girl." The air had become charged as the two stared one another down. A familiar voice suddenly spoke up.

"With respect, sir, I think her stomach is just fine." All eyes suddenly turned to a fresh-faced rookie who judging by his posture was not yet used to being naked with his fellows. Still, despite this, the crew cut sporting solider stood his ground. "Arimais used a knife and a plasma torch to cauterize a mans arm down there. She didn't even flinch while she did it, sir."

Balor turned and gazed at Denven levelly. "What's your name Trooper?"

"Denven, sir."

"Yeah, I saw you Denven helping out Arimais here. What are you, her little stretcher bearer?"

"Would that I was so honoured, sir."

"Heh. Well alright then Stretch. Point taken. Be seeing you, Sargent." So saying the Firing Squad turned to leave. "Oh and Dea? I'd watch whom you look down on. One word to Saxx and well, you know the rest."

"Dick." Gramps observed simply turning back to the shower spray. Dea nodded at Denven who face red attempted to hide his manhood. Lady snickered at Balor's retreating back.

"Prick like that almost makes Cutter look huge."

"Oh come on!" The man in question protested as the squad broke into laughter. Dea simply let the warm water relax her muscles as her squad chattered on. She knew that all to soon they'd be back in that armour and into the war.


	11. Chapter 11

Dandoran, Secret Rebel Base

"So then I say's to her 'No officer no counterband here but the one in my pants. Of course she slaps me and sends me on my way never knowing we'd just made off with an entire shipment of weapons!" Sarge's latest story was met with a round of table slapping and laughter as the men and women of Squad C ate and drank their lunch. Sarge's troops were a motley band. Made up of sixteen individuals counting Alana they were a mix of people from across the galaxy.

All of them had expressed a great love for Alana's cooking skills and her enthusiasm for the rebellion. Despite the fact her shooting skills still remained subpar her natural talent for close quarters combat had endeared herself to many of her new squad mates.

Alana was currently learning the ins and outs of sabbac from a purple one-eyed female Rodian named Zel, an old human Cyborg named Gears, a grey skinned reptilian like Saurin named Olox and Corporal Roughroot. They were playing for pretzel sticks, which Zel had accumulated an impressive amount of much to Olox's displeasure. Alana stared at her hand biting her lip desperately trying to decipher the cards and the faces of the other players.

Sarge slipped into the seat by Alana and looked pensively at her hand. "You do know, Al that the value of these cards changes every few hands, yes?"

"Oh Bantha Poodo, Sarge!" Zel complained smacking the table. "Don't go turning the young blood into a bloody card shark like you, huh?"

Olox rumbled in agreement while Gears sneered at the Rodian. "Oh don't give us that shit Zel. Quickest draw in the unit and lightest hands to boot!"

"Can I help it if I'm good at what I do?" She fired back with a smirk. "At the very least I don't pretend like Sargent smooth talker over here."

Grunn scratched his chin knowingly and batted his eyes at the table. Alana placed a hand on Sarge's shoulder appreciatively as she studied her hand afresh. A sudden commotion from further down the mess hall turned heads.

A game of dice between the Sullustan twin brothers Hassock and Kossack had heated up as the two started wrestling back and forth to the cheers of their comrades. A grizzled old human named Grenth swore as he jumped out of the way of the rolling ball of legs pulling the fresh-faced human teen named Danz with him. A green skinned Twilek named Pal'sik clapped her hands together excitedly while a slender furry brown Frozian by the name of Rawsxk hopped up onto the table to gain a better perspective of the fight egging them on.

Corporal Roughroot put down her cards with a sigh and made a move to get up but was stilled by Sarge's raised hand. "Give it a moment as these brotherly brother in arms sort out their grievances."

Zel cackled and yelled out. "I've got ten on Kos!"

"I call twenty on the Hass!" A dark skinned woman named Balendi called back from her end of the circle. A heavily modified protocol droid named D0N-82 that was standing beside her interjected casually.

"Based on previous scuffles involving the two, I predict there is a 39.12% chance Trooper Kossack will win while there is a 39.16% chance Trooper Hassock will win. There is a 20.7% that Trooper Karan will step in while there is a 2.02% chance of an all out brawl breaking out. Ergo I place sixty on Trooper Karan."

The trooper in question was a bulky female red skinned Besalik with a silver crest who rumbled in amusement as she quaffed her drink with one hand while arm wrestling the human Vargoth and the insect like Verpine Shalli at the same time. The brothers meanwhile were slamming each other into a table keeping up a bizzare rhythm. Alana looked on with a wry look of amusement and fear for their safety. Kossack eventually shoved his brother away from him with a shouted oath grabbing a knocked over chair firmly.

"Karan!" Sarge yelled gesturing. The Besalik smirked putting a cigarette into her mouth as she casually finished both of her arm wrestling matches with ease. Moving far faster then a creature of her girth should have any right to she grabbed both combatants by the scruff of their necks lifting them struggling into the air.

"Boys. Behave." The two were snacked lightly by her free set of arms and hung glaring sullenly at one another.

Sarge chuckled. "I swear, when those boys aren't trying to head butt the whole galaxy they're doing it to one another. Siblings, huh Al?"

Alana smiled sadly. "Yeah… siblings."

"I like to think we're all siblings in this war. Brothers and Sisters in arms, not by necessity, but instead by choice. It matters not what species, sex, race or even profession we come from. In war we are bound together as one." The Sargent mused a happy smile on his face.

Roughroot shook her horned head smiling softly. "As I recall we were assigned together Grunn, not much choice there at all."

The Snivvian stuck his snout in the air. "Can you not give me this one romantic moment, Jani?"

Gears nodded as he folded his sabbac hand with a sigh. "Sarge is right Corporal you did rather run the moment."Olox growled his agreement clawed hand tabbing the table.

The Nosaurian sighed. "Fine yes. Siblings by choice, happy?"

Grunn smiled widely. "Why, yes actua-"

The entire base shook. It was as if a thousand thermal detonators had gone off at once causing everyone to stumble around the room. The shaking went on for a solid minute till silence once more remained. Squad C with a variety of groans and curses dragged themselves from the floor checking for injuries. Grunn helped Alana up with a heave as he yelled.

"Everyone alright?"

"Aye."

"Barely."

"The hell hit us?"

"By the force.."

"Oh gods damn it all! This was a new uniform to."

Roughroot readied her repeating blaster with a grunt. "We're under attack. That was a turbo laser bombardment."

Zel opened up her long coat to reveal a well-used blaster pistol and a collection of throwing knives as she growled. "Then how in the hell are we still alive?"

D0N helpfully observed. "It is likely the computer or the Captain noticed the attack at the last minute and raised our defences. Otherwise I'd be scrap and you'd all be a fine red mist."

Roughroot sighed. "Thank you for that pleasing mental image, Donny."

"No problem Corporal."

"Alright shut it you lot!" The squads commandeer yelled turning on his comlink.

"This is Squad C reporting in. Captain what hit us?" Such chatter swamped the line as the various units of rebels talked over one another desperately.

Captain Syntine's voice cut through the channel. "Code Red, I repeat Code Red! We have an Imperial Light Cruiser in our atmosphere. They've taken out our relay tower and are attempting to jam our comms. I need men to reinforce the defences and secure HQ. Squads-"

With a crackle the Captains voice died in static. Sarge's face was grim. "Damn. Damn."

"Knew we'd been here to long." Zel groused hands in her pockets.

"Shut it Dandel!" Roughroot growled. "What do we do now, sir?"

"We split in two. Roughroot I want you taking Troopers Dandel, Karan, Rawsxk, Shalli, Danz, Balendi. D0N-82, Vargoth and Linaki to the command center. Link up with the Captain and figure out what the hell is going on. The rest of you with me, we'll reinforce the line as best we can."

Alana snapped a crisp salute. "Sir, permission to go with you, sir!"

"Al you can't just-"

"With respect sir I'm here to kill Imps! With my aim can't do that from the HQ, sir! Besides best place to be is by your side!"

The Snivvian scowled as the rest of the squad suited up. "Fine. You stay close to me though, you hear?"

"Yes sir! Thank you sir."

"It's Sarge, Al." Within moments the squad was prepared armed to the teeth with weapons of all kind. Sargent Grunn studied them all with a tear in his eye as he growled gruffly.

"Stay safe, don't be stupid, and fight well. We'll see one another on the other side. Hoorah."

"HOORAH!"

"Be careful you mad bard!" Roughroot called as her and her unit filed out the mess hall door.

"Shoot straight my svelte sociopathic second!" Grunn called as her turned to the remaining troops. "Standard skirmish line folks, move fast shoot anything that's white. Cept Grenth of course."

The old human in question scowled as he ran hand through his thinning white hair. "Shows I lived long sonny." As the chuckles died down they all nodded at one another.

"Alright," Sarge muttered. "Here we go!" With that Alana followed him into war.

Medical Sargent Dea Arimiais banged her head to the music broadcasting on her unit's private channel as they broke the planets atmo. An old tradition started by the GAR back in the day units riding into battle would rock out to something that relied heavily on screamed lyrics, abused guitar strings and shattered drum sticks. It set the mood quite nicely.  
With a hiss the gunships bay doors opened revealing a well-forested wet looking terrain zooming by. For a moment Dea was transfixed by its beauty. In these marshes and woodlands one could almost be forgiven to think that no war had ever occurred among the stars and indeed that every civilized being that took part on it should sooner cast aside their weapons and return to it's embrace.

These thoughts were soon lost as the Rebels remaining anti air cannons opened up on the speeding gunships. The pilots started to weave to and fro explosions rocking the ships. The LZ was half a click from the Rebels still mostly intact outer defences. In addition to about twelve squads of Stormtroopers two AT-ST's were being deployed. Even as she watched the Southern Assault team split off while the Southern AT-ST was dropped off a klick from the outer defences.

"I love this part!" Moony yelled as the transports jinxed through the air.

"Oh you would!" Kiss snarked back clutching her rifle to her chest. Cutter and Tally were hyping one another up for the fight banging their weapons against one another breastplates and breathing heavy. Gramps meanwhile was cool as ice old body rocking to and fro with the motions of the ship like he was a part of it.

"Two minutes to LZ, Sarge." He intoned. Dea nodded. It was time.

"It is from the ashes of war we come!" She began. The rest of her squad in unison finished.

"And it is to its fire we must one day return!"

"But until then we fight!" She screamed fist rose.

"And make our enemies pay!" They replied finishing the squads pre battle chant. After another minute of tense flying the gunship reached the LZ. The moment they were close enough Arimais was the first to rappel down. Her boots hit the ground with a jolt that went all the way up to her spine. The rest of her squad and dozens of other Stormtroopers followed her quickly forming a perimeter.

The gunships swiftly took off for space leaving the Stormies behind. Moving swiftly the white clad troopers advanced through the boggy terrain weapons raised. As they moved they came to an incline which they began to ascend. As the outer wall of the compound came into view Arimais held up a fist halting her squad in it's tracks.

All around her even squads as arrogant as Balor's did the same staying crouched in the shadows. Arimais felt much as she crouched there. Terror, anticipation, impatience and nerves. She needed to run one way or the other and she could sense that her fellow troopers felt the same. Dea was dimly aware of Lady whispering a prayer while Cutter fingered his Trandoshan bolo knife eagerly.

The precise firm tone of Saxx broadcasted across all channels. "Charge."

With a roar the force's of the _Unwavering Justice_ broke free of the tree line and forced on the rebels. The Battle for Dandoran had begun.

Gymnos 1, The Bare Base

Jemini and Mhisha grunted as they moved the light anti aircraft guns screen into place. The big Zabrak and wiry Mando had completely stripped for this task leaving their various belts and armour lying on the ground. Mhisha wiped his forehead and grinned happily at the result. While fairly obvious from the ground from the air the weapon now looked like nothing more then a collection of driftwood.

"Not a bad effort huh Linaki?" The Commando asked surveying their work.

"Right you are ner vod. Convenient as that force is, it's sometimes better to just out in some physical labour, you know?" Jemini replied arching her back till she heard a pop.

"Well," The man sighed collecting his greaves, arm guards and gloves regretfully. "We best see what else Keyla needs?"

Increasingly Jemini couldn't help but notice that simply attaching a belt around her waist, made her feel clothed. The young woman wasn't sure how to take that as she followed in the big man's footsteps.

Keyla, with the help of Efia, was currently fiddling with the bases new holo table located in the center of the command center. The old woman was on all fours head in a panel while Efia fiddled with the panel.

"How bout now?" The orange skinned woman asked voice muffled by the inner workings of the table. The pink skinned girl banged the console with a scowl.

"Nothing Captain. No, wait let me just," Efia gave the table another sharp bang. With a hum and a flicker the table came online. "Got it!"

"Yes!" Keyla yelled smacking the side of the table as she rose wiping some oil from her chest. "Damn good work Efia!"

"Thank you. Fixing gadgets is my thing." Efia smiled bashfully rubbing the back of her neck. Keyla clapped her on the shoulder as she turned to regard the duo.

"Ahh Mhisha, Jemini! How goes it?"

"All finished Captain." Mhisha responded with a casual salute that Jemini copied.

"Glad to hear it, feel a whole hell of a lot safer with that covering our naked asses huh?"

The two nodded in agreement. The holotable suddenly started to spit static. "Damn it! Again?"

A hazy symbol of a smiling Nautolan appeared. "This is Lanei Tavish urgently BZZT Jemini Linaki! Come in Jem!"

Jemini eye wide rushed to the table. "This is Jemini Lan'ika what the shab is going on?"

"No time! Alana's BZZT trouble!"

Jemini went real still as she whispered. "What?"

"Madik dropped her off on Dandoran. BZZZZT keeping. I just got wind from a virus I planted in the Imp's comms that they BZZT attacking Dandoran!"

"Kriffing hell. That's the current base of the _Wildfire_!" Keyla swore. The Torguta rushed to over to a crate and pulled out a data pad. "We're only a jump away."

Jemini calmly asked her friend. "How many of these shabuirs and when?"

"An entire strike force BZZTini. Their attack had already begun. Hurry."

"I'm on my way. Keep me updated. Linaki out." The smiling emoji winked out as Jemini turned on her heel and started striding for the _Longclaw_

"Jem!" Keyla yelled after the striding Mandalorian. "Jemini!"

"I'm not failing her Keyla! Not again. She's all I got!"

Keyla turned to the brown skinned Zabrak. "Keep her from doing anything stupid! Efia! With me, we need to rally the troops." The three scurried off to their task. Within ten minutes the squad was fully assembled outside the _Longclaw._

"Alright." Keyla declared. "This a big one folks. Wildfire Company is in trouble and more then that… Jemini's sister is on the ground. Our mission is harass and extract. To that end we'll be split into two teams. Jace, Kara, Cal and Mayla will crew the _Longclaw_. Jace I'm gonna need you to harass the Imperial ships. Myself, Mhisha, Efia, Jemini and Phara will take the _Sabre_ down and extract her sister."

The clanking of metal boots came from behind Keyla. Jemini clad in her full regalia nodded. "A good plan. Oya pajir ner vode." The Mando turned on her heel and entered the ship again.

"Alright, Mera the base is in your hands. Lets go people!"

Dandoran, Rebel Base

The battle had begun close to an hour ago. For Alana it had felt like an eternity. Sarge and her squad had set up on the Northwestern wall joining about a score of nervous rebels. For almost a quarter of an hour they'd watched tensely as first the bombardment then the landing craft tightened the noose around their necks. Almost ten minutes later the ground assault had begun in earnest.

What had seemed like hundreds of Imperial had broken cover and started making their way up towards the wall. The defenders had responded with blaster fire and grenades breaking up the attack. Since then it had become a slow war of attrition as the Imp's inched their way up the slope foot by foot dropping the dwindling number of rebels whenever they could.

Alana had been tasked with the job of powder monkey. Weighed down with dozens of power packs Alana ran to and fro across the rough earthen wall reloading weapons and thrusting them into impatient hands. Even to someone as unseasoned as her the truth was obvious: they could not hold.

Halfway through the engagement they had received a runner informing them that a second force of Imperials was coming from the South. They were to hold out until they received further orders. A half-hour later Alana wondered if they'd ever get anymore orders.

"Alana!" Balendi screamed from across the wall. The dark skinned woman ejected her rifles energy pack as she ducked beneath the ramparts. With a nod Alana raced across the ramparts head down. Sliding to a stop beside the older woman she asked.

"What type?"  
"EE-109. Quickly now! I've got a Stormie with a rocket launcher here!"

Alana produced the desired blaster pack and shoved it into place. Checking the charge Balendi peeked up above the wall sighted and fired. "HA!" She exclaimed. "Got him! Good thing these shell heads can't shoot for shi-"

A red blaster bolt abruptly lanced though the rebel's neck. Reflexively Balendi clapped her hand to her neck a surprised look on her face. Alana met her horrified gaze as the rebel slid down beside the still crouching girl. Alana took her free hand and whispered.

"It's okay. I'm here." Balendi smiled a bit before going slack resting her head against the wall. Alana closed the womans eyes gently before rushing off to the next trooper.

Kiss lowered her marksmans rifle. "Got the bitch." Dea nodded as she peeked above the hillock her squad currently crouched behind. A flurry of blaster fire convinced her to duck back down.

"Where the shab is that AT-ST?!" Gramps swore reloading his gun without looking.

"If I had to guess," Moony yelled back. "Not here!" A nearby explosion caused them to all reflexively duck.

"No kidding?" Cutter replied.

"Wounded in bound!" A familiar voice yelled. Strech and another trooper dove behind Arima's defence wounded trooper in tow. "Good to see you again Marm!"

"Likewise Denven! What do we got?"

"Blaster wound right to the side! Went clean through!" Another familiar voice added.

"Trooper Jaz? Is that you?"

"Thanks to you Arimais! Got me a new arm and everything."

Dea pushed down her rage at a so recently injured trooper being pressed into fresh combat. Instead she focused on the man before her.

"If the wound self cauterized he'll need some stims. I can't asses the internal damage here. Here give him this." She thrust a hypo into Stretch's hands. "And some plama. Get him to the back, his battle is done."

Strech nodded. "Alright buddy hang in with us. On three. Three!"

The two troopers scrambled off dragging the injured trooper with them. Dea and Gramps rose in unison and provided covering fire till they were in the relative safety of the trees. Moony primed a thermal detonator.

"Eat this Rebel Scum!" The grenade arced away and out of sight. "Where the hell is our armour?!"

"GERNADE!" Sarge bellowed tackling Alana. With a flash the thermal detonator went off blowing a hole in the ramparts. Trooper Pal'sik swept the slope with her mounted E WEB blaster as she yelled.

"Sarge! We can't keep this up!"

"We just need to hold a little longer Pal! Balendi!" The Snivvian bellowed struggling to his feet. "Take the next bastard who pop's his head up out! Balendi!"

Alana chcoked bag a sob. "Dead sir."

"Damn." Sarge swore as he helped the young human up. Hassock and Kossack had in the midst of battle become the perfect partners firing merrily away at the Imperials. Grenth has taken command of three of the remaining sentries and was firing in unison at anything that moved while Olox and Gears were studying the tree line.

"Sarge?" Gears yelled robotic eye zoomed in as far as it would go.

"What?"

"We've got trouble. Big trouble!"

"AT-ST 12 O'clock!" Olox hissed squeezing off a few shots. With a groaning crash the cabin of an AT-ST crashed through the woods rapidly approaching their positions.

"PAL!" Sarge yelled. The Twi'lek yanked her E WEB around and opened up on the approaching vehicle. The entire rebel line joined her shots bouncing off the armoured vehicle. Rotating the AT ST launched a homing missile from it's side launcher. With a whoosh it sped across the battlefield destroying Pal'sik and her E-WEB instantly. The unmistakable sound of mortars launching snapped Sarge out of his shock.

Shoving Alana in front of him he screamed. "Clear the wall! Do it now!"

Desperately the surviving rebels vaulted and leaped from their positions as the unmistakable whistle of artillery screamed through the air. With a roar the wall was consumed in flames knocking the fleeing rebels to the ground.

Alana struggled to her feet checking herself for injury. After ensuring her tonfa's were still attached to her belt she gazed numbly around. To her left a bloody faced Gears was helped up by Olox, the Cyborg's mechanical left arm simply gone. Grenth meanwhile checked the pulse of a man lying beside him and shook his head. Kossack meanwhile tried to help Hassock up who had a piece of metal buried into his knee.

Sarge strode in front of her and seemed to be yelling something. With a start Alana realized she couldn't hear a thing. Holding her head in her hands she yawned desperately trying to restore pressure to her eardrums. With a pop she succeeded.  
"-fall back! Fall back! We need to move!" Sarge bellowed. The surviving rebels numbered under a dozen. Hassock shook his head.

"Sorry Sarge don't reckon I'll be joining ya."

"Me Neither." Kossack grunted as he tied off his brother's leg.

"Boys this is not the time-"

"Me leg will only slow us down. Besides someone needs to take out that AT-ST. You sure about this Koss?"

Koss smiled and clapped his brother's hand. "Womb to tomb, brother, womb to tomb."

Sarge voice thick clapped them on the backs. "Good luck boys. Give em hell. Let's move people!"

Alana nodded at the two Sullustans as she along with Olox, Grenth, Gears and two other survivors followed Sarge as they headed for a nearby ridge line. The brothers beat their arms to eachothers chest before staggering off towards one of the now dormant anti air guns.

As the Rebels ran green blaster fire came after them as the Imperial pushed through the breach behind the lumbering AT-ST. Alana hazarded a glance backwards to witness Koss blazing away with two blasters as Hassock unlimbered the big gun. Screaming something unintelligible the wounded rebel fired the cannon point blank at the off balance AT-ST punching right through it.

Trailing smoke and fire the AT-ST fell on its side to the laughing of the brothers as an advance unit of troopers gunned down the two. The Sargent of said unit pointed at the fleeing rebels. His troops unburdened by injury rushed after them firing as they went swiftly closing the gap. Alana despite the rock in her stomach kept fleeing following Sarge.

As they ran the man in front of Alana was suddenly brought down by a bolt too the back. Grenth seeing the oncoming men growled. "Last Stand Formation. Good luck sir!"

With a scream the old man turned on his heel and blazed away at their pursuers. He gave them a precious minute to scramble up the ridgeline before he fell. The last sentry nodded at Grunn's remaining men before following Grenth's example grenade in one hand and a pistol in the other.

The four of them kept moving none glancing behind them as an explosion ripped up the ridge. Gears clasped Olox's arm.

"Luck be with you old friend." So saying the old cyborg dropped to the ground blaster in hand. The trio kept moving Sarge and Olox staring grimly ahead. Alana wasn't even trying to stop her sobbing anymore as she listened to the familiar report of blaster fire echo behind them. A pained shout was followed by ad desperate spray of fire before being cut off with a thud.

By this point the remaining trio had reached the edge of the ridgeline. As Alana prepared to slide down the ravine a shot came from behind her. The young girl was jerked to the side by a pair of reptilian hands swiftly. Alana turned to meet Olox's eyes. The lizard like man grunted as he looked at the wound to his stomach and stumbled falling down the ridgeline. Sarge grabbed Alana and slid down with him.

The two stopped near an alcove the battered form of Olox landing some ways away. The big man rose to his knee clutching his chest. The rebel suddenly looked up and hissed a warning.

"Sarge! Stay out of-"

The report of blaster fire drowned out his last words as the Saurin was torn apart by their pursuers. Grunn pushed Alana deeper into the alcove and smiled at her.

"Don't cry now Al, hey? Be brave. I'm gonna lead them away towards the barracks. Do you remember how to get to HQ?"

Alana wiped her tears stained cheeks and nodded. Yeah I do but Sarge we should stay together. I don't want… I didn't ask…"

"Hey, there deaths are not on you. They are on me, The Empire but not you. We rebels sacrifice, it's what we do. If I can save but one life from them today, well, whatever happens will be worth it." The tinny chatter of Imperials came from above them as there pursuers started to descend the incline. "So stay here, stay quiet, stay safe. I will see you on the other side." With one last smile Sarge readied his heavy dual pistols before breaking cover with a roar.

The kind rebel zigged and zagged as he fired at the Imperials. A pained shout from above Alana and the tumbling of a body signified his success.

"Kill the damn vermin!" An arrogant voice bellowed as they opened up in kind. The Snivvian danced back and forth as he fired fleeing the ridge that Alana hid in. Desperately Alana urged him on as he ran. Maybe just maybe he might make it.

One of the troopers shots seared through Sarge's shoulder sending him to the ground. The Snivvian was undeterred and rolled back to his feet firing with his good arm. As Alana watched the troopers reached level ground and spread out firing at the staggering form of Sarge. Of the eight who had started chasing them now only five remained. One swore as he checked on his fallen comrade.

"Shit. We need a medic!"

"Make the bastard burn! Get em boys!" The arrogant sounding leader yelled as they fired at the warrior. Alana watched as the outnumbered and outgunned Snivvian was slowly but surely cut down. Eventually after sustaining multiple shots to the arms and side Sarge collapsed to the ground looking up at the sky.

The Imperials crowded around him. Distantly Alana heard him say. "The sky… it's so…beautiful today…"

"Orders Sargent Balor?"

"Light the animal up."

As Alana stared at the brutality in front of her that familiar wage welled up in her. Her hands went to her belt finding her tonfa's. The pistol had long since been lost. Part of her knew she should stay where she was, that Sarge was-had-been right. The faces of those she'd known so briefly however danced before her eyes in the blaster light of the Imperials. With a shrill shout she broke cover and charged.

The Longclaw, Enroute to Dandoran

Jemini Linaki stared at her helmet to calm herself. It felt like hours since they'd received Lanei's tip off and Jemini's fight of flight instincts were tearing at her. The desperate need to be there now was overpowering her senses as they came ever closer.

Keyla entered the _Sabre_ and took a seat opposite of Jemini. Cleaned of the mess the _Kad_ now looked for all the world like an assault craft. Keyla placed her lightbow beside her as she studied Jemini critically.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I need to kill some Imperials."

"Patience Jemini. Remember we are all going down together all right? You're a member of our team now, you got to trust us, huh?" Jemini weighed her helmet and nodded.

"Yeah…. Yeah alright."

Mhisha plodded into the landing craft Valva over one shoulder and Efia perched on the other. The two settled beside Keyla as Phara walked in lightsaber at her belt and carbine in hand. The pale girl took a seat beside the Mando squeezing her armoured knee silently.

They sat in silence for a few moments before Jace's voice crackled over the comms. "ETA is in two minutes, Captain."

"Thank you Jace." Keyla responded as she slipped into the pilots seat and started the pre flight check pulling a pair of goggles on to her forehead. Usually Jemini would be bothered by this assumption but for now her only thoughts were that of a pigtailed young woman. "Kara, Cal you in position?"

"Aye Captain," Cal replied seriously from the starboard turret. "Ready and able."

"This is Kara on the big gun trigger happy and raring to go!"

"Malya here on the stern gun. I'll be firing whenever I feel we're getting hit so, y'know, good luck and don't fly behind us."

Keyla smirked. "Good to know." She turned the channel off and sighed. "Mhisha remind me how a blind girl convinced me to allow her to cover my ships ass?"

"Couldn't tell ya Captain. She is surprisingly adept at the old spray and pray."

"Gods help us." Flipping the channel back on Keyla spoke with authority. "Alright listen up people our mission here is two fold. While we are extracting Jemini's sister our main objective today is saving as many lives as possible. To that end Jace I'm going to need you to disable any Imperial Space forces. If I know Val he's got the _Wildfire_ parked somewhere down there trapped under a shield. Once you've done that they should be able to bug out. If we haven't made contact within thirty minutes I want you all out of here. Is that understood?"

"Loud and clear Captain," Jace replied. "Arriving at Dandoran… now."

With a lurch the _Longclaw_ dropped out of hyperspace. "Mission is a go," Keyla stated. "May the force be with us."

So saying the Torguta disengaged the _Sabre_ from the _Longclaws_ hull and whipped it around to face Dandoran. A Light Imperial cruiser and a complement of TIE Fighters were currently engaging the remains of a Rebel X Wing Squadron. Seven of the iconic vehicles now remained desperately trying to take down the far larger craft. Keyla rocketed the _Sabre_ towards the fight quickly overtaken by the _Longclaw._

Jemini breathed in deeply before affixing her helmet over her head. Phara slipped her rifles safety off in unison with Efia activating her fathers invention. Keyla pulled the goggles down over her eyes.

"Brace yourselves we're punching right through!"

Dimly Jemini listened to Jace making contact with surviving X Wings and identifying themselves as Bare Squadron. The Imperial capital ship meanwhile was slow to turn to face the threat to it's rear. Screaming towards them Jace let loose the _Longclaw'_ s entire missile salvo all aimed straight for the bridge. For a second it seemed the shields might hold before dying in an explosion of red and blue as the bridge was vented into space.

The _Sabre_ for their part smoothly flew under the light cruiser and entered the dogfight. Keyla jinked to and fro firing as she went using the element of surprise to take down three 'eyeballs' before their pilots could even blink. Shooting out of the dogfight Keyla sent their ship into a steep dive towards the planets surface leaving the space battle behind.

As Keyla dove she opened up a static free comm channel. "This is Captain Keyla Kaeno of Rebel Strike Unit Bare Squadron to any surviving members of Wildfire Company. Wildfire do you read?"

A familiar ecstatic voice came over the channels. "KEYS! Oh thank the gods and the force!" Syntine yelled. "We're pinned down and halfway to being over run Kaeno. We could use an assist."

"Happy to help Val. I've got a team engaging the Imps in space. We got in a surprise attack took out the bridge. You should be able to get the _Wildfire_ in the air now."

"Outstanding! Fraydom! Tell Orr to get this tub in the air! Berst sound a general retreat, I want our boys off the ground now!"

As they cut through the atmosphere through the air Jemini impatiently went to stand by Keyla and barked. "Oi! Blondie! Alana Linaki that name mean anything to you?"

"Recruit Linaki? Aye, we took her in recently, why?

"Where is she now?" The Mandalorian growled impatiently heart in her throat.

"Part of her unit reinforced our Northwestern Defences. I'm getting reports the Imperial have breeched it. Damn, get Roughroot to reinforce the North."

"Thank you Captain." Keyla interjected shooting Jemini a look that screamed trust me. "Val we'll do what we can to blunt their attack. You let us know when you're ready to pull out."

"Will do Bare Squadron, Wildfire out."

Jemini's hands clenched around her pistol butts, she was so close she wouldn't, couldn't fail now.

Sargent Dea Arimais skirted the remains of the cannon that had taken out the AT-ST. The bodies of the two mad Sullustans who had crewed it had fallen side by side, identical in death. Blaster fire reports echoed everywhere as she tried to regain her equilibrium after the climb.

"Area secure, sir." Gramps growled sweeping the area with his rifle.

"Roger that." Cutter agreed sheathing his bolo knife.

"What the hell are those pricks doing now?" Kiss growled squinting through her scope.

"The Rebels?" Dea asked taking inventory of the meds in her utility belt.

"No fricking Balor. Him and his boys are chasing down the Rebels."

"That idiot! They're way out of position."

"Shit. Is that a kid?"

Arimais' heart seemed to still. "What?"

"The Rebels got a kid with them."

"Alright listen up you lot move towards the center like panned. I'm gonna stop that sadistic bastard from committing a damn war crime!"

"One of us should come with you." Tally observed

"No we've got enough men out of position as it is. Stick to the plan. Gramps, you have command."

Gramps snapped a sharp salute "Yes sir! You heard her lads, lets move."

Dea wasn't even listening as she set off in the wake of the firing squad at a dead run.

Jemini was the first out the door the moment their shuttle landed followed by Efia. The two swept the area for threats as Mhisha and Phara padded out weapons at the ready. Keyla goggles above her yes followed and ordered softly despite the constant sounds of explosion and gunfire.

"Efia watch the ship. The rest of us skirmishing formation keep it loose and fast people." She shouldered her lightbow. "Let's move."

Jemini took point practically straining at the collar as she ran through the base. Phara and Mhisha flanked the group scanning the sides while Keyla took up the rear watching everyone's ass.

As they moved through the grounds Jemini ground to a halt with a growl. Two Stormtoopers had cornered one rebel who threw down his weapons as the nude rebels watched. The Stormtropers gunned him down. The shriek of Keyla's lightbow was followed by the jerking motion of the two enemies being brought down with shots to the head. Keyla's teeth were bared savagely as she lowered her gun blind to a danger to her side.

With a shout Phara shoved Keyla behind her heavy carbine thumping as she took out a Stormtooper with a shot to the chest and a man dressed in a Captain uniform through the shoulder. Keyla's eyes widened as she took in the nude form of Phara gun lowered eyes bright with adrenaline. The rebel no longer saw the cold mask of an Inquisitor instead she saw a comrafe, She nodded at Phara with a smile.

"Well done, Pyso."

"Oya!" Jemini yelled rushing off. With a curse the three followed her as they drew ever closer to the North-western Wall.

Alana's first blows missed her target entirely. Stumbling into the circle of troopers the young girl did her best to steady herself breathing heavily. There was a pregnant pause as the troops swivelled to meet her a few splashing through a nearby puddle to do so. As they took her in Alana hear a snicker.

"What the hell are you supposed to be?"

"Ohhh I'm so scared little girl hit me with your sticks!"

"Look at her face, she's getting upset."

With a scream Alana lashed out with her sticks the troopers easily dodging continuing to mock her. Alana with a low growl leaped forward swinging wildly and was able to smash her weapon into the visor of one of the troopers cracking it with a crunch.

"Little bitch!' The man swore smacking her with the butt of his weapon sending her reeling. She shook it off and continued to swing at them splashing into a shin deep puddle.

"Make her dance lads!" The Sargent yelled cruelly firing a shot at her leg. Alana yelped and stumbled back as the shot went wide. With a laugh the others joined in intentionally going for non-vital shots that sent Alana into a panic as she spun and leaped wildly. Alana cried out as the shots started to graze her setting her clothes alight in places.

Alana screamed as she floundered around mind having surrendered to the primal fear of fire. She ripped at her jacket and beat her legs yet the Imperials carried on firing. Her whole body was in pain as she stumbled to and fro.

A white figure with red patches on its shoulders ran towards her and raised a gun. Despite the pain Alana smiled. 'I guess I'll be seeing Mum and Dad a lot sooner then I thought.' With a thump the figure fired a blue pulse at the young girls head plunging her into oblivion.

Dea slung her weapon over her shoulder after she fired the stun round at the burning girl. Rushing forward she shoved her still smouldering body deeper into the puddle extinguishing the last of the flames. The rebels face look strangely peaceful as Alana yanked her own helmet off to study her.

"Why'd you go do that Sargent?"

"Yeah, Arimais, what the hell we were having fun!"

Dea checked the girls pulse own heart pounding with rage as she hissed. "What the hell was that, Balor?"

"We were just having a little fun with her is all Arimais. Just making the terrorist dance."

"Fun? You call war crimes fun?" Arimiais demanded as carefully removed the last of the sodden and burned garments. "Look at her! She can't be older then eighteen!"

"So?"

"So?! Have you no scruples? She's practically a child!" Dea demanded as she dragged the rebel's battered form free of the puddle. Unclothed and unconscious she seemed even less of a threat. Dea searched her medical pack glaring up at the squad of men. To their credit a few seemed ashamed but Balor seemed to have fixated on the rebel's body as he stepped forward observing.

"She look pretty well developed for a child if you ask me. Maybe I could just have a little-"

Dea's gun was pointed square at his chest before she was truly aware of what she was doing. Something about this burned, now naked, child had awoken something in her. In a voice cold as ice she whispered. "You will not touch her."

Balor's face may have been unreadable but his body language was unmistakable. Body clenched he growled. "Sargent, are you in full position of your faculties? You are pointing a gun at a fellow Imperial. I'll admit the fog of war can cause us to do crazy things so-" Dea cut him off by cocking her gun. "Alright. You want this to go down this way? Fine. Boys?" All around her Dea became aware of the guns of the firing squad pointed square at her. Her aim never wavered as she stared him down. Balor chuckled. "Oh I've been waiting for this Dea. You're gonna beg for-"

Whatever Balor was going to say next was cut off by a thin wire wrapping itself around his neck and jerking him backwards towards, of all things, a Mandalorian. The stumbling Imperial was shot twice in the chest dropping him like a sack of potatoes. The other four swore as they whipped around to face her.

The thump of a carbine being held by a naked tattooed woman dropped the first to turn around. A strange hissing sound was all that announced was looked like an old lightbow wielded by a stark naked Torguta. The blue Mandalorain leaped through the air with assist of a jetpack and coolly shot one of the survivors through his visor while the remainder she burned alive with a flamethrower. Reflexively Dea threw her armoured body over the body of the girl hoping to shield her.

A rough hand yanked Arimais off of the burned flesh of the girl and threw her on her back. Before she could react a pistol was being pointed straight between her eyes.

"Jemini!" The Torguta yelled. "Stop!" Dea stared into the blank T Visor of inform if her and suddenly became aware of the hoarse panting coming from the armoured figure. "She was trying to help!" The naked rebel continued as she joined the Mando. Behind them the white haired woman with the carbine and a large brown naked Zabrak scanned the area weapons at the ready.

Jemini seemed to ignore her friend instead growling. "What the shab did you do to her? Answer me aruetii!"

Arimiais gazed steadily back. "She is in desperate need of medical attention. I'm a medic. Those kriffing animals were torturing her. All I did was knock her out and put the fire out. Kill me for that if you must."

Jemini breathed fiercely before releasing Dea. "Help her."

Arimias scrambled to her patient. With most of her clothing burned away and the fire the damage was now clear. "This is good. The majority of the damage is superficial epidermal plasma and burn wounds. With your permission I'll give what bacta patches I have. Longer we wait more likely scarring will set in."

Jemini still pointed her gun at Dea's head. "Do it!"

"Calm Jemini." The orange skinned Torguta quietly urged sacking the surrounding.

"Screw that Keyla! Look what they did to her!"

"They're dead, Jemini, they've been punished. She's only trying to help."

Dea ignored their squabbling and swiftly bandaged the injured girl applying bacta patches to the most serious wounds and using standard bandages for the rest. The result was almost comedic making the pig tailed youth look like the mummies of some cultures old burial practices. The rest of her clothes had to be cut away leaving her clad only in a pair of boots.

Keyla squatted beside her and touched her face. "She's a lot cuter then you Jem. Mhisa? Carry her would you?" The big Zabrak nodded and clung his Z-6 blaster over his back. Keyla held out a hand. "Captain Keyla Kaeno. I appreciate what you did for Alana here."

Dea found herself in the strange position of shaking the hands of what should be a hated enemy. "Medical Sargent Dea Arimais. No thanks needed, it was the right thing to do."

"Indeed. You know the rebellion could always use a medic like you."

"I don't subscribe to lost causes myself, no offence. Besides, it's my duty."

Keyla studied her sadly. "Pity. You'll find out one day you're on the wrong side of all this. The Empire will reveal itself to you sooner or later. There's no place in it for good people like you, not for long anyway."

Dea clenched her fists and looked away. Keyla nodded. "It was a pleasure meeting you Sargent Arimais. We'll be going now."

"Wait one thing. Why the shab are you naked?"

Mhisha gathered Alana up in his arms in a practiced motion and smiled. "Why are you not?"

Keyla chuckled at that before barking. "Alright people lets move!"

Dea was left squatting in a circle of her dead comrades frowning after the naked back of the rebels. Something about that woman's words resonated with her in ways she could not articulate. Once they'd disappeared Arimais grabbed` her weapon and rose only to be stilled by a strangled moan.

"…Arimais… help…"

Dea turned to regard a hunched over form. She approached it quietly and stared down at the still moving form of Sargent Balor. "Dea…please." Dea stared at him quietly gun in one hand bacta patch in the other.

"WOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHOOOOOO!" Kara screamed as Jace sent the _Longclaw_ into a spinning barrel roll.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Cal shrieked as he tried to blast a TIE fighter that pursued them. Malya at the back of the ship simply kept a constant stream of fire clipping the wings of their pursuer sending it into a death spiral.

As Jace ceased the ships roll Malya remarked. "I believe that makes five for me does it not?"

"Hey!" Kara protested. "The one that was going after Rahg was totally all me!"

"Oh yes, doubtlessly. You gave the final blow for sure did you?"

"As a matter of fact…"

"Stow the chatter kids. Emerald Squadron what are we looking at?" Jace ordered

Emerald Squadron had started the battle with twelve X Wings in the sky a number that had been reduced by half. The relived voice of their leader answered Jace.

"Hell of a lot better before you came ace! Emerald Three is reporting all eyeballs destroyed in his sector. Looks like the last of the Imps are protecting the cruiser."

Jace banked bringing the _Longclaw_ around to face the planet. Two X Wings fell into escort positions. Cal and Kara both swivelled their cannons to look at the planet.

Emerald Leader was right. The vast majority of the TIEs had been picked off in the fierce engagement that had followed the _Longclaws_ arrival. Without the light cruiser to worry about the hotshot X Wing pilots had been able to use their skills and faster craft to tear the remaining IMPS apart. The cruiser trailing smoke and derbies had drifted towards the lower half of the planet far from the ground battle.

"Emerald Leader this is Emerald Nine," A young female voice stated. "I've got an Imperial shuttle here that says it's been commandeered by rebels. Code, Yorkers Oranges Lima Oranges sixty nine."

"That's the code for a supply base, Nine." Emerald Leader growled. "Ask them the name of their commanding officer." Their was a pause.

"Lieutenant Saki Origo, Emerald Leader. They say he died in Imperial Custody."

"They check out, Nine. Tell them to stand by. _Longclaw_ have you received word from your men on the ground?"

"Negative, Emerald Leader." Jace responded with a touch of worry. His eldest child was down there. Trained Inquisitor or not he still worried for her.

"This is Captain Valen Syntine hailing any surviving member of Emerald Squadron. Emerald Squadron what is you status?" The familiar voice of the Captain echoed over the channels.

"Hoohrah!" Emerald Leader yelled. "This is Lieutenant Danzz Tawpgunnn call sign Emerald Leader. We have a clear avenue of escape Captain, sanding by for orders."

"Outstanding Emerald Leader! _Wildfire_ is launching in five minutes, keep those skies open."

"Roger that _Wildfire_. Standing by."

Kara giggled over their ships line. "Stand by, roger that so official sounding! We've really made it huh Cal?"

Cal smirked. "We sure have come a long way from our Kasshyyk days Kara."

Malya sighed. "And I was just having fun…. And winning."

"Watch it…" Kara literally growled over the airwaves.

"If it makes you feel any better neither of you girls were winning," Jace remarked. "I was."

"What?" Malya hissed in unison with Kara.

"I was the one who took out the Light Cruiser, ladies." Jace teased with a crooked smile.

"That only counts as one!" Kara protested to Cal's snickering.

"Alright kids, kill the chatter and stay frosty."

Efia had been busy since the rest of the strike team left. Two white armoured bodies lay near the shuttle while a fifth Imperial was being dispatched by the young girl with ease. The pink skinned girl tumbled like and acrobat sword mode engaged on her weapon as she took the troopers legs from under him. Rolling to a kneeling position he engaged the blaster aspect and shot him in the chest. The young scrapper rose with a grin blowing imaginary smoke from the muzzle.

"Captain!" She yelled seeing the returning team.

"Efia! Any trouble?"

"Nothing I couldn't handle! Is that-?"

Jemini had taken up the rear guns sweeping to and fro. "Yes." She replied shortly turning to face the rest of the squad.

Mhisha was first onboard with the unconscious Alana in his arms. Keyla was next dashing in to take over the consoles. Efia and Jemini were followed by Phara who swept the ground one last time with her carbine. With a rumble they took off soaring over the burning camp.

Above them the _Wildfire_ was picking up speed as it broke atmosphere. The remaining Imperial ground forces fired fruitlessly after it as their chief prize flew away. Keyla piloted the _Kad_ into the wake of the bigger ship radioing as she did.

"This is Captain Keyla. We are away, repeat, we are away."

"Roger that Captain. Did you find who you were looking for?"

Keyla glanced back at the now helmetless Jemini who was clutching Alana's hand tears in her eyes. Mhisha was checking her dressings over while Efia merely watched wide-eyed. Phara nodded at her with a smile. Keyla returned as she said.

"That we did _Wildfire_."

"What of her squad? We've received no word from them."

"All dead by the looks of it Val, I'm sorry."

"Damn. Thanks for the assist Keyla. Without you this would've been a slaughter."

Keyla drew level with the bridge of the _Wildfire_ and raised a hand. "It's what friends do."

"That they do, that they do. Till next we meet Captain. Wildfire Company out."

"Bare Squadron out. May the Force be with you."

Keyla rocketed ahead through the debris of the star battle passing six X Wings that were forming up around the Wildfire. Keyla smiled at the sight of her ship.

"Keyla hailing _Longclaw,_ come in _Longclaw_. Jace is that a scratch I see on my ship?"

"Receiving you loud and clear, Captain. In my day we called that a love bump." Jace's relived voice joked as he turned the ship around.

Keyla laughed. "I bet they did fly boy. Docking now." With a hiss the _Sabre_ latched on to the hull. " _Sabre_ is secure Longclaw, get us out of here!"

In unison the remaining Rebel ships' jumped to hyperspace leaving their enemies and Dandoran far behind.

Dandoran. Remains of the Rebel Base

Dea Arimais stared into the shrewd gaze of Saxx. The thin Imperial lay on an improvised field cot surrounded by dozens of injured Stormtroopers, right shoulder heavily bandaged.

"Tell me again, what happened Sargent."

"I was rendering aid to the rebel Balor and his men were interrogating sir. They'd pushed to far, to fast."

"And then?"

"We were ambushed by several naked rebels led by a Mandalorian. They slaughtered the firing squad and forced me at gunpoint to render aid to and surrender the prisoner to them. At which time they retreated."

"None of the squad survived?"

Dea's gaze was unflinching. "No sir."

Saxx studied her like he did the rebels he interrogated as he lay back on the cot. "Very well Sargent. Carry on."

Arimais walked sharply away from him breathing deep. She'd pulled it off then but at what cost? The attack had been a stalemate with almost forty wounded and twenty seven dead, including the entirety of Saxx's prize unit. With the Captain incapacitated and the vast majority of the bridge crew floating somewhere above the planet dead command had fallen to her.

Stretch approached and gave a crisp salute. "Holo for you sargent!" He held out an old handheld projector, which Dea took in her own. Pulling off her helmet she activated.

"This Medical Sargent Dea Arimais, acting commander of the _Unwavering Justice._ To whom am I speaking?"

A unassuming pleasant featured man smiled widely at her. "Moff Texom Tylle, of Operation Cover Up. You and I Sargent, well, I do believe have much to talk about…"


	12. Chapter 12

The Longclaw, Hyperspace

Alana moaned softly as she came back to herself. The burning pain was gone replaced by a dull throbbing. It was quiet the sounds of gunfire and death no longer battering her senses. The only question now was if she was dead like poor Sarge or perhaps worse captured by the Imperials.

Wincing at the light Alana opened her eye. Judging by the metal ceiling she was not dead. Soft fabric covered her freshly bandaged body, which seemed to suggest she was not a prisoner. As Alana sat up a few things quickly came to her notice.

One, next to her bandages she was completely naked something she realized at the sheet covering her fell past her breasts. With a squeak, she gathered them to her chest blushing profusely. Secondly, there was a pressure on her still, thankfully blanket-covered legs. Third, upon investigation, a very familiar blue head was creating the pressure.

Her sister groaned and sat up sharply rubbing her eyes revealing the final most puzzling piece of the puzzle. Her sister Jemini Linaki was also completely naked save for her gun belt and was looking at her with a growing smile. Alana's jaw dropped open as she stared at her sisters well-toned body-mind on a loop.

"Al'ika!" Jemini yelled leaping up to the head of bed Alana's crushing her sister to her chest. "You're awake!"

"Mfff!" Alana hissed as her sister squeezed the breath from her lungs beating her back lightly. Jemini leaned and back and held her at arm's length beaming.

"Let me look at you Alana," Jemini studied the blushing girl who was attempting to hike the covers up over her chest. Jemini dragged them back eyeing her wounds critically as she growled. "What type of fool idea was that charging a squad of Imps with metal sticks? You could've been killed!"

Face beet red Alana yanked the covers back and over as she spat. "Oh like I had a big sister there to show me the proper way to avenge my comrades' deaths!"

"I thought mom and dad raised you with more sense!"

"Shab, Jemini I guess they never got to do that did they?"

"Alana!"

"AND WHOSE FAULT IS THAT, HUH?!"

The two sisters glared at one another eyes wet and breathing heavily. Jemini put her head in her hands as she asked hollowly.

"Was it quick?" When Alana didn't answer the bounty hunter elaborated. "Mom and Dad, did they die well?"

Alana felt the anger and strength drain from her as she flopped back in the bed. "I don't know. By all accounts it was quick. Mom looked peaceful when we-when we burned them."

"I'm sorry Ali'ika, shab but I'm sorry, for everything. If I'd been there, if I'd just waited a few more years… shab. Can you forgive me?"

Alana felt tears trickling down her face as she stared at the ceiling. "You know a few day's go if you'd ask me that I would've called you a shabuir and meant it. I would've denounced you entirely called you dar'vode. You should have been there Jemini. For me and them." Alana turned to gaze at the shaking form of her sister. "All that being said, it wasn't your fault Jem. Everything I've seen since then has just confirmed one thing: we're not special. The Empire destroys families especially those that stand up to them. If it hadn't been you who stepped up it would've been dad or mum shab maybe even me. You didn't fire the gun, you didn't give the order and yeah you were gone but you were living the life our parents always wanted you, us, to have. They're gone Jemini and that kriffing hurts! Every day but you are my vode, my sister, my family and damn me to dar'yaim if I don't still love you!"

The two embraced sobbing deeply at the relief of being together and of the loss of their parents. As they stilled Jemini smiled and kissed her sister tenderly on the forehead. "Vor'e ner vod." The two smiled at one another as they wiped the tears away. Alana's face turned stormy.

"Alright Jem'ika I've got to ask… where the ossick is our clothes?!"

Keyla winced as she leaned back from the door rubbing her montrals. Used as a form of passive echolocation and also as handy listening devices they were sensitive to high-pitched sounds. Phara, Cal and Kara all looked to the captain in concern at the sound of Linaki's resumed shouting.

"Did she forgive Jem? Kara begged on her knees. "Tell me I gotta know!"

Keyla smirked. "Aye, they had a touching moment there. The subject of clothes just got brought up."

"Ahh.' Cal nodded. "That will do it."

"Why is that such a big deal?" Kara pouted looking up at him. Phara scowled.

"You know Kara I swear you just act dumb as a tree. You know as well we do what the problem is!"

Kara stuck her tongue out. "I am hurt and shocked by your vile attack on my character! Just because I don't understand the need to look 'sexeei' in a 'skirt' does not mean I'm dumb."

"Merely uncultured." Phara snarked.

With a hiss the med bay door opened. An indignant toga-clad Alana screamed at her sister. "NUDISTS? WHAT TYPE OF IDIOT DO YOU THINK I AM? I'm going to talk to the-oh." The young girl's eyes bugged out at sight in front of her.

"Greetings soon to be naked girl!" Kara giggled with a wave. Alana clutched her makeshift clothes tighter as the excitement and trials of the last few days caught up with her.

"Hi maliciously grinning naked girl, how are you?"

Kara shrugged. "Oh, you know. Comfortable."

"Oh good. Good. Comfortable. Hah hah hah ha ha ha!" Jemini sighed as she put her hands on her hips.

"I did try to tell you Al'ika."

"Comfortable she says. I'm comfortable. All nice and wrapped up…"

Phara sighed. "If I remember right dad knows a pretty good tea brew for shock, give me a minute." So saying the tattooed girl strode off. Cal smiled softly at Alana.

"Come on let's get you to a couch."

Jace and Phara moved around the ships small galley in sync. Phara used the force to jump the starts the waters boiling while Jace dug through a couple of beaded bags removing pinches of leaves and other herbs from them and grinding them into a powder.

"She seems pretty hysterical huh?"

Jace poured the herbs into a cup as they waited for the water to boil. "Not everyone just embraces this radical of a change. You should've seen me when your mother first convinced me to go nude. I blushed like a schoolboy." Phara nodded. "Mind you," Jace's voice took on a teasing tone. "The things we did that night soon cured me of that."

Phara face flushed red as she swiped at her father. "DAD!"

"Heh. Still, we need to give young Alana time. The path to enlightenment is different for everyone, at least that is what your mother would say."

"I suppose so." Phara conceded as she poured the water into the cup. "I certainly wasn't too receptive to at first either."

"What'd you do?"

"Well, I beat up and abducted my little brother and took him to the very embodiment of evil. Suddenly saying all that out loud rather makes me feel like..."

"The pot calling the kettle black?" Jace observed as picked up the steaming hot cup with his mechanical hand. Phara's eye tracked it as she asked

"Hey, Dad? What happened to you anyway?" Jace tensed as his daughter carried on. "That doesn't look like any regular prosthetic I've ever seen it almost looks…"

"Well, you'd have to ask your mother, dear. Come now the tea's getting cold." Phara frowned at his evasion but followed him anyway into the common room. The rest of the squad was greeting the still toga-clad Alana. Efia was studying Alana's tonfa's eyes bright with interest while Kara was playing with girl's big pigtails. Malya and Mhisha were playing a game of dice as they watched the young girl while Cal and Jemini were explaining the squadron to her. She accepted the offered cup from Jace with a smile as she asked softly.

"So let me get this straight Jem. You were hired to kill a bunch of nudists on false pretences and when you realized they were good people you turned against the empire. With nowhere else to go you just joined in? Is that right?"

"Well I mean Lanei introduced me to the idea but yeah."

"But, still, really?"

"Verd ori'shya beskar'gam." Jemini offered with a shrugged. Alana snorted causing Kara to cock her head.

"What does that mean?"

"A warrior is more than her armour," Jemini replied.

"Told ya!" Kara beamed.

"It's an old Mando proverb kid. I earned my armour; make it what it is, not the other way around," Kara deflated somewhat prompting Jemini to roll her eyes. "But yes you were right Kar'ika."

"So are these your weapons Alana?" Efia asked with a grin holding up the tonfas.

"Uh-huh. Yes, they are." Alana nodded sipping her tea. Jemini's face twisted as she delicately stated.

"Right… listen Al'ika wouldn't you prefer a good blaster? I've got a spare set of pistols if you're interested. Much better then…sticks."

Alana frowned at her tonfa's. "No ner vod these just feel right somehow."

"Uhh Captain?" Efia piped up raising a hand. Keyla smiled and nodded.

"Go ahead Efia. Please when not in battle call me Keyla."

"Right, Keyla. Did we happen to get some blasters from Captain Syntine?"

"That we did."

Efia clapped her hands excitedly. "Excellent. Alright, I'm gonna need two blasters, some lightsaber components and your tonfa's. I'm going to make you a Bherlod special! Least that's what my Dad always called them." At Alana's hesitant look Efia smiled brilliantly. "Trust me you're gonna love em!"

Alana smiled softly. "Umm… sure!" Efia grinned and dashed off into the ship tonfas in hand. Mhisha smiled as he shook the dice in one big fist.

"That's the happiest I've ever seen her."

Keyla nodded in agreement. "She's at her best while tinkering."

"SO!" Kara chirped. "You gonna get naked Al?"

A look of sadness crossed Alana's face as she drew her makeshift toga tighter about her. "No. I need time."

"But-!" Kara's protest was cut short by a warning look from Cal. The Wookiee girl deflated. "Fine."

Keyla smiled kindly at Alana. "Well young lady that's fine. I warn you though if you intend to join our ranks it is something of a requirement. Just remember that."

Alana nodded. "Yes marm."

"So," Cal inquired. "What do you like to do Alana?"

"Well, I like walks in the park, tailoring and cooking."

"YES!" Malya screamed. "Finally a decent cook!"

"Umm I never said I was good-"

"Ohh trust me you can't be worse than Captain MRE over here, the Pyro Siblings and tree bark girl." The offended parties scowled at that.

"Hey! Tree bark can be a perfectly healthy substitute; I'll have you know." Kara snorted haughtily.

"Well, it would have good fibre…" Alana offered hesitantly scratching her bandaged head.

"See?! The master chef is with me!"

Keyla leaned over to Jemini with a smile and quietly whispered. "I think she'll fit right in."

Jemini smiled as she stepped out of the common room. "I'm glad to hear it." Her personal holopad beeped alerting her to an incoming call. Jemini left her younger sister surrounded by her new family. Or perhaps Jemini should classify them as her newd family. Jemini smacked herself shaking her head warily at the pun.

"Linaki here."

"Jem! HI! Lanei! How are ya?"

"I'm good Lan'ika I'm good. Alana's safe thanks to you."

"Is she? I'm glad our little one is fine I need… a favour. A solid if you know what I mean ."

"Avoiding the obvious joke what can I do for you Tavish?" Jemini remarked face furrowing with worry.

"Listen remember when I said I had a teeny weeny problem with Imps? we're talking microscopic here nothing to worry about at all ha ha ha…Oh, kriff me. "

"Lanei? Are you alright?"

"For now? Yeaaaahhh of course, theoretically. Anyhoo long story short I got sloppy! I know hardly ever happens but a year of isolation and cold turkey from hacking will do that to ya!"

"Lan'ika what the shab are you saying?"

"The Empire's found the Satellite of Love Jemini. My little security problem has manifested in six rapidly closing patrol craft and oh twenty eyeballs." There was a moment of silence. "TIE Fighters! Jemini I need you and your crew right now! Like seriously I will never try to get you naked again if you come."

Jemini put aside her snicker. "Hold tight girl we're on our way."

"WONDERFUL! I'm beaming you the coordinates now excuse me while I find out how fast I can hack and shoot at the same time! Quite literally dying to see-!"

The transmission cut off as Jemini burst into the main room.

"Listen I hate to break this up but we got another rescue Op to run. My partner Lanei is in some serious ossick!"

Keyla sprang to her feet. "Define serious."

"Six patrol ships worth of seriousness. We need to go, now."

"Never a dull moment," Keyla groused as she dashed off to the cockpit followed closely by Jemini. Seconds later the Longclaw's course was set for the edge of known space.

The Star Destroyer Morality, Classified Location

Nikal exhaled deeply as she gazed towards the ground. The blue-skinned agent was suspended from a thin metal beam by her right arm body vertical above the floor. Nikal's usual slicked back hair was unruly and hung below her head. The Agent was clad only in a pair of black briefs as she exercised. She found something therapeutic in freeing her body for full range of motion.

Moving with great care Nikal lowered her left arm to the bar. Once she ensured a tight grip she raised her right hand feeling her muscles quake and quiver at the effort. A savage grin split her features at the pain. When one dealt with the intrigues and backstabbing of espionage one learned to appreciate the simple things, the complicated things.

Her earpiece chirped alerting her to a call. Still holding the pose she activated with her free hand.

"Report." She ordered shortly as sweat beaded across her body.

"We have her, Agent. Her hyperdrive has been disabled and she's running out of tricks. She's hidden in a nearby asteroid belt but we have the area surrounded. We've started bombing runs in an effort to smoke her out."

Nikal blinked some perspiration from her eye and nodded. "Good. How are your ships firewalls holding up?"

"Phenomenal Agent Nikal. Nothing she does seem to scratch them."

"Keep an eye on her efforts all the same Captain. Moff Tylle will be most displeased if she manages to vanish again."

"Understood marm. It's a good thing she was sending out subspace transmissions it helped us track her down far more efficiently."

Nikal frowned. "Keep an eye on the stars. She may have called in backup."

"Don't worry, we've set several countermeasures in place."

"Excellent. Nikal out." So saying Nikal dropped from the beam swinging acrobatically off to land on the training room floor. The lithe Chiss stretched like a cat pushing her bare chest towards the ceiling as she felt the sweet burn of well-worked muscles.

Nikal smiled. This is what she lived for simple tasks with simple results. As she felt the sweat cool her hands found the waistband of her briefs. Since the begging of this operation, she had felt the need to cover up while exercising. Even though she was alone it felt somehow hypocritical while actively fighting nudists.

With a sigh she let them snap into place as a polite knocking broke her from her reverie. Slicking back her hair she grabbed her tank top hanging from the bar of a nearby weight rack. Pulling the black garment on she scowled as she barked.

"Enter."

Darik Sandorn continued to surprise. In Nikal's time in the Empire, she had been looked at as many things. A sexual plaything, a freak, an animal, a window dressing everything and anything. Few people looked at her from the start the way she truly was: a killer. Despite her state of dress, Darik stared levelly into her red eyes as he cleared his throat.

"Have a moment, agent?"

Nikal brought the room's lights on with a snap of her fingers as moved to grab her water bottle. "I do, Captain. Do come in."

Sandorn nodded as he came in quietly setting a bag down on a bench before settling down with a grunt. Sandorn was still a big man muscles or no. Nikal drank deep from her bottle before seating herself opposite of him.

"Very well then Sandorn, what is it?"

"I was hoping we might talk as equals. Thing is I don't quite know where I stand in relation to you."

Nikal glanced up contemplatively. "Well as two department heads of this little Operation, so, I do believe we are equal already."

"Thing is agent I don't exactly got the… history you got with the boss. So the way I reckon is if we're talking straight here you tell me we're talking straight and off the record, yeah?"

Nikal raised an eyebrow considering. "Hmmm… very well then Darik lets dispense with the titles and history for a time. I'm out of uniform after all."

Darik nodded and removed his officer cap and loosened his collar. "Ahh that's better. Roight then Nikal I've got some questions for you."

Nikal crossed her legs and leaned forward. "And what pray tell are they?"

"How expendable are we to the Moff?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"You heard me. Just last week he had me beat one of his greatest assets to a bloody pulp. He made it pretty damn clear to him he was less than nothing. He's said similar things to me in the past. So my question is, lass, how expendable are I and my crew to him?"

Nikal found herself surprised once again by Darik. Past his broken nose Darik's eyes hid a light of shrewd intelligence unfitting of the simple brute she'd pegged him for earlier.

"What makes you think I'm any different?"

"With respect Nik, if I'm the hammer, Bandon's the nail and the Blademaster is the elegant duelling sword then you are the prize stiletto always kept close and well cared for so that when the time comes to do your job, you do it."

Nikal chuckled. "Darik, Darik, Darik you are just a well of surprises waiting to be plumped, aren't you?"

"You know the things they say about still waters Agent?"

"They often run deep."

"Roight y'are." Darik replied with a smile. Nikal pulled at her top irritably as it started to stick to her skin as she inquired.

"Well then Darik what is it you need from me?"

Darik leaned forward hands clasped. "What I need from you is an ally. You know Tylle, what he is capable of far better than I ever could. I need to know how to navigate his moods. If you can help me with that, I'll have your back always."

Nikal leaned back as she watched his hands play with themselves. The big man continued in a low voice. "I've been keeping me head above water for years y'see, never needed any help but I'm man enough to admit when I'm out of me depth. At the moment I can't even see the goddamn bottom."

Nikal lowered her head with a sigh. "Truth be told Darik…I don't know if I even truly know Tex. The things we've done, the things I've seen him do… and worst of all this time it's different. You were there, this Operation was sanctified and approved by Emperor Palpatine himself. Tylle was picked over Vader. Vader, Darik. This time I don't think he'll stop at anything." There was silence in the room before Nikal broke it once more. "Still… I'll do what I can."

Darik smiled with relief and extended his hand. The Agent took it with a nod. Smiling Darik rummaged through his bag producing a pair of cans.

"Drink?" The big man said offering Nikal one.

"What is this, Corellian beer?" Nikal remarked as she cracked open the top and sniffed it.

Sandorn shrugged. "Truth is the way moi brother said it years ago. 'Beer is piss and I find piss tastes like piss now matter wot planet its from."

"Kriffing hey," Nikal remarked raising her can in salute. "Wise man your brother, what happened to him?"

"Got involved in some bad shit. Ran off with his wife an moi niece. They say they crashed somewhere out there," He gestured to the starfield before them. "Never found."

"I'm sorry." Nikal remarked as took another swig from the can.

"It's in the past now. We must look to the future oi say."

"Indeed." Nikal raised her can in a mock toast. "To the future." The two clashed their cans together.

The Longclaw, Hyperspace

"No!"

"Kara-"

"No!"

"Kara would you just-"

"NO!"

Cal groaned as the Wookiee girl danced away from him. Behind Cal Efia, Phara and Mhisha were donning a pair of orange vac suits while Jemini clipped the last of her armour into place. The suits were fairly loose and lightly armoured with tinted helmets. Cal was already attired in his own and was gazing in exasperation at his best friend who had her nose in the air.

"Why do we even need it?" She whined. Mhisha chuckled.

"Well as exhilarating as it would be I've yet to meet someone capable of going skyclad in the vacuum of space lass."

Cal snapped his fingers. "Hey, Kara! Have you ever done a spacewalk?"

Kara paused and stared out of the corner of her eye at him. "Nooooo."

"Do you want to?" Cal declared with a shit-eating grin. Kara sighed.

"…Fine. Give me the stupid thing." Muttering the wild-haired girl pulled the space suit on as Phara straightened her hair and put it in a tight bun. Keyla radioed in from the bridge.

"Away team ready?"

Mhisha tested their suit's chest-mounted comlinks as he replied. "Yes, marm. All suited up and locked and loaded."

Efia beamed as she tried her own. "This is so exciting, Captain! I can't wait to go into space!"

"Well if we're lucky Efia we won't have to."

Jemini twirled her pistols artfully as she sheathed them. "Don't count on it. From the way she was talking I'll be shocked if her life support is even functioning." The blue-clad Mando turned to regard the still Toga wrapped Alana, "Are you gonna be alright here Al'ika?"

The prissy Mandalorian raised her nose haughtily. "Hey contrary to recent events I'm no damsel in distress Jem!"

"Just a prude," Malya observed looming behind her. With a shriek, Alana jumped forward causing her blanket to slip. The red-faced girl hitched it up and glared at the smirking Miraluka who sighed with contentment. "Ahh, that's more like it."

Alana stalked out of the ships hold tossing an embarrassed, "I'm fine." over her shoulder.

Jemini sighed deeply and rubbed a hand over her helmets dome. "What am I gonna do with her? Have you ever met someone so bull-headed and proud?"

Phara snickered as she pulled the last of Kara's unruly mane into the bun. "Gee I can think of just one…"

"Ohh piss the shab off Pyso. Let's get ready." The six walked through the Longclaw's halls metal boot clanking up and down. They entered the Sabre and took their seats. Kara shifted uncomfortably in her seat as she asked.

"So Jemini how long have you known Lanei?"

"Going on five years now." Jemini shook her head. "That feisty little shabuir changed my life when she dropped into it. Shab, she's practically, no, is family."

"Ohh so she helped you? That must make her pretty cool huh?"

"Yeah pretty cool is one way to describe her."

"Alright, Away Team we are entering target system… now. Stand by for sit-rep." Keyla ordered over the comlink as they came out of hyperspace.

The system was a dead one. A weakly burning white dwarf sat at the centre surrounded by a vast sea of asteroids and the remains of several shattered planets. Hiding in the centre of the debris was an extremely damaged retrofitted communication satellite about as large as two Longclaw's rotated. Surrounding it were four Imperial Patrol ships accompanied by fourteen TIE Fighters and two TIE Bombers who were starting the rocks above them.

Even as the Longclaw hung there one of the patrol ships swung overhead and dropped off several jetpack wearing spacetroopers.

"Alright." Keyla mused. "Long odds but I've faced worse. Alright, away team disengage we'll draw the Imp's attention while you extract Lanei."

"Roger that, ner vod. Kad away." With a dull thump, the assault craft dropped off the larger yacht. Jemini accelerated down into the asteroid belt. The Longclaw meanwhile fired a salvo at the Imperial's unshielded backs. One of the patrol ships engines ignited in an orange blue fireball splitting the craft in half.

With admirable reaction time, the remaining three patrol ships came about firing on their attackers. A dozen of the TIE's broke their holding patterns and gave chase leaving the remaining TIE's to guard their prey.

Phara nodded appreciatively. "There's that Imperial efficiency."

Kara scowled at the well-ordered precise formations and flight paths. "Boring efficiency."

"Unfortunately Kara," Cal sighed, "Efficiency gets shit done."

"Cal!" Phara barked, "Do you kiss mom with that mouth?"

Jemini snickered. "Shab Pyso like that's the worst thing that's happened today. Can the chatter vode." Jemini opened a channel to Lanei as she weaved in and out of the debris field. "Kad to Satellite of Love. Lanei do you read me?"

"WOOOOHHHHOOOOO!" A familiar voice screamed causing the entirety of the assault team to flinch backwards from the noise in their shared comms. "Jemini you beautiful chakkar your timing is fricking impeccable!"

"Ha, ha it's good to hear your voice Lan'ika! What's your situation?"

"Oh you know life supports basically gone, gravity is cutting in and out all my defences save my shields are down and oh yes it seems the Imp's are cutting through my front door. I'm doing fantastic Jem'ika. You remember the backdoor?" The chirpy voice inquired.

"Aye."

"Well get your ass there quick and head off the Stormies heading that way! Now if you'll excuse me I have some packing to do and traps to set. TTFN!"

"I like her," Kara remarked as Jemini guided the Kad to the underside of the satellite. With a thump, the landing gear engaged securing them to the station. The Mandalorian turned to the party.

"Suits all secure?" She nodded T Visor shining. "All right. Let's go on a spacewalk."

With a hiss, the shuttle door opened as the air blasted out into space. Kara giggled and squeezed Efia's arm excitedly as she leapt out into space. With a soft clank, the Wookiee girl's magnetic shoes affixed her to the hull. The rest of the team followed gazing in awe out into the vast void of space.

"No matter how many times I come out here I'm still stuck by the awe of it all." Mhisha breathed.

"Right?" Phara remarked.

Kara with an eager bounce to her step crouched down to disable her boots. Squealing in delight the young girl started to float above the station. With a roll of his eyes, Cal used the force to keep her tethered to the station as she spun through the vacuum.

"Enough clowning around, kid. Phara, Efia keep us covered. Mhisha I'm gonna need those muscles of yours. Cal keep rat's nest alive, yeah?"

Cal nodded as he drew his pistol as Kara made swimming motions behind him. Phara shouldered her blaster carbine and sighted down the barrel. Mhisha and Jemini meanwhile trudged over to a sealed hatch and bent down. With a grunt, the commando and the Mandalorian started to turn the doors wheel.

Slowly but surely the two started to unseal it grunting as they strained against it. Cal guided a pouting Kara down as the wheel finally clicked into place. As Jemini started to open it Phara barked a warning as she fired off a soundless shot.

"Bucket heads inbound!"

A trio of Vacuum Troopers two clad in light modified stormtrooper gear and one encased in a heavy exoskeleton like suit rounded the top of the station. The men returned fore with their own soundless green shots lighting up space.

With a roar, Mhisha unlimbered Valva and let loose a flurry of blue fire. The big man's shots found one of the light troopers in the leg and chest sending him spinning off the station.

Cal and Efia meanwhile dove to the side firing their pistols in tandem with Jemini. Together the three caught the remaining light trooper in a crossfire detonating his jetpack. The heavy trooper stumbled before charging forward guns blazing.

"I got the big guy!" Kara yelled as she propelled herself forward gun in hand. The young huntress used her small frame to slip under his line of fire gun bucking as she delivered a single powerful shot to his leg sending the trooper reeling. Phara launched two powerful shots into his chest with near pinpoint accuracy. A missile from Jemini's wrist finished the job.

"In!" The blue armoured Mando barked. "Now!"

The squad scrambled into the station down a ladder. The last man down, Mhisha, slammed the hatch closed. At the bottom of the ladder was a standard sealed door that after a few tries Jemini opened with a hiss.

The inside of the station was just as pell-mell as the outside. The halls still held some amount of atmosphere that was tinged with smoke from electrical fires. Panels floated freely in the hall while wires trailing sparks dangled from the walls.

"Deactivate you boots mag locks," Jemini ordered, "It will be faster that way."

Kara enthusiastically nodded and happily did a somersault through the air the moment her boots detached. Efia had a look of profound wonder as she rose from the ground kicking excitedly. Mhisha, Cal and Phara meanwhile had slight grins on their faces as they guided themselves down the hallway. Phara took the lead with her jet back bulldozing ahead.

"Lanei!" The Mando yelled as they rounded the corner and entered the core. First Kara, then Efia and everyone else stalled at the sight in front of them.

"By the force…" Cal whispered in union with Phara.

The hub of Lanei's operation was in a word impressive. A perfect sphere the centre of the station was made up of banks and banks of servers. Floating all around them were wires, holo pads and laptops mixed together with spare components, food wrappers and several bottles. Madly typing at the centre of it all was a vac suit-clad wiry girl who flipped upside down to look at them.

The goggles and helmet over the Nautolan's eyes did nothing to hide the brilliant smile on Lanei's face. The hacker thrust her hands and feet into the air in celebration as she rotated around.

"Jemini Linaki! And new friends! Happy days!"

"Lanei Tavish you beautiful bitch! How the shab are you?" The two met in a playful embrace in mid-air laughing as they smacked one another on the back.

Lanei peered over Jemini's shoulder. "Greeting people I conspired to kill! How goes it?"

Phara and Cal exchanged a look. "Well." Cal responded dryly.

"Right, well, we have about two minutes before the Empire busts down my front door! Glad to meet you all I am the great hacker Lanei Tavish I know most of you accept muscles and pinky there!" She cocked her head looking questioningly at the two individuals in question.

"Mhisha Sahsvy, special forces." The big Zabrak offered.

"Efia Bherlold tinker by trade and unique quality guns specialist," Efia responded with a wave.

"Sweet! You're gonna be useful big M! Little E can you help me get these servers tied together?"

"Uhhhh…sure thing." The young Sephi responded.

"LOVELY! Alright, Jem, Inquisitor Pyso, Pyso's brother and that feral looking kid that looks like a lot of fun we are gonna need to take out those troopers heading our way!"

"Lanei?" Jemini barked

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Maybe stop talking a mile a minute, yeah?"

Lanei exhaled as she twirled through the air to face Jemini. "Right…. Sorry. Now then Efia, Mhisha I need you two to detach all the servers with blue tape and lash them together carefully. Also, stuff any holo pads and laptops with my logo on it in that duffle bag over there. My personal effects are in that crate below you Mhisha."

An explosion from further down the station snapped the hacker's and everyone else's head around. With a flourish, a snub-nosed pistol and a switchblade appeared in Lanei's gloved hands. As best she could in zero-g Lanei assumed a commanding pose.

"Now as I was saying. Crew! Stand ready to repel boarders!" Lanei squealed. "I've always wanted to say that."

Jemini drew her pistols and nodded. "Aye, aye marm."

The Pyso's, Lanei, Jem and Kara moved upwards towards the 'front' of the station. Lanei's movements were fluid and well practised as she bounded upwards. She held up the hand holding the knife.

"This way be trapped. Spread out here."

Jemini nodded. "Good place for a bottleneck."

A final explosion from above them blew out the last seal on the airlock. Two light troopers sped through the breach guns raised. Lanei snapped her fingers.

"Zap."

A seemingly innocuous panel abruptly discharged a lance of pure electricity. The two Imperial's twitched as they were electrocuted while a heavy trooper, uncaring, shoved their twitching bodies aside gun in hand. Phara fired her carbine hitting the trooper dead centre in the head.

The heavy Imperial shook the bolt off and fired down at the hiding rebels. Lanei with a scowl tapped the air. Above them, a turret slid out the wall and fired on the breach. The heavy was flung backwards his brethren using his body as an improvised shield. The turret was able to take out one more before a well-placed shot destroyed it.

"Any more tricks Lan'ika?" Jemini asked, "We've got at least seven more chakkar up there!"

"Just one but it's a doozy!"

"Shields!" A mechanical voice barked from above. Abruptly several riot shields locked together above them and started pushing downward firing from behind cover as they came.

"Oh, shab," Jemini growled as she let loose a volley of fire at the advancing troopers. Efia, Cal and Phara joined in. Lanei for her part stuck her tongue out and kept her head down.

"Closer, closer, just a little- there we go!"

With a boom, a concussion mine went off scattering the Imperials formation sending them reeling. Lanei switchblade and pistol in hand dived forward followed by Kara shooting as they went. The Nautolan severed one of the troopers masks deftly while shooting another in the chest. Twisting in mid-air to push off the floor she came at the last of the heavy troopers kneecapping him as she passed.

Jemini, Efia and Phara meanwhile shot around the two cutting down the remaining troopers. Jemini groaned as a shot pinged off the side of her chest and shot the shooter through the head. Finally, Kara dispatched the last one with a shot to the chest sending him slamming into the wall.

Jemini ejected her spent energy packs with a sigh. "Ossick, that was a tight one. Everybody alright?"

Phara holstered her gun and nodded. "Not a scratch." Efia and Cal offered similar confirmations as they holstered their own weapons. Lanei did the same with a smile.

"Well, that could've gone a lot worse. Shall we go?" One of the troopers came alive and grabbed Lanei by the throat shoving a pistol to her head.

"Back!" He barked at the rebels and the levelled guns of Jemini in particular. "We finally have you alien scum. Now you are going to lay down your weapons or-?"

"May I say something?" Lanei interjected calmly rubbing her left hand's fingers together.

"What?" The injured trooper growled as a humming noise rose in volume. "What is that damn noise?!"

Lanei smirked. "Clear!" The hacker smacked her hand to the side of his helmet. With a pop, the lights that lined the gauntlet dimmed. The trooper jerked to the side and relaxed releasing the hacker. Lanei shook her hand with a scowl.

"What the hell was that?" Phara asked incredulously.

"Overload. A last-ditch trick of mine." She smiled as the gauntlets lights came back online. "Risky though."

"Phara?" Jemini asked sweeping the bodies of the fallen. "Cal? Any life signs?"

The pale duo closed their eyes for a moment as if searching. "Nothing," Phara replied. "That was the last of them."

"Good." The Mando responded shortly holstering her pistols. "Let's get the hell out of here."

The group returned to the central server where Efia and Mhisha had finished lashing the last of Lanei's luggage together. Mhisha glanced up questioningly.

"Trouble?"

"Nothing we couldn't handle," Jemini responded. "This all of it?"

Lanei bounded over to one of the main monitors and grabbed a collection of pictures from the corner. The hacker smiled softly at them before tucking them away in her suit pocket. She nodded at Jemini as she gazed around the ship.

"Lot of memories in here…"

"Longclaw this is the away team. Package is in hand. What is your status, over?" Mhsiha inquired.

"Longclaw to the away team, damn glad to hear that! Standy by we are-" The communication cut out with a hiss. "Damn it! Jace, where are we hit?"

Cal jumped on the line. "Dad?!"

"DAD!?" Phara repeated.

"Calm down," Mhisha ordered, "Captain what is your status?"

"Shit! Reroute it then!" The stressed voice of Keyla barked. "Away team we have lost firing control repeat we have lost firing control. There is still five bandits and one carrier in the sky. Shields are holding but we cannot take out the remaining hostiles."

"Shab," Jemini growled. Lanei smirked as she tapped the side of her communicator.

"Uhh, Captain Keyla I presume? Lanei Tavish, kind of a big deal. I've got a plan to deal with our Imp problem if you can just keep them busy for five more minutes."

"So you're the punk that I'm getting holes shot in my ship for huh? Alright, Tavish we'll get you five minutes." Lanei grinned and rushed for her central console as Keyla barked, "Jace you half metal son of a bitch! Get me some guns online for force sake!"

"What's the plan Lan'ika?" Jemini asked the madly typing hacker. Lanei beamed as she spun to face Phara.

"Inquisitor Pyso, you can use the force correct?"

"It's Phara actually and yes," Phara replied shortly arms crossed.

A message flashed across the screen: REMOTE ACCESS GRANTED. "Lekker!" Lanei declared making a fist. "I'm going to need you to tow a couple of asteroids after the station, can you do that?"

"Yesssss?"

"Lovely! Big man! Pinky! Let's get my shit out of here!"

"Lanei!" Jemini growled. "What the hell are we doing?"

Lanei smiled hands on her hips. "Blowing this pop stand!"

"Figuratively?"

"Literally!"

"Huh. Mhisha, Efia get her shit out of here! Cal, Kara give them a hand."

Phara floated over to the still beaming Lanei. "Not be a dunce but I still don't get it. Why do you need the asteroids?"

Lanei held up two fingers. "One word for you my force wielding friend: buckshot."

Phara's golden eyes widened. "Ohhhhh. This is gonna be fun."

"Yes! Now, lets vamoose!" The squad exited through the hole the Imperials had so kindly blasted for them Mhisha, Efia, Kara and Cal guiding Lanei's luggage between them.

"Ms Tavish," Cal grunted as he helped manoeuvre the server pack through the hole, "Is all this strictly needed?"

"Cal Ms Tavish sounds like the name of a boring person. To answer your question, however, do you want me to be able to function as a competent hacker? Because if so it's fricking needed."

With great care, the crew loaded the supplies into the Sabre and secured it. Phara meanwhile gathered a collection of fighter-sized asteroids and balled them together lips bit in concentration.

"Just like the kitchen table Phara," She muttered to herself, "Just like a hundred ton kitchen table."

"Ready to go Phara?" Jemini yelled as she warmed up the ship's engines. With one last flourish, Phara pushed the bundle of rocks beside the space station before leaping onto the Kad. Jemini deactivated the landing gear and let the vehicle drift at Lanei's instruction.

Plucking the air like invisible strings Lanei activated her satellite's sublight engines and sent it rocketing out of the asteroid field. Phara meanwhile joined her sending her clump of boulders spinning behind it.

The rest of the crew meanwhile looked to the Longclaw, which was jinxing around the Imperial fire from the remaining Imperial's trailing fumes as it did. Scattered around it were the remains of several tie fighters and a badly damaged patrol ship. Lanei tapped her comlink pad and started to broadcast her voice on all frequencies.

"Thank you kindly ya rebels schmucks for the distraction! You Imps can kiss my tailpipes! Which by that, of course, I mean screw all of you!"

The seven TIE Fighters, one bomber and patrol ship immediately broke off the pursuit of the damaged Longclaw and sped after the escaping station. Lanei still plucking the air fired up the engines even more, smashing through the asteroids. Phara brow sweating kept her own flock of space rocks close behind. Rather than attempt to encircle the station the Imperial's opted for direct pursuit flying in the ships wake.

"Predictable," Lanei beamed as she judged the distance, "Phara crush em!"

Phara grunted as she reduced the asteroids to rubble creating a rapidly spreading debris field. As the pursuing Imperials attempted to break off Lanei closed her fists sharply.

With a silent boom the station's reactor detonated sending out an encompassing cone of fire and force. The closest Imperials were vaporized by the blast while the furthest were shredded by the molten rocks from the asteroids, easily overwhelming their already battered shields.

As the shock wave dissipated the only Imperial craft left even remotely intact was the disabled patrol ship from the Longclaw's engagement.

Keyla whistled lowly over the radio. "I gotta say Lanei you do come as advertised that was spectacular. Away team, Y'all come on home."

"That was awesome!" Kara shrieked clapping her hands together.

Lanei sighed. "That was also the last seven years of my life gone up in smoke. Though you are correct that was indeed awesome Kara."

The petite Nautolan groaned as she collapsed into the copilot's chair by Jemini. "What a week."

"Wait," Jemini mused, "You've been dodging them for a week? When have you slept?"

Lanei chuckled as air started to flood back into the ship as they powered back up and started to fly towards the Longclaw. With a hiss, she removed her suit's helmet and shoved her goggles up her forehead revealing some bags under her bright grey eyes.

"Not often. Listen Jemini I want you to know I really appreciate this rescue. You really did me a solid here. I want you to know I respect you so once we're on your friends' ship I'll keep my kit on. No more attempting to convert you to the cause of nudity."

Jemini swiftly silenced her external speaker and addressed the squad's private line excitedly. "No one says a damn word to her!" Causally she switched her speaker back on. "All right glad to hear it."

Lanei snorted. "Happy someone is."

The squad made idle chatter as they approached the Longclaw Efia poking through Lanei's tech with wonder in her eyes. They docked with a clank Jemini removing her helmet with a grin. "Mission well-done vode!" Lanei slithered out of her space suit revealing a rumpled pair of red coveralls. The rest of the squad meanwhile made their way off the ship to hang up their own space suits. Jemini unfastening her breastplate nodded with a wry grin on her face.

"You go on ahead Lan'ika. I'll be along shortly."

The yawning hacker sorted through her luggage and came up with a thermos of caf. Swigging it with a grin she shambled off down the airlock into the cargo bay. The hacker whistled at the space and glanced over at the disrobing crew casually at Mhisha slid his suit off revealing his bare backside.

The caf sprayed from Lanei's mouth as she observed the freshly bare nudists. Lanei's mouth worked in wonder as a smile spread across her face. Out of the corner of her eye, she was dimly aware of Jemini exiting the airlock.

"Jem'ika," She whispered, "Is this what I think it is?"

Jemini cinched her pistols holster over her bare hips nonplused. "You're not dreaming if that's your question."

Lanei turned to regard her naked friend and squealed. Leaping to her feet the intrepid hacker grabbed her jumpsuit by the lapels and with a dramatic tear yanked if off. She sighed rubbing her hands over her naked sides and jumped on Jemini planting a kiss on her forehead.

"Took ya long enough shell head!"

Jemini chuckled as she steadied herself, "Yeah well you know us Mando's, headstrong. I'm sorry though, was that a tearaway jumpsuit?"

"Yeah, back when I had money I went through a bit of a phase." The Nautolan remarked lips quirked in a half grin. "God, I used to have so many credits."

The rest of the away team finished storing their suits laughing at the exchange as they did. Keyla soot and grease-stained entered the bay shoving her own goggles away from her eyes.

"Everyone alright down here?" Receiving a round of nods the orange-skinned woman grinned. "Outstanding. Efia, go join Jace on deck two. See if you can jury-rig something for our weapons. You must be Lanei!" She called to the blue girl who was detaching herself from her friend.

Lanei beamed at the sight of Keyla. She bounced across the bay and held up her hand. "Yo, my alien sister! How are they hanging?" At Keyla's confused face Lanei leapt forward and poked her breasts. "Firm I see. Tight."

Keyla automatically high-fived the grinning hacker. "Wait… what?"

"You get used to it captain," Jemini remarked wryly swaggering over to join them. "How'd you make out?"

Keyla scowled. "Well at first but those Imperials were better trained than most. Baited me into taking out the second patrol ship then fried our fire command. Bloody well disabled all our guns and was working on our engines when you pulled that runaway stunt."

"Shab. It fixable?"

"Now that is the question of the hour." Keyla sighed. "I got Jace looking at it but it doesn't look too promising."

"Thanks again for doing this Keyla," Jemini said quietly scratching the back of her head bashfully.

"Hey, anything for my team Jem. As for you Tavish, welcome aboard."

"Permission to go pass out captain, sir!" Lanei barked at ramrod attention entire body quivering.

"None of that sister. Go get some rest. All of you, get some rest."

The Longclaw, Hyperspace Two Hours later

The dirty forms of Jace Pyso, Keyla Kaeno and Efia Bherlold stood in front of the assembled squad. Cal, Kara and Malya were sitting together with Mhisha who was in the midst of teaching them Saraceno Hold'em Sabbac. Phara and Jemini meanwhile were finishing up an arm wrestling match with a snoring Lanei and a still clothed Alana serving as judges.

"Right," Keyla began hands on her hips "As you all know during our last fight we took a nasty knock to our weapons system. Unfortunately, it's beyond our capacity to repair here. So we're heading into a friendly port."

"Whereabouts we headed?" Phara asked as she rubbed her forearm from Jemini's latest victory.

"The Chop Shop. Now if you'll excuse us I believe we all would like to smell like something other than engine grease."

"I don't mind cap'n!" Efia chirped, "Me and… my brother Pruit used to smell like this all the time." The young girl smiled sadly. Keyla patted her on the shoulder as she and Jace left for the showers. The young tinker perked up as ran over to an alcove an extracted a cloth wrapped bundle.

Efia ran up to Alana with a smile. "I meant to give this to you before the mission but things got crazy. Open it!"

Alana's eyebrows raised but she unwrapped the package all the same. Her mouth widened at the sight in front of her.

"You like it?' Efia asked eagerly clapping her hands.

Alana's tonfa's were near unrecognizable from their old form. Efia had replaced and upgraded the simple steel with shining alloy and had added a channel in the arms of the weapon. As Alana turned then over she beheld two buttons one red and one blue on the handles. Pressing the blue she gasped as a beam of energy filled the channel with a hum. Pushing the red button on the other caused the top to pop off revealing the muzzle of a built-in blaster.

"It's powered by plasma packs inserted through the handles! Each should last you about an hour or two. It gives you a nice mix of versatility in range and melee."

"Efia I don't know what to say…" Alana beamed as took in her new weapons.

"Well say you like it ya daft ninny would be a fine start!" Efia giggled smacking her lightly on the shoulder.

"You should test em sis!" Jemini declared rising from the table, "Oya Al'ika, enough of your moaning. Like to see what type of fighter my little sister has become."

Alana rolled her eyes but followed with a curious Phara, Cal and Kara in her wake with an eagerly bouncing Efia at her side. Upon entering the training room Jemini gestured for the younger Linaki to take up her stance. Alana hitching her makeshift robe up assumed the position Kibi had taught her going through the motions rapidly with the blades ignited.

Jemini nodded appreciatively and called out to Efia. "Do those fancy weapons of hers deflect laser bolts like a lightsaber?"

"They should." The little inventor replied with a shrug.

"Well," Jemini remarked hand on her pistol, "Only one way to find out. Oya!" Without further ceremony, Jemini drew her pistol and fired at her sister. With near catlike reflexes, Alana batted the bolt upwards into the ship's ceiling.

Cal gasped. "Was that strictly necessary?!"

"Only way we Mando's learn Jedi." Jemini chuckled sheathing her gun with a flourish.

"Arse as my may sister be," Alana remarked twirling her tonfa's in an arc, "She's right."

"Kara," Jemini suggested leaning back against the wall, "Give her a go, yeah?"

The Wookiee girl twirled her staff artfully with a grin before facing off against the Mando. Alana lowered her tonfa's setting to non-lethal and settled into her ready position legs spread and arms raised. Jemini snapped her fingers.

"Oya!"

With a growled war cry in Shyriiwook Kara leapt forward with a sweeping blow to the legs. Alana leapt backwards lashing out with her left weapon. Kara ducked and brought her staff up in an overhead blow that Alana countered by catching it with both tonfas. The two girls one clothed and one nude prowled around one another.

A still damp Keyla with a towel around her shoulders entered the room curiously observing the fight. As the two traded blows Keyla leaned by Jemini and Efia nose wrinkling.

"They performing the way you hoped E?"

Efia's eyes shone. "All that and more, cap'n!"

"Good," Keyla remarked grabbing her by her pointed ear, "Now get into the showers and get yourself clean young weaponsmith."

Efia scowled and whined loudly. "Fine sheesh cap'n." The pink skinned girl rubbed her ear sourly as she left the room.

Phara and Jemini snorted in amusement. "Never took you as the nurturing type Keys." Phara quipped as she watched Kara land a blow on Alana's chest.

"Yeah, yeah laugh it up."

"You know," Kara remarked to the groaning Alana, "You're not half bad! I reckon you'd be half good without all the deadweight."

"You mean my clothes?" The girl growled setting her shoulders.

"I prefer the term prison but sure whatever you like to call it."

Alana lashed out nearly clipping Kara's spinning body. The wild child laughed and hooked the prudish girl's legs with her staff bringing her down. Alana rose with a wince body still sore from her previous injuries and if she was honest with herself chafing from all this cloth. The freeway in which Kara moved and danced around her attacks infuriated Alana. She thought of how free the squad looked in action.

With a growl, she rose and deliberately grabbed the front of her makeshift tunic. The girl hesitated for a beat before ripping it off revealing her still bandaged body. Kara grinned widely as she proclaimed.

"That's right Alana! Let it all go nakey and-"

Alana moved fast on her feet. Her first blow knocked the staff from Kara's leaning posture throwing her off balance. Her next hooked her hell bringing her crashing down. The next two pinned her arms as Alana put a foot to the dazed girl's neck.

"Free?" Kara finished with a surprised moan blinking up at Alana's grinning visage. Alana keened down low and growled.

"First rule of combat, aruetii, never let your guard down around an enemy. The second is never jurkadir a Mandalorian, naked or not."

Keyla whistled. "I see the family resemblance now Jemini."

"That's my Al'ika." Jemini said with a grin. Alana let Kara up with a bow before gazing down at herself and blushing.

"Good enough for ya ori'vod?" She asked Jemini wryly.

Jemini wrapped her sister in a tender but tight hug by way of answer. As she held her she whispered. "A heart's a good choice for down there."

Alana blushed and shot back. "A stamp of a sword looks good on your shebs." The two giggled and smacked one another's backs. Alana stretched.

"I think that's all for me till I heal up fully." She reached for her sheet paused then merely put it over her shoulder. At Kara's happy look she rolled her eyes.

"Well it is the uniform of this ship isn't it?"

Kara clapped her hands excitedly."Clothes free is the way to be!"

Jemini wrapped an arm around her sister and called out as they left. "Keep preaching to the choir kid!"

Phara turned to Keyla and asked. "So what type of place is this 'Chop Shop' anyway?"

Keyla grinned. "Something tells me Y'all are gonna love it.


	13. Chapter 13

The Longclaw, Enroute to the Chop Shop

Lanei grunted as she dragged the last of her equipment into her cabin. With a grin, the wiry Nautolan worked her muscles as she stayed around the chaos that was her bunk. Wiping some sweat off her forehead she moved to start unpacking.

"Oi, Tavish." Jemini barked rapping on the open rooms doorframe. Lanei turned around and smiled.

"Ohh Jemini I've got to say after all the suspense I never get tired of all that." She gestured at the Mando's toned body with a grin. Jem rolled her eyes.

"Keyla wants to lay down the ground rules for this visit. Be in the common room in five yeah?"

The young woman turned and strode away. Lanei snickered as she extracted a beat-up sax from her bag. "And I never tire of watching her walk away."

The crew in all their ragtag glory lounged around the common room. Keyla giving off a yawn as she scratched her rear walked in.

"Time for another exposition dump Cap?" Malya remarked abruptly swinging from a ships vent in front of the tired Torguta. Keyla yawned and causally booped the pale girl on the forehead as she passed.

"Nice try and that is not what these uhhh, are. Force, I need to sleep. Anyone put on a pot of caf?"

Mhisha with a smile presented the captain with a steaming thermos.

"Never go to a meeting without one." The old soldier remarked in satisfaction. Keyla flopped onto one of the room's couches as she sniffed the fumes appreciatively. With no further ceremony, she downed half the cup with a moan of pleasure.

"AHHH, blast me six ways to Sunday that hits the spot. WOOO!" The now more alert commander leaned forward to address her unit.

"Right folks no life or limb situations today. I've radioed ahead with the Rebel's CO about our perchance for wearing nothing and so long as we stick to floors 10 to 18 we're fine. Go above or below those levels they've asked us to at least put cloaks on, don't want to tread on anyone's toes. They've also advised us to avoid the lower levels to stay out of trouble as it is. As for repairs I've got no way of knowing how long they'll take." Keyla sank back into the cushions and gave another contented sip of her drink. "You cheeky bastard Lieutenant is that whiskey?"

"That it?" Kara asked impatiently bouncing on her seat. Keyla waved a hand.

"We'll be there in about an hour. I only ask you hang around long enough for the damage assessment. Go forth, try not to kill anyone."

Kara with a squeal grabbed Efia, Malya and a bemused Alana. She hopped up and down excitedly. "Girls I think it's time for some bonding. I got two words for you: Girl's Night Out!"

"That's three Kar'ika." Alana remarked scratching at her bandaged hand ruefully.

Kara gave the tanned Mando a dead-eyed stare. "Don't ruin the moment, Al."

"I think it's a great idea!" Efia chirped clapping her hands excitedly.

Alana held up her hands in protest. "Listen, Kara that sounds… great and all but I'm not sure I'm totally comfortable being nude in public."

"Yeah I'm with pigtails on this one. The not sure bit that is." Malya remarked, "I prefer a good old fashion brood within the darkness of my soul while debating the dichotomy of fighting for the light."

"I did not understand half of that," Kara declared, "However that sounds depressing. Come on Mal come play with us in the light, hey?"

Malya gave a soft smile. "Yes, that could be an enlightening experience. Very well."

"Alana you can always wear a cloak if you feel the need." Efia offered. Kara raised a hand in objection but stilled at the warning look from Efia. "None of us will think less of you for it."

Kara threw her arms around Alana dragging her down. Efia and Malya linked their own arms before boxing the older girl in.

"Come on, you know you want to!" Kara sang.

Alana sighed as she relaxed into the quasi-embrace. "… I suppose I have nothing better to do."

"Girls night!" Kara chanted as she led her little posse off. "Girls night!"

As the four left the room Lanei sidled up to Jemini. Phara leaned over causally to listen in on their conversation. The hacker stretched her arm around Jemini's. Jemini eyebrow raised glanced at the hand massaging her shoulder and then to the grinning face of her friend.

"What do you want Lan'ika."

"It's not what I want so much as what I need Jem." Lanei responded glibly.

"Uhh huh. What'd you do?"

"I am shocked that you would-"

"Cut it Tavish."

Lanei snorted and crossed her legs. "You ever heard of storytelling Linkai? Cause you're ruining it right now. I got some business at the Chop Shop. An overdue return on an investment."

"Can't you just wire it to them? Listen Lanei it's been a hell of few days. I just want kick back, read a good spy thriller and call it a night." Jemini replied cracking her neck with a sigh.

"Well with Jackion Delwas I like to err on the side of caution seeing as-"

"Ohh shab me Lanei, Jacki kriffing Blade? You owe money, overdue money to Jacki kriffing Blade?!"

"Hey, hey, keep it down." Lanei hissed much to Phara's nakedly shown interest. "It's only a few day late but when you put your ass on the line for your friend and have your home halfway shot to shit, shab if things don't fall by the kriffing wayside! Listen I need you to back me on this. We're partners, right?"

"Jacki kriffing Blade," Jemini moaned, "By extension, you, of course, mean his mate Nassa Ugerian and Black Sun to huh?"

"Hey, I wasn't the one who shit on the Galactic Empire's front door chakkar! Listen Jacki respects strength you and me go in and deliver the money personal it will be all good." Lanei assured. Phara prowled up behind the two arguing friends and leaned over top of them.

The two carried on bickering Jemini hissing. "Are you taking the piss Lanei? There's a lot wrong with that plan!"

"What's the worse that could happen?"

"Oh, shab I don't know Lanei whatever could-"

"Ahem," Phara coughed. The two's heads tilted to gaze up at the young woman's upper body. "Planning something fun are we?"

"Fun she says. Shab me." Jemini groaned.

"Why Phara whatever are you talking about? I and Jemini were just discussing places for our next midnight rendezvous."

"Riiighhht," Phara drawled, "With a mobster named Jacki Blade. Sounds like you're living life on… the edge!"

"Oh shab me with a spoon twice daily Punro, really?" Jemini mocked with a sly grin.

"You know what Jemini shab you. Lanei I want in. Anyone who's got Jemini non-existent panties in a bunch sounds like someone I want to meet."

"I prefer briefs as it happens for one and second point, if I may screw you."

"Well, Jemini if you're afraid I can help run Lanei' little errand."

"Piss off, I'm helping her and not because of some reverse psychology ossick. This little twerp is gonna get herself killed without me watching her ass."

"Ohhh a three-way," Lanei purred, "Nice."

"Care to rephrase that Lanei?" Phara asked pinching the bridge of her nose in exasperation.

"Nope!" Lanei chirped to Jemini's snickering.

"Right," The Mandalorian remarked smacking her legs as she rose, "Let's get ready. Think I got something that will suit you Phara, come along."

The trio sauntered off leaving Cal tinkering with some nuts and bolts. Jace rubbed his hands one flesh and one metal together nervously as he approached his son. He smiled softly at the intent look on his solemn face as he slid into the chair across from the young man.

"Hey."

"Oh," Cal replied fumbling with a screwdriver, "Hi… Dad."

Jace's smile fell somewhat but he maintained his grin. "You can call me Jace y'know Cal if you're not comfortable calling me dad."

"No, no its fine just still can't believe you're here. Phara always used to say how strong and brave you were when we were kids. I kind of built you up in my head as something of a paragon and well…"

"The reality is underwhelming huh?" Jace said with a sad smile.

"No. I just never expected my Dad to be half metal y'know?" Cal said eyes gazing at his father metal hand. Jace lifted the arm in question and stared at the fingers as he clenched and unclenched them.

"I'll admit it wasn't a plan of mine either but well life happens."

"It sure does. I never even dreamed you and mom were alive much less I'd meet you guys well naked. It's pretty incredible honestly."

"Yeah so listen I was thinking we could spend some quality together just us boys," Jace suggested hopefully gazing at his son.

"I'd like that dad," Cal replied without hesitation resting a hand on his fathers metal one. Jace placed his other hands over his sons and blinked some moisture from his eyes.

"Me too son. Me too."

The Morality, Undisclosed Location

Agent Nikal stood at attention as the two Imperial shuttles landed in the Morality's hanger. One was that which Moff Tylle had taken a week ago the other was from the Unwavering Justice. Off to one side, Captain Sandorn stood at similar attention with his men while lurking in the background was the still bruised form of Husk and the intimidating one of the Blademaster waited. With a hiss, both ramps extended disgorging their passengers.

Texom Tylle as always had his half smile on his face as he descended the ramp talking eagerly with a nervous looking officer in a Lieutenant's uniform. From the other ship, a thin-faced skeletal man with his arm in a sling and a captain's uniform clinging to his frame came flanked by a squad of battle-damaged troopers. Just behind him, a sergeant with medical patches on her armour marched her helmet under arm revealing a blonde shock of hair.

Nikal, Sandorn and the rest of the Imperial force's saluted at their approach. Tylle smiled and waved their salutes away. "At ease, friends. Agent Nikal good to see you."

"You as well sir. Your trip went well?"

"Smashingly so. Gentlemen these are our new colleagues. Captain Ryon Saxx, Medical Sargent Dea Arimais and you, of course, remember Lieutenant Phineais Varan, from the Mustafar clean up, don't you Inquisitor Husk?"

The dour-faced man nodded and raised a hand in acknowledgement. Varan gave a nervous smile and nodded in turn. Saxx merely raised his good arm stiffly in salute while Arimais did the same an uncomfortable look on her face. Tylle clapped his hands together.

"Darik, Nikal these men have fresh information about our adversaries. Saxx I'll let you get settled, a man in your condition shouldn't be on his feet."

"But sir, I should be there for any briefing-"

"Sargent Arimais is more than capable of assisting us. After all, she had a close encounter with them did she not?"

The sergeant flinched slightly at this proclamation but kept her face impassive when her commanding officer glanced coldly back at her. The two maintained eye contact for a beat before Saxx turned back to Tylle. "As you say my Moff."

"Inquisitor's will you be joining us?" Tylle called to the two black-clad men. Husk looked to his master sideways who nodded. "Excellent. Shall we gentlemen, ladies?"

Nikal snorted at that bit a snort mirrored by the Sargent. Together the members of operation Cover Up old and new headed for the conference room. Once their Tex took his usual spot at the front of the table and brought up the profiles. As everyone settled down he cleared his throat.

"As you all know our mission is to take down the nudist terror cell Bare Squadron. Our mission is two-fold: bring these malcontents to justice and extinguish the spread of their philosophy. Regrettably, due to a lack of resources and oversight on my part, they have been growing exponentially. We cannot allow this to continue. Is this understood?"

Receiving a round of nods Tylle smacked the table in pleasure. "Excellent. Lieutenant Varan, as yours is the oldest information would you be so kind as to go first?"

"Ahh, yes sir." The clean-cut officer replied bringing up a shot of the remains of the Mustafar academy. "As we all know after Inquisitor Pyso's betrayal most of the facility was destroyed and the pupils lost, save for Inquisitor Husk. My examination of the records and investigation of the site, however, had led me to believe he was not the only survivor," The face of a Chiss and Twilek teen appeared above the table. "These are the only two unaccounted for: Kyara Lei and Eiru-Aul both 17 years of age. Lei was a late addition to the academy, an Inquisitor found her hidden among her village. She was by all accounts a gifted force user but a difficult pupil. Eiru-Aul meanwhile escaped the academy at a young age through unknown means. He was found in his home a year ago and reacquired by the academy. Both were seen on security feeds fleeing the facility and both were… nude. They've since been sighted together along with an unknown Duros attacking remote outposts. Their current whereabouts are unknown." A grainy image of the three attacking a convoy with lightsabers was displayed above their profiles.

"So that brings the number of force users up to seven now?" The Blademaster asked lowly.

"We believe the Duros merely posses a lightsaber and it's worth noting Eiru-Aul was never considered an apt user."

"Fair enough thank you, Lieutenant," Tylle said with a kind nod. "Sargent, if you please?"

Dea swallowed visibly but rose and cleared her throat. "As some of you may or may not know my unit has been assigned these last few months to disrupt rebel supply lines. We had followed a lead and located a sizable rebel force on Dandoran. During the engagement, however, we encountered members of this Bare Squadron. They were there to extract this girl," A picture of a pigtailed teen appeared, "They were accompanied by a new member, this man," A large Zabrak in commando armour appeared beside Alana, "Lieutenant Mhisha Shasvy, formerly of Republic Special Forces. Further aerial surveillance after the fact revealed a second new member a young Sephini girl. We've determined her identity to be that of one Efia Bherlold the youngest in a family of rebel sympathisers thought extinguished a month ago. What little we know of her suggests that she is a tech prodigy."

"Blimey." Sandron growled under his breath, "Where the hell do these deviants keep coming from?"

"Well at a guess the continued destruction of families and livelihoods in our efforts to stomp out the rebels." Dea observed before wilting under the attention of the room, "That is to say, captain, that is one theory."

"Thank you, Sargent," Tex nodded for her to sit down, "Though your statement rings true. Too many of our colleagues are… sloppy in their enforcement of justice. It is something we must evaluate at a later date."

Nikal rose with a sigh and delivered shortly. "Our most recent update came as you were docking with us. The strike force I sent to track down the hacker who breached our systems, Lanei Tavish, was rescued by the Bare Squadron. Unfortunately, they were unable to pursue but they were able to damage the Longclaw and Tavish's hacking hub was destroyed. My apologies my lord."

"Regrettable but hardly your fault Agent," Texom sighed, "These new additions and the inclusion of the experience of long-time renegades Mera and Jace Pyso the squadron's numbers have officially entered the double digits. This cannot be allowed to continue. Blademaster do you have any updates on the mystical side of things?"

The Blademaster leaned forward. "I've reached out to the remains of the Inquisition for an expert in Pyso affairs. She's most eager to get started. Inquisitor Husk meanwhile has shown… steady progress in recent days."

"You honour me… master." Husk drawled from his slouched position.

Despite the opaque and reflective visor across his face, the Blademaster was somehow able to glare at the young Inquisitor. "Steady does not mean exponential, boy."

Sandorn who had taken a seat beside them shifted his chair towards Nikal as the tension between the two force users became palpable. Rather casually Husk conjured a small charge of lightning and tossed it from finger to finger filling the room with the smell of ozone. The Blademaster reached out a hand and drew it to his palm extinguishing it. The two glared at one another as Moff Tylle cool as ice came between them.

"It gladdens me to hear that you are applying yourself Bandon. Surely it must be because of your great expertise isn't it, sir?"

The Blademaster sniffed and leaned away from his pupil who with a snort did the same. Tylle's smile was laced with malice as he drew out his next word.

"Excellent. While Bare Squadron may well have received new recruits we have done the same. The rest of Sargent Arimais and Captain Saxx's unit will be joining us in addition to ten patrol ships and two light cruisers. It goes without saying this will drastically increase our operational capacities. Once we are organized we will start to hunt down any and all leads on our target. Nikal I want you and Sandorn to comb through the records we have for the current members. Find any relations we may be able to exploit." Tex touched the table organizing the profiles into a pyramid, "This is the enemy. I want you all to memorize their faces, everything you can about them. The next time we meet will go differently. That is all, you are dismissed."

The Chop Shop, Bay 39 Level 12

In a word, the Chop Shop was loud in appearance. All around it's large rotating mass scrap, derbies and asteroids floated. Ships of all sizes darted among them carrying workers and hauling scrap to the station itself. Two large rotating rings surrounded the central body a large rotating multi-levelled cone that twinkled with lights. As the Longclaw ran the debris free gauntlet the crew gaped at the gun turrets that were stationed on the various floating rocks. Keyla chuckled at Mhisha's delighted expression.

"Quite the sight isn't it?"

"Yeah." The old commando breathed with a smile.

Keyla opened a comms channel as they cruised below guns that looked ripped from dozens of different militaries. "Chop Shop this is rebel blockade runner Longclaw identification code Niner Niner Alpha Seven Bravo requesting permission to dock."

"Confirmed Longclaw proceed to Level 12 Bay 39. Looks like you took a hell of a beating."

"Roger that Chop Shop. You know us rebels always spoiling for a fight. Beginning our approach vector now." Keyla responded as she guided the vessel towards the upper part of the station. After minutes of manoeuvring the rebel ship smoothly landed in it's designated bay. Keyla whistled and tapped the cockpit's side lightly.

"There, there old girl we'll get you patched up." The Togruta and Zabrak rose from their seats and headed for the cargo bay where the rest of the crew had gathered.

Lanei, Jemini and Phara were huddled together looking somewhat uncomfortable clothed for the first time in a while. Cal and Jace meanwhile were comparing blaster pistols Cal clad in a simple green cloak while Jace wore a tattered red overcoat. The girls meanwhile were listening to some story of Kara's with looks ranging from amusement to doubt. Only Alana wore a simple red-brown poncho the others preferring their usual lack of attire.

Keyla nodded at the group with a smile before squaring her shoulders and activating the ramp. Flanked by Mhisha she strode down the ramp with a military stride. Squinting in the bays fluorescent lighting she turned to look at a nervous looking being who was striding across the floor.

Keyla thought she'd seen a being like him years ago in a grainy holo of a pod race. If she recalled right the species was the Toong. The man before her bore the usual large face his small squinty eyes magnified by a pair of modified welding goggles almost comically. His small dexterous hands worked swiftly over a holopad as he alternated between staring at the ship's structure and the pad large brow furrowed.

"May I help you, sir?" The jumpsuit-clad creature jumped at her sudden voice and turned to her.

"Ahh yes, Captain Keyla I presume?"

"In the flesh, as it were," Keyla replied giving a slight smirk at her pun that received a groan from Phara.

"That you are and a fine specimen too. You are quite a match for your ship except you seem to take better care of yourself than her." The Toon bemoaned as he examined some of the scorch marks on the hull before quaking. "That is to say captain that umm well your ship is a fierce and intimidating as your self and well- Let me restart. Jom Abruazy Chief Mechanic of Level 12."

"It's fine Jom I'm not exactly uniform now am I?"

"Indeed. You know I have a friend who shares your, shall we say, liberal views on nudity. He's actually on station at the moment. Regardless care to tell me how you managed to fry your central firing control?" Jom asked crossly as he stared at the ship.

"Well, we engaged an Imperial Assault Force shortly before engaging with four patrol ships single-handed. We took a hell of a beating during the last fight as you can see. What do you think?"

"I think singlehandedly taking on dozens of ships at once in a span of days is a recipe for getting this beauty blown to bits." Jon walked forwards and put a hand one of the Longclaw's landing struts softly. "Don't worry girl Jom will fix you up good never mind what your foolish captain did huh?"

Keyla glared at the crew who bore a wide range of grins. "Hey, now none of that. Keep in mind I was only rescuing your ass," She pointed at Alana "And your blue ass." She pointed at a widely grinning Lanei. "Anyway, what's the prognosis?"

Jom licked his lips as he studied the damage. "Two days. We'll have to rewire her and give her a fresh coat of paint check for other damage but she'll be up and running before you know it, won't you girl?"

"Outstanding!" Lanei chirped. "That's more then enough time for our business. Henchwoman, shall we?"

"I am not your kriffing henchwoman, Lanei." Jemini groused as she wandered off after the smiling Nautolan Phara at her side.

Jace, Cal at his side, approached Jom with a smile. "Excuse me sir is the marketplace still on level thirty?"

"I ain't nobody's sir, ahh, good sir but yes your memory serves correctly."

"Thank you, Jom. Come on Caleb I've got something to show you!" The father and son duo followed in the wake of the bickering trio of women only to be replaced by Kara and the girls.

"Your face is like your entire body!" Kara squealed jumping up and down. Alana pinching the bridge of her nose stepped in front of her.

"What she means to say Mr Abruazy is where's a good place to have fun here that's ahh…"

"Wholesome?" The Toong finished as he brought up a schematic of the ship. "My friend always enjoys Jeg's Karaoke bar. A rebel who lost his leg at Sullust runs it. He keeps the joint clean and safe for all. Ask for Ooben when you get there, he'll get you set up."

Malya peered over Jom's shoulder. "Who the hell is that?"

The Toong with a shriek grabbed Alana bodily and thrust her towards the pale girl. The Mando gave a deep sigh as she glanced back at the shaking Toong.

"And the mighty Rebellion marches on." A hearty peal of laughter snapped their attention forward. The usually dour Malya was cackling holding her stomach as she bent over in sheer ecstasy. Rubbing the blindfold where her eyes should be she snorted.

"Ohh by the force that's kriffing awesome." The pale girl looked at the gaping faces of her friends and shrugged. "What? Can't I have emotional outbursts? He offered her to me like I was some type of 'bloodsucking space monster'." She snickered as she slinked back beside Efia. Jom set Alana down with a cough.

"Yes, well Ooben is my friend."

"Ooben Leeq?" Kara asked one thick eyebrow raised, "Short, blue and full of attitude?"

"How did you know?" Jom asked gazing at the smiling Wookie girl.

"Let's just say we got a history! Come on girls to karaoke! Whatever the hell that is!"

"It's singing," Efia called as she hurried after the bouncing brunette. Alana nodded at Jom thankfully and followed with a still snickering Malya at her side.

Mhisha chuckled as he watched the crew leave. "Full of fire aren't they?"

"Yep." Keyla grinned before looping an arm around his shoulders, "What say you and me talk war stories huh? Jom if you need any help give us a shout, yeah?"

The Toong was already crawling onto the ships hold beckoning a pit crew over. "Yes, yes don't let me stop you. Harv I need a hydrospanner…"

The Chop Shop, Jeg's Karaoke Bar, Level 16

Jeg's Karaoke bar was in a word vibrant. Colourful beings of all stripes from the galaxy crowded within it talking, drinking and dancing to the music. Currently, a smoky-eyed Zeletron woman in sheer black dress was singing a love ballad as the girls of Bare Squadron entered the establishment.

Efia and Kara wore matching looks of wonder both having grown up in isolated environments far from such excess. Malya's head was on a swivel as she took in the barrage of sound with a soft smile on her face. Alana for her part primly adjusted her poncho while scanning the room for any unsavoriness.

Their nudity drew some strange looks but in the main most seemed unperturbed turning back to their drinks and conversations. Kara bounced up to the bar and scrambled into place. A one-legged human with an elaborately braided beard limped over to them.

"What can I do for ya little ladies beyond getting you a coat I mean?"

Kara grinned, "Thanks but no thanks. Tell me do you know of a certain short blue rotund little guy?"

Jeg nodded and yelled. "OOBEN! You're needed!"

From one of the many booths scattered around the karaoke stage the blue trunked head of an Ortolan appeared. With a rolling gait, the squat sentient made his way to the bar followed by a floating remote like droid. His black eyes widened in joy at the sight of Kara and he dashed the rest of the way.

With a trumpeting whine, he grabbed her and despite his size lifted her high overhead. The droid chirped and in a posh accent declared.

"KARA! By Jove girl how are you?!"

"Shocky! How ya been buddy?"

The droid translated as fast as he trumpeted. "Living the dream, fighting the rotten empire and generally being a badass! You finally got off Kasshyyk huh?"

"Yeah sure did. I met a guy and well him and me raised a little too much hell."

"Too much hell? No such thing love! Glad to see you stayed true to your lifestyle and made some friends I see." The chubby sentient put his hands on his hips beaming at Malya, Efia and Alana.

"Ooben Leeq allow me to introduce Malya, Alana Linaki and Efi Bherlold. We're all members of the drum roll please," Efia and Malya beat their hands upon their legs as Kara declared heroically, "The Bare Squadron!"

"Figure's that'd be you. Word's starting to get around about the Rebel's only nudist unit. I confess I'm quite interested. Still, lets catch up over some drinks with my mates! Do you like pop?" Ooben suggested heading back to his booth.

"What's pop?" Kara asked as they followed.

Ooben chuckled, "Ohh this is going to be fun!"

The Chop Shop, Level 75, Black Sun Territory

Phara pulled at the light white blouse and grey elephant pants she was wearing sourly. Despite having wanted to put something on for weeks now that she finally had it felt unnatural on her skin. Lanei was clad in a blue hoody and green tights while Jemini wore her standard jacket and pants hands on her guns.

"So who is this 'Jacki Blade' anyway?" Phara asked trying to take her mind off her attire as they descended deeper into the bowels of the station.

"Someone," Jemini growled, "You do not want to be in debt to."

"Well excuse me for being a little busy helping your arse this last month Jem. Some things fell by the wayside. Like this delivery."

"Ohh because well know Jacki kriffing Blade as a well-balanced individual don't we? Shab me."

"Why's he so dangerous?" Phara asked curiously eyebrow raised. Jemini gave a sort of hysterical titter.

"It's really something you need to see to believe," Lanei remarked as she pulled up her hood. "Alright get ready and whatever you do look tough."

With a hiss, the lift doors opened revealing Level 75. A large open circular area extended in front of them looking for all the world like a Nar Shadda street side on the large. Everywhere they looked shady looking beings hung out examining weapons, the illegal drug spice and illegal modifications for every type of tech imaginable.

Phara pulled her sleeves up baring her tattooed arms as she strode out with Jemini and Lanei. The trio walked with confidence and in Lanei's case an air of uncaring bravado as they walked out into the street. After a customary sizing up the three were allowed to pass unmolested.

As they walked Phara couldn't help but be reminded of some of her old jobs as an inquisitor. Searching through dim-lit alleyways, run-down slums and talking with local toughs. Now though she had none of the protection the Empire provided and the thrill of danger made her cocksure grin genuine.

Lanei led them on a meandering path through the streets till they stopped across from a rather elaborate looking nightclub that had been built into a derelict hanger. In garish neon lights, a sign hung saying simply Jacki's underlined by a sharp blade design.

Lanei's cheeks puffed out as she exhaled. Her big blue-black eyes glanced at Jemini who gave her a nod to Phara who stretched upwards and cracked her back. The three in lockstep strode to where the clubs entrance. Lanei brightened at a sight in front of her.

"Sol! Vin! Bad to the bone Rone! How are you, boys?"

A curly haired brown Zabrak, a bald dark skinned human and a bulky grey Nautolan wearing a drivers cap all looked up at her call. The three were clad in a mix of leather and wool appearing well ready for a rainy or foggy day. The Zabrak, Sol turned fluffing the furred collar of his coat.

"Kriff me Vincent is that who I think it is?"

Vin sporting a ludicrously large blaster and a red turtleneck peered at the oncoming trio. "Can't be Sol. Lanei knows that we swore we'd gut her like a fish if she ever came back."

"And we wouldn't be nice about it either!" Rone added leather jacket squeaking as he crossed his arms. Vinny and Sol turned to look at him.

"Generally Rone when you threaten someone bodily nice has nothing to do with it, mate," Vinny growled rubbing his bald head.

"Oi lay off on him Vin. Rone served with the seppies didn't ya Rone?"

The big man nodded and twisted his lips. "Course I have."

"Kill a man just as soon as look at him. He's a killer ain't that right Rone?"

"Course I am."

Lanei, Jemini and Phara stopped in front of the three. With a chuckle, Lanei held out her hands. Laughing Vinny grabbed her by the waist and swung her around. Sol shook Jemini's hand while Rone and Phara shared a nod.

"Good to see you with this idiot again Jemini," Sol remarked looking at the giggling form of the hacker as she was deposited on the ground, "Mind you, wish you would've done that before she pissed in Jacki's beer."

"Ohh come now Sol it's not that bad."

"Not that bad. She owes him credits in the six digits, Vincent. It's not exactly a kirffing small loan, is it?"

"Well shit, Sol, I don't know do I look like a banker?"

"How bad?" Jemini asked with a wince rubbing her head.

"Well it ain't good I can tell you that much," Rone remarked shifting from side to side.

"Well, Rone you are a regular font of wisdom today aren't you?" Vinny mocked gun slung over his shoulder.

"Oi lay off him. You just worry about watching the street yeah," Sol scratched his curly beard and shrugged, "Listen he likes you two and today's fight night that always puts him in a good mood. Just go on in, yeah? Should be fine."

"Very kriffing reassuring. Shab, Sol you know how to put a girls heart at ease with that ossick." Jemini groused hands on her pistols as she glanced up through the smoky haze at the blade sign.

"Well listen you want guarantees, go find another line of work, alright?" Sol barked.

Lanei laid a hand on his shoulder and smiled winningly. "Thanks for the heads up Sol. Vinny, Rone always a pleasure."

"Course it is," Rone remarked as he moved ponderously out of the way smiling his squinty-eyed smile, "Ladies."

With Lanei leading the women of Bare Squadron entered the club. Walking down a short dim-lit corridor the trio came out into a wide-open space. The club was built around a large central pit that was surrounded by a dance floor, a bar and the second floor of private booths. Judging by the sand in the pit it was an arena both Jemini and Phara taking uncomfortable notice in the gated entrances on ground level.

At this time of the day the bar was practically empty save only a few drunks who seemed permanent fixtures of the place. A couple of thugs glowered at them from their positions around the room but let them pass. The three made their way to the bar where the bartender, a female four armed Codru-Ji, was being talked to by a tall broad figure.

As they drew closer their eyes were drawn to the man single most distinguishing feature: a sharp serrated gleaming blade where his right forearm should have been. The man wore no shirt and across his toxic green skin's brutal scars and vivid gang tattoos traced their way mingling into some type of tapestry. His head that they could see has tentacles similar to Lanei's only he was missing parts of several giving himself a jagged damaged appearance.

"Mr Delwas I understand why you might see it this way but sir I can't just mix spice with whiskey. The effects-"

"It will be exactly what they ask for Mojittoo. Do as I say."

"But sir I can't-"

"Are you a nark?"

"Sir?"

"Or worse are you," Mojittoo was tall at almost two meters but she still wilted under his gaze, "A plant? Did the Hutts send you? The Syndicate? Tell me now and I'll give you an honourable death."

The Bartender swallowed and declared. "Sir I am simply concerned for the health of our patrons. If you must kill me for this, do so."

Abruptly the gangster entire demeanour changed. He patted her upper should with his hand as he spoke. "Good. I understand your reservations but my boss wishes to test this new concoction. Make a batch and give it to some of our most loyal customers. I will take full responsibility should any die. Good?"

"Yes, sir. Thank you, Mr. Delewas."

"It is Blade, lass. Jacki Blade."

He turned to observe the approaching trio revealing his face for the first time. His face was a thin and a shrewd one laced with old scars and nicks. His eyes were a bright red in their sockets. He gazed calculatingly at Lanei and her friends.

"Jacki! Good to see you."

"Ms Tavish. You must have ovaries of steel to come prancing in here to my piece of paradise after what you pulled. You're late."

"Fair point buuuuttttt," Lanei exclaimed smiling winningly, "I got your money right here!" She held out the satchel for his inspection. Jacki took it and dumped it out on the table considering.

"Hmm well, this pays your finical debt. Now it's time to talk about the debt of honour of respect you owe me."

"Seriously?" Phara asked breaking her silence.

Jacki turned to her raising his eyebrow. "The bounty hunter I know but this… beautiful warrior, I know not."

"Phara Pyso." Phara offered crossing her arms assertively.

"Well, then Phara imagine for a moment you showed leniency when a payment is due. Just this one time you give them clemency. Suddenly everyone is just slightly late they no longer respect you. Eventually, this lack of respect positions your reputation and people see you as weak. No, Lanei's debt is nowhere near paid."

The gangster snorted and clapped his hands. "This is a bad place to discuss business. Come I know of a far better place."

"Where?" Jemini asked eyeing the exit.

"Why my sauna of course. Come, ladies, I insist."

The Chop Shop Level 30, the Market Place

Jace and Cal exited the lift with a whole slew of beings. Stretched out before them was a veritable bazaar complete with open-air food carts, junk shops and antique dealers. Beings Cal had seen dozens of times thronged the twisting avenues while dozens of unknown creatures intermixed in a feast for the eyes. The two-cloaked nudists went beyond a few raised eyebrows went unremarked upon in the sea of beings.

Jace glanced at his son as they walked along. "So Cal you like to tinker with machines right?"

Cal gazed at a troop of Kowakin monkey Lizards that were scrambling through the crowd collecting trinkets and food as they went as he nodded. "Sure do Ja- err Dad."

"It's okay, I get it. You spent most of your life not knowing me," Jace remarked placing a hesitant fatherly hand on his son's shoulder, "But I'm here now, son. In my younger days, I was quite the whizz with circuitry myself believe it or not. Made that beacon that brought you back to us actually out of spare parts and handmade copper wire."

"Really?" Cal asked with wonder.

"Honest truth, so help me god." Jace replied with a grin, "Now I have been looking forward to spending some quality time with my eldest son for nigh on ten years now. So what do you want to do Cal?"

"Well… I kind of always wanted to build a droid. Something I could play with as a kid. I'm too old for it now but Kiki and Ray…"

"That's an excellent idea son! They'd be tickled pink!" Jace declared with a smile on his bearded face. Cal smiled at his fathers praise as the two made their way to the mechanics.

"So dad you've been here before?" Cal called as he followed in his father's wake.

"Aye. When your mother and I were searching for you we came through here once or twice. This was before our marooning of course… " Jace's lips twitched as he trailed off before forcing them into a smile, "But I gained a passing knowledge of the place. Here we are!"

The smell of iron, oil and ozone engulfed the two as they entered the tinker's section proper. At one shop engine parts were being sold, at another gun components and so on and so forth. Jace made his way towards a scrap shop and whistled at the collection of circuitry, scrap metal and parts of droids.

Cal gasped as he raced over to one of the store's shelves. The young boy pawed through a collection of droid components excitedly. Jace smiled as he joined his son in rummaging through the bins the two's sounds of delight eerily similar.

"Dad! Look at this! It's a pit droid chassis, lightly used!" Cal squealed as he pulled forth a legless and armless torso with glee.

"That's nothing son! I've got a holo cam antigrav unit right here, pre-empire!"

"By the force, they've got treads from MSE-6 repair droid!"

"Is that a… by the seven hells of Corellia, that's a Droideka shield generator! Do you know how many of these are left?" The two continued to geek out over each fresh find till a polite cough from behind them drew their attention.

"Ahh excuse me sirs welcome to my shop. Is there anything I can help you with today?"

Jace turned staring into a protocol droids optic as he did. "Why yes, you can we'd like…" Jace paused as he gazed at the shop owner in abject surprise. Clad in a pair of stained overalls and a black top the horned woman in front of him gasped in surprise. Jace swallowed a sudden surge of emotion as he whispered. "Walzz?"

The orange-skinned Elomin put a slender gloved hand to her mouth. "Jace?" Without really thinking about it the two crossed the distance between them and embraced Jace laughing.

"By the force! Walzz Malj as I live and breathe! You're alive!"

"I could say the same to you Jace Pyso you beautiful bastard!" Walzz squealed in reply as the two did a sort of dance around her shop before Cal's blank stare. The two broke patting one another on the back as Jace asked.

"It's been more than a decade kid, how are ya?"

Walzz wiped her eyes and smiled widely. "Not a kid anymore for once Jace. Did a lot of growing up after the revolt."

Jace's smile faded somewhat. "How did that go? I was out of it for a few months and not long after I was marooned. Couldn't trust any of the Imp reports on Ord Rema."

Walzz sighed and rubbed her left shoulder with a wince. "Things got… bad Jace I'm not going to lie. Mr O'bi was dead and we assumed you and Derga were the same after you drew that… thing away from my team. Is she…?"

"Dead. Me and her did our best but… well I barely got away with my life," Jace pulled back his sleeve revealing the cold metal of his arm, "But not much else. The others?"

"After I blew up the yards we were able to drive the majority of the Imp's off planet. We did our best to dig in but well the Empire stamped down hard. Me, Patte and a few others were able to escape off the planet. The others… I heard rumours Sec made it off planet but nothing concrete. Rike and his men retreated into the swamps and were hunted down one by one. It was bad Jace, really bad."

Jace's face creased with pain as he nodded. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there Walzz." He turned and beckoned the still quietly watching Cal over. Putting a hand on his shoulder Jace said. "Cal this is an old comrade of mine, Walzz Malj. Walzz this is my son Caleb Pyso."

Walzz's face broke into a wide smile. "Little Cal? Of course, he takes after you, Jace. Y'know back when you were still a looker."

Jace snorted at the snide remark. "I see someone stopped respecting her elders huh?"

"One's got to change Jace or risk being replaced by a droid. Or partially in your case, huh?" Walzz winced and apologetically rubbed her head. "Poodoo, sorry Jace. I didn't mean…"

"It's fine," Jace responded quickly as he moved the conversation along. "So how did you end up here?"

"Me and Patte hooked up with a cell and when the Alliance was first formed they sent me here as an envoy. We helped negotiate the deal we have here and well there's no better place for a rebel engineer to be. In between jobs me and the other mechanics run this swap shop. It's been good here, really good. You?"

"Well after I recovered from my let's call it restoration me and Mera set out to find this one," Jace thumped a hand on Cal's shoulder, "And his sister. We were waylaid shortly after by the Empire and crashed on Dathomir till they finally came to visit their parents."

"Daddd." Cal whined blushing much to his father and his friend's amusement. Walzz turned to study the various parts the two had collected. She smiled and observed.

"You know Jace generally this shop doesn't function as a buildabot but for you… come on into the back, let's catch up." She grabbed the box of odds and ends rising with a smile.

Jace rubbed a hand across his hair as warned. "Uhh, Walzz there's something you should know about us."

"Ohh?" The woman asked turning with an inquisitive brow.

"Me and my son, whole family really we're naturists. We only got the coats course if you have spare jumpsuits we can-"

Walzz clicked her tongue in realization. "Bare Squadron, right?" At their nod, she smiled. "Heard about you from the commander. By the way, Jace I hate to say it but we all knew on Ord Rema." At Jace's flabbergasted look she stuck her tongue out. "Mera is many things Jace but subtle was never one of them. You boys are welcome in my shop in any state of dress. Come on!"

With a chuckle and an eager bounce to their step, the father-son duo followed the mechanic grinning from ear to ear.


	14. Chapter 14

Jace snorted as coolant sprayed in his mouth dripping into his beard. Cursing he jerked away from the table as Cal similarly doused in oils attempted to close off the pipe with a pair of pliers. With a click, he stopped the leak wiping his goggles clean with his free hand. Jace ran his hand through his beard shaking the result off with a grunt.

"Bracing. Always did say coolant was an effective beard care product. You got that suture?"

Cal delicately manipulated a tig welder as he spoke. "Yep let me just... there!" With a few sparks, he withdrew the two devices. Both braced for a fresh stream and when the droid chassis remained dormant they gave each other a high five.

"Success?" Walzz called as she brought in a tray of freshly made cookies and blue milk. The two tinkers in near perfect sync raised their goggles to their foreheads and grinned.

"Indeed. Tricky little bit of tubing but I reckon we got it finally."

Walzz peered at their creation tugging at her tank top absentmindedly. "I'm still not sure why a nanny bot needs a shield generator though, Jace."

Cal paused in rushing over to grab a cookie and swept his arms dramatically. "But Ms Malj it's more than just a simple nanny bot! It's a protector, a paladin, a shield!"

"Yeah so first off stop calling me Ms Malj or Engineer Malj or any combination of those. I'm Walzz, okay kid? Secondly, that's still some serious hardware." She observed poking around the guts of the bot.

Jace removed the heavy gloves he was wearing with a shrug before washing his hands. "Well, you did say go crazy kid."

"That I did." Walzz conceded going to grab a pile of nearby laundry and bringing it to a washer as she loaded she kept glancing at the two naked Pyso men. Jace and Cal were laughing at ease as they enjoyed her cookies. As she prepared to close the door she cleared her throat.

"Uhh water is terribly expensive here and well my clothes are rather dirty. Would you two mind if I uhh…" She trailed off orange skin bright with embarrassment.

"Do you really need to ask?" Jace joked with a kind smile.

Walzz nodded and shucked her top and overalls. Removing any knickknacks from the pockets she threw them in. Clad only in shorts, a bra and boots she hesitated before shucking the rest and closing the door with a hiss. Finding Jace and Cal more intrusted in her cookies she relaxed and sauntered across the workshop apartment to a box of processors. Grabbing it with a grunt she sidled up beside Jace.

"Right then this bot of yours is gonna need a brain. This here's a box of unmarked old processors one or two should do."

As they ate and drank the trio plugged various processors into the computer listening to the voice and protocols that emerged. After passing over several protocol droids, astromech's and one Gonk Droid unit Walzz fished out a sleek bronze chip. Inserting it they waited for it to boot up.

With a whirr, the computer chirped as the processor booted up before a mechanical voice intoned.

"Statement: I live! Analyzing holo-net frequencies. It has been almost one thousand years. Query: Why have I been activated? Why can I not feel my legs? Is this hell, meat bags?"

Walzz and Jace blinked while Cal leaned forward in interest. "Droid state your designation and function."

"Statement: HK series assassination and bodyguard model. In essence meat bag I am very good at putting holes in meatbags who wish my meatbag harm. Is this answer sufficient?"

Walzz whistled low through her teeth, "Well shit. The HK series is kriffing legendary. Great killers caregivers well not as much."

"I think there is potential here, don't ya think Dad?" Cal chirped as he analyzed the code. The voice in a rather passive-aggressive kind of way responded.

"Potential you say? Well, I should hope so I have extinguished more meat bags then this station has seen years. I will also have you know I kept one of my… 'masters' alive for almost thirty years. Granted he was missing half his limbs before the end but still a good net result."

Jace stroked his beard as he gazed at the code. "Yes with a few tweaks… he'll do fine."

"Query: Tweaks? What do you mean tweaks?"

Walzz, Jace and Cal grinned at one another. Walzz tapped the table and nodded. "Alright. Let's do it."

Level 75, Jacki Blade's Private Sauna

Phara was perplexed. After weeks of nudity, her brief stint of wearing clothes had come to an end. With a sigh of relief, she doffed the blouse she'd been wearing as she and the others stripped down in the locker room. Jemini seemed to be biting her lip as she placed her blaster into a locker while Lanei seemed her usual cheery self as she shed her clothes.

Jacki for his part merely slipped his pants off one-handed revealing a pair of legs equally scarred and tatted as the rest of his body. His manhood hung limp as he turned to grab a stack of towels. As Jemini slid the last of her garments off he beckoned towards a steel door with a glass porthole.

The three entered in front of Jacki who closed the door with a hiss. The interior was made of panelled wood with several benches built around the central stove. The heat was already going a thin pall of steam embracing their bodies as they entered. Lanei gave a pleasured moan as she practically melted onto one of the seats stretching like a cat. Jacki threw her a towel underhanded at her growling.

"Sanitation Tavish." He passed out the others too Jemini and Phara as he observed, "Still I understand the impulse." He sat with a sigh opposite of Lanei rubbing the stump where the blade attached tenderly. Phara and Jemini enjoying the steam as well took seats flanking Lanei spreading their bodies out in comfort.

"Do you know why I insist on conducting meetings in here?" Jacki asked scratching his chest looking at them with half-lidded eyes.

"You like looking at beautiful bodies?' Lanei offered glibly.

"Huh. No, I hold them here for two reasons. I find people are at their most true and honest naked. Also, anyone who is unwilling to sweat while discussing business shouldn't be trusted. I don't work with people I don't trust." They sat in silence for a moment as he exhaled with a predatory smile.

"Well, it seems to me," Phara remarked working the knots from her neck, "We've already passed two of those tests. We're nude and we're sweating in here with you aren't we?"

Jacki chuckled revealing a set of filed sharp teeth. He pointed with his bladed hand. "This one I like, Lanei. She's got a warriors spirit, unlike you."

"Hey! I've got plenty of fight in me!" Lanei protested.

"You have a scrappers soul, Lanei. But Phara, Jemini and I, well we are kindred spirits." Jacki leaned back scratching his chin. "You know if I wasn't so in love with my lady I would very much like to lay with you two. The passion would be exquisite."

There was more silence as Jacki gauged their reactions. Phara met his stare unblinkingly while Jemini leaned forward gazing from the corner of her eye. Lanei smirked.

"Ohh come now Jacki why go for those brutish broads when you could have all this," She rubbed her hands down her side winking in faux seductiveness. Jacki chuckled once more.

"And you meet my advances with humour and poise. Yes, I do believe we can do business." Jacki dumped some water onto the rocks sending up puffs of steam, "Forgive my forwardness but you two have a strong beauty to you. That is not the matter and however, is it Lanei."

"Jacki I was a week late! The Empire was all up my ass I couldn't use my usual channels!" Lanei protested sitting up.

Jacki wiped condensation from his blade. "This I know Lanei but what I said up there still applies. I can't afford to show favour and I cannot afford to appear a weak taskmaster. You had ample time to get me the money which you have done. This still leaves our debt, however. I cannot simply take an IOU. They need to see there are consequences. That I am fair but stern. Do you understand?"

"Honour," Jemini nodded, "If your word can be bent even the slightest it will lose it's meaning."

Jacki's smile had just the barest tinge of warmth, "Then we understand each other."

Lanei's voice was small, "What are my options?"

"Well, I could always publically chastise you. Whips and all that. Not very appealing to me, however. I could demand more money or something of applicable value. It seems to me however you have fallen on hard times and money is not the issue here. I would accept servitude of some sort or a favour."

"What type of favour?" Jemini growled as she ran her hands through her hair.

"The type I'd cash in at a later date."

"Shab that! We don't need some at my time of my choosing ossick."

"Then it's servitude them," Jacki growled, "Work for me for a month doing hard tasks and you'll be repaid."

Lanei sighed. "Fine. I'll-"

"No, wait," Phara, declared raising a hand. The sweat-slicked blonde gazed at Jacki as she continued, "You said it yourself their needs to be consequences. They need to be visible. So why not make it a spectacle?"

"Pyso…" Jemini warned.

Jacki gave the pale-skinned woman his full attention as he tapped his blade on the sauna bench rhythmically. "Go on."

"If I and Jemini are warriors and Lanei's a scrapper that means we'd put on a mean show in a fight. Or is that pit you have out there just for show?" Phara challenged, "Hell I bet we could go three rounds as we are against anything you could throw at us."

"Phara don't-" Jemini warned raising a hand in protest.

Jacki cut her off. "Three rounds, as you are, on your word?" He held out one rough hand grinning. Phara clasped it with a grin answering.

"Absolutely. You have our word."

Jacki grinned and smacked his leg with the flat of his blade arm. "Excellent!" Jemini and Lanei slumped back with a groan. "Your fight is tonight exactly as you are now!"

Phara's cocky grin faded. "Wait… what?"  
"You're right three beautiful nude women fighting with no weapons against all comers? It will be glorious, a real bet maker."

"No weapons?" Phara whispered weekly slumping into the same position her companions had taken up. Jacki leaned back with a content sigh.

"That was the deal was it not?"

"Shab Pyso you are a hell of a good negotiator!" Jemini growled sarcastically.

Phara breathed in some steam with a sigh. "Ohhh shut it Linaki."

Jeg's Karaoke Bar, Level 16

Kara was bouncing in her seat as she sipped her fifth can of pop. The wild girl had taken to the drink like one lost in the desert did to water. Her already hyperactive energy was being supercharged as she bounced open and done.

"THIS IS SO GOOD!" She shrieked reaching for another can. Efia giggled as she drank her own glass of Juice while Malya delicately sipped a cup of bubble tea. Alana for her part had stuck to water while she watched the younger girls closely.

Ooben chuckled at Kara's antic elbowing one his comrades in the ribs. "She reminds me of you with the vodka huh, Sigggy?"

His drinking companion a pale multi-limbed lanky Xexto snorted. Clad in a black jumpsuit with a matching black toque the man's lined face glanced sideways at the nude blue being sourly.

"Har, har," Siglonap deadpanned taking a swig from the can of beer in front of him, "Like you can hold your liquor O."

A chirping laugh came from the third member of the Orotalan's drinking party. A splash of bright green and yellow feathers gleamed as the Devlikks long neck bobbed up and down in amusement long feathers around the base of his neck ruffling. His long and narrow beak-like mouth twisted into a grin at his partner's expense.

"Ohh don't you start Terl!" Siglonap barked at the smirking avian. Terl Stoab held up his clawed hands up in mock surrender grin growing all the wider.

"What me? Be a pain. Never. I'm here for a-"

"Good time not a long time. So you've said. Dozens of times." Siglonap moaned rubbing his face with one hand.

"Why is that Terl?" Alana asked taking a sip of her water inquisitively.

"Yoy haven't heard of my species have you?" He asked the Mando with a grin. At her shake of the head, he leaned forward, "Guess my age. Come on."

Alana shrugged and offered. "Thirty?"

Efia raised a hand "Twenty five!"

Kara still bouncing in her seat squealed "FORTY-SEVEN AND A HALF!" Siglonap but a finger to his ear hole wryly.

"Ohh that voice must never get old. Also, you're all wrong."

Terl snickered leaning back far into his chair as possible as he crowed. "Six and a half galactic standard years old."

"Shab that!" Alana swore incuriously eyes darting all over the smirking rebel. Efia whistled while Kara still seemed to be lost in her sugar high. Ooben and Sig merely nodded solemnly.

"My people got short life spans. Comes from our planet's environment. We're known to burn bright and fast as we forge our own path in the galaxy. That's why, say it with me boys," As one, the three friends spoke together.

"I'm here for a good time not a long time!" Siglonap's eyes did their damndest to roll out of his sockets as he said it but he accepted Terl toast with his own can. After chugging his drink the bird's smile turned wistful, "That was the motto of Wan Sandage. I really looked up to him as a chick. Y'know I always thought if things had been different I might've taken up podracing like he did…" The Devalikk gazed into his tankard for a moment before smiling and smacking a hand on their table, "Still I found my talent! Namely that of offing Imp's!"

"Ain't that the truth!" Siglonap agreed, "Ain't no one better at killing humans from a distance then Terl. Regular deadeye so he is!"

"Doubt he could outshoot Han Solo." Efia snorted. Sig's grin turned sour as the young girl carried on, "I mean, no offence, Terl."

Terl's red-brown eyes glanced at his pale skinned partner, as he replied, "None taken granny. If what I hear about him is correct I can't hope to match his quick draw anyway. At a distance mind you..."

"You could take him." Siglonap growled shortly, "Hell I could take him."

Kara it seemed had come down from her sugar high and now was paying attention to the conversation, "Maybe but Han's a pretty big deal! I got to meet him once and he flew me and Cal in the _Falcon!_ It was so cool! He's such a cool guy y'know?"

Efia nodded, "Totally!"

Siglonap hissed in displeasure and slammed his fists on the table, "Why you kids you always on about that sleemo Solo huh?"

Kara frowned as she stated. "Well… he's a hero of the rebellion! If it wasn't for his actions at Yavin 4-"

"Oh, kriffing Yavin Four. Yeah-big hero Han Solo! Coming in at the last minute to save that farm boy's ass gets you a medal apparently. You kids hear about Scariff?" The white alien growled taking a swig from his drink, "Let me tell you about Scariff. See there used to be a lot more black ops fellas like me! Men and women who'd do anything for the cause you understand? To get the Death Star plans a whole bunch of us volunteered for a suicide mission you get me? They went off and assaulted an Imperial Data Center. They fought like heroes to get those plans man and died to the man. I lost more friends at Scariff then I care to count. But do they get any credit? Nah. Did they get an award? Nah. That bastard though he gets a medal. It's messed up man. Solo ain't no hero. He ain't no hero at all."

The table was silent at his outburst. Malya who had stayed silent up to this point popped her head up from under the table. "Personally," She waited for the screams at her appearance to end. Siglonap eyebrow raised watched as she scooted up to sit beside him, "I think the idea of a hero is a useless arbitrary construct that we can never truly live up to. Also judging by Solo's criminal past he hardly lives up to this idealized concept. Ergo he is indeed not a hero but something of an inspiration many have latched onto as a kind of 'living legend.'"

There was silence around the table as everyone digested that longwinded statement. Siglonap nodded and waved a server over holding up two fingers. He turned to regard Mayla and clapped her on the shoulder.

"I like you kid. You're a dark little ankle biter. I am buying you a drink!"

"Ahh slow your roll black ops guy!" Alana protested, "She is not old enough to drink!"

"Ohh come on!' Malya protested, "You can't be much older than me!"

"I'm eighteen actually," Alana responded nose in the air.

"Huh," Malya shrugged. Siglonap pointed at the pigtailed girl with a grin.

"Well then, fun police I am buying her a drink and you are drinking it for her! Now about the whole idea of a hero…"

Alana sighed as she slumped back beside Efia. The red-headed girl patted her on the shoulder comfortingly. As Malya and Sig bonded over their dissection of many Alliance hero's Kara and Ooben started to catch up.

"So Kara tell me about the Bare Squadron would ya? We've all heard the rumours but I never thought the Princess would actually go for something like this."

"Ohhh it's great!" Kara gushed hands opening another can of pop, "I mean at first it was kind of crazy but once we rescued Keyla, then blew up the Sith Academy and converted Phara to the ways of pure freedom Leia just kind of had to let us form our own badass bare assed team!"

Ooben laughed, "Ha! Why didn't I ever think of that? Just blow up a bloody top-secret Imperial training facility and they give you your own squad! And a nude one at that!"

"Hey O I know if you'd been there you probably would have taken the base out with your shock stick and a single grenade!" Kara giggled bouncing as she took a fresh sip of pop.

Ooben scratched his chest while looking off heroically into the air, "As I struck my final blow I'd scream "Shocks to be you Imps!" then fry the power-grid." He and Kara stared at one another for a moment before cackling smacking the table heartily.

The server returned and placed two cans of beer in front of Sig. With a grin, he slid one towards Alana. The Mando glanced at it sighed and opened it. Sig raised his can in mock salute.

"Too dark little ankle biters who know what's up!" he grinned taking a swig. Alana with a grimace threw back her head and started drinking. And drinking. And drinking. She held up a finger as her throat continued to bob before slamming down the empty can with a sigh. At everyone's stare, she grinned toothily.

"Never underestimate a Mandalorian cook. Stomachs of beskar!" She burped to punctuate the statement hands going to her mouth meekly.

Siglonap clapped his hands, "Ohh hell yes! Another!"

Terl chuckled as he rose from his seat, "I'll put our names up for the Karaoke machine. Something tells me this group is going to be wild!"

The _Morality,_ Moff Tylle's Office

Nikal grunted as she buttoned up her top button hissing at the way it chafed her neck. She'd never been one for dress uniforms which she supposed is why Tylle had taken a liking to her in the first place. Still, on board, the ship appearances had to be maintained. So she suffered.

With a hiss, the elevators door opened disgorging her into a short bare hallway that led to a simple door. There was none of the extravagances or gild that many Imperial officers put on. It was one of the many reasons Nikal had taken a liking to Tylle.

Buzzing the door open Nikal entered her boss' office to find it empty of the man himself. Tylle had allowed himself a few luxuries. A simple wooden hand carved desk adorned the centre of the room surrounded by two bookshelves crowded with various holo tapes and manuscripts. Among the titles, Nikal spied several comprehensive studies of anthropology, sociology and government.

Nikal smiled softly as she approached the cluttered desk. For a man who was so precise in everything else it always amused her to see his workspace the exact opposite. Nikal picked up a framed picture from the desk and turned it over.

A longhaired bearded Tex beamed back at her one foot up on top a collection of crates. To his left, a big shaggy-haired man in agent armour stood armours crossed laughing at some joke while beside him a sultry looking red Zeltron posed one hand on her hip the other to her chest. To Tex's right, Nikal found her own face smudged with dirt smiling brightly while beside her an older dark-skinned human stood with a slight smile on his face tactical rifle at his shoulder.

Nikal heart in her throat rubbed her thumb over the red-skinned woman with a sad look. A squeak of a bare sole on the floor caused her ears to twitch and her lips curl into a smile.

"Happy days huh?" Tylle's voice came from behind her. Nikal smiled and placed the holo back on his desk. She turned back to regard a towel-clad Tylle. The Moff's body was as toned as Nikal's own marred only by old burn scars across his right forearm and an old blaster scar on his left shoulder. "Dressed up much?" He remarked with a grin.

Nikal sighed and loosened her top button glaring at her boss. "You could've told me this was an informal meeting, Tex. Want to put some pants on?"

"Come now Nikki it's nothing you ain't seen before." Tylle grinned passing her towards a dresser. Dropping his towel casually he searched through his drawers for a pair of loose sweats. Donning them he turned and cracked his neck. "Friendly spar?"

"Right after a shower?" Nikal asked loosening her coat eyebrow raised.

"When else?" The Moff grinned, "I'm nice and limber. Come on, be a dear."

Nikal chuckled and stripped out of her stiff uniform to her sport style undergarments. The two moved onto Tylle's small training pad and began to stretch eyeing one as they talked casually.

"So what do you think of our new assets?" Tylle asked rotating his right shoulder experimentally.

Nikal mentally frowned at the word assets but answered as she lunged forward stretching out her leg. "By all accounts, Saxx is an effective commander. His track record proves that he is utterly ruthless and merciless. I found the part about his wife in the file to be…"

"Upsetting?" Tylle offered bending over to touch his toes.

"Very. Puts a lot of what he does in context though. Still, he's very extreme don't you think Tex? Most of these 'rebels' are…"

"Young?" The Moff asked cracking his neck with his fist.

Nikal rotated her torso frowning, "Yes."

"Hmmph," Tex grunted settling into a ready stance legs spread and arms held loosely at his sides, "Your point is? Young or old they can still hold a gun and kill one of our own."

Nikal bit her lip and settled into her own stance one leg before the other and hands held in the classic boxing pose. The two nodded at one another and started circling. "Even still Tex they could be re-educated. Saxx will just massacre them given the chance." Nikal punctuated her statement with a series of swift jabs to the face, which Tylle simply evaded by fading backwards.

"Well," Tex replied pirouetting to deliver a sweeping kick Nikal dodged by jumping over, "As Sargent Arimais rightfully observed they have lost family to the Empire. While we may well be a force for good," He batted aside two more of Nikal's blows, "They will always see us as the force that took their family from them. No amount of re-education will change that."

Nikal leapt forward kicking at his bare chest. The Moff spun away lightly causing her foot to slam down on the pad. Twisting she delivered a powerful blow with her first which Tex caught with his own. They both pulled away circling as he carried on.

"Saxx aside what are your thoughts on our other colleagues? You and Sandorn certainly seemed to have bonded in my absence." He remarked casually catching Nikal off guard. She barely turned away his swift jab to her sternum as she faded back from his advance. Stopping his fist with her forearm she growled.

"You're monitoring me now?" His eyes were cold as he responded.

"Please. We're ISB. We monitor everyone or have you forgotten that? Your analysis of the captain, Agent?" The two circled each other once more as Nikal responded.

"As I'm sure you already know he far smarter then he looks. Honestly, he strikes me as the type who can tread water with the best of them. He'll stay loyal so as long as you treat him right." She jumped forward and gave two sharp kicks that Tex intercepted with his arms.

"Not quite the brute I first pegged him for. Interesting."

"Did he have a point?" Nikal asked throwing a punch. Tex caught her arms and dragged her into a hold, chest pressed up against her back. His breath was hot on her neck as he responded.

"What point was that?"

Nikal strained against his hold as she breathed, "Do you see us all as tools? As assets?"

"Well yes." Tylle responded, "You are all here based on the merit of skill. Except you, you're…" Nikal head-butted him causing him to release her with an oath. Tylle spat some blood as he finished, "A bitch but my friend. The rest of them are… useful. Really Nikki, the face?"

Nikal smirked in satisfaction, "What you get for monitoring me sleemo."

"Ohh sleemo am I? Low blow Agent low blow." Tex dancing across the matt gave a series of swift open-palmed strikes all over Nikal's body, which she dodged or countered breathing heavily, "Tell me what have you noticed about our friends in black?"

Nikal pushed him away body wet with sweat as she responded, "The Blademaster remains an enigma. Best I can tell though he has a… weakness for Phara. As for the kid… he's blinded by his hatred of her. That being said I've noticed something… different about him since that Debacle on Dathomir. A strength even."

Tylle nodded, "Indeed. I shudder to have another one on board as well. Her file is… disturbing."

Nikal used his momentary distraction him to leapt at him and perform a scissor kick legs wrapping around his neck. He caught the small of her back as she twisted dragging them both to the ground. Nikal rolled free and proceeded to grapple with Tylle as she grunted.

"Well being essentially brought back from the dead doesn't make for… pleasant shall we say reading material."

The two disengaged and both lashed out. With a smack, Tylle's misjudged blow hit Nikal right in her left breast. Nikal gasped and her stomach shot went wide smacking directly into Tylle's groin.

With moans of identical pain, the two collapsed on their sides. Nikal hissed as yanked off her bra studying he breasts. "Asshole! Do you know how sensitive these things are?!"

Tex moaned as he clutched his family jewels. "I'd retort but it feels like someone just numbed my entire lower body you bitch!" The two lay there for a moment as the pain faded and started to laugh.

They rose wiping their faces as Tex suggested, "Well I think I'm done. Want to help me sort through some files? Pretty sure I have a can of the tea you like somewhere in all that."

Nikal smiled as she rolled to her feet. "I'd like that Tex."

The _Longclaw,_ Bay 39 Level 12

Keyla giggled as she stumbled into the cockpit of the _Longclaw._ The old yacht had a modest bridge with a raised seat for the pilot and half dozen seats for passengers. Mhisha followed in her wake bottle in hand. With a grin, Keyla collapsed into her seat spinning around.

"And this is where the magic happens!"

Mhisha grinned, "Yes, I have seen it before."

"Well with all the craziness since you came aboard I figured it was past time you got the grand tour!" She chuckled hands on her chin as she gazed at Mhisha. The soldier sunk into the co-pilot chair half-full bottle sloshing in his fist.

"I have to say it's a sweet set up you got here, cap. Deluxe washrooms, a training room, and armoury it's damn impressive. How'd you get it?"

Keyla smile turned wistful, "An old friend gifted it to me after his death. He was quite the businessman in his youth and well he had a pretty bitchin sense of style so he did."

Mhisha smiled kindly and raised the bottle, "To a bitchin sense of style and absent friends." He took a draught and tossed it underhanded to her. Despite her inebriated state, the orange woman caught it deftly raised it and toasted.

"To absent friends!" She downed another dram and lay back gazing at Mhisha's abs through half-lidded eyes, "So Mhisha tell me is there anything waiting at home for ya? Family, girlfriend, kids?"

"Back on Idrionia? Just my sisters. Those three went up into the mountains after I was taken. Gods if we get the chance I hope we can go check on them. I had a girlfriend back with Havoc Squad but well the war happened."

"I'm sorry." Keyla consoled as she gazed at his open face. He smiled at her.

"But still now I'm free thanks to you and I've got myself a new team. How about you?" Mhisha gazed at Keyla's chest and face as he asked, "Any family back home? A boyfriend?"

Keyla stretched upwards cracking her back like a cat as she replied, "After my mama died and I… did what I did I had to leave. I had an uncle on my Dad's side. He had a daughter little girl named Ria Kaeno. He used to follow me everywhere… I always wondered what happened to them after I left. As for a man well I had a few over the years. None ever really took."

"Pity that," Mhisha remarked smiling softly, "I'm sure your cousin grew up all right. If she has even a drop of the same blood you do she turned into a hell of a woman."

"Lieutenant Sahshvy are you hitting on me?" Keyla asked grinning goofily.

"Is it working Captain Kaeno?" Mhisha grinned waggling his eyebrows.

"Hmmm, I haven't decided yet," Keyla responded. The two burst into laughter.

Jom Aburazy shook his head from his perch outside the cockpit. Grabbing his blowtorch he scrambled off muttering.

"What type of squad is this?"

Level 75, Jacki's Fight Pits

Lanei, Phara and Jemini were stretching in the half-light of the gladiator pits. From outside the chatter of a slowly increasing crowd drew their attention. Jacki had set the fight up disturbingly fast and as they readied themselves they couldn't help but feel a tinge of excitement.

The man himself entered the pit. Jacki had redonned his pants and a pair of business like combat boots. Across his chest, he now wore a sharp leather vest festooned with throwing knives. From his hip, a machete hung while on his other a long skinning knife rested. He smacked a gloved hand to his chest.

"I must say the prospect of seeing three beautiful nude woman go toe to toe against all comers has been quite the crowd drawer. You were right Phara. This won't just settle my blood debt, no, this will make a tidy profit besides! Right tidy."

"Outstanding! I'm so happy for you." Jemini deadpanned cracking the knuckles of her first. Lanei grinned winningly.

"What she means is we are happy to help, Jacki. Now if you could just give me, I don't know a shank and maybe that lovely machete I think it'd be much more amusing don't you?"

"Don't you worry. You'll get a weapon in the second round if ya last that long that is."

"Oh we'll last!" Phara boasted smacking her fist to her chest.

Jacki laughed heartily, "When the gate rises step out. Be true warriors. Gods I wish was going out there with you! Nothing but your wits and your own two fists," He glanced at his blade arm sourly, "Well my one fist in my case. It's truly the purest form of combat. I wish you well!" The big gangster walked out and the door hissed shut behind him.

Phara blanched, "Guys I don't know if we'll last! Without my lightsaber, I just don't know-"

"Hey," Jemini growled, "We'll be fine. Just give them a hello kiss with that rock skull of yours yeah? Also, you really should have thought of this before now, hey?"

The chatter of the crowd grew ever louder as the three readied themselves in the shadows.

Level 16, Jeg's Karaoke Bar

With a giggle, Kara dragged Alana and Efia towards the stage. Terl, Ooben, Sig and Malya followed in their wake chattering. Kara bounced onto the stage squealing at the lights and the microphone.

Ooben in his trumpeting voice declared, "Alright chaps we have it for the next half hour or so. Who's first?"

"My vote is for Prudy Mcdsrinksalot," Siglonap slurred pointing at a ruddy-faced Alana. Alana raised her hands in protest with a smirk but was dragged onto the stage by a happily bouncing Kara and Efia. Straightening her toga she scanned through the selection before grinning and declaring,

"This one goes out to all my vode." With a deep breath, she sang high and auto-tuned, "COuruscant LOooooove!"

Level 75. The Fight Pits

With a rumble the pit gate lifted. Squaring her shoulders Jemini led Phara and Lanei from the darkness into the light of the crowd. Immediately cheers and wolf whistles began as the three nude woman walked to the centre of the pit. Crowding the sides were dozens of species all looking rougher than the next jostling and drinking together.

Jacki held a place of honour and seemed to be finished yelling something.

"May I present to you the Nude Threesomeeeeee!"

"Really poor choice of words." Phara sighed facepalming at the crowd's raucous cheers.

Lanei shrugged. "Meh, it's got potential."

"Shut up and get ready." Jemini growled raising her fists. Phara settled into a more martial stance one leg swept back bouncing on the balls of her feet. Lanei out her fists up in the classic pugilist pose wrists bent.

 _"Coruscant knows how to party_

 _Coruscant knows how to party_

 _In the city of Triple Zip_

 _In the city of 1313_

 _We keep it rockin, keep it rockin."_

They hadn't long to wait for their challengers. From the opposite side of the pit, a dozen lightly armoured figures emerged a whole mix of races. Each of them proudly sported scars and gang tattoos and seemed to be relishing the crowd's attention. Jemini glanced at Phara.

"One on six. Not the worse odds."

Lanei frowned silver eyes gleaming, "You do mean one on four, right?"

"One on six, you're right I've dealt with worse," Phara replied seemingly ignoring the diminutive hacker.

"Go to hell the both of you!" Lanei hissed with a glare. Jacki raised his blade hand high.

"Combatants!" He paused for the hushing effect his raised arm had. The twelve had spread out around the three cracking their knuckles leeringly. The gangster chopped it down with a grin. "FIGHT!"

 _"Now let me welcome everybody to the Wild Wild West_

 _A state that untouchable like Palpatine_

 _The track hits your eardrum like a slug to your chest_

 _Pack a vest for your jimmy in the city of sex."_

With a roar, a buff human bum rushed Phara arms outstretched. With a savage grin, Phara leapt into the air spin kicking him right in the head. With a grunt, the big man ploughed face first into the ground as Phara landed on his back kicking an oncoming Rodian woman in the face.

Jemini for her pat pressed the attack clotheslining a Zabrak and stomping on his head. She received a series of lightning swift jabs to the side in kind from a shaven-headed human woman. Jemini responded with a haymaker to the face sending her spinning.

Lanei screeched like a banshee leapt upon a one-eyed Klantoonian. The dog-like man growl was muffled by her chest as she clawed and beat at his head. With a growl, he grabbed her by the legs and threw the petite woman at a three-armed Besalik. Twisting in mid-air Lanei smacked into his face and slithering like an eel wrapped her self around her neck shrieking.

 _"We in skyscraper planet where the bomb-ass spice be_

 _The planet where you never find a dance floor empty_

 _And Imps be on a mission for them creds_

 _Lean mean money making machines serving fiends_

 _I been in the game twenty years makin rap tunes_

 _Ever since the Seppies attacked the Rhishi Moon!"_

Lanei's 'mount' roared in anger and started stumbling around arms scrambling to dislodge the girl wrapped around his neck. His wild blows coldcocked a gladiator sneaking behind Phara. As he rumbled across the pit the crowd howled with laughter as she bit down on his fin.

Phara nearly stumbled over the unconscious gladiator before delivering a roundhouse kick to the Rodians sternum sending him to the ground in a puff of sand. Scarcely a second later a whip-thin Twilek caught her in a hold. Phara bucked sending the two of them to the sandy ground where she wiggled free pinning him and wailing with her fists on his face.

Jemini smashed the face of the bald woman into her knee breaking her nose with a crunch. Dodging a wild haymaker she popped up and delivered a blow right to the nose of a masked humanoid. Swaying he collapsed backwards as two near identical looking humans came at the Mando who gave a roar as she charged to meet them.

" _Now it's 95 and they clock me and watch me_

 _Diamonds shinin', looking like I robbed Mas Amada_

 _It's all good from the Senate to the Works_

 _Your planet is the bomb if your planet is makin' pay_

 _Throw up a finger if you feel the same way_

 _Max put it down Corscua-n-t!"_

Jemini reeled as received a sharp blow to her face and gasped as she spun into a harsh kick to her stomach. Landing on her ass she twisted coughing dodging the follow-up stomp. Grabbing a handful of sand she cast it into the eyes of one of her attackers blinding him. Rolling to her feet she shoulder checked his brother forcing them apart before head-butting him in the face. Releasing she spun around body burning with adrenaline and punched the blinded man in the back of the skull before kneeing the man clutching his nose in the fruits.

Lanei's mount driven mad by the pain and the banshee-like wailing the hacker was making had begun to repeatedly smash himself into the side of the pit to a great cheer each time. Lanei nimble as a monkey always just avoided his increasingly erratic efforts. Jacki laughed uproariously from his booth smacking the arm of a server as he did.

Phara was wrestling desperately with the Klantoonian against the pit wall. The two snarled in one another's face as they pushed back and forth till a thus caused them both to break their gaze. The stumbling Besalik a laughing Lanei on his shoulders was running headfirst for them. With a curse, the two leapt away to either side as with a thud that shook the room his head smashed into the pit side.

 _"Coruscant knows how to party_

 _In the city of Triple Zip_

 _In the city of 1313_

 _We keep it rockin,_

 _Shake, shake it, baby_

 _Shake, shake it, mama_

 _Shake it, Cori_

 _Shake it, shake it, baby_

 _Shake it, shake it, shake it!"_

With a warbling moan, the three-armed brawler slumped gently to the ground. Lanei rolled off in front of the Klantoonian. The hacker looked up blinked and then punched him in the nuts. He sank to his knees head dropping to Lanei's eye level who proceeded to pummel him even further down.

A rotating Charigan meanwhile charged Phara horns lowered like a bull. His horn barely missed her sides as his forehead slammed into her chest just below he breasts lifting her up. Phara wrapped her legs around his neck and squeezed causing his charge to first falter then, to stumble and finally to fall to his knees as she choked him out.

The man finally gave way to Jemini's relentless barrage of kicks and punches collapsing on his side. With a shriek, a female Cathar clawed Jemini across her back leaving a series of deep parallel scratches on her back. Jemini swung around receiving a fresh set across her belly. Hopping backwards Jemini dodged several more slashes as the cat-like woman came on with a hiss.

 _"Out on bail, fresh out of jail, Coruscant dreamin'_

 _Soon as I step on the scene, I'm hearin' Twilighters screamin'_

 _Fiendin' for money and Alcohol the life of a Southern Underground player_

 _Where cowards die and the strong ball_

 _Only in Cori where we riot, not really, to live and die_

 _In 000 we wearin' Chuck not Ballys (yeah that's right)_

 _Dressed in Locs and Khaki suits, and ride is what we do_

 _Flossin; but have caution: we collide with other crews."_

Phara released her leg lock and let the Charigans slack face slump into the sand. Lanei helped the pale woman up and two turned to face the still winded Rodian and a bloody-faced woman with a crooked nose. With a yell, the two charged them faces set in rage.

Jemini dodged yet another set of raking claws. With a grunt, she stepped forward and caught the next swipe with her forearm. The Cathar grinned as her claws sank deep into the Mando's arm a smile that froze as Jemini used her free hand to grab her attackers arm. With a grin Jemini flipped the fighter over her shoulder slamming her into the arena floor. Fist raised she then punched the woman till she stopped struggling.

 _"Famous because we program_

 _Galaxy wide, let them recognize from Corellia to Balmora_

 _It's Triple Zip, so you know the center won't bow_

 _Down to no man._

 _"Say what you say, but give me the bomb beats from Rebo_

 _Let me serenade the seats of Coruscant_

 _From Invisec to Coco Town, the Senate and back down_

 _Cori is where they put their mack down; give me love!"_

Lanei cannonballed into the Rodian bringing him down with a moan. The hacker leapt to her feet and kicked him into the fetal position hand raised in surrender. Limping away she held up her hand in victory.

Phara caught the wild blow of the bald woman and dragged her in close. Head going back like a woodpecker she head-butted her already broken nose dropping her like a sack of bricks. Phara made her way to the centre as well to where a bloody Jemini now stood fist raised.

As the crowd cheering Jacki grabbed a proffered microphone from one of his underlings. Climbing on top of the railing he creamed into is muscles in his neck bulging.

"THAT WAS F*$KING AWESOME! GIVE IT UP FOR THESE NAKED BADASSES!"

 _"Coruscant knows how to party_

 _Coruscant knows how to party_

 _In the city of Triple Zip_

 _In the city of 1313_

 _We keep it rockin,_

 _Shake, shake it, baby_

 _Shake, shake it, mama_

 _Shake it, Cori_

 _Shake it, shake it, baby_

 _Shake it, shake it, shake it!"_


	15. Chapter 15

Jeg's Karaoke Bar Level 16

There was dead silence in the bar as the lasts notes of Alana's song faded. The usually dour girl had spent the last few minutes jumping across the stage rapping into the mike with flow and rhythm. She dropped the mike into Kara's gaping hands as she swaggered off.

"Damn Al!" Terl exclaimed high fiving the grinning girl, "Got some rhythm in you don't you!"

"Shab yeah ner'vode. Who's next?"

All eyes turned to Malya and Siglonap who were in the midst of a heated debate.

"Okay so let me see if I got this straight. You're telling me you lot stripped on a lava planet and somehow fought your way off it right?" At her nod, the Xexto carried on, "Then the alliance just let you form your own squad, a naked one no less, and you go into battle like this? No armour, no nothing?"

"That's about the shape of it, yeah," Malya remarked taking a sip of her fruity non-alcoholic drink contemplatively.

"No offence but are you lot soft in the head? This is a war! There are explosions, hot plasma not to mention straight up hazardous environments! At what point did going in ass out seemed like a good idea?"

Malya frowned and stroked her chin, "It's not about practicality I think anyway. Listen if we were doing things practical I'd be armoured right up, y'know? No, it's more of making a point. That despite our nudity despite the inherent risk of it we still stand by our lifestyle. That we won't let anything hinder it, also like half of us have some force ability so…"

"Malya!" Alana yelled using her surprising strength to pick her up bodily, "Your turn!"

Malya hissed like a wet Lothcat at the human contact wriggling as she was deposited onto the stage. Under the light of the stage, she froze for a moment acutely aware of the absence of shadows. She smoothed her somewhat frazzled hair and using her force senses selected a song.

"Ohhh migosh! They have it!" With glee Malya selected the song dimming the stage's lights to a harsh red glow she grabbed the mike and started banging her head to a melodious guitar riff.

Jacki's Fight Pits, Level 75

Jemini hissed as the bacta bandage was applied to her arm. Lanei gave a wince that seemed to say sorry as she tied it tight stemming any remaining bleeding and causing the wound to tingle. Her stomach and back had been similarly treated while her face had started to show signs of heavy bruising.

Phara had developed similar bruises as she worked her shoulder. Lanei for her part seemed relatively unscathed as she treated the two warriors injuries flashing her usual smile.

"One down two to go am I right?" Lanei gushed as she finished setting Jemini's bandage, "Should be a breeze!"

Phara rubbed her bruised front tenderly, "Ohh yeah breeze is the way I'd describe it."

The crowd started to cheer once more as the last of their opponents the still unconscious three-armed besalik was taken from the ring. Jacki who had acquired himself an announcers headset started riling the crowd up. Oddly enough the headset seemed to censor each of his many profanities.

"Alright, your f# **king** cretins was that badass or what? What do you say should we turn up the mother# **king** heat?!"

Lanei frowned, "Why is his sound system censoring fuck?"

"Fucking sponsorship reasons shab if I know," Jemini growled as she made her way towards the centre of the arena once more.

"Remember kids you can show as much over the top violence and language as you want but soon as you show a nipple…" Phara snarked as she joined Jemini and Lanei.

"This next fights no f $king joke! Our next contender beat the ever-living piss out of a f &king Wookiee! Standing at eight feet tall and weighing at three hundred pounds from the icy hellhole of Hoth, it'sssssss… mother **#king** Knuckledragger!"

The crowd let out a roar as the gate rattled open. A roar and the sounds of electric prod a large figure ducked under the gate and rose to its considerable height. Before them, a walking carpet loomed yellow-white fur shedding in clumps. Sharp claws gleamed at the end of it's brutish hands as it opened it's fang-filled maw and warbled.

"That's a kriffing wampa." Lanei remarked in horrified fascination. Jemini closed her eyes and took in a deep breath.

"I swear Lanei if we don't die here I am tanning your backside when this is all over."

"Kinky." Phara joked as she stared at the beasts long black horns.

"Ohh don't think I forgot who said three fights as we are Pyso."

"While these badass powerful woman has agreed to fight as the galaxy made them the galaxy made a terrible oversight. They got no f $king claws! So lets correct that mistake shall we?!" To the crowds' screams, he cast first a pair of axes, then a metal staff and finally a hunting knife.

Jemini grabbed the axe hafts and twirled them feeling out the balance as she eyed their lumbering opponent. Phara grabbed the staff and twirled it around pleased to find a retractable blade at its tip. Lanei picked up the knife and tossed it artfully to herself tossing the blade from hand to hand.

"LET THE CARNAGE F **#KING** BEGIN!" Jacki screamed at the top of his lungs. The wampa roared and dashed forward far faster then his size would suggest. The three women nodded at one another and braced for the fight.  
 _  
"Every time you speak my name  
My image it just burns away  
Every time you speak my name  
My image it just burns awaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyy!" Malya growled low and heavy into the mike face down head bumping to the drumbeat._

Phara lashed out with her spear jabbing at Knuckledraggers face scoring a hit his cheek. He roared batting her spear aside sending her stumbling. He raised one big paw to swipe down at her unprotected back but was forced to stop by Jemini's twin axes biting into his side.

With a roar, he swung around forcing Jemini to disengage. The hardy Mando fucked his first swing chopping a chunk out of his arm as it passed. The backhand, however, caught her and sent her spinning to the ground. Lanei shrieked and jumped forward driving her blade into the creature's knee.

The hacker frowned at the lack of response twisting the blade. Knuckledragger threw his arms back and screamed. Lanei squealed and half pulled the knife out before being forced to scramble away as he turned around swiping up great bursts of sand. Scrambling on all fours the diminutive Nautolan hid behind the recovered forms of Phara and Jemini.

 _"_ _Gimme that!" Malya whipped her hair through the air during a heavy guitar riff.  
_  
"Not to state the obvious here," Lanei yelled as the trio backed away from the plodding form of Knuckledragger, "But we're going to need to work together on this one!"

"You don't say?" Phara remarked sarcastically as she readjusted her grip on her spear. Jemini spat blood and reprimanded the force user.

"Don't be a chakkar, Pyso, Lan'ika's right. Suggestions vode?"

Lanei made jazz hands as they carried on retreating, "Well a good first step is me getting my kriffing knife back!"

"Alright," Jemini growled shaking the last of the haze from her mind, "We go high you go low. Phara you go for his eyes again. I'll keep those arms occupied, Lanei aim right the shab for its legs. Got it?"

"Roger," Phara remarked widening her stance spear shaft held just above her hips. Lanei balled up her fists and hopped from side to side and gave a nervous nod. Jemini sunk into a loose almost runner like stance axes hanging by her knees.

"Well alright then. Oya pajir ner vode!" With a yell, the three charged the lumbering beast. Knuckledragger swiped savagely at them a blow Jemini repelled by crossing her two axes and pushing back. Phara immediately leapt into the opening the Mando had created and spear moving in a blur stabbed towards it's face thrice scoring a hit twice. She faded back after the third strike left a deep gash on it's mouth as it lifted up it's arms to smash the ground.

With a shriek, Lanei darted forward tumbling like a star jester. Knuckledragger's arms sent up great gouts of sand just behind the rolling hacker. Still screeching she rolled beneath his legs sprung up and yanked the blade out in one fluid motion producing a war from the Wampa.

Lanei squealed in excitement leaping in the air waving the knife high, "I got it!"

Jemini had just sunk one of her axes in the beast's forearm and had found it surprisingly thick. Knuckledragger dragged her towards him as his other paw reached for the nude woman. Only Phara's snake-like strikes to his head prevented him from grabbing her. Yanking the blade free she yelled back.

"Lanei, ad'ika I am so happy for you right now!" Bending backwards Jemini narrowly missed another wild swing, "But do you think you could, I don't know, use it!"

"Ahh! Right!" Lanei called flipping the blade over to it's tip. Biting her lip she closed one silver eye drew her arm back and slung it at the beasts back. With a thunk, it buried itself in the meat of it's lower back.

 _"_ _I could care less than for your grandiosity  
I had to skin the cat for curiosity_

I could care less than for  
your sickening, pompous ways  
Every time you speak my name my image burns awaaaaaay!"

The beast gave a long keening moan as Lanei dashed forward and leapt onto its back. Withdrawing the knife she started to crawl across it's backstabbing all the while. Knuckledragger roared and unable to reach his tormentor focused on one sole target: Jemini.

Despite the multiple wounds he had sustained Knuckle dragger pounded towards Jemini maw opened. Jemini dodged his initial attack yelling.

"Phara go for its legs!" The long-haired woman nodded and leapt forward slashing the beast injured leg. Lanei for her part had buried her knife just blow it's armpit and was hanging on desperately.

"Guys! The whole death by a thousand cuts approach is not working!" Jemini lopped off one of its thumbs with a shout of triumph.

"We're working on it here! Hang tight!"

Lanei gagged on the stench of the beast. "Really? Hang tight?!"

 _"_ _I could care less, I could care less!_

I could care less, I could care lessss!

Don't you know our lives are on trial now  
And if we lose we're going straight to Hell

Gimme that!"

Jemini disengaged as the creature slashed clumsily once more for her stumbling on it's bad leg. Dancing through the arena's sand she led him towards Jacki's podium. Phara grinned as the beast turned it's back on her and readied a powerful overhand stab.

With a yell, she buried her spear blade straight through the joint of his knee punching through to the outside. With a thud that shook the entire club, the wampa fell to it's knees. Phara swiftly withdrew the blade from the crippled beast whipping it free of blood.

Jemini leapt forward with a shout of triumph only for it to turn to dismay as the wampa crawled straight for her. Jemini smashed into it's head and was thrown back against the wall. Knuckledragger swiped at her legs forcing the Mando to leap over them ungracefully stumbling on the descent.  
 _  
"You must excuse me I'm just really not myself  
Woke up today inside, inside of someone else  
I could care less than for your sickening, pompous ways  
Every time you speak my name my image burns away_

I could care less!"

Knuckledragger roared with excitement as he prepared to press it's advantage on the disoriented Mando. Lanei moving like a tick scrambled to it's shoulder and plunged her knife deep into the meat of it's body eliciting a keening moan as it froze.

Phara meanwhile leapt forwards and plunged her spear once more into it's bad leg pinning it to the ground. Knuckledragger sank to it's elbows weeping blood onto the sand. The crowd roared it's approval as Jemini righted her self and readjusted her hold on the axes.

She gazed into the coal black of eyes of Knuckledragger and nodded. "Well fought. Die with honour."

With a yell, Jemini chopped deep into the beast's neck to either side. Pulling and twisting with a roar Jemini brought her blades together and popped the beasts head off in a shower of gore. The wampa's body slumped to the ground as Jemini stained red by the blood held up her axes in victory.

Lanei slid off the beast's shoulder caked with blood her self. The petite hacker did her best to clean her self as she moaned.

"Ohh god It's everywhere. Ohh shab it's in my mouth, it's in my mouth!"

Phara who had remained relatively clean withdrew her spear and walked to stand beside them and patted the hacker on the back.

"Well done Lanei. You gave me just the opening I needed. You were kriffing awesome!"

"Holy f $k! They popped Knuckledragger's head off like it was a raisin of some shit! Badass! I don't know how we can top that but we'll sure as-"

 _"_ _Don't you know our lives are on trial now_

And if we lose we're going straight to Hell  
Straight to Hell

I could care less  
Straight to Hell!"

"Actually!" An arrogant voice declared from the opposite end of the pit, "That will have to serve as the grand finale!" An armoured human male armed with a heavy repeating blaster leapt into the ring. A baker's dozen of other well-armed beings muscled their way to the front of the crowd or leapt to the sand surrounding the trio.

Phara sunk into a ready stance as she yelled," Who the hell are these guys?!"

Jemini raised her axe blades with a sigh, "My colleagues."

Level 30, Walzz's Shop, The Market Place

"Hmmm," Walzz mused taking a sip of her drink contemplatively.

"Hmmm," Jace sighed cocking his head to one side. He made a face of satisfaction and made to open his mouth but frowned instead.

"Hmmm," Cal whistled blowing out his cheeks.

The object of their contemplation was the chassis of their creation. The pit droids original body had been heavily modified and improved. It's segmented arms had been burnished to a bright shine while the legs were bent and spring-like. They had shaped the head over the last few hours to resemble that of the old HK series with slightly bigger optics. They'd chosen to colour the droid a mix of chrome and bronze giving it a sleek look.

Walzz grabbed a datapad and scrolled through the list of modifications. She sunk deeper into the beanbag she was occupying as she read aloud.

"Let's see the hover unit's working, thanks to Cal's bypass we were able to get the shield generator working. I was able to add in some basic caregiver software and tweaked his bodyguard programming so he should be devoted to your kids. I mean hell we even added in those blasters you were so adamant about Jace. Honestly, I'd say it's ready to go. Just needs a designation." She remarked glancing at the Pyso men.

"Well, he's not quite a full HK unit so I'm thinking something to signify that. Maybe HK-01?" Jace mused aloud.

"Well he's small so how about… HK Junior?" Cal suggested as he ate one of the last of the cookies with a smile.

Walzz snapped her thin fingers with a grin. "I got it! HK-JR!" At Jace and Cal's nods, she smirked and inputted the final commands. Disconnecting the personality chip she walked up to the droids head and inserted into its processor. Snapping the hatch shut the nude engineer took a step back as the droid started to boot up.

HK-JR's glowed a bright blue as he came online. Moving carefully the small droid sat up studying it's new body with interest. The droid cocked his head as he stated.

"Exclamation: My body now functions. Analyzing new features. Compliment: Built-in weapons is a revolutionary idea meatbag this unit approves. The ability to fly and shield myself opens up a delightful bevvy of new ways to murder people. Query: What is this 'nanny' protocol?" The droid swung himself off the tool bench rising to a full height that approached Cal's own. He cocked his head in curiosity.

"Hi there HK-JR. My name is-"

"Analysis: Meat bag identified as Caleb Pyso one of my… creators. That's really cute programming that into me, does this make you feel more in charge of your existence meatbag…. Master. Statement: I am well aware of my core function. I was designed to be the most efficient killer of sentient being ever, an apex predator if you will. The modification of my bodyguard function aside I am little changed," The droid paused before making an electronic sigh, "However if it makes you feel better 'master'" HK extended a hand which Cal clasped in turn, "Greeting: It is a pleasure to meet you, Cal. Now that we have that formality out of the way."

The droid turned and activated his antigrav unit floating up to Jace's eye level, "Querry: Since my time has the wearing of clothing fallen out of style galaxy wide?"

"Well no," Cal remarked, "But I know a girl who is seeking to change that…"

"Compliment: I see you have replaced half your weak flesh bag body with reliable metal Master Jace. I calculate the this makes you fifty percent more combat efficient!"

"Umm," Jace remarked eyebrow raised, "Thanks?"

Walzz paced around the HK-JR with a delighted grin, "He seems to have integrated flawlessly. Ten different types of droids fused together with a few-thousand-year-old processor… remarkable! Truly remarkable! If you boys ever tire of the front lines I could use you and a dozen more like you here." She giggled body scrunching up in delight.

"Analysis: Horned meatbag is showed elevated levels of dopamine in her blood yet there is no obvious signs of narcotics. Interesting." Junior chirped as he studied the squealing mechanic, "Query: Can I be outfitted with poisonous darts? It would increase my combat efficiency by 129.5%!"

"Yeah a hard no on that one HK. I'm not going to have you outfitted with poison while looking after my children." Jace asserted crossing his arms over his chest.

The droid froze and rotated to face Jace. The cyborg shifted from side to side under the droids intense gaze. In a monotone voice, he stated.

"Querry: Surely that was a poor attempt at humour, correct?" At Jace's twist of the mouth into a grin, the droid repeated desperately, "Correct?!"

"Nah sorry HK we built you to help out with my… little siblings. Wow, I'm actually on the older scale… that's awesome!" Cal beamed as the droid sank to first his feet than to his knees.

"Statement: Oh woe is me! Cursed to look after two little germ sacks. Who did I kill… correction who did I not kill to deserve this?" The droid bemoaned much to Walzz and Jace's amusement.

"Ummm… there, there HK it won't be that bad…?" Cal ventured reaching out a comforting hand. HK slapped it away.

"Declaration: This units distress cannot be remedied with archaic meaningless forms of comfort. I would advise you allow me to do what I was designed for: killing." The droid seemed to glare at Cal who held up his hands.

"If it makes you feel any better," Jace remarked, "We added all those weapons in you for a reason. Your job is to protect and care for my little one when I can't. So if anyone was to say threaten them well I won't cry any salt tears for them."

"Query: You have a lot of enemies?" The droid asked with interest.

"Does a galactic Empire count as 'a lot'?" Walzz joked punching Jace in the shoulder.

"Oh." HK-JR remarked, "Oh my." His eyes glowed brighter with delight, "Yes I think that will be more than adequate." The droid gave a kind of tinny chortle and rubbed his hands together, "Yes I like it. Query: May I plug directly into the holonet? I have some catching up to do."

Walzz waved her hand at a nearby outlet, "Knock yourself out."

"Statement: That is impossible to do to a droid." The Pyso's creation wired himself into the outlet and powered down.

Walzz, Jace and Cal looked at one another.

"I like him!" Walzz declared happily.

Level 16, Jeg's Karaoke Bar

Malya rose black hair still hanging like a veil over her face. She whipped her hair back smoothed it and smiled. Jumping out of the still red stage lights she gave a mocking bow to her squadmates who had looks ranging from shocked to somewhat terrified.

"When in the hell," Alana muttered staring at her, "Did you gain an appreciation for Trandoshan death metal?"

The blind girl shrugged as she reclaimed her seat, "Vader had me working as a seer. Every time I was able to tell him something about the future or of Jedi I got limited holonet rights. This music, it spoke to my soul."

"You are one dark little shit!' Sig exclaimed happily putting one arm around her neck and noogying with the other as she hissed in displeasure," "So beyond acting dark and weird what do you do? Huh, you see the future?" As the rebel continued to mock the metal head Terl checked the console.

"Well, we got one more song before our turns up. Who's it going to be?" Kara and Efia skipped onto the stage hand in hand.

"We got this!" The chimed together in perfect sync giggling, "Jinx!"

The two searched through the song list eagerly. Ooben and Terl meanwhile leaned back on their table together. As Ooben watched the two bicker playfully with a smile Terl was watching his friend shrewdly.

"You look happy O." The avian remarked scratching his chest.

"Course I am. I'm here with my friends old and new and best of all everyone's the way the universe made them. Well, I mean barring two exceptions." He glanced at Alana who was sipping from a mug of beer with a grin and Sig who was currently attempting to prevent Malya from strangling him.

"Nah O that's not it. Being around these kids, hearing about their adventures… you're wistful." At Ooben's silence, Terl snickered, "You want to join them don't you?"

The blue being shook his head violently ears flopping. "No, no I got you chaps! I'd be a real sleemo to walk out on that!"

"Ooben we're spec ops. Saboteurs. Our line of work doesn't have much in the way of adventure which, if there's one thing I know about you, is something you crave. These guys have tangoed with Vader himself and have been to corners of the galaxy we haven't even heard of! You can't tell me it's not tempting."

"Terl, man, come on you know me. I just can't leave you two in the lurch…" Ooben protested as he watched Kara and Efia playfully fight over machines controls. Terl placed a hand on his shoulder with a smile.

"Ooben take it from a guy already heading for the twilight years of his life: live for you. If you're going to find more happiness and fulfilment with them then fly with them. Sig and me… we'll be fine. He always did say we'd five times for effective without your blue butt drawing all the attention!"

Ooben chortled and punched Terl in the side. The two snickered together as Kara and Efia finally selected a song. A happy guitar's string started to be plucked as the two raised the mikes to their mouths.

Jacki's Fight Pits, Level 75

Jemini was shaking with fury as one of the cowboys from the Morality what seemed like months ago stalked towards her with a cocky grin. His patchy beard and obnoxious long brimmed hat gave the impression of some kind of survivalist. In his hands, he held a clone wars era rifle.

His comrades were a mix of professionals and fellow hicks like himself. Amidst the crowd, Jemini spied no serious threats if she'd been armoured and well armed as opposed to nude, battered and armed with two axes.

The crowd had turned ugly angry muttering replacing the cheers while then a sense of electric danger had been replaced with the feeling of imminent death. Jacki quietly and slowly removed his headset a look like thunder on his face. His own boys muscled to the front of the crowd slowly something Jemini smiled at.

"Got to say Linaki would never have pegged you for all this." The cowboy grinned leeringly, "Betraying the Empire, going back on your word and worst of all debasing yourself with these two? Say it's a long ride back tell me which of these two are you screwing? Is it little miss Inquisitor or your hacker girlfriend?" His cronies laughed at that.

"Cyrus was it?" Jemini asked glaring through the veil of blood on her face at him. Several of his men lost their smiles at that look. The man nodded. Jemini laughed, "Right let me tell ya something Cy I give you one chance to walk out of this with your balls and everything else intact."

"Think I'm afraid of three naked women armed with primitive weaponry?" Cyrus sneered. Jemini laughed uproariously pointing one of her axes straight at him.

"Shab look at little Cy thinking he's got the biggest cock here! Let me tell ya, buddy if you're not smart enough to fear us well," Her axe rose to point at Jacki, "May I present the biggest cock in the room."

 _"_ _This is your time to pay!_

This is your judgement day!

We made a sacrifice,

And now we get to take your life!"

Efia sang boisterous and happy hand held high.

Cyrus turned to look at Jacki. Face like thunder the Nautolan gangster called out evenly, "You men. What quarrel have you with these women?"

A female Zabrak bounty hunter missing half the horns on her head scowled at Jacki. Cyrus turned to face him yelling.

"This is none of your concern gangster! We are taking these three in the name of the Empire!" This statement was met with hisses and boos from the crowd. Jacki held up his blade arm silencing them.

"Those women owe me another fight." He replied evenly.

"Ohh piss off with that trite. We're taking them and there ain't-"

"Those women. Owe me. Another fight." Jacki growled with a note of finality.

"Like I said captain hook we're taking them. Now Jemini," He turned away spitting on the sands, "Get your sweet ass on the ground-"

Jacki smiled cracking his neck, "Alright then."

 _"_ _We shoot without a gun!_

We'll take on anyone,

It's really nothing new!

It's just a thing we like to do!" Kara roared punching her fist in the air.

With a roar, Jacki jumped from his podium to the arena floor arms spread like some swooping eagle. With a crunch, he landed on the back of one of the hunters driving him to the ground. With a business like grunt, he stabbed his arm through the hunter's chest and lifted the spasming man up above his head.

"THOSE WOMEN OWE ME A THIRD FIGHT!" Jacki roared drawing some knives from his belt. Lightning quick he threw them hitting guns, arms and hands sending their blasters flying, "And this Cy, is it!"  
 _  
"You better get ready to die! Get ready to die!_

You better get ready to kill! Get ready to kill!

You better get ready to run,

'Cause here we come!

You better get ready to die!" Kara and Efia screamed together faces inches apart as they hopped up and down.

"Shit!" Cyrus swore throwing his jammed gun away as all hell broke loose. The patrons Jackie thugs all as one just seemed to go crazy tackling his comrades or throwing them into the arena. Jacki used the body of the hunter as a shield as he charged a group of them machete in hand.

Jemini through back her head and whooped like a crazy woman. Lanei gave her own battle shriek. Phara with a roll of her eyes joined in as the three charged into the fray.

 _"_ _O Party Party Party!_

I wanna have a Party!

I need to have a Party!

You better gave a party!" Kara sang with gusto as the tempo changed as Efia danced a little jig.

Jemini smoothly dodged a falling hunter with a knife in his side as he was thrown from the chaos above. Phara with an artful somersault vaulted him while Lanei kicked him the head as she passed.

With a hoarse grunt, Jemini body checked her target a Snivvian who had stumbled in front of Cyrus knocking him to the ground. With another shriek, she buried her axe into his chest whipping the other one at the retreating Cyrus. The man squawked tripping over his own discarded blaster. Jemini's axe found a home in the shoulder of the Zabrak woman who hissed and fell to the ground.

Phara meanwhile used her spear to vault towards a Trandoshan with a bead on Jacki. Kicking him in the back she caused him to stumble fouling the shot. The Trandoshan roared whipping around to face his attacker. Spinning her spear artfully she knocked the gun from his hands before stabbing him under his armour.

Lanei for her part bumped into a Rodian who was going for the pistol at his hip. The two stared at one another for a moment in shock frozen for a time. Lanei reacted first.

"Trade ya!" She chirped driving her knife into his hip with one hand while she stole the pistol with the other. The Rodian collapsed on the ground with a scream as Lanei darted off.

 _"_ _O Party party party_

You gotta party hearty

I'm gonna have a party

Or else you won't be sorry!" Efia sang one arm around Kara's shoulders.

"Ahh!" Phara yelled yanking her spear free in time to counter a blow from a vibrosword wielding Weequay. Sending it sliding away she slashed at stabbed at him the two's blades moving in a blur. With a yell, Phara cut the inside of his leg with spear blade. The Weequay roared and swung his sword overhead. Phara shoved the haft of the spear in the way and kicked his damaged leg. The Weequay collapsed to one knee allowing Phara to impale him through the side.

Jacki Blade withdrew his machete from the side of a Gand with a grunt kicking the body away. Dodging a Klantoonians gunstock he slashed him across the chest with his arm blade with a bellow. Striding forward he neatly decapitated the Klantoonian sending his head flying with a laugh.

With a scream, a flame-wreathed hunter plunged off the side of the pit into the sand. The report of Vinny's big gun from overhead was answered by the whirring repetition of a big gun.

 _"_ _O Party Party Party_

The Party's getting started!

I know a guy named Mary

Marty likes to Party!

O Party Party Party

Party's make me farty

I gotta take antacid

So I can keep on Partying!"

Jemini smashed her axe into the chest of an oncoming human and stole his brutish pistol. With deadly precision, she cut down two blaster toting hunters who were firing on Jacki's men. With them dispatched the last of the fighting was wrapping up.

Phara twisting like an acrobat had just thrown a Chandra Fan straight into the wall with a crunch. Laneri meanwhile was guarding the Zabrak, the Rodian and two others with her stolen pistol.

Jacki Blade was wrestling with another Trandosahan in full plate like armour. With a roar, the larger man was forcing both Jacki's machete and blade arm back towards his vest covered chest. Baring his teeth the gangster shoved back and disengaged letting the lizard stumble by.

Jacki struck out with his machete and was able to knock the bounty hunters helmet off his head. The Trandoshan hissed and swung a big arm right back sending the Nautolan's machete flying. Rather than reel back Jacki leapt forward palming his brass knuckles. With a crunch, he knocked the larger man down and started wailing on him.

 _"_ _Sweet Sweet Part_

Party Party Party

You gotta Party

And I wanna Party

Who's gonna make this party started?

Meeeee! Meeee! ME!"

Drawing her axe from the female Zabrak's shoulder casually Jemini approached Cyrus. The bounty hunter was in a panic scrambling at the walks for purchase. Turning to face Jemini his eyes hardened somewhat. Sliding a blade from his belt he charged her with a scream.

Jemini stepped around him and smacked him in the back of the head with her newly acquired pistol. Rising Cy lashed out with his knife something Jemini easily dodged kicking him square in the face. As he struggled to get up once more she simply buried her axe into his knee effectively ending the fight.

"That Cy," She remarked to the wailing human, "Is why I found them first you chakkar."

Jacki held up a bloody fist in victory. The crowd who had finished subduing the remaining hunters gave a rousing cheer.

"Ladies and gentlemen! These ladies put their money where their mouths were! Give it up for them!" Those not already on their feet rose to theirs cheering and whistling clapping thunderously.

Lanei, Jamini and Phara gravitated together and leaned on one another happily. Jemini cracked her neck as she held Lanei close.

"Alright, I'll admit this was a little bit fun."

Lanei grinned silver eyes sparkling, "So does that mean you're not going to kill me after this?"

Jemini's grip became decidedly less friendly, "Ohh I haven't ruled anything out yet ya little shabuir."

"This, this is nice right here." Lanei breathed as Jemini squeezed her neck smile still on her face.

Level 30, Walzz's Shop, The Market Place

Jace smiled softly as he tucked Cal into Walzz's cot smoothing the blanket. Jace blinked some wetness from his eyes as he stood. He turned to behold Walzz with a pair of glasses and a bottle of wine.

The two sat together at the table Walzz pouring them both a drink. They raised them in a silent toast. They sat in companionable silence sipping their wine looking at HK-JR before the Elomin woman whispered quietly.

"So… do you want to talk?"

"About what?" Jace asked as he drained the last of the dregs reaching to refill with his cyborg arm. Walzz stopped him face serious.

"This for starters? How Derga passed? Why your own son seems to barely know you?" Walzz asked as Jace jerked the bottle way and poured a fresh batch. Swirling he quietly stated.

"What's there to know Walzz? Me and Derga we led twenty good men to their deaths trying to stop that… thing. She died smoking a cigarette and spitting in an Imp's face." Jace's metal hand clenched on the table, "Then I got carved up and Mera…" He went silent.

"Mera what?" Walzz asked eyes focused on Jace's face.

"She saved me. She… restored me."

"You don't seem entirely happy about it." The engineer observed softly. Jace banged his metal fist on the table and breathed deeply.

"Probably because I'm not!" Jace deflated somewhat, "Look it's that I'm not happy to be alive. I've come to accept my new… form." He held up one metal hand to eye level, "But hate what it represents. Mera used the Inquisitor's very essence to restore me. Life for a life she said. Despite all that… it was still two months before I was well enough to go look for my kids."

"Jace," walzz began taking a sip of wine to steady her nerves, "Getting marooned wasn't your fault. What happened to your family wasn't your fault."

"Wasn't it?" Jace growled, "If I hadn't baited her with my Jedi act maybe Derga would still be alive. Maybe I would still have my leg and arm. Maybe… maybe I would've been able to watch my kids grow up. I missed it Wal. Cal's first steps, Phara's first crush, Cal's first word, Phara's teenage years all of it! Phara's an adult now and Caleb… he's such a strong little kid. He escaped the Empire on his own! He's so serious and talented and I didn't have a hand in any of it." Jace gulped his drink before putting his head in his hands.

Walzz was quiet for a moment before stating, "You know Jace for what its worth I mean when I say I see a lot of him in you. He's funny, driven and creative. He's got a strong moral code and hell he even acts like you!" She reached out a hand and laid it on his back, "Jace the way he looks at you… that kid loves you. For fifteen years he didn't have a father but you're here now. That makes all the difference, take it from a girl who never knew her pa."

Jace raised his head to look at her. She smiled, "He's your son Jace. Your son. Stop focusing on the time you've lost and start thinking about the times ahead."

Jace chuckled and leaned back, "Little Walzz Malj. You really did grow up didn't you?"

Walzz smiled, "I had examples like you to look to."

Jace poured them both another drink and raised the glass, "To the future!" Their glasses chimed echoing through the cluttered shop.

The Chop Shop, Bay 39 Level 12

Jom Aburazy smiled as the last panel was riveted back onto the ships hull. With a whistle, he slid off the hull shaking hands with his pit crew as they headed off for a much-needed drink. A yawn brought his attention to Keyla and Mhisha who were descending the ramp hand in hand.

Keyla released the big man's hand and strode up to Jom gazing up at the ship.

"All done then huh?" She remarked running a hand over the ships hull.

"Ayep!" Jom remarked happily, "Me and my boys put in an all-nighter."

"You weren't the only ones." Mhisha remarked grinning at Keyla's glare, "Damn fine work you did though Aburazy I got to say."

Jom smoothed his overalls antennae quivering with pride, "Why thank you, Lieutenant!" The chime of the lift heralded the arrival of some squad members.

Phara, Lanei and Jemini were all half dressed bacta patches distributed throughout their bodies. The three bickered as they limped towards the ship.

"Ohh come on Jem! You got to admit the way I took out that Besalik, all skill."

"More like dumb luck." Phara ribbed as she shed her blouse with a grin.

"Yeah, yeah. Seriously though girls… thanks for helping me out." Lanei twirled one of her tentacles bashfully. Jemini rested a hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"Hey thinking nothing of it Lan'ika!"

"Successful outing ladies?" Keyla asked as the three re-joined them, "Looks like it was a party!"

"Mob bosses." Phara offered as she walked past Keyla.

"Gladiatorial combat." Jemini causally remarked patting the twin axes at her hips.

"Jemini killed a wampa!" Lanei chirped as she skipped up the ramp behind them.

Mhisha and Keyla exchanged a look, "Well alright then." The captain remarked.

Several minutes later as the two shot the shit with Jom Jace and Cal returned accompanied by their creation. The floating droid came towards Mhsiaha and Keyla.

"Analysis: These meat bags show signs of warfare. I approve." The droid moved on Keyla and Mhisha both following him with their eyes.

"That's HK-JR he's… personable." Cal remarked scratching his head in a rueful way.

"He's a nanny bot me and Cal built," Jace remarked putting an arm around his son

"Exclamation: BODYGUARD!" The droid groused from inside the ship.

"You know most fathers and sons build like…a bike together. Maybe some furniture?" Mhisha remarked, "Not what I assume is an amalgamation of whatever you happened to find in a junk shop?"

"Yeah well," Jace squeezed his son's shoulder, "Us Pyso men are not conventional! Are we Cal?"

"No, we're not Dad!" Together the two strode up the ramp. Following shortly after the girls returned giggling together. Malya was currently riding on Alana's back while Kara and Efia were giggling at a joke told by a duffle bag toting Ooben. As they arrived the short man walked up to Keyla and held out a hand.

"Ooben Leeq alliance scout and brawling specialist. My friend Kara tells me you folks have a few empty berths onboard." Keyla accepted his hand with a smile.

"Keyla Kaeno, good to meet you Ooben. I warn ya there's a lot of heat on us right now."

"Never been a problem for me! I'm more than willing to pull my own weight!" He slapped his gut with a grin.

Keyla smirked, "Well welcome aboard Mr Leeq." Alana and Malya passed Malya using the Mando's ponytails to direct her grinning evilly. Kara and Efia paused in front of the two soldier.

"So what'd you and Mhisha do while we were gone?" Kara asked with a big grin. Keyla smiled at the wild-haired girl.

"Ahhh just a little RnR. That's right, good old rest and relaxation!"

"Funny," Mhisha remarked with a grin from his seat on a nearby crate, "I don't remember much rest or relaxation."

"Ohh hush you." Keyla remarked returning the smile. Ooben meanwhile was shaking Jom's hand.

"Be seeing you Jom. Thanks for directing Kara my way."

"No problem Ooben! We'll miss ya but I don't know these people seem like your type of crazy." Jom remarked scratching his chin.

Ooben chortled. "Stay safe Jom."

"You too!" Jom called as Ooben boarded the Longclaw. Keyla gave a Jom a salute.

"We'll be heading out now. Thanks again."

"Cheers!" Jom waved as she headed off to the lifts for a drink.

With a rumble, the Longclaw peeled out of the Chop Shop pas the turrets, the rings and debris. With a pop, it blurred away.

The _Longclaw_ Enroute to Gymnos 1, Malya and Kara's Quarters

"So beyond acting dark and weird what do you do?" Siglonap's voice echoed in Malya's head as she mediated within her room. She wrestled with the question and could come up with but one answer.

Sight. All her life Malya had strived for it clawed her way to it descended into the deepest darkness for it. Pushed by first Vader, then the Grand Inquisitor, then herself. Peering into the future for a desperate glimpse of a few fragments. Alone in the quarters, she shared with Kara, Malya sat legs crossed face furrowed in concentration.

She needed to know, she needed to see. More than anything she needed to be sure. The guilt she felt at damming her former peers bubbled up rising within her. Tapping into a familiar cold fury she kept under lock Malya pushed this doubt down with the darkness. Bit by bit she let go of images of her friends, of this new family, of her mischief and of her vulnerability.

She was but a vessel filled with darkness with a single quivering flame of light deep within. Malya pushed at the boundaries of her mind sweat dripping from her chin. With a sudden snap, it broke and Malya SAW.

 _A radioactive planet was all around her. In the distance, a single wheeled vehicle fled a group of Imperial ships towards an oncoming storm. A flash of lightning and she was gone._

Malya was running Torgruta to either side of her. In front, a nude red skinned Torguta pounded blue lightsaber held aloft flanked by the familiar back of Keyla. With a yell, the two jumped towards a walker that fired at Malya's feet.

She was on the Longclaw. In front of her, Phara duelled with… Phara? With a snarl, the red bladed one leapt forward crossing blades with the blue hissing. "Die, clone!" The light blinded Malya as she shifted once more.

A bed containing a red skinned woman was before her. The bowed face of a blue-skinned woman was hidden from Malya's sight as she held her head in her hands. Malya reached out a hand only for the beep of life support to carry her away.

Jace and Mera standing by the waters of Gymnos 1. Before them, a figure lay upon a pyre features obscured in the flames. Jace placed a metal hand on her breast tears in his eyes. "Promise me Mera Ossa Pyso."

Cal stood upon an ancient ruin. He was older hair tied back as he held his lightsaber high. A crowd of naked rebels stood in front of him as they raised their own weapons in a shaking salute in the face of a descending Star Destroyer.

Phara stood over Cal blade raised high. Malya was herself as she yelled, "Behind you bitch!" Her green blade flashed against the red as a scarred Phara snarled at her. In a flash of red Malya's arm was flying off. She fell back and screamed as Phara's bright blade buried itself in her guts.

With a sobbing gasp, Malya was back to herself. Shaking like turning the valve on a gas stove she restored herself. The cold darkness bled away as the light within restored balance. Malya stared at nothing as she whispered.

"I see…. I see."

"What?" Kara asked. Malya turned to regard her unusually serious roommate in the doorway. "What did you see Malya?"

Meanwhile on Gymnos 1

The wind blew through the tropical leaves stirring the sand as it came. The waves washed up on shore hissing as they did before returning to the sea. A bright yellow avian landed on the sand picking at the carcass of some dead crustacean.

The snare of drums abruptly broke the scenery. With a squawk the creature flew away as Mera kicking sand in long billowing arches danced across the beach. As the guitar kicked in the voodoo woman shimmed through the sand hoping from foot to foot. Mera kicked her leg in the air an in a show of flexibly grabbed her ankle started strumming her thigh.

Stumbling backwards she jumped forward and sang. "On the floors of Naboo. Or down in Coruscant town to go, go! With a holo selection and the ocean's reflection I'm dancing with myself!"

Mera splashed through the water snapping her fingers as she sang. "When there's no one else in sight, on a crowded lonely night! Well, I wait so long, for my loves vibration and I'm dancing with myself!"

Mera swinging her hips danced in a circle as she repeated. "Oh dancing with myself, oh dancing with myself. Well there's nothing to lose and there's nothing to prove, I'll be dancing with myself ohoho!" Mera bellowed one hand on a gyrating hip while the other swept the horizon.

"Mommy! Ray put my doll in his mouth again!" The voice of Kiki stilled Mera who sighed as she looked up at the sky wistfully before dancing off the beach.

"Coming!"

The yellow avian landed and tugged the sandy crustacean from the small drift whistling in displeasure. The music carried on as the creature tucked into its meal.


	16. Chapter 16

Imperial Relay Station, Zorgi

Mist. Of all the many ills Commander Pavel Loren had to suffer mist was perhaps the most damning. He stared out into the translucent mists from the warmth of his command centre and felt his lip curl in disgust. Seven years at the academy for this.

"Damn mist." He cursed squinting. He could barely see the patrolling men on the landing pad far below.

"Fog, sir." A voiced corrected from behind him. Loren turned with ire to study the speaker. Like several of the techs attached to this base, he was a cyborg who was monitoring data and transmissions from all over this galactic quadrant. At his superior's stare, he quailed somewhat muttering, "It's fog, sir. In the mist, you can usually see quite far. In fog, your sight is usually reduced to less than a 100 meters or so…."

"Did I ask your opinion Technician Tine?"

"No sir," Tine responded keeping his eyes down.

"That's what I thought. When I need your opinion on weather events I will ask you! Is that understood?" Loren thundered quickly losing steam the moment he did so. It was to easy to berate and mock his underlings. He was stuck sure as they were.

The dark skinned man turned away with a sigh paying no attention to Tine's stammered apology. He instead continued to gaze into the fog-the mist- for signs of life. Due to their high elevation and the planets natural wet climate this mist was commonplace.

An aberration caught his eye. Frowning the commander studied the mist just beyond the landing platform. An opaque wave of fog was approaching at unnatural speeds. Even as he watched it stared to consume the edge of the landing platform.

Striding over to Tine's station he shoved the small man out of the way. Grabbing a com he barked into it.

"Exterior patrol! This is Commander Loren! There is a large fog bank moving towards you. Report."

The tinny voice of a stormtrooper responded, "Exterior Patrol here we see it, Commander. We'll avoid the edge." There was a moment of silence, "By the everlasting fire… that's thick. ST-4091A can you see me?"

"No, sir! I can't see more than five feet. It's- wait what's stop right aghhhhhhhhh!"

"Jenkins! Report!" There was nothing but silence as Loren gripped the com white knuckled dashing to the window. He could see nothing below him it was all thick and white, "Group up! Something's out- shit!" The fog was briefly tinted red as the reports of a blaster rifle rang out. With a gurgle, the shots were silenced. Several more reports of blaster fire echoed as the remaining four opened up. The harsh glow of yellow and orange illuminated the fog as one by one the patrol was taken out.

"Seal the base!" Loren shouted at Tine. "Do it now! I want a squad of men on that door now!"

"Sir," Tine responded face pale, "The doors aren't responding!" The last of the patrol was silenced as if to punctuate that statement. Loren turned and drew his service pistol barking on an open channel.

"Does anyone have eyes on the entrance! I need a visual! What is out there?!"

"Sir this is Squad Delta. The doors are jammed open the fog is seeping into the corridor. Visibility is down. Switching to infrared." There was a tense silence as everyone in the command centre turned to watch a camera feed. Five Stormtroopers crouched at end of a long corridor leading to the landing pad. The wave of fog approached eating away at the corridor washing over their feet.

"Is that… confirmed! There are life forms using the fog! They're-" Whatever the squad's leader was about to say was lost as he was yanked screaming into the gathering fog into a savage orange glow.

Without further ado, the remaining Stormtroopers opened up into the fog. The fog carried on uncaring as the troopers beams were reflected back at them taking one of their number through the chest. The remaining trio left his body and retreated still firing as the fog started to fill the entire corridor.

"Report damn it! What are they?" Loren screamed as yet another trooper fell to the fog. One of the final men bolted leaving his unlucky comrade to be consumed by the fog. He tripped and with a scream was dragged in as the camera turned to static.

"Seal all doors between them and us! I want a squad in here now! We need to-" With a sound like doom the base's power cut plunging them into darkness. The flicker of red emergency lights came on as Tine stated the obvious.

"Sir we're on auxiliary we can't-"

"I KNOW!" With a growl, the Imperial officer broadcasted on all channels, "This is Commander Loren! We are under attack I repeat we are under attack! All units protect the command centre at all costs!"

The distant sounds of blaster fire and creams came as a six-man squad forced their way into the command centre. Their presence helped calm Loren somewhat as he ordered them to fortify the centre. The whining voice of Tine strained his already frayed nerves.

"S-sir we can't be compromised! T-the date we are c-c-currently storing-"

"I am well aware Technician!" Loren growled gun raised as yet another shouting voice went silent. Tine had managed to reactivate the camera system of which more then half had been filled with the infernal mist. "They will not make it this far! Now arm yourselves and act like an Imperial damn it!"

With a quivering lip, the cyborg complied drawing a blaster that trembled in his hands. Together he and the others techs watched as one by one the fog enveloped soldier after soldier till the vid wall was a solid field of grey.

Loren released his safety with a grim look. The dull monotony he'd so detested looked so inviting now. He breathed in deeply and tightened his grip on his pistol.

"Stand fast men. Whatever it out there we can kill. Those doors are four feet thick made of solid durasteel. That damn mist is not getting in here. If they open those doors we all open fire and kill them! Is that understood?!"

"Yes, sir commander!" His men barked back.

Loren allowed himself a rare smile as warmth spread through his chest. He remembered his graduation day the pride he'd felt in the Empire's cause. The visions of leading men into battle heroically filled his mind once more as he aimed for the doors.

"Commander?" Tine whined pathetically blaster dropping from his hands.

"What?" Loren growled shooting him a glare.

The technician swallowed and pointed at the air ducts. Billowing in slowly but surely was the mist. Already the doors became hazy as with a groan they started to shift open.

"No…" Loren whispered, "NO!" With a hiss, the doors swung open releasing fog that filled the room near instantly. With a shrill yell, he fired into the mist joined by his subordinates. A harsh orange beam appeared in the mist, flanked by a golden beam and a sinuous blue line. The three separated and danced around the room cutting down Imps and deflecting bolts.

As a Stormtrooper was skewered Loren finally saw the enemy. A bony Duros boy was afore him wielding some type of sword-like plasma weapon that glowed a dark orange. Strange spots marked his body while his right hand was replaced by metal. Most perplexing of all he was nude.

Tine and several of the techs were sent flying past Loren as another figure landed. A green Twilek girl rose nude athletic body lit by the blue energy whip she held in her hand. A stormtrooper attempted to shoot her and rather than dodge it she punched the bolt into the ceiling and then wrapped her whip around his neck and yanked him to the ground.

The trooper to Loren's side gave a man as with a hiss he was stabbed. Loren whipped around to behold a nude Chiss man overgrown crew cut flopping around his red eyes grunting as he yanked his golden lightsaber free. With a yell, Loren levelled his pistol directly at the Chiss' head and squeezed the trigger.

His gun let out a whine and rather then fire exploded. Loren screamed stumbling away clutching the burnt ruin of his hand. The young man winced as he spoke.

"Sorry about that. I have that kind of effect."

A sudden blast from behind him sent Lorn smashing through the observation window. As he plunged through the fog he could only think. 'Damn mist.'

Eiru-Aul winced as the Imperial officer flew out the window. Deflecting one last blaster bolt into the chest of a Stormtrooper he asked.

"Ky was that really necessary?"

Kyra cracked her whip with a grin as she surveyed their work. "Nope! Sure was fun though!" The Twilek girl grinned triumphantly at the wreckage.

Ohmum De Tal deactivated his makeshift plasma broadsword with a flourish. He made a fist as he passed Kyara receiving a fist bump in turn.

"You got to admit Eiru it was pretty flash. Also, that pistol explosion trick? That was right tidy." He complimented with a grin as he busied himself with typing on an undamaged console yelling. "Arfor! Get in here!"

With a cheep, his astromech R4-B4 rolled in and plugged himself into a nearby console chirping happily. Eiru rubbed his neck awkwardly as he remarked.

"Yeah about that… that wasn't unintentional."

Kyra looped an arm around his neck as she ribbed him, "So you're telling me rather then using your badass mind powers to just blow the gun up you just got lucky? Meaning just as easily you could have a third eyeball right now?"

"…yep." Eiru sighed dejectedly. Kyara grinned and ruffled his hair.

"You lucky S.O.B! I swear man if you just figure out that ability man you'd be killer!"

"Real flash man, no joke!" Ohmum remarked as he typed away, "Hmm now that is flash…"

"What we got De Tal?" Kyara asked clipping her lightwhip to the belt on her hip. Ohmum bit his lip as he studied the text.

"Something about an army… Spartii… Plageius… the Fett Genome and… Jedi!" He typed faster then banged a hand on his astromech who whirred in protest. "Slag! Totally not flash, the details are encrypted."

"Can't you just hack it?" Kyara asked head cocked.

"With twenty free days and years of experience, sure. As it is, no."

Eiru frowned, "This feels important. We can't just leave these files here."

Ohmum shrugged, "We don't have the time till the Imp's reinforcement come knocking. I want to be back on the _Dart_ and off this rock ASAP. Thoughts?"

"Why don't we just take the whole hard drive?" The Chiss man suggested with a sly grin.

"I like your moxi Eiru! There's that out of the box thinking I liked back on Mustafar! We can bring it back to the Alliance this way! What do you say chief?"

The Duros smiled widely red eyes gleaming. "I say let's get us a hard drive!"

Gymnos 1, The Bare Base

Alana hummed to herself as she chopped a tater up knife flashing to and fro. The nude woman had changed since leaving Mandalore. Her body had hardened in recent days muscles showing through her curves while her injuries had completely healed. In their wake faint burn scars remained barely noticeable to the untrained eye.

Despite these changes she still at heart was the same girl. In charge of the rudimentary kitchen that the squad had built Alana had made it her own. She'd converted the simple fire pit and oven into an efficient modern kitchen. A large circular wood counter enclosed the kitchen while a variety of pots and pans hung from above. In the centre, she'd installed the modern oven side by side with a clay stove she'd spent the better part of two weeks making. To top it all off she had a simple icebox installed on the ground.

Alana whistled a cooking tune as she finished slicing the tubers. Tossing the knife in a vat of soapy water installed on the end of the counter she turned and swept the tubers into a boiling pot on the stove. Scraping the last of the shavings off with her hands she tossed the cutting board into the vat as well.

The pigtail-sporting woman moved onto a net filled with freshly caught shrimp-like crustaceans. Grabbing a filleting knife from above she set to work peeling the shrimp.

Jemini, Lanei and Cal approached from the water still dripping from the ocean. Lanei was jabbering happily with the two skipping as she did while Cal with his hair slicked back laughed. Jemini smiled at the sight of her sister and raised a hand in greeting.

"Al'ika! What's cooking?" She yelled.

"Hotroot soup!" As Jemini and the others made to enter through the sliding door she pointed her knife sharply at them, "Oi! Shab off! No salty and sandy bodies in my kitchen. Park your naked arses on the side of the counter."

Lanei threw up her hands ruefully in mock terror as she carefully sat on one of the barstools they'd received from the _Wildfire._ Cal joined her while Jemini grinned slyly.

"Well alright, then sis." The blue haired woman set about beating the sand from her body with exaggerated care. Her sister snorted as she returned to preparing the fish.

"So where'd you lot go then?" She asked casually tossing each freshly peeled shrimp in a metal bowl moving with practised ease.

"We headed out to that reef with Ooben and Kara!" Cal gushed excitedly, "You wouldn't believe how many creatures call it home! It's brilliant!"

"Yeah, Ally I got to say now that you've healed up you should come out with us one of these days! Stretch those muscles of yours, huh?" Lanei chirped grinning widely.

"Yeah, maybe I should. O and Kara still out there?" Alana asked as she finished off the last of the shrimp.

"Yeah O wants to finish mapping the area and Kara's convinced she saw a big white leviathan or something," Cal replied with a shrug.

Jemini now clean of sand and mostly dry swung her way easily over the counter. Alana glared at her but snorted allowance as her big sister sauntered up to the pot casually grabbing a spoon from the rack overhead. Sampling the soup she made a big show of rolling it around her mouth and swallowing.

"Hmmm, not bad Al'ika not bad. Mind you it's missing a little… kick yeah that's it. A bit more spice, true Mando style!" With a grin, the taller woman reached up towards a hanging bad. Alana scowled.

"No, it's fine Miss Beskar stomach. It's the perfect blend of savoury and spicy right now." The younger sister asserted as she picked up the bowl of shrimp approaching the pot.

Jemini looked back at her challengingly with a slight grin as she removed a handful of spice and hovered it over the pot. Alana's eyes narrowed even further as she approached her taller sister.

"I'm just saying sis that sometimes you need a little tracyn! That's the way I like it!"

"Jemini you chakkar just because you like it doesn't mean-" The younger woman's request was strangled as Jemini deposited the spice in any way with a grin, "Ohh shab you Jem." She growled pushing past her dumping the shrimp in. Slamming the bowl on the table she pushed her sister away with surprising strength.

Jemini scowled as she stumbled backwards, "Hey what the shab was that for your kriffing spaz?"

"Uhh, ladies? Maybe take a step back?" Cal implored from his perch as he watched the two. They chose to ignore him as Jemini crossed her arms. Alana furiously opened a fresh bottle of milk pouring it into the pot as she spat.

"Just because you have no taste buds shabuir does not mean everyone else doesn't!"

"Well everyone else doesn't have a stick up their shebs either."

"Bitch I swear-"

"To what hmm? Did I hurt your feelings?" Jemini mocked, "Ohhh look at me I'm Alana I've got giant tits and I'm a prude! Just don't mention the little tramp stamp on my ass."

"Ohh that's IT!" Alana screamed whirling around with a yell she tackled her sister dragging her clean over the counter into the sand. Screaming intelligibly in Mando'a the two started wrestling much to Cal's horror.

Cal turned to Lanei who was snickering quietly, "Shouldn't we try to stop them?

Lanei waved a hand airily declaring, "Nah let em work it out! Mando's express love with their fists," The blue-skinned girl frowned, "Oh my god that sounds really messed up out loud…"

"I mean I've heard of sibling fighting but c'mon…"

"Didn't your sister literally beat you up and kidnap your ass?"

"…Shut up."

Keyla glanced out the window towards the canteen smiling at the sight of the two bickering siblings. She came away from the window and flopped back onto the bed beside a reclining Mhisha. The big man chuckled.

"They remind me of my sisters. Always bickering always trying to one-up one another. It warms the heart to see."

"Uh huh. It's remarkable how much joy we take in the simple things after a great loss…" Keyla mused with a hint of melancholy. Mhisha put a hand on her side comfortingly. The Togruta smiled at the action resting her head on her hand as she gazed at him.

"You know lieutenant… we've got a little time before dinner," Keyla rose to her hands and knees seductively moving towards the large man, "Let's see if we can't get you standing at attention…" She leaned forward purring like a cat.

With a shrill shriek, her holotable started ringing. With screech not at all unlike a cat Keyla twisted around got caught up in the sheets and with a yell of dismay plunged out of the bed. Mhisha laughed heartily as he smoothly rolled out of bed and stepped over his commanding officer who was flat on her face blushing a deep orange.

"Very sexy Keys. Oh, and graceful." He joked as he glanced back at her smiling widely.

"Shut up Mhi…" Keyla groaned rolling up to her knees and then to her feet. Smoothing a nonexistent shirt she nodded at Mhisha who activated the communicator.

With a hum, the blue-lit face of Princess Leia appeared hair done up in a severe bun appeared. The rebel leader raised an eye at the flustered face of Keyla smiling wryly.

"Hope I didn't catch you to… occupied Captain?"  
Keyla coughed rubbing the back of her head. "Umm, no marm! You know us we're always at attention and ready to go." Mhisha snorted crossing his arms smiling widely. Keyla glared at him, "Hush you."

"I can see that," Leia drawled with a smirk, "Regardless of your… readiness I wanted to compliment you on your work thus far. While it's certainly been… unorthodox and well outside the chain of command, it's been effective. Your actions single-handedly saved an entire company and have disrupted Imperial lines everywhere. It's been excellent work. The amount of attention you've gained has eased pressure in other key theatres, such as HQ's relocation. From the bottom of all our hearts, we thank you."

Keyla and Mhisha smiled and inclined there heads respectively, "Your Highness."

"That being said we do still have assignments for you when you're not off rescuing people. Lately, an interesting group has made themselves known to us. They seem to have been inspired by young Master Cal's exploits on Mustafar. They've already adopted your loose dress code. Recently they raided an isolated Imperial Relay Outpost and they found something… of grave interest."

"What is it marm?" Mhisha asked raising an eyebrow.

Leia winced, "By the force that makes me feel old. Just Princess or Leia will do Lieutenant Sahshvy. As to your question they found some old heavily encrypted data on the bases servers. What little we've been able to unearth suggests something… insidious. You have one of the galaxy's best hackers correct?"

"Lanei? So she says. Loudly and repeatedly." Keyla remarked with a long-suffering sigh, "She's been a great addition thus far, eccentrics aside."

"Well, I'd rather think people living your lifestyle would be more open to such things, no?" Leia quipped tugging meaningfully on her uniforms sleeve, "That aside I'm glad to hear she comes as advertised. I think she'll find this intel very interesting."

"Interesting how?" Mhisha asked crossing his arms muscles unconsciously flexing. Leia blinked a slight blushing coming to her cheeks. It was easy to forget the seemingly indomitable princess was also a young woman with a young woman's needs. Keyla smirked at her flustered face. Despite this though Leia remained calm in her speech barely faltering much to Keyla's pride and annoyance.

'Y-yes well Lieutenant it's interesting in then it is one of the most heavily encrypted files we've come across since the plans to the Death Star. Our techs have made no progress. Ergo interesting..." Leia mused hand to her chin as she gazed at Mhisha's abs.

Keyla grinned wickedly. "Rock hard."

"What?!" Leia barked flushing.

"The encryption," Keyla responded face and voice as professional as can be, "Rock hard isn't it? Solid one might even say."

Leia swallowed still flushed, "Yes, well, um yes." She composed herself, "The point is I've been assured any actionable Intel contained on it won't be extracted for a good six months. This is unacceptable. Therefore I am sending the unit who retrieved it over to your slicer-hacker. Ughhh, I mix the two up."

"I think much like nudist and naturist it's merely just quibbling over terminology." Mhisha shrugged muscles in his arms tightening, "I wouldn't worry about it princess."

"By the force that's firm…" Leia whispered shaking her head, "That is to say. by the force be firm in telling Ms Tavish this of utmost importance!"

"Of course your highness. It will be done." Keyla was unable to keep the titter out of her voice entirely as she replied.

"Oh and Keyla, one more thing?" Leia's face had grown serious any earlier embarrassment faded.

"Yes, Leia?"

"How is that… pet Inquisitor of yours?" Leia's voice was venomous as gave Keyla a hard stare. The nude Torguta wiped any trace of mirth from her face.

"Pyso has proven to be an invaluable asset thus far. Despite my earlier misgivings she and I have come to… well, a mutual respect if nothing else."

"Hmmm," Leia grunted, "I want to continue to keep an eye on her. Do you trust her?"

Keyla hesitated searching her soul, "…I trust that she will do what's right for her family. A family that has been restored thanks to us. I think it's doubtful at this point she was sent to spy on us. The things she's gone through… she's not the person I met on Felucia anymore. I'm not saying that makes what she did right, mind you but… yes, I trust her." Keyla concluded unconsciously clasping her arms behind her back chest thrust out.

"Hmmm… as you say Keyla. I still don't trust her but I do trust you and the team you've picked. The team should be over within two cycles. May the force be with you, Captain."

"And with you princess," Keyla responded ending the transmission. She stared pensively at the space the Princess had seemingly occupied just moments ago before a snort broke her focus

Mhisha cackled holding his sides big face open wide from ear to ear. His manhood shook with him whole body shaking. Despite herself, Keyla joined in wrapping her arms around her belly.

"Rock hard… oh, hell Keys you crack me up!" The Zabrak wheezed.

"I'd say she was undressing you with her eyes but damn she was already heading for third base, wasn't she?!"

"I mean I know I'm supposed to stand at attention in front of my betters but goddamn the way she was carrying on that'd take on a whole new meaning!"

"Well, I guess she knows a tall drink of chocolate milk when she see's one. Didn't know I had the 'tastes of a princess.'" Keyla replied haughtily putting a mock hand on an invisible crown. Mhisha grinned taking her in his arms kissing her.

"Ohh so is that all I am to you huh? A tall drink?"

"Well big boy, you keep that up and I'll show you what you are and more…" Keyla grinned as she fastened her lips to his.

"…of course he never walked again. So it was at that point I realised my true calling was hacking and became the incredibly successful woman I am today!" Lanei concluded as she drained the last of her water. Cal was staring at her eyebrows raised.

"And all of that happened?"

"Yep!"

"So the part where you were the last survivor of a doomed world sent in a pod to Coruscant?"

"Isn't that how all orphans come to be?"

"Right and the bit about pissing off five gangs at once and escaping without even the clothes on your back?"

"That actually did happen! It was one hell of day let me tell ya."

"You really played backup sax for the Max Rebo band?"

"Jedi Rock boy!"

"Ok and so the last time you Jemini met you and I quote here 'We made sweet, sweet love the likes of which not even the fires of a white dwarf could match.' That about right?"

Lanei through a hand to her breast, "Why Cal you're making me blush!"

Cal rolled his eyes, "Uh-huh. You know it's called slicing right? Not hacking?"

Lanei's face fell as her piercing silver eyes gazed into Cal's soul. She leaned towards him causing him to draw back, "It is whatever I say it is. Uh uh uh!" She raised a finger to his lips, "Hacking, slicing, tech support I don't care. It's my calling so don't go," She reached up and grabbed a stray strand of hair, "Splitting hairs." She snapped the strand.

Cal swallowed neck bobbing. Lanei snorted and leaned back cackling, "Ohhh you're kriffing face! Priceless! Hee hee."

A series of grunts and groans came as Jemini and Alana crawled into view both covered in sand and huffing and puffing. The two collapsed side by side.

"Huh-huh okay… I think… I'm done… but not if you're not…" Jemini breathed.

Alana pawed at her sister, "Huh huh… I'm sorry… for being… such a bitch. The soup… could've used a little more spice. A LITTLE." There was silence as the two laid there Jemini on her back Alana on her front, "Your turn."

"I'm… not apologizing," Alana growled warningly as Jemini raised a finger, "For calling you a prude. I apologize for saying you got a stick up your ass and for messing with your soup."

"My breasts aren't that big."

Cal and Lanei shared a silent meaningful look.

"Sorry, sis. Still though what the hell is with that tat?!" Jemini growled looking over at her sisters posterior.

"Shab off it's barely noticeable!" Alana replied shifting onto her back.

"Still!"

"You've got one!"

"That was a drunken decision!"

Lanei raised a hand, "I can attest to that! Damn if she didn't take the needle like a champ, though!"

"Ohh boo hoo try getting your face tattooed when you're five!" Cal groused.

"You know a thought occurs," Lanei mused, "Now that you're back with your family don't you think your mom and sister are going to want you to go full out?"

Cal blinked owlishly hands going to his unadorned sides, "…shiiiiiittttt."

"Listen Jem you've got your secrets and past I've got mine. Let's leave it at that alright?" Alana asked. The two lay there for a moment before Jemini remarked.

"It's a symbol that represents a boy doesn't it?"

Alana's face screwed up "Ossick!"

"Ohh I am going to enjoy killing the punk who hurt my sister!"

"Please don't."

"I'm going to take my gun and ram it right up his-"

Phara breathed in and out deeply as she mediated upon the cliff top. The tattooed woman sat gazing out across the base and to the ocean. On the horizon, a storm raged sheets of rain dancing on the ocean's surface illuminated by the suns light. The wind from it buffeted her body balancing out the planets usual humidity.

A familiar presence encroached on her senses. She half turned to regard the puffing visage of Mera dreadlocks billowing around her like a cloud of snakes. She raised a hand which Phara nodded at before turning back to watch the storm.

Mera sat beside her daughter blinking at the wind as it lashed her face. With a soft mutter and wave of her hand, she created a glowing green windbreak in front of them. As the wind quieted she smiled.

"That's better isn't it sweetie?" The Pyso matriarch remarked as she dusted her hands off. Phara frowned.

"I don't know I like the wind. Reminds me I can feel, that I can be challenged… that I'm human." Phara mused eyes still gazing towards the horizon, "Leave the kids with the mechanical menace?"

"Well, I figured I'd have to trust him eventually. Your father and brother programmed him well. HK will never admit but I think he's quite fond of the little germ sacks even if he does seem to want to train them to be more 'efficient combat units'. The kids seem to like him either way so…" She trailed off as she watched her daughter's shoulders clench and unclench. "What's on your mind little one?"

"In case you haven't noticed mom I'm about as big as you… in most ways that is." She remarked glancing meaningfully at her bust.

"Yes well to my dear you'll always be my little Phara my…. My greatest joy and proudest moment." Mera's voice grew hoarse for a moment.

Phara smiled at that though it was a smile that hid some sadness. She gazed out towards the oncoming storm and asked.

"Do you think I'm a good person?"

Mera frowned, "Phara why are you saying this you're the best a mother can ask for in an eldest-"

"Not as your daughter mom as a person. Because see I've had time to think lately. When you… left I always was thinking of ways to keep me and Cal safe and fed. When I was in the Empire I was always learning how to grow my power, my influence. All the things were just… necessary steps along the way. That's what I told myself anyhow. Even when I first started…running around naked like a kid again and fighting the Empire I was always in motion. We always had something to do. Now though… I'm looking, really looking at all I did and I'm not sure… I'm not sure I can come to terms with it."

Mera was pensive biting her lip as she followed her daughter's eyesight. The two sat in a pregnant silence as Mera carefully chose her words.

"Good and evil, right and wrong, dark and light they're not as… rigid as many like to believe. Certainly not what the Jedi and your Sith believe." Mera smiled softly as she thought back on days long past. "When I was young the Nightsisters were all about the balance. We would take from dark and light, life and death in equal measures. Our magic was the union of the two working in harmony." Her fond remembrance soured, "Then Talzin took over and our decidedly grey way of life took on a much darker tone and I left." They sat in further silence as Mera blew out her cheeks.

"I have found in all my years that no one is all good or all bad. Indeed the most despicable of men, this Vader well he was a man once. He knew love and loss doubtlessly. Some small part of him remains what he was. I'm sure you heard whispers of the Jedi's Grandmaster, Yoda. Even one such as he in almost a millennia of life surely did wrong. Maybe he lied, cheated or played a prank that went too far. In every hearts lurks the capacity for great darkness or great light. Most people are simply an even mix of the two."

Mera laid a hand on her daughter's shoulder, "Phara you are above all else a sister. A protector. You sacrificed so much for Cal. I don't know what you've done but the fact you feel this guilt… It means you still have that capacity for good. You still care. There is still hope for you."

Mera's smile turned playful as she pinched the back of Phara's neck breaking her serenity with a yelp, "As for the running around naked young lady… I'll have you know you were worse then me when you were little!"

Phara blushed rubbing her head, "Yeah I do seem to be remembering that more as of late… thanks, mom."

"I love you Phara. So does your whole family." Mera smiled softly pulling her into an embrace. Phara relaxed into it smiling before frowning.

"Mom I do have one more question. Woman to Woman."

"If you like girls over boys, of course, I'll still love you."

"WHAT?! Mom no Ummm," Phara snorted as she growled, "What I was going to ask how the hell are your tits so firm?"

Mera drew back smiling cheekily. A green glow appeared around her fingers as she whispered, "Magic!"

Phara pinched the bridge of her nose, "That actually makes a lot of sense…"

Kara beamed as she paddled to shore. The young girl bore a divers sack across her chest while around her neck an A99 Aqua Breather hung. Beside her Ooben swam surprisingly swift and graceful for a being of his build. The blue man causally rolled onto his back as they floated towards shore shooting water from his trunk with a warble.

The two had just spent the last three hours exploring natural tunnels found below the islands coral reefs. Kara with her O2 Converter had been free to dive as far as she wanted while Ooben had been able to get by with only a handful of breaths thanks to his species natural lung capacity.

Tired and sore but satisfied the two had returned with a collection of shells, rocks and other oddities from the deep sea. Kara smiled at the warmth of the water and the sun upon her back. Down in the depth had it been cold and it had only been her own stubbornness that had kept her going that and a refusal even to consider what Cal and Jemini called a wetsuit.

"I mean wearing clothes regularly in public is one thing but swimming? That's the work of the devil…" Kara mumbled to herself before shaking her mind clear of the enigma that was a 'swimsuit.'

Ooben trumpeted something to her as they floated there. Years ago back when he crash-landed the two had spent time together. While Kara had a perfect grip on Shyriiwook the more lilting and keening noises O made remained largely elusive. She was however ever able to pick out the words 'good' and 'day'.

"You said it O you said it," Kara replied as her kicking feet touched the bottom. Kara carried on till her belly started scraping the sand. Rising from the surf she shook her head-sending droplet of water everywhere. Ooben whistled something and like an attentive dog his translator droid zipped from his waiting place and buzzed around him chirping in excitement.

Kara giggled at the sight as she made her way to the beach proper switching the bag to hang from her back instead. Ooben made his own way out of the water chortling at something the droid had beeped in its rapid-fire way. As Kara let the sundry her she spied a shadow in the forest from the corner of her eye.

Malya stood seemingly staring into Kara's soul underneath the shadows of the tree. The pale skinned girl seemed almost ghost-like as Kara gazed at her black hair stirring in the breeze. The blindfolded girl's lips twisted as she turned sharply on her heel and stalked away from Kara.

Kara growled a low animal sound in the back of her throat as she unslung the bag and tossed it at her companion.

"Ooben catch!" The blue lad turned trumpeting.

"Sure I can-ooff." The rotund man was knocked on his back as he caught the bag looking up and after the sprinting girl, "K!"

"Sorry blue thisisusperimportantI'lpayyoubacklaterok!" Kara squealed as she pelted into the shadows leaving the beach behind. Kara ran with a huntresses grace and speed long limbs eating up the distance.

On Kasshyyk Kara had always been the slow one. In addition to being hairless, she lacked the natural size and strength of her peers so she had to get stronger, work smarter. Kara had studied how the Wookiees moved through the forest and then had watched one of the many things they hunted, a thin limbed ungulate for inspiration. She'd realised the trick wasn't power, or even speed. It was maximizing her momentum.

Once she'd gotten going she merely bounced from surface to surface. Falling into a state where doubts about herself, her past and even her size fell away to be replaced by the simple need to move. She'd vault a log in one moment then leap into the trees the next. She'd swing on a vine, roll under a widow maker and splash through a stream confident in her bodies ability.

As she ran Kara sniffed the air searching for Malya's scent. While she'd never developed the legendary sense of smell of the Wookiees she had pushed her own human senses to the limit. While she'd never tell anyone all the members of Bare Squadron had a unique scent. Efia smelled of motor oil, Jemini of iron, Cal of lavender and Malya… she smelled of dust.

Kara tracked the smell unconsciously noting evidence of the quiet girls passing. A bent blade of grass there, a broken twig here a hastily erased footprint in the mud. Before long Kara came to her destination a hidden cave on the outskirts of the cliff face.

The brunette dropped to the ground hands and feet cushioning her fall. Unconsciously she stayed on all fours approaching the cave warily. The slightest whisper of a breeze from behind her alerted Kara of a presence.

"Did I ask you to come?" Malya barked seemingly stepping from the shadows of the woods. Kara sprung around to face her rising warily. As her 'Hunter's Trance' faded her pasture became defiant arms crossed and chin jutting out. Malya glowered as much as an eyeless being could arm at her sides hands balled into fists.

"What I can't show concern for my friend?" Kara replied petulantly.

"I'm not telling you, Kara. Go giggle with Efia or make goo-goo eyes at Cal." Malya snarled. Kara's anger softened as her cheeks started to puff out, "I am aware that was less intimidating then I wanted it to be! The point is, leave me alone." Malya shoved by Kara whose face twisted into anger again.

"You've been avoiding me for the last week Malya! Heck, the last time any of us got to hang out with you was at the Chop Shop! Ever since you had your… your… whatever you saw you've been acting weird. Not the good Malya scares the shit out of you weird but the bad weird. The angry weird." Kara reached out a hand softly. "Listen… I just want my favourite little dark friend back. So tell me what's wrong."

"I'm not sure if someone as dumb as you could understand." Malya's voice was cold emotionless the exact way she had been when Kara had first met her. She may as well have just donned the robes of a hopeful all over again for the amount of pain it caused he brighter girl. Kara gave a squeal but stayed standing.

Malya sighed abruptly shoulders slumping mask cracking. The girl sat on the ground loosely staring sightlessly into the cave. She waved a hand at Kara who with a quick sniff joined her shivering at the cold stone beneath her. Malya began tracing in the dirt.

"I saw a man's death once." She began quietly. Gone was the knowing snark so integral to her voice. Instead, it had been replaced by sadness a voice telling a story for perhaps the hundredth time, "There aren't many of my people left in the greater galaxy you see. My entire species can touch the force. From the youngest baby to the oldest elder we Miralkua use it to see. No one's quite sure why. They think we were human once but for some reason lost our eyes to gain true sight. Others say it was just a deformity, others evolution. Whatever it is since the beginning of the Jedi and the Sith we have been there." The line she drew was a meandering one that crossed in on itself as she continued.

"The Assassins, the Consulars, the Seers, the Shadows and the Inquisitors these were our roles. The greatest among wrote the prophecy of the chosen one and many more besides. We didn't just see using the force… we knew. We were-are powerful and in every generation more then any race save the humans force sensitive's of great power would emerge." The line carried on in front of her meandering on.

"Then the Empire came. My people were rounded up and slaughtered with the Jedi. Many of us escaped to our home world, it's become something of a refugee. The Emperor is not fool enough to attack a planet of clairvoyants. Throughout the rest of the galaxy though we are few. My parents were among those captured. Both were strong in the force. The Empire saw this and made them…breed. After years of refusal and fighting, I came into being. I was born in darkness but given the hope of the light by my parents. They tried to break us out but… they'd served their purpose. They'd created me." There was silence as the line grew rougher more jagged.

"I was put to work. Vader, the Grand Inquisitor they'd use me to track Jedi to glimpse the future. I'd like to say I didn't' know what I was doing… but as Cal and Phara can well attest innocence does not last long within the Empire. Indeed I sense the last of the light will be bled from it in the coming months… what might emerge from it then I wonder?" Kara opened her mouth then shut it again soundlessly, "Regardless one day a new man came to me. He was a fallen Jedi, a powerful one. He would tell me about his plans to become Sidious' rightful apprentice. He demanded much of me about his future. So I looked and looked… and I found his death. He would die at the hand of Vader." The line wove deep and savage now.

"Naturally he became quite upset. He cursed he swore he demanded to know more. My visions, while clear, lack context. I could be seeing events two days from now of twenty years with equal clarity. I tried explaining this to him but… he refused to listen." The line wavered yet stayed firm.

"First he demanded. Then he begged. Then he threatened. Then he bribed. Finally, he decided 'pain was the greatest motivator. He bound me, tortured me." She held up her thin left arm pointing to the forearm. Lost in the whiteness was a thin raised white line of scar tissue standing out as Malya carried on, "He swore he wouldn't stop until I told him exactly what he needed to know. How could he kill Vader? When would it happen? So many questions…" The line curved straight now unhurried.

"It was at that moment Vader entered my chamber saw what had been done. He cut that man down right in front of me. That which he sought to avert… he only ensured it." The pale girl lifted her hand from the dirt. Etched in front of them meandering and jagged was a circle. "I told him he would die… and he died."

Kara's voice was small in the silence as she gazed at her blindfolded friend. "But how does all this…"

"Apply to our current situation?" Malya laughed, "Kara my vision came true. The moment I spoke it aloud… it was like I swung the blade myself, not that I have a problem with that. What I've seen… if I speak it I fear it will be unchangeable. No matter how nebulous the future may be a glimpse like that, for anyone… it can consume there lives. It consumed his and… I can't let it consume any of yours." She nodded, "This is my burden and mine alone Kara. Now let me be."

Moving like a shadow Malya entered the cave pale form fading away. Kara watched as the shifting veil of black hair, as the whiteness of her body disappeared. The wild child rose despondently and trudged back towards camp heart heavy.

The Bare Base's Mess Hall was of a simple design. Located just a few hundred feet away from Alana's kitchen it was an open side patio erected by Mhisha and Jace sheltering a long palm tree table cut down by Phara and sanded by Cal. The whole squadron gathered around it chattering as they ate their meal.

Alana with the help of Jemini distributed a generous portion of the soup and accompanying bread to each member curvaceous hips bouncing in glee. Jace and Efia were discussing the finer points of blaster functions while Mera and Phara sat close together watching Kiki and Ray play with their plates. Mhisha and Keyla sat close together listening to Ooben regale them with one of his most daring exploits involving a casino, a bantha and half an X Wing. Lanei was playing some VR game goggles over her eyes as she giggled to herself before Jemini yanked them off and plopped a bowl of stew in front of her. Cal and Kara sat together beside Ooben while Malya sat a space away from them alone.

As the last of the food was distributed to Kiki the young girl clapped her hands reaching for her bowl. A metal hand intercepted her. HK-JR hovering over her.

"Statement: Meatbag, that, is 'Kiki' has exceeded her optimal protein intake for the day. I would advise a nice fruit or vegetable salad."

Kiki glared at him and in a high pitched but firm voice stated, "Ovarride code: Zero One Two Zero One Seven."

"Admin code accepted. Complying." The droid allowed the smiling young girl to take the bowl as he growled, "Lament: Cure my weak programming! I will have to double training protocols for tomorrow. You will regret this little meatbag." Kiki wordlessly stuck out her tongue as she began digging in.

Alana sat primly at the end of the table watching in delight as her team dug in. Efia grinned as she tore into the bread messily while Malya drank her soup without comment. Cal made a slight face while Kara beamed at the smell. Keyla tasted it and called out.

"Hmmm, not bad Alana not bad at all! Could have used a little more pep, more fire though, y'know?"

Jemini smacked the table and snickered a look mirrored by Cal and Lanei. Alana's smile became plastered on one eye twitching.

"Yes… thank you…. Captain, I'll keep… that in mind." Glaring daggers at her snickering sister Alana tucked into her own meal drowning out her sorrows in its perfect taste.

"Everyone," Keyla called as they carried on eating, "We'll be having some guests come by within the next two days. They've got an unhackable piece of Imperial tech with them."

"AHAHAAHAHAHA Unhackable oh shab that rich." Lanei chortled slamming the table. At everyone's stares, she waved a hand, "Please continue Captain. Hmm, unhackable."

"Regardless while they're here show them a good time put something nice on." A couple of short laughs came from that, "Otherwise enjoy yourselves. As you were."

As the hubbub of conversation began around them Kara pulled on Cal's shoulder. Cal stopped making faces at Ray and turned to the unusually sombre girl. His grin fell as he asked.

"What's wrong?"

"Listen you know how Malya's been acting weird? Like weirder?" Kara said softly.

"Yeah, I have noticed she's been acting a little… antisocial as of late."

"Cal listen about a week ago she had a vision. A premonition something. Whatever it is it's got her scared and she doesn't want to talk to me. Listen you're smarter at this 'force' and 'relationship' stuff then I am. Do you think for me you could talk to her?"

Cal heart beat a little faster and melted as he looked at her pleading face. Cal laid a hand on hers and nodded silently. Past her Malya's face was turned staring at the two in silence.


	17. Chapter 17

The Morality, Undisclosed Location

Nikal yawned as she walked the halls to the officer's mess datapad in hand. After the partying on Camdenn she'd been rather hungover and had slept in today. Now though with her hangover a mere distant ache and her uniform in place she was one cup of caf away from being her usual professional self again.

Entering she nodded to two ensigns who respectfully snapped a salute before passing her and heading for the bridge. Several officers say talking quietly amongst themselves. Bandon and the Blademaster both had a table to themselves the master and pupil sitting across from one another in silence staring at one another.

Nikal shivered and made a beeline for Darik's table. The big man sat talking with the ever-jittery Varan as they poured over a crew manifest. Despite his earlier reservations, the former prison warden had taken the frail Imperial under his rough but loving wing. Nikal found it endearing and smiled at them as she sat waving a hand at the serving droid.

"… now the trick is Varan to twist the neck like so, one hand on the forehead and the other on the chin. It needs to be a powerful but quick burst of motion otherwise you might do an improper break or worse give the bastard a chance to slip away. Ya get it?" The big man growled miming the action.

Varan, face slightly ill-looking, nodded, "Ahh, yes, I believe so sir."

"Good now the proper way to knock a man out is…"

Nikal cut across Darik as she accepted her cup of caf and a muffin from the droid, "Right behind the ear. A good swift jab will take down just about any humanoid sentient in the galaxy." She sipped the caf with a smile.

Darik frowned at the interruption and raised a finger, "Right, well if ya want to take someone out loike a sneaky beaky spy, that'd be the way to do it. No offence Nikal."

"None taken Darik. Do carry on." Nikal remarked as she drank deeper feeling the caffeine starting to electrify her brain.

"Now if you want to do it like a proper Imperial officer you give em a swift jab to the nose yeah? Break it good and proper and while they're on the back knee," Darik made one big meaty hand into a fist, "Ya pop em right here," He rested his fist right beside Varan's quivering chin, "You feel it?"

The man swallowed eyes doing his best to focus on the fist resting against his face, "Yessir."

"Now you do that and their brain will dance around quite merrily in their skulls and the good for nothing will be promptly kissing the ground." Darik smacked the table for emphasis causing Varan to jerk. Darik's paw reached out and physically steadied the man brushing his lapel heavy-handed, "Steady on lad, you go pissing yourself like that in battle, I'll put you out of your misery meself."

The big man grinned broadly patting the stricken junior officer's cheek. Nikal snickered prompting the young officer to laugh somewhat maniacally himself. Darik gave a chortle as he turned back to what looked like half-eaten nerf steak with poached porg eggs picking up the steak knife with ease twirling it artfully in his big fingers.

Varan for his part merely returned to his own tray of standard-issue protein paste and water head bobbing nervously. Nikal still snickering bit into her muffin, smiling at the burst of flavour. As she daintily nibbled on it she remarked.

"So, how have you boys been?"

Darik sawed through the thick hunk of meat in front of him with careful gusto slicing the slab of meat like it was bread. Ripping off a hunk from his fork with his teeth he responded through a half-full mouth,

"Ah well, ya know making sure the new lads get acclimated, patching up the old lads and trying to turn this one," He pointed his hunk of meat at Varan, "Into a proper officer. Today's proper unarmed combat and tomorrow we teach him how to eat like a man!"

"Ahhh, yes Captain Sandorn,"

"Darik, boyo."

"Ahh, yes, that is to say, Darik has been very… enthusiastic in training me in the more… martial side of command. I did train to be a naval officer after all so I'm still not entirely sure as to the why…"

"Oi, what did we talk about? You're a crack naval man lad but what are you doing to do if a rebel saboteur breaks onto the bridge? Huh? Are you going to go down like a bitch or ya going to step up and knock the bastard out?"

"… knock the bastard out? Or perhaps shoot him?"

Darik cuffed the younger man fondly on the head, "That's using your noggin lad! We'll make a proper officer out of you yet!"

"Darik may be a little rough and crass," Nikal remarked with a smile, "But he has a good point. Being an officer isn't all about fancy bars on your chest and pressed uniforms. Sometimes you need to get down in the blood and shit with your men. I had a friend who…" Nikal paused swallowing a sudden bout of sadness as a bearded face appeared in her mind's eye. She coughed shortly. "Well let's just say him and Darik would have gotten along."

The doors to the mess hissed open causing their table to glance towards it. A cold presence made the hairs on Nikal's neck stand up as Captain Ryon Saxx walked in. Losing the cast around his arm had done little to improve the corpse like Imperial's temperament. If anything it had made him more disdainful and callous.

Nikal turned back to the two Imperials and inclined her head towards the Captain. Saxx had walked over steps rigid and was selecting some standard rations coldly shouldering an ensign aside.

"What's your read on him?" She asked lowly.

"The Butcher of Barou Beta?" Sandorn responded popping the rest of the meat into his mouth.

Nikal frowned and hissed, "How the hell do you know about that?!"

"I was just starting out in prison work and we received some of the survivors. They wouldn't shut up about it let me tell ya."

"I'm sorry what are we talking about?" Varan asked in confusion as he sipped his juice.

Nikal waited for Saxx to pass and exit the mess, presumably for his own quarters. The tension in the room seemed to drop with his absence. Nikal sighed and began.

"I did some digging on him for Tylle. That man's file is as blacked out as his soul. Apparently years back he had a wife who was appointed the Governor of the Barou System. I'm sure you've heard of it Varan."

Varan's brow furrowed, "Barou… ahh yes! Almost a third of the Navy's fuel comes front that system alone. Its planets are incredibly rich in natural gasses and they've got that strange naming system."

"Right. The system was discovered back in the early expansion days hence the naming of its 20 planets by the alphanumeric system. Anyway of them all only Omega, Delta and Beta were habitable, Beta of course becoming the most populated but I digress. Point is the Saxx's were stationed there to bring the system into the Imperial fold."

"Sounds fairly standard thus far…" Varan remarked with trepidation.

Darik popped a poached egg into his mouth with a grim smirk, "It gets worse don't you worry."

"Traditionally Barou Beta had been dominated by nonhumans so the Empires human first policy… did not go over well with the locals. Saxx's wife did her best but well tensions boiled over. There were widespread protests that Ryon stepped in to quell. Three months into the crisis… his wife was killed. The official story is the protests turned violent and extremists broke into her residence and killed her."

"Official." Darik snorted grabbing his mug of ale and quaffing it.

Nikal took another bite of her muffin as she nodded, "Indeed. Unofficially there's no clear story on what happened. There are reports she died of poison, bomb, death squad and even she was stabbed by one of the most trusted local leaders. Anyone who might've known for sure either died shortly after or has kept very tight-lipped."

"Regardless of how she died Saxx reacted poorly. He sent men out to round up a member of each family in the capital. He then had them executed on a public live feed. For the next month when true rioting broke out, he'd repeat this process before eventually razing entire sectors of the planets major cities to the ground. By the end, hundreds of thousands lay dead. It was some of the blackest work that men have done in the Empire's name, until the Death Star." Nikal finished somberly sipping her coffee.

"My God…" Varan whispered.

"There's a reason he had the assignment he did. He's incapable of doing anything else. There are few officers with the right balance of fury, cruelty and competence. Saxx is the model."

Darik finished off the last of steak as he elbowed Varan in the side, "Makes for pleasant conversation, doesn't it? Damn Nikal but you know how to bring the mood down. I think it's time we talk about something more pleasant. You an arse-man Varan?"

For the next quarter of an hour or so, the three discussed the finer points of the feminine form Darik going into great detail about his younger self's exploits. Nikal snickered and slapped her thigh through it all while Varan merely blushed and coughed a lot. After enjoying another muffin and finishing her cup of coffee the three rose.

"Lord, Darik, a devils three-way? Wouldn't have pegged you as the type!" Nikal cackled

"Hey now sometimes all you go to do is swing and you did not see the arse on this Twilek, god I was in love! Course the bitch stole my purse the next day, but I'd like to think we would have made beautiful big boned children together." Darik held out his hands as if grabbing on to the waist of his long-absent lover.

"Well thank you both for a series of mental images I never wanted to have. It's fantastic guys really." Varan deadpanned adjusting his officer's cap primly.

"Well we know you're a virgin lad but agent we never heard of your exploits. Tell us about all the men you've seduced." Darik remarked with a broad grin.

Nikal put a hand to her and grinned cockily, "Who says I'm into men?" With a sway to her hips, she turned her back on the two of them and sauntered for the door. Darik gave a chortle as he called after her.

"Oh h oho Agent I am getting that story out of you next time, mark my words!"

Gymnos 1

There were times when Cal would just walk alone and really marvel how much his life had changed. A year ago he'd been crawling around air ducts fixing leaks for rides. He'd been always looking over his shoulder and abjectly miserable at his life the fate of the galaxy and well everything. He'd just drifted without a friend in the world till one day he stowed away on an Imperial prison ship.

Cal wondered what that boy would have thought of him now striding around like he didn't have a care in the galaxy naked as the day he was born. A lightsaber at his hip, a healthy glow to his skin and a smile on his face. Would that boy have been able to believe he'd save not just one sister but his whole rediscovered family? Or all the friends Cal now had? Somehow he doubted it.

One of those friends was proving particularly elusive at the moment. Malya had been ducking him for the last few days since Kara had confided in him and while he lacked his wild-haired friends tracking skills Cal did have his own tricks: observation and patience.

Cal picked his way along the beach till he came to the cliff wall. Walking a ways further he came into a hidden cove, water still at low tide. A cave loomed just above the small beach and pool of water with a familiar set of footprints etched into the sand.

Using the force to move lightly Cal hopped up above the cave entrance climbing till he found a decent ledge. Sitting cross-legged the young man adjusted himself till rock was no longer digging into his arse. Sitting quietly he closed his eyes and focused on his breathing stilling his mind.

At the first Inquisitor Academy Cal had never taken to the more violent aspects of the force like his sister had. Quiet and reserved Cal had been far more interested in his friend Percy's explanation of peaceful meditation harnessing the force not through rage but through inner peace and calm. Since his escape, Cal had taken this meditation a step further and learned how to become invisible in the force.

His heartbeat slowed, his mind emptied and bit by bit his very presence in the force faded away to a dull whisper. Cal had used this technique several times when dodging Inquisitors or when he simply needed to slow down and think. Now, this ability would help him track his quarry.

Cal sat there in the sun and wind for three hours waiting, both present and not present at the same time. Animals would come gaze upon him and resume their business. Not even the scurrying of ants across his legs disturbed him.

Finally, he was rewarded. The slightest rasp of skin on stone caused his attention to focus. From the cave below him a head of long black hair poked out from the darkness. Malya moving on all fours crawled from the cave like some horror-holo monster standing up slowly popping her muscles.

The pale skinned girl was smudged with dirt and dust from the cave system and bore on her hip her curved lightsaber hilt gleaming silver in the afternoon sun. She smiled at the sun reaching up behind her head for her blindfold to untie it before pausing and tensing.

Cal drew in a deep breath letting his meditation go as he rose to his feet. Malya turned like a startled cat to stare up at him nostrils flaring. Cal raised a hand.

"Hey, Mal."

"Cal. Neat trick. Nearly caught with my blindfold around my legs there." Malya remarked sardonically an edge in her voice.

Cal cracked a smile as he leapt down with an unnecessary flip three feet or so from her, "Well hey I figured you scare the piss out of everyone else bout time one of us returns the favour."

"Must say this was well planned out. You cased out my habits and found where I was most vulnerable. You would have made an excellent Inquisitor, Cal." Malya observed turning to face him head cocked.

Cal's lips curled at that insinuation but he chose to ignore it. Malya was studying him with the same scrutiny she'd had when they'd first met on Mustafar.

"Well, what can I say you're a hard woman to get a hold of these days. Kara's worried about you and so am I."

"Well boo hoo. Kara should keep her cute button nose out of my affairs," Malya groused crossing her arms unconsciously turning towards the cave entrance, "Besides I already talked to her about it. I'm not sure what she thinks calling in her boyfriend is going to change."

Cal coloured, "I am not her boyfriend!"

Malya tilted her head grinning like a shark, "No? Huh well then lover boy regardless I've said my piece and I'd imagine you got more out of it then she did. So piss off."

"No! I'm not leaving till I get an answer."

Malya tilted her head to the sky snorting running a hand through her hair before uttering a barking laugh.

"You know what… to hell with it, I'm done talking. You want answers, Caleb, fight me for them. I had to fight to see what I saw and I don't see why I just need to keep on being other peoples seers. I'm done being used by anybody."

"Malya I'm not-"

"Fight me. You win you get to know what I know. I win you piss off…. and I steal a kiss."

Cal choked, "Why do you get two things?!"

"Because I said so. Take it or leave it Pyso." Malya's tone brooked no argument as she stared at Cal.

Cal sighed reached for his lightsaber, "Alright Malya if this is what you want…"

"It is and you know what considering you clearly want the naked truth," Malya turned her back on Cal, hands unfastening her blindfold. Cal watched in silent shock as she lowered it back to him, side of her face barely visible as she seemed to glance back at him. With a deep breath, she set the fabric aside and turned to face him, hair hanging over her face.

Malya shoved her hair back revealing for the first time her true face. Two empty white sockets loomed at Cal hidden shadow almost giving the illusion of black lidless eyes. Without the blindfold, her expression was far easier to read facial tics ranging from fearsome to amused.

Despite himself, Cal snickered as he gazed at the skin around her eyeholes. Malya's face narrowed eyebrows lowering over the hollows as she sneered.

"What?! I lay myself completely bare to you and you kriffing laugh?!"

"Haha, I'm sorry it's just… you've got tan lines!"

Malya's hand unconsciously went to the strip of lily-white skin around her eyes that stood out even against her pale body. Her fist tightened in rage as she snatched her curved lightsaber hilt from her belt activating its green glow with a hiss.

"Defend yourself asshole!" She growled the green light the blade cast suddenly transforming her empty sockets into a laughter killing glare. Cal steadied himself against a growing feeling of trepidation as he activated his own blue blade nervously setting it to training mode.

The two sung into ready positions Malya holding her blade loosely pointed to the ground Cal with his clenched in both hands tip pointed to the sky. A wind blew between them carrying the smell of the sea stirring their hair. The blades hum was the only other sound as both studied their opponent.

On Mustafar Cal had made the mistake of attacking first and being trounced as a result. He was not going to make the same mistake again. So instead he stood waiting patiently ready for anything. Malya cocked her head breathing in deeply and releasing the breath before dropping into a crouch.

"So it begins." She stated calmly flipping her sabre to a reverse grip grinning broader then Kara at her happiest. With no further warning, she leapt forward impossibly fast blurring before Cal's eyes.

Based on sheer instinct Cal jerked his blade into a basic blind parry catching her blade just in front of his neck. Malya hung there for a moment body pressed up close to Cal's sides blades hissing as they smashed together, grin insane in the light. The two shoved as one Malya sliding back using her free hand to stabilize herself while Cal raised his blade in front of him once more heart pounding.

Malya crouched on the ground blade held behind her back body tense as she dashed forward once more leaping into the air lashing out with her blade. Cal batted it aside feet dancing as he strove to keep his blade between his body and hers. The young woman was more like a stalking nexu then a twig of a girl. In fact, Malya actually seemed to be snarling teeth still bared in that unsettling eyeless smile.

The white girl sprang forward green blade spinning in an arc. For a solid minute, she rained a veritable barrage of well-timed effortless but swift blows. While each blow was not overly powerful they were made in just the right way to not tire the wielder. Cal meanwhile was forced to parry each one differently and desperately.

Within minutes it became clear Cal could not keep this up. Malya's attack was as endless as her defence: single-minded, relentless and designed to sap her enemy's strength while preserving her own. Sweating profusely and breathing heavily Cal decided to change his plan of attack.

Malya whipped her sabre up towards his crotch underhanded. Cal countered and grunted as he shoved the blade away using his bigger frame to bull his way forward. Malya sprang to the back foot as Cal used simple but powerful blows to attempt to penetrate the defence she'd so easily readapted.

"Upper left," Malya remarked just before parrying Cal's blow to her left shoulder. He frowned disengaging winding up.

"Center chest," Malya observed as Cal thrust his blade point first only for her to spin away.

"Right neck." She crowed as Cal lashed out wildly blade bouncing off the one she'd casually raised to defend her head. Cal shifted his waiting preparing a wild overhand blow. Secretly he called on the force as he raised his blade.

Malya smirked as she raised her blade, "Overhand bl-wait." The eyeless girl frowned. Cal wasting no time thrust his hands out at her unleashing the force in a wild wave. Malya took the blow to the chest flying backwards twisting in the air to land upon the cliff wall, "Ohh Cal you do know how to show a girl a good time!" Her smile dropped leaving her face a mask of shadows and hard lines "You got my attention."

Reversing her grip on the blade Malya started running along the cliff wall towards Cal. The young man gaped before swallowing and leaping onto the wall himself using the force to maintain his traction. With a yell, he charged the oncoming girl shoulder lowered blade held in front of him like a lance.

With a yell and clash, they met in the middle. The two circled one another feet shifting as they battled for control. As they began to slip the two with a grunt launched themselves into the air towards the beach Malya with a good deal more grace then Cal. As they hung in the air Cal lashed out and scored a hit on Malya's thigh.

With a thud Cal hit the beach rolling with the impact into the shallows. Malya landed with catlike grace scowling and rubbing the thin red line the blade had left. Cal rose from the shallows shaking water and sand from his body grinning.

"A touch to me!" He called.

Malya's eyeless face glared at him as she held out her free hand.

"Yes very good Cal… lets even the field, shall we?" With a growl, she jerked her hand launching a spray of sand right into his face. Cal screeched as sand entered his eyes forcing them shut. Rubbing only made it worse as he was rendered temporally blind.

"Not fun is it?" Malya's voice called out mockingly causing Cal to jerk around both hands on his blade. Her voice seemed to come first one way then another as he twisted in the shallows water sucking at his feet, "Now imagine this everyday… of your life… for years. Makes one appreciate not being harassed huh?"

She was behind him! With a yell, Cal twisted around blade swinging catching only air. As he cast around a snicker came from behind him.

"Arse." She intoned and with a whirr, her lightsaber found that exact target. Cal yelped and leapt away. While their lightsabers were at maybe a fraction of their usual strength they still stung like hell. Cal grit his teeth as he turned once more swiping for her cackling voice, "A point to me. Next one wins, no?"

Cal started hyperventilating as he kept his eyes closed blade in front of him. Despite weeks of training and confidence building, the simple truth was Malya was still better than him. Faster, stronger and worst of all more ruthlessly cunning. He couldn't win he couldn't.

 _"Do you think for me you could talk to her?" Kara asked quietly eyes wide._

Cal steadied himself each moment stretching out as he calmed himself and remembered.

 _Kashyyyk, Months Ago_

 _Cal puffed as he dashed after Kara. A month of this and he still wasn't used to the way his cock bounced off his chest as he ran flopping everywhere. His earlier fears of getting hard had swiftly disappeared. He was to busy working hard to even keep up with the girl in front of him for any of that nonsense._

 _Kara leapt onto a tree scrambling up the bark like a monkey. Cal feet and hands still tender followed at a slower pace before scrambling into the tree beside her. On Kara's back was slung a quiver of Javelins from which she drew a fresh spear. Cal had a more traditional hardwood spear on his own back._

 _Breathing heavily he asked, "So Kara what are we-"_

 _"Shhh." The feral girl whispered closing her eyes._

 _Cal frowned and complied gazing around the twilight lit forest. Shifting he did his best not to brush up against her as he waited. Finally, he snorted._

 _"Kara what are we-"_

 _The human girl growled something in Shiriwook. From what Cal had gathered it translated roughly to 'idiot'. He frowned and opened his mouth before she remarked calmly and quietly._

 _"We are hunting but not with our mouths. You keep talking you'll scare the prey. So wait for them."_

 _"How am I supposed to see in this light-"_

 _"Not with your eyes Cal. Look with your ears."_

 _"You mean listen right?"_

 _"Just shut up and pay attention." Kara glared at him before closing her own eyes. With a sigh, Cal followed her example and quieted his mind._

 _At first, he noticed nothing but the feeling of his own impatience but the longer he crouched there the more he sensed. The light breeze wafting across his body became ten times more intense causing him to shudder involuntarily. Rather than just hear distant echoes and his steadying breathing he heard more. Far, far above them, her heard the wind in the leaves, the scrape of branch against branch, the distant screech of a bird, the crunch of fallen leaves. For one glorious moment he was connected to it all._

 _The distant snap of a branch like a blaster shot opened his eyes. Kara's own blue orbs were wide open as she beamed in the shade._

 _"There! Let's go!"_

Cal sunk within himself almost in meditation as he sought to reclaim that clarity of so long ago. He blocked out his heartbeat, the sounds of the ocean and listened only for the hum of Malya's blade and the whisper her bare feet made in the sand.

Malya frowned as she sensed a change in Cal's demeanour. His breathing had calmed and with it his delicious panic. The seer paused her stalking watching through the force as he raised his blade in a guard position eyes still screwed shut.

She frowned. While admirable this type of steel was hardly what her display had sought to elicit. He should be leaving her the hell alone not asking her about- Malya shook her head focusing on his unguarded side. It was time to end this farce.

Cal heard the slightest hum and whisper of sand on sand. With a grunt, he twisted to the left grinning as his blade met her own. A soft gasp was her only reaction.

Malya's mouth was open. He'd blocked her blow. Blind, reeling and clumsy but he'd blocked HER blow. Malya's cheeks coloured at the amount of effort before she bared her teeth in a growl. With a grunt, she gathered the force and launched him back into the cove.

Cal gave a strangled yelp as he plunged into the water reflexively deactivating his lightsaber as he fell. Whipping his hand he cleared the sand from his eyes surfacing with a cough. Blinking the remaining sand and saltwater clear of his eyes his gaze was drawn to Malya.

As much as an eyeless girl could she was glowering at him face the angriest he'd yet seen. Cal was quite certain it'd make a weaker man piss himself. As it was he simply clenched up as he prepared for whatever came next. He was not running from a problem, not this time.

The roar of a spacecraft in low orbit snapped their heads to the sky. Soaring overhead a wedge-like freighter passed by flames licking at its hull as it entered the atmosphere. The ship banked circling back towards the island and started to rapidly descend.

Malya deactivated her sabre face calm once more studying Cal as he emerged dripping from the sea. She snorted and turned to where she'd left her blindfold.

"One to you, one to me. We'll finish this another time, Cal." She remarked as she picked up her blindfold.

Cal reached a hand out for her shoulder protest forming on his lips. Malya turned her head one-eye socket looming at him a snarl on her lips. The young man withdrew as she growled low and quiet.

"Another. Time. Cal." Malya retied her blindfold and shoved past the still dripping Cal. With a snort, she leapt up the rock face like a goat before disappearing over the edge heading for the landing zone.

Cal sighed wringing out his wet hair. Brow furrowed in thought he headed back to camp. This problem… was going to be a whole hell of a lot harder to solve then he'd thought.

Lanei yawned as she watched the _Dart_ land beside the _Longclaw._ She had been enjoying a very pleasant dream involving Jemini and Phara when the real pair had roughly manhandled her from her bed and dragged her out to meet the newcomers. Now she was slumped over a crate with Jemini poking her side every few seconds to keep her awake.

"Honestly I don't see what's so urgent about this… nothing is secure with me around. Chances are good it's just a 64-bit cypher I need to break through. I could quite literally do that asleep." She groused one hand on her temple as she stared sidewise at Jemini.

Jemini prodded the blue girl's ribs again, "Uh huh sure Lan'ika, that being said Keys was quite adamant that your narrow ass would be here to accept the hard drive in person, first thing."

Lanei squirmed away from her best friends prodding finger hissing like a cat. Abruptly she ran out of crate and with a squeal fell to the sandy ground below her. Jemini and Phara laughed exchanging a high five.

The little Nautloan groaned as she rolled onto her back and glanced up to be treated to a glorious sight. Keyla's well-toned body loomed above her the very vision of loveliness. Lanei reached out clasping at the air smiling widely.

Keyla sighed, "Professional as always I see Tavish." She roughly grabbed the smaller woman's arms and swung her to her feet causing Lanei to give a cackle.

"WEEEE! Spin me Keys!" Keyla rolled her eyes and released Lanei steadying her as she stumbled and brushing sandy earth from her back.

"I need you giving your all on this one Lanei. Leia made it clear in no uncertain terms this is our top priority."

"Yes, marm!' Lanei barked snapping a mocking salute before turning on her heel, "Jemini give me… the stuff!"

Without looking Jemini tossed a drawstring bag underhand to Lanei. It hit her stomach with a smack but the tiny hacker undaunted wrapped her arms around the bag. Removing from it her goggles and gloves she made a big show of putting them on as the freighters ramp extended.

Malya wandered up behind Keyla head cocked as she studied the spacecraft. Behind her, the jogging form of Cal could be seen wet hair still slicked back from his involuntary dip in the ocean. Phara raised an eyebrow as she watched her brother approach but remained silent instead reaching out with her senses to gain a feel for the crew of the ship. A smile broke across her face as she recognized two of them.

Tramping down the ramp came two sets of legs, one dark blue the other green. Swinging beside their hips was a large piece of Imperial tech coloured lights illuminating that what made them men. The two squinted in the light as they reached the bottom raising their free hands to their brows.

To the right a spotted green skin Duros stood red eyes gazing around with a look of perpetual fascination. The hand clutching the piece of hardware was a rough shaped metal prosthetic gleaming in the sunlight. He was noticeably shorter than his companion to the left.

Tall and thin the young Chiss man had short shaggy hair and a look of watchful wariness. On his hip, a lightsaber bounced while on his chin the faintest hints of stubble could be seen. He waved somewhat awkwardly at Phara eyes darting to the side nervously.

Bringing up the rear holding on to the end of the hardware was a light green Twilek girl. Landing somewhere in height between the Duros and the Chiss across her willowy frame light muscle was evidently. At her hip, a lightwhip hung while her expression was one of quiet mischief.

Phara held out her arms "Pers'eiru'aul you son of a bitch is that you?"

"Uhhmm, hi Inquisitor Pyso, umm I mean Phara! How's it going…?" Eiru's eye darted up and down Phara's body cheeks colouring as he ran a nervous free hand through his hair.

"Come here!" Phara ordered striding forward beckoning broadly.

Eiru shrugged looking at his friends, "Uhh you got it?"

"Dude it's a hot chick, go!" Ohmum ordered grinning broadly and punching his friend on the shoulder. Kyara scowled.

"Oi and I'm not a hot chick?"

"You offering a hug to my boy, girl?" Ohmum asked pointedly. Kyara frowned and shook her head, "Totally not flash, Ky."

Eiru left his friends and strode towards Phara arms held out awkwardly, "So how do you want to do this, chaste embrace, light tap or.." Phara grinning mischievously wrapped her arms around his shoulders and lifted him up swinging him around, "OKAY we're in the air now!"

Phara with a giggle dropped him back to the ground ruffling his hair. Eiru for his part did his best to hide his blush at being pressed so close against his old crush. The blonde woman looked past Eiru at Kyara and raised a hand in greeting.

"Kyara wasn't it? Good to see you too! Hug?"

"No love for Ohmum huh? I see how it is, totally not tidy." The short Duros groused kicking the dirt.

"Percy! Dude come here!" Cal called striding forward with a smile. The Chiss boy grinned widely grabbing Cal's outstretched hand the two bumping chests smacking one another's backs, "Man it's good to see you again! I'd hoped you'd gotten off Mustafar on time, shit was crazy that day!"

"Ohh you have no idea, Caleb. Like, I survived nearly falling in kriffing magma! My clothes didn't though…"

"That sounds like a story man, one I'm looking forward to hearing!"

Eiru nodded smile turning to a frown, "Yeah man for sure. First though…" He turned back to Phara who had just finished giving Kyara a hug as well, "Phara, by the way, I kind of borrowed your TIE Interceptor to escape and all…"

"I wondered what happened to it! You best not have scratched it, Percy." Phara warned eyebrow rising.

"He crashed it actually," Kyara remarked grinning wickedly.

"Huh," Phara snorted, "Well that is disappointing."

"I mean on the sunny side I walked away!" Eiru remarked with a shaky grin.

"Yes very good but I can't ride you can I?" Phara paused closing her eyes and pinching the bridge of her nose, "Goddamn it that came out wrong…"

Keyla and Jemini meanwhile accepted the tech from Ohmum and Kyara, Lanei peering around their shoulders at it eyes shining. Keyla shook the young Duros' metal hand with a broad smile,

"Commander De Tal I assume?"

"Ahh just Pilot De Tal, Captain. Traveler Ohmum if you want to get crazy," Keyla chuckled at his good humour while the young man looked to Lanei, "I take it you're Lanei Tavish?"

"The one an only my lad! So this is the, ha, 'unhackable' hard drive, ha ha ha. Is it?" The blue girl snorted as she examined it closely.

Ohmum smirked and stretched as his red eyes sized her up, "You're shorter then I imagined."

Lanei pulled her goggles on crouching down to gaze at the access port "Look who's talking short stack. This is everything?'

"Ayep. We took as much of data storage as we could. Had a close call getting it back to the _Dart_ let me tell ya but we managed."

"Right," Manei mumbled removing a portable antenna from her satchel and plugging it into the access port. Keyla and Jemini exchanged a look and shrugged as the tiny woman started to tap the air above the block of hardware. Lanei's cocky grin faded as she carried on typing madly arms loose and noodle-like. "Right… right."

"Having trouble?" The Duros cyborg smirked.

"What? Me, no, never this system's just a little redundant and clunky is all and-oh mama! You little piece of-oh yeah!" Lanei shuddered, gyrating her hips.

"Uhh, Lan'ika you all right there, you strange shabuir you?" Jemini remarked shifting away from the diminutive hacker.

"Ohh you're a naughty boy aren't you? All these firewalls are apt to make a girl blush ohhh… yeah, I'm sorry this is going to be a kriffing challenge!" Lanei clapped her hands, "Keyla! Jemini! Take this hunky piece of tech to my domicile. Phara! Carry me to my domicile!"

"Whatever you say ad'ika." Jemini remarked with a roll of her eyes as she and Keyla turned on their heel and walked off towards Lanei's 'radio shack'.

Lanei held her arms out waving her fingers expectantly. Phara rolled her eyes reached out a hand and yanked her into the air. Lanei giggled and tucked herself into a cannonball rotating happily. With a casual toss of her hand, the former Inquisitor launched the cackling hacker spinning after her new project.

Cal meanwhile was greeting Kyara with a firm handshake and a smile. The young Twilek looked him up and down critically, "Got to say, I still can't believe a little twig like you was able to topple the Sith Academy. Not to mention turning old Mind Ripper good as well? Shit, can't believe it but can't say I'm opposed to it!"

"Hey what can I say?" Cal remarked with a shrug, "Me and Kara we can be very persuasive when we want to be."

Eiru smirked and turned to ask Phara a question words forming in his mouth. They died on his lips at the sight before him. Malya was staring at him about as intensely as a blind girl could barely a foot away from Eiru's face. The more rational part of Eiru's mind realised he should have felt her breath on the nape of his neck. The lizard part reacted in a far less rational but much more rather predictable way.

With a scream, Eiru leapt backwards stumbling over his feet and falling on his arse in the sand scrambling away. Malya didn't even give her usual smirk of satisfaction only stalking forward still staring at him growling, "No… how can you be here? You don't make sense!"

"Oi! Vader's pet! Lay off!" Kyara growled stepping over Eiru protectively stopping the Mirluka in her tracks, "We're not on Mustafar and just cause you ditched your robes to don't mean I won't beat your narrow arse!"

"You two don't make sense! You were all corrupted, all of you. I saw it I… I'm never wrong." The dark haired girl screamed at the Twilek breathing heavily.

"Malya," Cal reached out a hand, "Calm down, we can talk about-"

With a hiss Malya dashed off legs blurring disappearing into the underbrush. Eiru quite wisely remained on his back until Kyara stepped off of him and offered her hand. Shaking sand from his back Eiru glanced after her.

"What was all that about?" The Chiss asked as he let go of Kyara's hand.

The Twilek girl scowled after the Seer's back releasing her grip on her lightwhip, "If you ask me bitch still has it in for us. Always sneaking around and spouting nonsense, creeps me out."

"Hey, watch it!" Cal barked, "Malya's one of us and more than that she's… going through stuff, alright?" The two faced one another fists clenched

Eiru placed a hand on both of their shoulders, "Ky, I appreciate the defence and Cal, Kyara didn't mean any offence. She's just very… raw with her feelings."

Cal nodded mouth twisting, "That much you and Mal have in common," the Pyso boy remarked, "Sorry to jump the gun." He held out a hand once more.

Kyara clasped it right back smiling, "Hey I can respect someone standing up for their friend, weird as they may be. You got sand Pyso."

"Thanks…?" Cal responded with a raised eyebrow.

"Oi Percy!" Phara remarked striding over with Ohmum in tow, "So tell me more about my ship you wrecked! I'm curious as to how you managed to crash the cutting edge of Imperial technology."

"Well I mean it wasn't a crash. More like a… rough landing." The Chiss protested.

"A chaste kiss on the ground one might even say," Kyara remarked slyly.

Cal snickered smacking his friends arm, "Negative vehicle to planet interface huh, Percy?"

"A bad case of terminal deceleration syndrome!" Ohmum ribbed.

"Roleplaying as a meteor, huh, boy?" Phara snarked eyebrow raised.

Eiru sighed closing his eyes before opening them, "It could be considered a controlled crash by… liberal standards." At their cackling, he raised his hands, "If you're all done busting my balls, you can always take a look yourself Phara."

"Sorry?" The former Inquisitor inquired hands on her hips.

"Ohh yeah see me and my Da, back when we were cargo pilots, would occasionally moonlight as a salvage ship. He always said to never leave good parts behind so we scooped the wreck up and threw it in the spare cargo bay. Hell, you want it it's yours by right, after all, so long as you don't got a 'You break it you buy it policy going,' huh?" Ohmum rambled pointing his fingers at Phara with a grin.

Phara's tentative grin became a smirk then a wide grin as she declared, "Show me."

With a thump, a net of TIE parts dropped from the _Darts_ hold clattering altogether. Phara felt the wind whip her calves as she stared at her old interceptor fondly.

As far as wrecks went she's seen worse. The cockpit and most of the main engine seemed intact if dinged and dented it was the wings that were the problem. If Phara had to guess she reckoned Eiru had rolled the craft at the last minute causing the damage. One wing had come off cleanly while the other was badly mangled and twisted damaging the struts as well.

Eiru walked up beside her rubbing his hair nervously. "Yeah I know it's not great but at least it's mostly intact right?"

"I've seen and done worse to starfighters, kid. Tell me is this everything?" Phara inquired resting a hand on her old cockpit. Ohmum answered as he returned from the _Darts_ hold.

"Just about. Ky wasn't to keen on us leaving it scattered across her family farm, said it'd be totally not flash."

"What are you thinking, sis?" Cal asked crossing his arms.

Phara beamed, "I'm thinking, go get dad. I've got a project for us!"

Ohmum wandered around the Bare Base curiously whistling at the mix of natural and civilized architecture. Cal and Eiru had raced off to find the Pyso's patriarch while Kyara had wandered off saying something about 'tanning'. Which left Ohmum to wander the base alone.

As he passed by the kitchen he noticed what looked like a freshly made building. Spherical and made completely of metal it seemed to be half buried in the ground, almost like a bunker. The young Duros wandered over gazing at it critically.

A boom caused him to leap back involuntary as smoke started pouring from a variety of slits cut into the roof. Muffled cursing and hissing could be heard from within before the door wheel spun and decompressed letting out a black cloud of smoke and a coughing figure.

As the smoke cleared the figure resolved itself into a busty pigtailed woman covered in soot and ash. As she shook her head patting the singed hair she scowled and turned on her heel yelling back into the smoke.

"What the shab Efia?" Ohmum observed absent-mindedly the girls backside was a natural brown, "You said this was safe!"

A tiny figure rolled out of the smoking shack completely covered in ash holding a fire extinguisher to her chest. With a cough, she rolled to her booted feet blinking owlishly around a pair of welding goggles.

"Well to be fair perhaps adding flamethrowers to your tonfa's wasn't the most feasible idea Alana but I really feel we learned a lot today! Like, the fact my fire extinguisher actually works which, you know, is a happy bonus!"

"Yeah and I also nearly burned my tits off for the second time this month! Listen Efia I appreciate the effort but I'm done for a bit alright?" Alana turned gazed at Ohmum up and down and patted him on the shoulder, "New guy huh? I'm Alana come to me if ya need something to eat. In the meantime, I got some washing to do, cheers."

"I'm Ohmum!" The Duros called gazing at her with a grin before turning to the soot-stained girl. Efia ran a hand through her hair causing it to stick up straight as she gazed into her workshop as she muttered,

"Doesn't look like any of the power cells or coupling are compromised so that's good. Hmm note to self, miniaturizing flamethrowers is more complicated then it seems. Maybe ask Jemini to borrow hers? Further experimentation required…" She turned pushing her goggles up from her brown eyes pointed ears quivering, "Why hello there! I'm Efia Bherlold of Bherlolds Fine Custom Weapons! We guarantee satisfaction and maximum carnage! We are not responsible for any malfunctions, explosions or meltdowns so buyers beware! Who might you be?"

"Ohmum De Tal," he replied reaching out with his metal hand for a handshake, "Pleasure to meet ya."

Efia grabbed the proffered hand eagerly gave it a quick shake then yanked him closer as she studied the fake hand. Ohmum chuckled as he watched her pull on each finger and stare into the gears connecting them.

"Is that a rotator cuff from a loading droid? Oh and are those struts from a harness for fingers? So cooollll!" Her eyes drifted to the plasma claymore at his hip, "OMG what is that?!"

Ohmum smiled and removed his claymore from his belt. With a roaring hiss, the orange blade shaking and shuddering appeared the blade itself rippling like fire. Efia's eyes widened as she whistled lowly. "Plasma claymore?"

"Plasma claymore," Ohmum grinned as the blade flickered. His smile turned to a frown as with a whine the blade sputtered and died, "Shit. Give me a moment."

With a click of a button, he ejected the plasma cartridge and reinserted a new one. As he ignited the blade Efia bent down and held the spent cartridge up to her eye.

"Huh. Do you have to do that often?"

Ohmum nodded "Yeah, it's a powerful weapon but a hungry one. Depending on use one of those babies usually lasts a day or so."

"Huh, that is terribly inefficient though judging by what you had to work with understandable. Do you like tinkering?" Efia asked with a big grin.

"Well, let's see I built my hand, my weapon and repaired my ship all on my own so… yeah." He replied with a grin of his own.

"Well, then greenie lets get to work! By the time I'm done this badass weapon will be 20 percent cooler!" Efia skipped back into her workshop with a titter.

Ohmum sheathed his claymore and shrugged before jumping in after her sealing the door behind him. "This is going to be totally flash!"

Kyara sighed as she felt the sun upon her body. She'd missed this being able to just relax in her skin worry free. Back on the farm after a hard days work, she used to sneak off for some alone time shucking her shorts and just acting like a kid again. A year of acting like a perfect little Inquisitor and being constantly on guard had left her with a lot of tension.

The sounds of footsteps caused her to raise her head. A short busty soot-stained human was plodding by before stopping and sizing the Twilek up. The two raised a hand to one another.

"Rough day?" Kyara asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, you?"

Kyara sighed, "Rough year."

"Isn't that the truth? I'm Alana by the by." The girl remarked as she headed off to the ocean.

"Kyara. Want help relaxing?"

"You know it!"

With a grin, Kyara leapt to her feet and tackled the bigger girl into the shallows. Laughing and screaming the two chased one another around as the sun set on Gymnos 1 behind them.


End file.
